Die Weasleys warten wieder auf Weihnachten
by ChrissiTine
Summary: AdventskalenderFF... Begleitet Ron, Hermine und ihre Kinder wieder durch den Dezember. Lernt neue Familienmitglieder kennen, freut euch über alte, nervige Bekannte und fiebert bei brenzligen Situationen mit.
1. Dezember: Gewöhnungsbedürftig

**Titel: **Die Weasleys warten wieder auf Weihnachten

**Autor: **ChrissiTine

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört absolut nichts außer der Idee und meinen erfundenen Charakteren. Alles gehört J.K.Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser FF. Dieser Disclaimer gilt für dieses und alle folgenden Kapitel dieser FF.

**A/N: **So, endlich ist sie da, die neue Adventskalender-FF. Ich denke, die meisten von euch werden das Spiel schon kennen, jeden Tag gibt es ein neues Kapitel. Es ist eine Fortsetzung des Kalenders vom letzten Jahr, _die Weasleys warten auf Weihnachten_. Ich hoffe, er wird auch so verständlich sein, aber garantieren kann ich es nicht, da es schone inige Anspielung auf die Geschehnisse im letzten Dezember geben wird.

Dann ist wahrscheinlich noch wichtig, dass ich etwas mehr als die Hälfte der Kapitel schon vor erscheinen des finalen Bandes geschrieben habe und die FF deshalb (und wegen der Fortsetzung zum letzten Jahr) AU sein wird. Allerdings habe ich in spätere Kapitel auch die Geschehnisse eingebaut, denn meiner Meinung nach passt die Handlung des AK schon in die Geschichte des 7. Bandes, aber einige Sachen sind hier natürlich anders, sonst würde es nicht funktionieren.

Die Änderungen sind folgende: **Achtung, Spoiler für die, die das Ende noch nicht kennen! **(Die Änderungen treten aber erst ungefähr ab Kapitel 14 oder 15 in Kraft, bis dahin ist es spoilerfrei)

Fred ist nicht gestorben, Lupin und Tonks sind tot, haben aber nicht Teddy bekommen und Percy hat sich noch nicht mit der Familie versöhnt. Desweiteren wird der Epilog natürlich komplett ignoriert, aber alles andere ist, wie auch bei Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes.

So, jetzt, da alles geklärt sein müsste, wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe natürlich auf ein paar kleine Reviews, die mir zeigen, dass die viele Arbeit nicht umsonst gewesen ist.

**Widmung: **Ich widme diesen AK wieder meiner Beta-Leserin Janey, die sich wieder bemüht hat, mir mit Rat und Tat zur Seite zu stehen und ohne die dieser Kalender wohl wieder nicht zu stande gekommen wäre. Desweiteren widme ich ihn dieses Jahr auch cola1510 und Mel, die mir die Banner gestaltet haben.

* * *

**1. Dezember: Gewöhnungsbedürftig**

"Guten Morgen, Dad.", sagte Cathy fröhlich, als sie ins Wohnzimmer kam und ihren Vater am Küchentisch sitzen sah. Ron las mit müden Augen im Tagespropheten und trank eine Tasse Kaffee.

Er sah kurz auf. "Morgen, Prinzessin.", begrüßte er sie. "Na, wie hast du geschlafen?", wollte er wissen, nachdem sie zu ihm gekommen und sich von ihm auf die Wange hatte küssen lassen. Sie setzte sich an den Tisch.

"Och, ganz gut. Aber ich hab Matt irgendwann in der Nacht schreien hören.", sagte sie und schaute, ob die Milch irgendwo auf dem Tisch stand.

"Mist. Dann hat der Schallschutzzauber schon wieder nachgelassen.", stellte Ron fest und faltete die Zeitung wieder zusammen.

"Das macht nichts, Dad, wirklich.", versicherte Cathy ihm und stand auf, um zum Kühlschrank zu gehen und sich die Milch zu holen. "Ich bin ja gleich wieder eingeschlafen. Ich bin ja schon gewöhnt, dass er schreit."

"Aber er soll nicht schreien. Zumindest solltest du das nicht hören.", beharrte Ron. "Du brauchst deinen Schlaf, Liebes." Er stand auf, ging ebenfalls in die Küche und öffnete einen Schrank. Er holte Cathys Lieblingstasse heraus. Sie hatte die Farben der _Chudley Cannons_. "Und ich auch.", fügte er murmelnd hinzu.

"Sind eigentlich alle Babys so laut?", fragte Cathy neugierig, während sie Milch in die Tasse goss.

Ron lachte. "Erinnerst du dich noch an Diane kurz nach ihrer Geburt?" Cathy lächelte und nickte. Was für eine Frage! Natürlich erinnerte sie sich noch an ihre kleine Cousine, die Tochter von Harry und Ginny. "Dann weißt du sicher auch noch, wie laut sie in den ersten Wochen und Monaten war. Und du warst auch nicht das leiseste Baby, wenn ich das mal anmerken darf." Er stellte die Tasse mit der Milch in die Mikrowelle.

"Aber er wird doch irgendwann leiser werden, oder?", fragte sie vorsichtig. So sehr sie ihren kleinen Bruder auch mochte, er war ihr entschieden zu laut.

Ron lachte erneut. "Oh ja, das wird er. Hoffentlich sehr bald..." Die Mikrowelle pingte zum Zeichen, dass die Milch warm genug war. Ron holte die Tasse heraus. "Ich hoffe, du hast die Milch nicht wieder mit der Muttermilch verwechselt, Cathy."

"Das ist doch nur dir passiert, Ron, und nicht Cathy.", brachte Hermine in Erinnerung. Sie hatte unbemerkt von allen die Küche betreten und trug Baby Matthew auf dem Arm. Der schaute seinen Vater und seine große Schwester schläfrig aus großen Kulleraugen an. "Cathy ist nicht zu blöd, die Milch für Matt mit der Milch für euch zu verwechseln."

Ron schnaubte. "Das hätte jedem passieren können, so missverständlich, wie das alles im Kühlschrank stand!", verteidigte er sich. Das kam davon, wenn Hermine ihre Milch abpumpte und ihren Sohn nicht einfach so stillte wie alle anderen Mütter auch. "Außerdem hat sie nicht viel anders geschmeckt."

Hermine seufzte, ging auf ihren Mann zu und legte ihm seinen Sohn in die Arme. "Hier.", sagte sie. "Ich hab mich die letzten drei Stunden um ihn gekümmert, jetzt bist du mal für eine halbe Stunde dran."

Er schaute sie erstaunt an. "_Jetzt_?! Hermine, ich muss ins Ministerium!"

Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Es ist Samstag, du Schlaumeier. Du hast heute und morgen frei, falls du das nicht mehr weißt. Und weil ich so gütig war und dich in den letzten Nächten habe schlafen lassen, wirst du jetzt ja wohl eine halbe Stunde auf unseren Sohn aufpassen können, damit ich in Ruhe frühstücken und duschen kann." Sie schaute ihn mit einem Blick an, der keine Widerrede duldete.

"Ist ja schon gut.", murmelte Ron und wiegte Matthew ein wenig hin und her.

"Cathy, hast du schon gefrühstückt?", erkundigte sich Hermine bei ihrer Tochter, die den Kopf schüttelte und einen Schluck aus der Tasse trank. Sie verbrannte sich die Zunge. "Gut.", sagte Hermine zufrieden. "Dann frühstücken wir zwei jetzt gemeinsam, während dein Dad sich um deinen Bruder kümmert." Sie öffnete den Kühlschrank, um einige Dinge herauszuholen. "Ach Ron", wandte sie sich an ihren Mann, "Ich glaube, er kann eine neue Windel vertragen." Ron verzog gequält das Gesicht, Hermine grinste.

"Das machst du mit Absicht.", sagte er vorwurfsvoll zu dem Baby. Er ging aus der Küche in das Schlafzimmer von ihm und Hermine, wo ein Wickeltisch und das Bettchen für Matthew standen.

Zehn Minuten später saßen Mutter und Tochter bei einem ausgiebigen Frühstück am Tisch.

"Gehen wir morgen zusammen ins Tierheim, Mum?", fragte Cathy mit vollem Mund und schaute ihre Mutter bittend an.

Hermine schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. "Tut mir Leid, Liebes, aber daraus wird wohl nichts werden. Ich muss dringend wieder Wäsche waschen und ich kann Matt nicht so lange alleine bei deinem Dad lassen. Aufräumen sollte ich auch mal wieder und das Ministerium braucht meine Hilfe bei irgendeinem kritischeren Fall. Du wirst wohl alleine gehen müssen, tut mir Leid."

Enttäuscht schaute Cathy auf ihren Teller. "Letzte Woche hast du noch gesagt, dass es diesen Sonntag wahrscheinlich klappen wird.", murmelte sie und legte den Toast weg, von dem sie grade ein Stück hatte abbeißen wollen. Plötzlich hatte sie keinen Hunger mehr.

"Ich weiß, Cathy, ich weiß. Und ich bedaure es sehr, aber es gibt hier einfach zu viel für mich zu tun. Nächstes Mal, okay?", schlug Hermine in versöhnlichem Ton vor. Es tat ihr wirklich Leid, dass sie ihre Tochter so vor den Kopf stoßen musste, aber sie musste diese Dinge erledigen. Leider konnten sie nicht aufgeschoben werden.

"Das hast du das letzte Mal auch schon gesagt.", erwiderte Cathy, schob ihren Stuhl zurück und stand auf. Sie warf ihrer Mutter einen bösen Blick zu und drehte sich um, um das Wohnzimmer zu verlassen.

"Cathy!", rief Hermine ihr Ton hinterher und stand ebenfalls auf. "Wir holen das nach, ja?"

Das Mädchen winkte ab. "Vergiss es, du wirst sowieso nicht können." Sekunden später hörte Hermine, wie eine Zimmertür zuknallte. Wieder einige Sekunden später hörte sie Matt schreien.

Traurig ließ sie sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl zurücksinken. Es fiel ihr nicht leicht, ihre Tochter so enttäuschen zu müssen, sie wusste, wie weh es Cathy tat, aber sie konnte nicht anders. Sie hatte nunmal Pflichten, die Vorrang hatten.

"Was ist denn los?", wollte Ron verwirrt wissen, als er eine Minute später mit seinem weinenden Sohn in den Armen wieder im Wohnzimmer auftauchte. "Wer hat hier so laut mit den Türen gehauen?"

Hermine seufzte. "Cathy.", sagte sie traurig. "Ich hab sie mal wieder enttäuscht." Sie schob ihren Teller von sich, auch sie hatte keinen Hunger mehr.

Ron kam näher und gab seiner Frau einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Sie wird es verstehen.", sagte er überzeugt und griff nach dem Toast auf ihrem Teller. Genüsslich biss er ab und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle.

"Meinst du?" Hermine blickte ihn zweifelnd an und strich ihrem Sohn liebevoll über den Kopf.

"Bestimmt. Sie ist doch deine Tochter. Sie ist vernünftig."

"Aber sie ist erst neun. Sie ist noch ein Kind und ich glaube nicht, dass es ihr so leicht fällt, ihre Eltern mit ihrem kleinen Bruder zu teilen.", vermutete sie.

"Sie wollte doch unbedingt ein Geschwisterchen haben.", erwiderte Ron. "Jahrelang hat sie uns damit in den Ohren gelegen. Jetzt hat sie es endlich, also. Sie muss sich nur noch an die neue Situation gewöhnen, Hermine, und dann klappt das auch. Sie wird sich daran gewöhnen, dass sie sich uns mit Matt teilen muss."

"Hast du dich auch daran gewöhnt, dass du deine Eltern nicht für dich alleine hast?", erkundigte Hermine sich interessiert und stützte den kopf in die Hände.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, eigentlich nicht." Hermine warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. "Ich hatte meine Eltern nie für mich, weißt du? Ich weiß nicht, wie es ist, wenn man ganz alleine mit ihnen ist, denn das ist man sehr sehr selten mit fünf älteren Geschwistern. Bill könnte dir sagen, wie es ist, wenn plötzlich jemand anderes da ist, der auch die Aufmerksamkeit beansprucht."

Hermine legte den Kopf schief und schien zu überlegen. Sie war ein Einzelkind und hatte ihre Eltern für sich gehabt. Sie hatte sich immer ein Geschwisterchen gewünscht, genau wie Cathy all die Jahre. Sie fragte sich, wie sie wohl reagiert hätte, wenn sie plötzlich noch eine Schwester oder einen Bruder bekommen hätte. Wie hätte sie sich gefühlt? Wie hätten ihre Eltern das alles gemeistert? Es war schwerer als erwartet für Hermine, alles unter einen Hut zu bringen und dabei hatte sie noch Mutterschaftsurlaub (auch wenn sie hin und wieder einige kleinere Sachen für das Ministerium erledigte, wenn Not am Mann war, was in den letzten Wochen häufiger vorgekommen war, da eine Grippewelle grassierte und das Mungos überfüllt war). Sie hatte schon vergessen, wie anstrengend es mit einem Säugling war, der oft mitten in der Nacht zu schreien anfing. Hinzu kam dieses Mal noch eine neunjährige Tochter, die auch noch eine gewisse Aufmerksamkeit brauchte, die Hermine ihr oft nicht so geben konnte wie sie wollte. Und da hatte sie noch Glück, dass Cathy schon so alt war und viele Dinge, wie zum Beispiel ihre Hausaufgaben, alleine erledigen konnte und nicht auf ihre Hilfe angewiesen war. Aber sie war eben trotzdem noch ein kleines Mädchen, das sich vor den Kopf gestoßen fühlte, wenn sie nicht das machen konnten, worauf sie sich gefreut hatte. Und das mit dem Tierheim verschob Hermine schon lange. Seit ihr Arzt ihr im achten Monat strenge Bettruhe wegen zu viel Stress verordnet hatte, war sie nicht mehr mit Cathy mitgekommen.

"Hermine, jetzt mach dir nicht zu viele Vorwürfe.", sagte Ron und riss sie damit aus ihren Gedanken. Sanft streichelte er ihren Arm. Matthew gluckste. Hermine lächelte. "Bald haben wir uns wirklich alle an diesen Tagesablauf gewöhnt und dann wird alles wie früher.", sagte er zuversichtlich.

Hermine kitzelte das Baby unter dem Kinn. "So wie früher wird es sicher nicht mehr werden, Ron, dafür wird dieser kleine Mann hier schon sorgen." Sie bedachte ihr Kind mit einem liebevollen Blick. "Aber ich glaube Cathy leidet momentan ganz schön unter dieser Situation."

"Du aber auch.", stellte er mit einem prüfendem Blick fest. Hermine sah müde und sehr mitgenommen aus von den letzten drei Monaten ohne viel Schlaf. Dadurch, dass er von Montag bis Freitag im Ministerium arbeiten musste, das glücklicherweise Verständnis für Familien mit kleinen Kindern hatte, weswegen er die Wochenenden frei hatte, konnte er in der Nacht meistens schlafen und Hermine erledigte fast alles. "Pass auf: Du gehst jetzt duschen, ziehst dich um und legst dich hin. Ich geh zu Cathy und gebe ihr meine Überraschung, dann ist sie sicher etwas besser drauf und nicht mehr böse auf dich. Na, wie klingt das?"

Sie lächelte schwach. "Sehr gut."

"Na wunderbar." Er stand auf, zog umständlich seinen Zauberstab und murmelte etwas. Das Geschirr flog in die Küche und landete mehr oder weniger leise in der Spüle. Er schob Hermine sanft in Richtung Badezimmer. "Ich leg Matt ins Bett und geh dann zu Cathy, okay?" Sie nickte, bevor sie die Tür schloss.

Auf dem Weg zu dem Gitterbett seines Sohnes trat er auf etwas weiches quietschiges: den Stoffdrachen, den Charlie ihnen zur Geburt aus Rumänien geschickt hatte. Er würde dieses Weihnachten wieder nicht nach England kommen können, was Mrs Weasley wie immer sehr traurig stimmte.

Ron legte den Säugling in sein Bett, deckte ihn sachte zu und ging dann zum Kleiderschrank. Er tastete eine Weile blindlings im obersten Regal, bis er gefunden hatte, was er suchte: den Adventskalender für Cathy. Vorne abgebildet waren Hogwarts und die Ländereien. Einige Kinder veranstalteten eine Schneeballschlacht vor dem Schloss und es ging wild zur Sache. Ron lächelte. Der würde Cathy sicher gefallen. Sie träumte immer noch von Hogwarts und Ron vermutete, dass sie insgeheim schon die Tage zählte, bis es so weit war und sie endlich auch auf die Zauberschule gehen konnte. Jeden Abend las sie in _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts._ Das hatte sie eindeutig von Hermine.

Vorsichtig klopfte er an die Tür seiner Tochter. "Cathy? Kann ich reinkommen?" Er öffnete die Tür, nachdem er ihre Zustimmung bekommen hatte. Sie saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und machte anscheinend irgendwelche Hausaufgaben. An einem Samstag. Für die Grundschule. Verrückt. Die lockigen Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht. "Deiner Mum tut es wirklich sehr Leid, dass sie dich enttäuschen muss.", begann er und versteckte den Kalender hinter dem Rücken.

"Ich weiß", murmelte Cathy und begann auf ihrem Bleistift herumzukauen. "Aber ... sie hat es _versprochen_, Dad." Ihre Stimme klang sehr traurig. Ron tat es weh, seine kleine Prinzessin so zu sehen.

"Und wenn sie könnte, würde sie es auch einhalten, glaub mir.", sagte er überzeugt und trat einige Schritte näher. Er schaute ihr über die Schulter und sah lauter Zahlen in ihrem Heft. "Es war vielleicht nicht die beste Idee von ihr, es dir zu versprechen, aber sobald sie Zeit hat, wird sie es mit dir nachholen, da bin ich mir sicher. Wir müssen uns einfach alle noch an die Situation gewöhnen. Mit dir war es am Anfang auch nicht leicht, aber wir haben es nach ein paar Monaten dann ganz gut hingekriegt. So wird es wieder sein, da bin ich mir sicher." Sie nickte und schluckte einige Tränen hinunter. Ron war stolz auf sein großes Mädchen, das so vernünftig war. Sie hatten wirklich Glück mit ihr. "Ich hab noch etwas für dich, mein Schatz.", wechselte er dann das Thema. Cathy drehte sich um und schaute ihren Vater erwartungsvoll an. Er holte den Kalender hinter seinem Rücken hervor. Cathy lächelte, als sie Hogwarts erkannte.

"Der ist wirklich toll, Dad.", sagte sie und beobachtete eine Weile die Schüler im Schnee. Wenn sie doch auch schon dazu gehören könnte...

Ron hörte Matts Weinen. "Das ist mein Stichwort.", sagte er und strich Cathy eine Locke aus dem Gesicht, bevor er zur Tür ging. "Wir beide wagen uns später ans Mittagessen, damit deine Mutter die Küche nicht schon wieder abfackelt, okay?", fragte er grinsend. Cathy nickte. Die Kochkünste ihrer Mutter waren immer noch ziemlich ... bescheiden. Gegen Ende ihrer Schwangerschaft hatte sie gar nicht mehr kochen dürfen, weil ihr Geschmackssinn sich komischerweise völlig verändert und sie so alle Gerichte für Ron und Hermine noch ungenießbarer gemacht hatte als ohnehin schon.

Cathy stellte den Kalender auf ihren Schreibtisch und betrachtete ihn noch eine Weile. Er war wirklich sehr schön und gut ausgearbeitet. Sie suchte ziemlich lange nach dem ersten Türchen; die Zahlen waren gut versteckt und sehr unauffällig gestaltet. In einer Ecke konnte sie das Zeichen von _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze _erkennen. Natürlich hatten ihre Onkel den Kalender gemacht, niemand sonst käme in Frage. Er war wirklich toll und trotzdem war Cathy irgendwie traurig. So richtig verstand sie nicht, warum. Erst später wurde ihr bewusst, warum sie enttäuscht von dem Kalender war: ihr Vater hatte ihn nicht selbst gemacht. Letztes Jahr hatte er ihr einen unheimlich aufwendigen Schokofroschkalender gebastelt, der im Wohnzimmer aufgehängt worden war und unheimlich auffällig in den verschiedensten Farben geleuchtet hatte. Sicher, dieser war auch wunderschön und trotzdem ... Ihr Dad hatte nicht die Zeit dazu gehabt. Wäre Matt nicht da gewesen, dann hätte sie vielleicht einen anderen Adventskalender bekommen ...

Sekunden später schüttelte sie den Kopf über diesen Gedanken. Sie schämte sich richtig dafür. Sie hatte sich ein Geschwisterchen gewünscht, schon sehr sehr lange und jetzt wünschte sie sich beinahe, dass es kein Geschwisterchen gäbe. Aber sie liebte Matt und ihr Vater hatte absolut Recht, sie musste sich nur noch daran gewöhnen, dass sie jetzt zu viert und nicht mehr zu dritt waren. Und das schaffte sie. Ganz bestimmt. Sie war schon ein großes Mädchen. Und es war ja nicht so, als ob ihre Eltern sie nicht mehr liebten, das taten sie ganz sicher. Und sie waren wirklich wunderbare Eltern, so tolle Eltern hatte kaum jemand in ihrer Klasse. Und kaum jemand hatte so einen tollen Adventskalender wie sie, wo sie jetzt sogar Hagrid durch den Schnee stapfen sah. Sie öffnete das Türchen und ihr sprang ein Schokofrosch entgegen. Genüsslich kaute sie darauf herum und warf noch einen Blick auf ihre Hausaufgaben. Sie entschied sich, dass sie die auch noch später machen konnte.

**TBC...**


	2. Dezember: Kindergeschrei, Erziehungsprob

**2. Dezember: Kindergeschrei, Erziehungsprobleme und wasserspeiende Waschmaschinen **

"Und komm nicht zu spät zurück, ja?"

"Ja, Mum."

"Und sei vorsichtig, wenn du über die Straße gehst."

"Ja, Mum. Ich geh doch nicht zum ersten Mal alleine zum Tierheim.", erwiderte Cathy und verdrehte die Augen. Sie griff nach ihrer alten Jacke und ging zur Haustür. "Bis später, Mum."

"Nimm lieber einen Schal und eine Jacke mit, Schatz, es ist kalt draußen.", schlug Ron vor, als er aus dem Badezimmer kam.

Cathy seufzte. Besser nicht widersprechen, sondern einfach tun, was die Eltern sagen, sonst würde sie hier niemals wegkommen. "Mach ich." Sie nahm einen schwarzen Schal vom Haken, legte ihn sich schnell um und öffnete die Tür. "Ich komm dann so gegen vier Uhr wieder."

"Und pass auf!", rief Ron ihr besorgt hinterher. Er mochte es nicht, wenn sein Kind alleine unterwegs war, dazu war sie noch viel zu jung. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, hätte sie auch Begleitschutz, wenn sie in die Schule, die zwei Straßen entfernt war, ging.

"Jaja!", rief Cathy ihm genervt zu, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich schloss.

"Du bist viel zu besorgt, Ron.", sagte Hermine zu ihrem Mann und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Ron schaute sie empört an. "Ich bin viel zu besorgt? Und was bist du dann?"

"Ich bin realistisch.", erwiderte sie, ging ins Wohnzimmer und fing an, das schmutzige Frühstücksgeschirr zu stapeln, das noch auf dem Tisch stand.

"Das ist realistisch, wenn du ihr sagst, sie soll vorsichtig sein, wenn sie über die Straße geht? Meinst du nicht, dass sie automatisch vorsichtig ist, wenn sie raus geht?", erwiderte Ron, der ihr gefolgt war und nun versuchte, alle Tassen in eine Hand zu nehmen.

"Das wirfst du mir vor?", fragte Hermine erstaunt. "Du? Gerade _du_? Du machst doch jedes Mal ein Theater, wenn sie alleine zur Schule geht, als ob ihr ein Meteorit auf den Kopf fallen würde oder sie überfallen wird."

Ron schnaubte und konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass ihm eine Tasse aus der Hand fiel. "Also erstens, was ist ein Meteorit? Und zweitens, warum ist es denn so unwahrscheinlich, dass sie überfallen werden könnte? Ich bin immerhin ein Auror und noch nicht mal so ein schlechter, würde ich meinen.", erwiderte er.

Hermine lächelte, kam näher, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Ja, du hast Recht. Die Todesser sehnen sich alle danach, unserer Tochter in einer belebten Straße aufzulauern und sich für all die bösen Sachen zu rächen, die ihnen ihr Daddy angetan hat."

"Ich weiß nicht, was du daran so lustig findest, Hermine. Auch wenn die Zeiten sicherer sind, du weißt nie, was passieren kann. Und du weißt nie, _wem _aus der Familie es passieren kann. Kinder sind doch immer sehr wahrscheinlich, genauso wie Ehefrauen. Ist es denn ein Verbrechen, wenn ich mir Sorgen um meine Familie mache?" Er schaute sie ernst an. Hermine merkte, dass ihn dieses Thema wirklich zu beschäftigen schien.

"Sag mal, hast du dir eigentlich die allgemeinen Ankündigungen durchgelesen, die sie jedem frisch eingestellten Auroren vorlegen?", fragte sie und schaute ihm mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, wieso denn? Da steht doch immer nur der gleiche Müll drin, von wegen man soll pünktlich zu Arbeit kommen und die Berichte immer rechtzeitig abgeben..."

Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Dann hättest du das besser mal gemacht. Neben diesem ganzen Müll steht da nämlich auch drin, dass Kinder von Auroren ab ihrer Geburt einen speziellen Schutzzauber bekommen, der sie vor allen Todesserangriffen schützt. Diesen Schutz verlieren sie, wenn sie nach Hogwarts kommen und lernen, sich selbst zu verteidigen."

"Sowas macht das Ministerium?", fragte Ron ungläubig. "Wieso sagen die uns sowas denn nicht, haben die eigentlich eine Ahnung, was für Sorgen ich mir gemacht habe?!", empörte er sich.

"Dafür haben sie doch diese Ankündigungen, Ron.", erwiderte sie. "Ich dachte, du wüsstest das, deshalb hab ich dir nicht davon erzählt. Warum hast du denn nichts gesagt?"

Beschämt starrte Ron auf den Boden. "Ich ... ich ... keine Ahnung. Ich dachte, du würdest sagen, dass ich übertreibe oder -"

"Warum sollte ich denn sagen, dass du übertreibst?" Hermine stellte die benutzten Teller auf den Tisch und schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken. "Es ist doch normal, sich Sorgen um seine Kinder zu machen. Das tue ich doch auch. Aber du musst auch lernen, loszulassen. Cathy wird immer älter werden, bald ist sie in Hogwarts und wer weiß, was sie da alles erleben wird."

"Hoffentlich nicht so viel wie wir.", murmelte Ron. Wenn er sich vorstellte, wie oft Hermine, Harry und er schon in Lebensgefahr gewesen waren ... Er hoffte inständig, dass seine Tochter nicht so spannende Schuljahre erleben würde.

"Sie wird langsam erwachsen. Das können auch wir nicht verhindern.", sagte Hermine traurig.

"Hermine, sie ist erst neun Jahre alt! Neun! Sie ist noch ein Kind. Was heißt denn hier erwachsen werden?", fragte Ron entsetzt. Cathy war doch sein kleines Mädchen, seine Prinzessin. Es würde noch lange dauern, bis sie erwachsen war.

"Noch, Ron, noch.", erwiderte sie. "Zwei Jahre ist sie noch bei uns, dann geht sie nach Hogwarts und dann werden wir sie verlieren."

Ron schaute sie geschockt an. "Was meinst du denn mit verlieren? Wieso sollten wir unsere Tochter verlieren?"

"Wir werden sie nur noch zweimal im Jahr sehen - höchstens. Und das auch nicht für lange. Sie wird sich verändern, sie wird unabhängig werden - was toll ist und was so sein soll - aber sie wird uns nicht mehr brauchen."

"Das stimmt nicht.", widersprach Ron. "Sie wird uns brauchen."

"Hast du deine Eltern noch gebraucht? So, wie du sie vor Hogwarts gebraucht hast?"

Ron überlegte einen Moment. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nein. Nicht wirklich. Ich hatte Harry und dich. Ihr habt mich besser verstanden und ...", er brach ab. "Du hast Recht.", sagte er schließlich. "Sie wird uns nicht mehr brauchen."

Hermine gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf den Mund. "Wir haben noch zwei Jahre, in denen sie hier bei uns ist, zwei ganze Jahre. Die sollten wir unbedingt genießen. Und wir haben Matt. Ihn werden wir noch sehr lange haben." Sie lächelte. Ihr Baby war wirklich ein Geschenk gewesen, ein wundervolles, wenn auch sehr lautes, Geschenk, das sie nicht mehr missen wollte.

Ron lachte. "Oh ja. Von ihm werden wir noch lange etwas haben. Und wenn er nach Hogwarts geht, was dann? Schaffen wir uns ein neues Baby an?", fragte er grinsend.

Hermine riss die Augen auf und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Ein Kind ist doch kein Haustier, Ron!"

Er lachte erneut. "Das war doch nur ein Scherz, Mine. Mir ist klar, dass wir nicht immer ein Kind bekommen können, wenn ein anders uns bald verlassen wird - obwohl, diese Taktik haben möglicherweise meine Eltern verfolgt.", sagte er.

Hermine grinste. "Ob Taktik oder nicht, mit mir wird das nicht funktionieren, Ronald Weasley.", erwiderte sie. "Zwei Kinder reichen."

"Wirklich?", fragte Ron, nicht sicher, ob das jetzt ein Scherz oder ernst gemeint war. "Wir bleiben definitiv nur bei zwei Kindern?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und griff wieder nach den Tellern. "Ehrlich gesagt habe ich nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht. Und selbst wenn wir noch ein drittes bekommen wollen, dann doch sicher nicht in den nächsten Monaten. Matt wird uns noch genug beschäftigen, wenn er nur annähernd so sein wird wie in den letzten Wochen."

"Du willst diese Entscheidung also vertagen?", fragte Ron und folgte Hermine mit den Tassen in beiden Händen in die Küche. "Wie schon damals?"

"Ja, momentan schon. Nicht so lange wie beim letzten Mal, ich glaube, dann bin ich schon zu alt für ein Kind, aber im Moment kann und will ich nicht darüber nachdenken, verstehst du? Matt kostet mich sehr viel Kraft. Matt, Cathy, du, der Haushalt, das Wasser am Boden..." Überrascht hatte sie festgestellt, dass ihre Füße plötzlich sehr nass geworden waren und an sich herunter gesehen. In der Küche stand das Wasser drei Zentimeter hoch.

"Was?", fragte Ron verwirrt und folgte dem Blick seiner Frau. "Wo kommt das denn her?"

Hermines Blick schweifte über alle möglichen Quellen, aus denen das Wasser kommen konnte, aber in der Küche schien alles in Ordnung zu sein. "Vielleicht aus dem Badezimmer.", schlug sie vor, stellte das Geschirr in die Spüle und eilte so schnell wie möglich dorthin, was schwieriger war als erwartet, durch das Wasser am Boden. Einmal wäre sie fast ausgerutscht, aber Ron hatte sie aufgefangen.

"Beim Barte des Merlin!", murmelte sie, als sie im Bad angekommen war und die Bescherung sah. Die Waschmaschine schien irgendein Problem zu haben. Das Wasser schoss wie eine Fontäne aus ihr heraus und im Umkreis von fünf Metern war alles durchnässt, so wie Ron und Hermine jetzt auch. "Was hast du gemacht?!", wandte sie sich wütend an ihren Mann.

"Gar nichts! Ehrlich!", rief er. "Ich hab alles so gemacht, wie du es mir gezeigt hast. Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn dieses Muggelding zu spinnen anfängt!", verteidigte er sich. "Ich war von Anfang an dagegen, die Wäsche ohne Zauberei zu waschen!"

"Das ist jetzt auch egal!", rief Hermine und wischte sich einige klitschnasse Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. "Stell das wieder ab!" Sie war überfordert mit der Situation, sie war definitiv überfordert. Kindergeschrei, Erziehungsprobleme, wasserspeiende Waschmaschinen ... es wurde zu viel. Es wurde langsam aber sicher zu viel.

"Woher soll ich denn wissen, wie ich das wieder abstellen soll? Ich kenn mich mit diesem Zeug nicht aus!" Hektisch sah er sich nach irgendetwas um, das ihnen helfen konnte. Zu allem Überfluss fing jetzt auch noch Matthew an zu weinen. Er hatte sowieso schon verhältnismäßig lange geschlafen. "Und was jetzt?" Hilfesuchend schaute er seine Frau an, die gerade tief durchatmete und versuchte, nachzudenken. Das Wasser stand ihnen mittlerweile beinahe schon bis zu den Knien.

"Lassen wir ihn schreien.", sagte sie schließlich und zog ihren Zauberstab. "Wir müssen dringend das Wasser abstellen, sonst werden die unteren Wohnungen auch noch alle nass!", sagte sie hektisch und watete näher zu der Waschmaschine. In den nächsten Minuten bombardierte sie sie mit allen Zaubersprüchen, die ihr einfielen. Ron tat es ihr nach.

/-/

Während ihre Eltern mit der widerspenstigen Waschmaschine kämpften, war Cathy im Tierheim angekommen. Seit ihr Vater letzten Dezember vorgeschlagen hatte, dass sie mit ihrer Mutter hierher kommen sollte, damit sie auch eine Mutter-Tochter-Sache hatten, kam sie regelmäßig hierher. Zuerst mit ihrer Mum, später, als es ihr vom Arzt wegen der Schwangerschaft verboten worden war, auch alleine. Allerdings hatte sie dazu lange auf ihre Eltern einreden müssen, denn so Recht war ihnen das anfangs gar nicht. Aber da der Weg nicht so lang und die Leute, die dort arbeiteten, sehr freundlich waren, hatte sie die Erlaubnis schließlich bekommen.

"Hey Cathy.", begrüßte sie John, der Leiter des Tierheims. Er war um die fünfzig und man konnte ihn mit gutem Gewissen als rundlich bezeichnen. Seine angegrauten Haare trug er am liebsten als Pferdeschwanz und Cathy konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihn schon einmal ohne Lederjacke gesehen zu haben. Alle fragten sich, warum jemand mit diesem Auftreten ein Tierheim leitete, aber die Tiere lagen ihm wirklich am Herzen und das merkte man auch.

"Hey John.", erwiderte Cathy, lächelte und legte ihren Rucksack und ihre Jacke auf den Tisch in der improvisierten Küche. Der altersschwache Herd wurde hauptsächlich zum Kaffeekochen verwendet, manchmal wurde er aber auch für so etwas außergewöhnliches wie Rührei gebraucht.

"Na, schon wieder ohne deine Mum?", fragte er und blickte das Mädchen mitfühlend an. Auch wenn sie nie etwas gesagt hatte, schien er zu verstehen, was in ihr vorging, wahrscheinlich sogar noch besser als sie selbst.

Cathy nickte. "Ja, leider. Sie hatte keine Zeit. Aber sie meint, dass sie bald mal wieder mitkommt.", sagte Cathy und band ihre Haare mit einem Glitzerhaargummi zusammen. "Wurden die Katzen schon gefüttert?", wechselte sie dann das Thema und schaute John neugierig an.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, noch nicht. Ich hab Sam gebeten, noch zu warten, weil ich nicht wusste, ob du noch kommst oder nicht.", erklärte er. "Sie warten schon sehnsuchtsvoll auf dich.", fügte er hinzu.

Cathy grinste und öffnete die Tür von der Küche. "Ich bin schon unterwegs.", sagte sie glücklich und ging zu dem großen Schrank, in dem das Katzenfutter aufbewahrt wurde.

John sah ihr lächelnd hinterher. Er hatte dieses Mädchen ins Herz geschlossen, seit sie zum ersten Mal mit ihrer Mutter hier aufgetaucht war. Sie liebte Tiere genauso wie er, besonders die Katzen hatten es ihr angetan. Sie konnte stundenlang mit ihnen spielen und ihr wurde nicht langweilig. Auch ihre Mutter war eine sehr sympathische Frau, selbst wenn sie anfangs sehr gestresst wirkte, was aber nur an der Schwangerschaft lag, wie er später erfahren hatte.

Einige Sekunden später wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Sam stürmte herein. Sie war der Wirbelwind im Tierheim, sehr sportlich und wollte Tierärztin werden. Sie strich sich einige blonde Haarsträhnen aus den Augen, die ihr trotz des Kurzhaarschnittes immer ins Gesicht fielen und griff nach der Kaffeekanne. "Ich hab grade Cathy gesehen.", sagte sie, als sie sich einen Kaffee eingoss. "Hermine ist nicht mitgekommen, oder?"

John schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Zu viel Stress. Sie ist noch etwas überfordert, schätze ich mal." Er griff nach einigen Leinen, die an einem Haken in der Ecke hingen.

Sam nickte. "Nach acht Jahren wieder ein Baby zu bekommen ist schon etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig. Und ihr Mann scheint etwas verplant zu sein, wenn man glaubt, was Cathy so alles erzählt hat." Sie lachte. "Im Januar haben wir doch wieder den Tag der offenen Tür. Ich denke, spätestens da werden wir sie wiedersehen."

"Glaub ich auch." John mochte die beiden Weasleyfrauen. Sie hatten einen ganz besonderen Charme. "Ich werd dann mal den Jungs die Freiheit zeigen." Er hielt die Leinen hoch.

Sam grinste. "Tu das." Sie griff nach einem Salatkopf. "Und ich werde unseren Vieleschweinchen ein Festmahl zaubern." Sie drehte den Wasserhahn auf und begann, die Salatblätter zu säubern.

/-/

"Hey Cosmo.", begrüßte Cathy ihren Lieblingskater, der sofort auf sie zugelaufen kam, kaum dass sie die Tür geöffnet hatte. Er hatte braunes Fell und grüne Augen und strich um ihre Beine. Cathy beugte sich nach unten und fing an ihn zu graulen. Zufrieden schnurrte er. "Schön dich zu sehen, mein Süßer.", sagte sie. "Ich weiß, ich bin in den letzten Monaten nicht so oft gekommen, aber ich hatte keine Zeit. Schule und so, du weißt schon." Sie lachte. Als ob eine Katze wusste, was Schule ist! Sie begann, das Futter auf die Fressnäpfe zu verteilen. Die Katzen hatten schon sehnsüchtig darauf gewartet und stellten jetzt, da sie sich endlich vor der Erfüllung ihrer Träume sahen, ihr Miauen ein.

Sie beobachtete die Katzen eine Weile und widmete sich dann wieder Cosmo, der sofort wieder zu ihr gekommen war, kaum dass er den letzten Bissen hinuntergeschlungen hatte. "Meine Mum ist nicht mitgekommen.", erzählte sie ihm, während sie sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden hockte. "Mal wieder.", fügte sie traurig hinzu und zog ihn näher zu sich. "Sie hat zu viel zu tun." Sie strich ihm über den Kopf. "Wie immer." Cathy seufzte. "Es ist alles so anders geworden, weißt du? Nicht unbedingt schlechter, nur anders eben. Ich hab nicht geglaubt, dass Matt das alles so ändern würde. Mum und Dad haben nicht mehr so viel Zeit für mich wie sonst. War ja eigentlich klar. Susan hat erzählt, dass das bei ihr genauso war, als ihre kleine Schwester auf die Welt gekommen ist und dass das wieder besser wird. Aber trotzdem. Es ist ein doofes Gefühl, weißt du?" Cosmo miaute zustimmend. Cathy lachte und wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augen. "Danke, mein Süßer. ich wusste, dass du mich verstehst."

/-/

"Mum? Dad? Ich bin wieder zu Hause!", rief Cathy, nachdem sie die Haustür geöffnet hatte. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Halb vier. Sie war pünktlich gekommen, sogar noch früher als ausgemacht. Darauf achtete sie immer. Bloß nicht zu spät kommen. Sie wusste, dass sich ihre Eltern sonst Sorgen machen und sie womöglich nicht mehr alleine zum Tierheim gehen lassen würden. "Wo seid ihr denn?", rief sie etwas leiser, da ihr eingefallen war, dass ihr Bruder wahrscheinlich schlief und sie ihn besser nicht aufweckte. Wenn er wollte, konnte er sehr ausdauernd schreien.

"Hey Schatz", hörte sie die aufgeregte Stimme ihrer Mutter. Einige Sekunden später trat sie aus dem Badezimmer. Cathy starrte sie erstaunt an. Sie war bis auf die Haut durchnässt, ihre Haare waren feucht und sie sah noch erschöpfter aus als sonst. "War's schön?"

Cathy hatte nur Zeit zu nicken, dann war ihre Mutter wieder im Bad verschwunden. "Ist irgendwas passiert?", fragte sie misstrauisch. So seltsam verhielten sich ihre Eltern selten. "Was ist denn los?", wollte sie wissen und ging auf das Badezimmer zu. "Ach du heiliger Strohsack!", murmelte sie und schaute mit weitaufgerissenen Augen auf das Chaos, das sich ihr bot. "Was ist denn hier passiert?"

Im Badezimmer musste es eine mittlere Überschwemmung gegeben haben, alles war vollkommen nass, von den Badezimmervorlegern bis hin zu der Zimmerdecke über der Waschmaschine. Ihr Vater sah aus, als wäre er mit all seinen Klamotten schwimmen gegangen.

"Wir hatten nur ein kleines Problem mit der Waschmaschine.", erklärte er und wrang einen Lappen über dem Waschbecken aus.

Cathy nickte langsam. "Okay...", sagte sie. "Ich geh dann mal Hausaufgaben machen..."

**TBC...**


	3. Dezember: Alte Bekannte

**3. Dezember: Alte Bekannte**

"Eure Waschmaschine hat tatsächlich dafür gesorgt, dass die halbe Wohnung überflutet war?", fragte Ginny zum wiederholten Male und überlegte, ob sie die Dose Erbsen kaufen sollte. Sie hatte ja schon so einiges gehört, besonders von ihrem Dad, der früher mit dem Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten zu tun hatte, aber dass eine Waschmaschine ohne magische Einwirkung so ein Chaos anrichten konnte, war ihr neu.

"Ja. Keine Ahnung, wie sie das geschafft hat. Ron sollte eigentlich nur die Wäsche reinmachen und sie anschalten. Es hat wohl irgendeinen Kurzschluss oder sowas ähnliches gegeben.", seufzte Hermine und beugte sich etwas vor, um sich zu vergewissern, dass ihr Sohn noch friedlich in seinem Maxi Cosi schlief, den sie in den Einkaufswagen gestellt hatte.

Ginny lachte. "Sowas schafft auch nur Ron. Oder Dad. Fred und George würden es wahrscheinlich auch hinkriegen, wenn sie wüssten, was eine Waschmaschine ist.", überlegte sie und stellte die Dose mit den Erbsen in ihren Wagen. "Ich frag mich sowieso, wie die zwei es schaffen, ihre Wäsche selbst zu waschen."

"Wahrscheinlich haben sie eine Putzfrau engagiert oder ähnliches.", vermutete Hermine und überlegte, ob sie Spaghetti kaufen sollte. Das letzte Mal, als sie versucht hatte, diese Nudeln zu kochen, waren sie ihr ganz gut geglückt. Also konnte sie es ruhig nochmal versuchen.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob die dafür Geld ausgeben würden.", widersprach Ginny. "Ich glaube, die würden lieber in ihrem Dreck versinken." Sie nahm ihrer elf Monate alten Tochter die Dose mit den Erbsen aus der Hand, nachdem sie danach gegrabscht hatte. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst die Einkäufe nicht rausnehmen.", sagte sie in tadelndem Ton zu Diane, die sie daraufhin anlächelte, sodass man ihre vier Zähnchen sehen konnte. Ginny strich ihr zärtlich durch die rötlichen Locken und stellte die Dose wieder zurück in den Wagen, so weit wie möglich von ihrer Tochter entfernt.

"Schlimmstenfalls haben sie immer noch Molly.", erwiderte Hermine. Ihre Schwiegermutter würde schon dafür sorgen, dass ihre chaotischsten Söhne in einem anständigen Umfeld lebten.

"Naja, ich glaube, Mum hat auch langsam die Nase voll davon, ihnen immer wieder die Wäsche zu waschen. Immer, wenn sie in den Fuchsbau kommen, bringen sie drei Säcke voller Wäsche mit.", sagte Ginny und bog mit dem Wagen in einen anderen Gang ein. Sie versuchte, Diane davon abzuhalten, nach den Sachen in den Regalen zu greifen, was sich als sehr schwieriges Unterfangen erwies. "Die zwei brauchen dringend Freundinnen."

Hermine lachte. "Willst du sie wirklich irgendwelchen Frauen zumuten? Die tun mir jetzt schon Leid." Sie angelte sich eine Packung Kartoffelbreipulver vom Regal und stellte sie in den Wagen. Matt rührte sich etwas, schlief aber weiter.

"Ich hätte Ron auch niemandem zugemutet.", erwiderte Ginny grinsend und stellte eine Flasche Ketchup in den Wagen. "Aber da du dich freiwillig geopfert hast..." Sie schaute ihr Kind streng an und hoffte, dass es den Blick richtig deutete und die Erbsen endlich in Ruhe ließ.

"Das Badezimmer ist immer noch nass.", wechselte Hermine das Thema. "Den Rest der Wohnung konnten wir mithilfe von Zaubersprüchen trocknen, aber im Bad scheinen die leider nicht zu wirken." Sie seufzte. So eine Katastrophe hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. "Cathy hat schon angeboten, die Decke trocken zu föhnen."

"So schlecht ist die Idee doch gar nicht.", erwiderte Ginny und steuerte auf die Obst- und Gemüseabteilung zu. "Wir kaufen einfach für die ganze Familie Föhne und beordern sie dann zum helfen in euer Badezimmer. Ich bin sicher, die machen das gerne."

Hermine lachte, dankbar, dass Ginny sie ablenkte. "Gute Idee, aber ich glaube, wir schaffen das schon alleine. Das Schlimmste ist ja, dass die Waschmaschine kaputt ist. Kein Zauber kann das wieder hinbiegen, also müssen wir eine neue kaufen. Und das kostet wieder Geld." Sie seufzte.

"Kannst du die Wäsche nicht einfach mit einem Zauber erledigen?", schlug Ginny vor und schaute ihre Freundin mitfühlend an.

Hermine schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. "Zu wenig Zeit. Viel zu wenig Zeit, Ginny." Auch wenn es sich einfach anhörte, Wäsche auf magische Weise zu waschen war sehr viel komplizierter und zeitaufwendiger als mit einer Waschmaschine, besonders bei der Schmutzwäsche, die Matt täglich produzierte. "Ich war schon froh, dass ich alles halbwegs gut auf die Reihe gekriegt habe, als die Waschmaschine noch funktioniert hat. Und grade jetzt stapelt sich die Schmutzwäsche immer meterhoch."

"Du schaffst das schon, Hermine.", sagte Ginny aufmunternd. "Du hast doch schon ganz andere Sachen geschafft, da wird das ein Klacks für dich sein, da bin ich mir sicher. Und schlimmstenfalls kommst du mit der Wäsche zu Harry und mir. Dafür werden wir auch noch ein Plätzchen in der Maschine haben. Oder wir geben euch das Geld für eine neue Maschine.", schlug sie vor.

Hermine schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Nein! Auf das Angebot mit dem Waschen komme ich vielleicht zurück, aber dass ihr uns einfach so das Geld gebt, nein! Das ist wirklich nicht nötig, wir kommen schon alleine klar.", sagte sie bestimmt. Sie wusste, dass es Harry und Ginny nichts ausmachte, ihr Geld zu teilen, Harry hätte ja schon gerne mit den Weasleys geteilt, als er zwölf war, aber Ron und sie wollten das nicht. Sie hatten es bis jetzt immer so geschafft. Und Ron verdiente wirklich nicht schlecht. Es war eine ungeplante Ausgabe, aber sie würden es sich schon leisten können.

"Und wenn wir sie euch zu Weihnachten schenken würden? Ihr würdet sie halt nur etwas früher bekommen.", wandte Ginny ein. Sie wusste, dass Ron und Hermine zu stolz waren, um Geld anzunehmen, aber vielleicht würde sie dieses Mal doch einen Weg finden.

"Das ist ein wirklich liebes Angebot, Ginny.", erwiderte Hermine und betrachtete prüfend einige Bananen. "Aber das müsst ihr wirklich nicht tun. Wir kriegen das auch so hin. Ich werde in den nächsten Tagen mit Ron mal nach einem passenden Modell suchen, bis dahin werde ich es auch noch schaffen, die Wäsche so zu waschen. Meine Urgroßmutter hat das schließlich auch so machen müssen, da gab es ja noch keine Maschinen."

"Na wenn du meinst."

/-/

"Mrs Weasley! Ist das schön, Sie zu sehen!", wurde Hermine im Treppenhaus begrüßt. Sie hatte sich fünf Minuten damit abgemüht, die Tür zu öffnen, was gar nicht so leicht war, wenn man einen Tragesitz mit einem schlafenden Baby in der einen und drei volle schwere Einkaufstüten in der anderen Hand hatte.

"Ja, Mr Watson, ich freue mich auch, Sie wieder zu sehen.", sagte sie mit einem sehr gequälten Gesichtsausdruck. Dieser Mensch hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt! Seit Ron sich im letzten Dezember verplappert und ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie in einem Ministerium arbeiteten und sie sich die Ausrede hatte einfallen lassen müssen, dass sie Geheimagenten waren, gab ihr Nachbar keine Ruhe mehr und versuchte immer wieder, etwas aus ihnen bezüglich ihrer Arbeit herauszukitzeln. Na wenigstens konnte er ihr mit den Tüten helfen.

"Ich hab Sie und Ihren Mann schon länger nicht gesehen.", fing er an und kam mit einem Müllbeutel auf sie zu. "Nur Ihrer Tochter begegne ich manchmal, wenn sie von der Schule kommt.", erzählte er und blickte sie gespannt an.

"Ach wirklich?", seufzte Hermine und warf Matt einen Blick zu. Er schlief noch, Merlin sei Dank. Glaubte Mr Watson wirklich, dass sie das interessierte? Sie wartete noch einen Moment darauf, dass er ihr anbieten würde, ihr wenigstens eine Tüte abzunehmen, vergeblich. Also fing sie langsam an, die Stufen hinaufzulaufen.

"Ich hab gestern Geschrei aus ihrer Wohnung gehört.", informierte er sie und folgte ihr die Treppen wieder nach oben, seinen Müll noch in der Hand. "Ist etwas passiert? Wurden Sie angegriffen? Hätten sie Hilfe gebraucht? Wissen Sie, ich hatte schon meine Bratpfanne in der Hand und hätte fast bei Ihnen geklingelt, aber Ihr Mann hat mir ja verboten, zu Ihnen zu kommen, wenn ich nicht eingeladen wurde."

_Danke Ron_, dachte Hermine im Stillen und versuchte krampfhaft, ein Lächeln aufzusetzen. "Wir hatten nur einen kleinen Wasserschaden, alles in bester Ordnung, Mr Watson, wirklich.", sagte sie und fragte sich, wie er ihr mit einer Bratpfanne hätte helfen können, wenn sie wirklich angegriffen worden wären.

"Oh", erwiderte Mr Watson und zog ein enttäuschtes Gesicht. "Schade.", sagte er. Hermine warf ihm einen Blick zu. "Äh, ich meine natürlich, gut. Also, gut, dass Ihnen nichts passiert ist, meine ich, nicht gut, dass sie einen Wasserschaden haben. Aber ein Wasserschaden ist ja nicht so schlimm, nicht wahr?"

"Nein, noch schlimmer.", erwiderte Hermine sarkastisch und legte einen Zahn zu. _Bloß weg von diesem Verrückten! _Sie konnte schon das Ende der Treppe erkennen und dahinter lag die schützende Haustür. "Hören Sie, Mr Watson, vielen Dank für Ihr Mitgefühl.", fing sie an und versuchte ein Jauchzen zu unterdrücken, als sie den Flur zu ihrer Wohnung erreicht hatte. "Aber ich habe jetzt leider keine Zeit, mich weiter mit Ihnen zu unterhalten, mein Sohn wacht gleich auf und er hat Hunger..."

Mr Watson fing hektisch an zu nicken. "Natürlich, Mrs Weasley, natürlich. Ich wollte ja nur sicher gehen, ob mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung ist. Ich bring dann mal meinen Müll weg. Und Marc sieht wirklich schon sehr hungrig aus." Rasch entfernte er sich und eilte die Treppe wieder nach unten.

Hermine seufzte erleichtert. Sie hatten schon viele verrückte Nachbarn gehabt, aber Mr Watson war wirklich die Krönung. Von Hilfsbereitschaft schien er noch nie etwas gehört zu haben. Dafür war er allerdings schrecklich neugierig und wollte alles wissen. Aber ein Wasserschaden war natürlich viel zu unspektakulär, ihm wäre es wohl lieber gewesen, wenn eine Schießerei mit mindestens zehn Toten in ihrer Wohnung stattgefunden hätte und er sich in der Zeitung dann ganz furchtbar hätte wichtig machen können.

Matt fing jetzt tatsächlich an sich zu rühren und musterte seine Mutter aus verschlafenen Augen. "Du kriegst gleich was zu Essen, Schatz.", sagte sie liebevoll und schloss die Wohnungstür auf.

Nachdem sie Matt gefüttert hatte, schob sie eine Tiefkühlpizza in den Ofen, denn Cathy würde bald nach Hause kommen. Sie verstaute die Einkäufe und setzte sich dann an den Esstisch, um noch etwas Arbeit zu erledigen, die ihr aus dem Ministerium geschickt worden war. Einige Leute aus der Abteilung, in der sie arbeitete, waren wegen Krankheit ausgefallen und die Akten wurden noch vor Jahresende benötigt. Da Hermine der Ansicht war, dass ihr ein bisschen Abwechslung in Form von Arbeit gut tat und diese Überstunden nicht schlecht bezahlt wurden, hatte sie angenommen, als ihr das Angebot unterbreitet worden war.

Kurz darauf hörte sie, wie die Haustür aufgeschlossen wurde und sah ihre Tochter die Wohnung betreten. So glücklich sah sie nicht aus. "Hey Mum.", begrüßte sie Hermine lustlos, schmiss ihren Schulranzen in eine Ecke und zog ihre dicke Winterjacke aus.

"Wie war's in der Schule?", erkundigte sich Hermine wie jeden Tag und vermerkte etwas in den Akten. "Ich war übrigens mit Tante Ginny einkaufen und hab deine Lieblingsgummibärchen gekauft.", fügte sie hinzu und hoffte, ihrer Tochter ein Lächeln zu entlocken.

"Toll.", erwiderte Cathy ohne Begeisterung und wollte in ihr Zimmer gehen.

"Cathy!", rief Hermine ihr halblaut hinterher, um Matt nicht zu stören, der in seinem Bett im Schlafzimmer vor sich hindöste. "Warte bitte.", fügte sie hinzu. Cathy blieb stehen und schaute sie an. "Was ist los?" Normalerweise war ihre Tochter sehr fröhlich und begrüßte sie immer, wenn sie von der Schule kam. Ihr Verhalten heute war äußerst untypisch. Etwas stimmte nicht.

"Nichts weiter, Mum.", erwiderte Cathy schnell und ging wieder auf ihr Zimmer zu.

Hermine seufzte und legte die Feder nieder. "Das glaube ich dir nicht. Irgendetwas ist doch in der Schule vorgefallen." Sie sah, wie ihre Tochter auf den Boden blickte. "Komm schon, du kannst mir sagen, was passiert ist." Sie blickte ihr Kind auffordernd an.

Cathy seufzte. "Na schön. Wir haben heute die Mathearbeit zurückgekriegt, die wir letzten Freitag geschrieben haben.", sagte sie zögerlich und blickte ihre Mutter ängstlich an.

"Und?", fragte Hermine. Eine dunkle Ahnung beschlich sie.

"Ich hab eine Fünf gekriegt, ok?!", sagte Cathy schließlich, nachdem sie tief durchgeatmet hatte. "Ich weiß, ich bin dumm und du bist enttäuscht von mir. Deshalb geh ich in mein Zimmer und komm zur Strafe nicht zum Mittagessen.", fügte sie schnell hinzu, damit ihre Mutter das nicht mehr sagen musste. Mit Tränen in den Augen eilte sie in ihr Zimmer und knallte die Tür zu. Kurz darauf hörte Hermine ihren Sohn weinen. Sie seufzte. Ihre Arbeit konnte sie jetzt wohl vergessen, mit zwei weinenden Kindern. Sie entschloss sich, erst ihren Sohn zu beruhigen und sich dann um ihre Tochter zu kümmern.

Gerade als sie ihn aus seinem Bettchen gehoben hatte, klingelte das Telefon. Sie seufzte. Cathy würde wohl noch etwas warten müssen. "Weasley.", meldete sich, nachdem sie mit Matt auf dem Arm ins Wohnzimmer zurückgegangen war und den Hörer abgehoben hatte.

"Ah, Mrs Weasley, gut, dass ich Sie erreiche.", hörte sie eine bekannte Stimme. Hermine musste sich zurückhalten, um nicht genervt aufzustöhnen. Das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. "Ich muss mit Ihnen über Cathy sprechen."

"Miss Johnson.", sagte sie langsam und verdrehte die Augen in Richtung Matt. "Schön, Sie zu hören." Sie hasste es zu lügen, aber sie konnte der Lehrerin ihrer Tochter wohl kaum sagen, dass sie sie am liebsten auf den Mond geschossen hätte, oder? "Worum geht es denn?"

"Nun ja, wie gesagt, es geht um Cathy.", sagte die andere Frau. "Sie hat es Ihnen vielleicht schon gesagt, sie hat eine Fünf geschrieben.", fügte sie in einem sehr verständnisvollen Ton hinzu.

_Ganz ruhig, Hermine. _"Ja, das hat meine Tochter mir schon gesagt. Ich bin natürlich nicht erfreut, aber ich denke, so schlimm -", fing sie an.

"Ich würde gerne morgen Nachmittag mit Ihrem Mann und Ihnen darüber sprechen, was wir dagegen unternehmen könnten. Das ist doch kein annehmbarer Zustand, nicht wahr?", unterbrach sie Miss Johnson.

_Ach daher weht der Wind!_, dachte Hermine verärgert. Diese Frau nutzte auch jede Gelegenheit, um mit Ron zu flirten. Schon im letzten Jahr war das so gewesen. Und Ron verstand natürlich mal wieder überhaupt nichts.

"Also so schlimm finde ich das ehrlich gesagt nicht. Jeder hat doch mal einen schlechten Tag, ich bin mir sicher, bei der nächsten Arbeit wird Cathy wieder besser sein.", erwiderte Hermine. Sie wusste, dass ihre Tochter nicht so gut in Mathe war, aber sie war definitiv besser, als dass sie eine Fünf verdient hätte. Und deswegen auch noch mit ihrer Lehrerin sprechen, das war doch nun wirklich nicht nötig!

"Da bin ich anderer Meinung, Mrs Weasley.", widersprach die Lehrerin bestimmt. "Sie sollten das Problem Ihrer Tochter nicht ignorieren. Wenn sie diese Grundbegriffe jetzt nicht versteht, dann wird sie den Rest ihrer schulischen Laufbahn Probleme haben."

Hermine musste sich schwer zurückhalten, um ihr nicht zu sagen, dass Cathy Mathe für den Rest ihrer schulischen Laufbahn nicht brauchen würde, da Hogwarts seinen Schwerpunkt auf andere Themengebiete gelegt hatte. "Hören Sie, es ist wirklich nett von Ihnen, dass Sie sich solche Sorgen um meine Tochter machen, aber ich versichere Ihnen -", sagte Hermine, wurde aber erneut unterbrochen.

"Solche Dinge sollten nicht am Telefon besprochen werden.", sagte sie. "Wir reden morgen Nachmittag um drei Uhr weiter, wenn Ihr Mann und Sie bei mir in der Schule sind.", sagte sie bestimmt. "Auf Wiederhören." Sie legte auf, bevor Hermine protestieren konnte.

Sie seufzte. "Eine unsympathische Frau.", sagte sie zu ihrem Sohn, der sie aus großen Augen anblickte. "Und sie ist scharf auf deinen Daddy, da bin ich mir sicher.", fügte sie hinzu. Matt brabbelte etwas unverständliches und blickte unzufrieden drein. "Ganz genau.", lächelte Hermine und ging endlich zum Zimmer ihrer Tochter. Sachte klopfte sie an die Tür.

"Herein!", hörte sie Cathy rufen. Hermine öffnete und trat ein. Cathy lag auf dem Bett und hielt ihre Plüscheule fest umklammert. "Ich dachte schon, du kommst gar nicht mehr, Mum.", murmelte sie.

Hermine lächelte und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, Matt immer noch auf dem Arm. "Ich wäre schon viel früher gekommen, aber ich wurde ... aufgehalten.", erklärte sie und blickte ihre Tochter liebevoll an. "Cathy, es ist doch nicht schlimm, dass du eine Fünf geschrieben hast. Das kann schon mal passieren."

"Wirklich?" Cathy wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge.

"Ja. Das ist jedem schon mal passiert, Liebes. Das nächste Mal lernst du einfach etwas besser, ich werde dir helfen, und dann schaffst du auch wieder eine bessere Note, ganz sicher.", sagte sie überzeugt und strich ihr eine Locke aus dem Gesicht.

"Ok, Mum." Cathy lächelte. So schlimm, wie sie dachte, war es gar nicht geworden. "Ist dir das auch schon mal passiert?", wollte sie dann neugierig wissen. Alle sagten immer, wie perfekt ihre Mutter früher in der Schule gewesen war und nur sehr gute Noten gehabt hatte.

Hermine wurde leicht rosa. "Wie gesagt, es ist jedem schon mal passiert.", wich sie aus. "Zeigst du mir mal die Arbeit?"

Cathy nickte, sprang auf und lief schnell zu ihrem Schulranzen. Eine Minute später kam sie wieder und hielt ein Blatt Papier in den Händen. "Hier, Mum.", sagte sie und gab es ihrer Mutter.

Hermine warf einen Blick darauf und runzelte die Stirn. Es war schon eine Weile her, dass sie diese Rechnungen gebraucht hatte, aber ihrer Meinung nach hatte die Lehrerin Cathy da viel zu viele Fehler angestrichen. Ein einzelner Rechenfehler und gleich wurden drei Punkte abgezogen? Das konnte doch gar nicht stimmen. Ganz und gar nicht. Sie würde am Abend alles mit Ron besprechen, aber ihn versuchen zu überreden, alleine in die Schule zu gehen. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn er sich mit dieser Frau unterhielt, das mochte sie ganz und gar nicht. Alleine konnte sie das Problem wahrscheinlich viel besser lösen. Außerdem musste er sowieso arbeiten, damit er die Wochenenden frei hatte.

Sie würde schon noch herausfinden, ob das ein Fehler von Miss Johnson war...

**TBC...**


	4. Dezember: Nicht verzagen Weasleys fragen

**4. Dezember: Nicht verzagen, Weasleys fragen**

"Danke, Ginny, dass du auf die beiden aufpasst.", sagte Hermine zum mindestens zehnten Mal. Sie strich Matt noch einmal liebevoll über den Kopf. Sie hatte ihn noch nie allein gelassen und es fiel ihr schwer zu gehen. Sie wusste nicht, wieso, aber irgendwie beruhigte es sie mehr, wenn sie wusste, dass Ginny bei dem Baby war als Ron. Nicht, dass sie an seinen Vaterqualitäten zweifelte - er konnte wirklich ein wundervoller Vater sein - aber trotzdem war ihr nicht wohl dabei, ihm einen Säugling anzuvertrauen.

"Ist schon gut, Hermine.", erwiderte Ginny. "Ich mach das wirklich gerne und du hast mir den kleinen Niffler ja auch schon öfters abgenommen."

"Cathy macht ihre Hausaufgaben, also wird sie nicht weiter stören.", sagte Hermine und warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. "Eigentlich hätte ich sie auch zu Hause lassen können, aber es ist mir doch lieber, wenn sie - "

"Schon klar, Hermine.", unterbracht Ginny sie und schob sie langsam zur Tür. "Und langsam solltest du mal los, wenn du nicht zu spät zu der Lehrerin kommen möchtest." Hermine hatte sie gestern Abend, nachdem sie sich mit Ron über Cathys Fünf und das Gespräch mit Miss Johnson unterhalten hatte und ihn schließlich auch dazu überreden konnte, dass es besser war, wenn sie allein zu der Lehrerin ging, angerufen und sie gefragt, ob sie nicht auf Matt und Cathy aufpassen könnte. Ginny hatte natürlich gerne zugestimmt, besonders, da sie wusste, wie sehr Hermine die Lehrerin "mochte".

"Und wenn er schreit-", fing Hermine besorgt an, kurz bevor Ginny die Haustür schließen konnte.

"-dann weiß ich, was zu tun ist, Hermine, keine Sorge. Ich bin jetzt schließlich auch schon seit fast einem Jahr eine Mum.", beruhigte Ginny ihre Freundin und Schwägerin lächelnd. "Und jetzt beeil dich."

Hermine nickte. "Ja ja, ich geh ja schon." Ginny nickte zufrieden und schloss die Tür.

"Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum Mum Matt wegen irgendeinem blöden Termin im Ministerium alleine lässt, aber mich nicht ins Tierheim begleiten kann.", sagte Cathy und verschränkte gekränkt die Arme vor der Brust.

Ginny seufzte. "Das mit dem Tierheim holt ihr zwei schon noch nach, den Termin konnte man nicht verschieben.", erwiderte sie. Sie fand es nicht gut, dass Hermine ihrer Tochter verschwieg, wo sie wirklich hinging, aber das war nicht ihre Sache. Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie ein Klirren aus dem Wohnzimmer hörte. Besorgt eilte sie dorthin. Matt lag noch ruhig in seinem Babytragesitz und musterte mit großen Augen seine Umgebung, aber Diane hatte es irgendwie geschafft, aus ihrem Laufstall herauszukommen und zum Wohnzimmertisch zu krabbeln. Sie hatte an der Tischdecke gezogen und eine Blumenvase war heruntergefallen und neben ihr zu Bruch gegangen. Erstaunt blickte sie auf die Scherben neben sich.

Ginny eilte zu ihrem Kind und hob es hoch. "Wie hast du denn das hingekriegt, Mäuschen?", sagte sie erstaunt. "Du solltest doch in deinem Laufstall bleiben und kein Chaos anrichten." Sie schaute sie strafend an, aber das Mädchen ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. "Hey, tu wenigstens so, als würdest du auf mich hören, wenn deine Cousine hier ist.", fügte sie hinzu.

Cathy grinste. "Macht sie sowas öfter?", fragte sie neugierig.

"Oh ja. Sie ist schon ganz wie ihr Daddy und nutzt jede Gelegenheit, um abzuhauen.", erwiderte Ginny. "Das wird lustig, wenn sie mal nach Hogwarts gehen wird. McGonagall wird sich freuen.", fügte sie hinzu. Sie hoffte nur, dass Diane Harrys und ihr Talent im Quidditch geerbt hatte, um die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor wenigstens ein bisschen zu besänftigen.

Cathy lachte, wurde aber gleichzeitig auch traurig. Sie wollte auch endlich nach Hogwarts! Den Wunsch hatte sie schon seit Jahren und er wurde immer größer und größer. Dieses Jahr war er besonders stark, da ihre älteste Cousine Nathalie, die Tochter von Bill und Fleur, endlich elf Jahre alt geworden war und nun die Ehre hatte, diese Schule zu besuchen. Cathy konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, dass es im letzten Frühjahr eine große Debatte in ihrer Familie gegeben hatte, weil ihre Tante Fleur darauf bestanden hatte, dass Nathalie nach Beauxbatons ging, aber alle anderen Weasleys dagegen waren. Auch wenn sie sonst nicht viel mit Traditionen am Hut hatten, das war ihnen wichtig. Letztendlich hatten sie es doch geschafft Fleur zu überzeugen, aber Bill hatte ihr versichern müssen, sobald Nathalie sich auch nur ein kleines bisschen unwohl in Hogwarts fühlte, durfte sie sofort die Schule wechseln.

"Also, Cathy.", riss Ginny ihre Nichte aus deren Gedanken. "Deine Mum hat gesagt, du hast noch Hausaufgaben auf."

/-/

Hermine atmete noch einmal tief durch und klopfte dann an die Tür.

"Sekündchen noch!", trällerte eine Stimme. Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Gut, dass Ron nicht dabei war. Kurz darauf wurde die Tür aufgemacht und Hermine blickte in das stark geschminkte und sehr hoffnungsvolle Gesicht der Lehrerin ihrer Tochter. "Mrs Weasley, schön Sie zu sehen.", sagte Miss Johnson und streckte sich etwas, um hinter Hermine blicken zu können. Offensichtlich suchte sie nach Ron.

"Es freut mich auch sehr, Miss Johnson.", erwiderte sie mit gezwungenem Lächeln. "Mein Mann hatte leider dringende Termine, die er nicht verschieben konnte. Sie werden wohl nur mit mir Vorlieb nehmen müssen."

"Oh." Die Lehrerin versuchte, ihren enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck erfolglos zu verbergen. "Das ist natürlich ... nun ja ... Warum haben Sie denn gestern nichts gesagt? Dann hätten wir den Termin auch noch verschieben können."

"Ja, zuerst habe ich das auch in Betracht gezogen, aber Angesichts der Dringlichkeit dieses Gesprächs, von der Sie mich gestern überzeugt haben, dachte ich, besser früher als später...", erklärte Hermine und grinste in sich hinein.

Die Frau nickte lustlos. "Da haben Sie Recht.", erwiderte sie und trat zur Seite. "Nun gut, Mrs Weasley, dann kommen Sie herein, damit wir es hinter uns haben.", schlug sie vor. Hermine nickte, ging zum Schreibtisch der Frau und nahm Platz. Miss Johnson setzte sich dahinter. Sie räusperte sich. "Also-"

"Bevor wir anfangen, hätte ich noch eine Frage.", unterbrach Hermine sie sogleich und holte aus ihrer Handtasche Cathys Mathearbeit. "Es kann natürlich sein, dass ich mich täusche, ich bin schließlich keine Lehrerin, aber haben Sie meiner Tochter da nicht versehentlich zu viele Fehler angestrichen?", wollte sie wissen und hielt ihr das Papier unter die Nase.

Miss Johnson warf einen kurzen Blick darauf und schluckte. Sie nahm es Hermine aus der Hand. "Nun ja, jetzt, wo Sie es sagen ... Es sieht tatsächlich so aus, als ob ... Vielleicht sind das wirklich zu viele ... Ich war an dem Abend sehr beschäftigt, müssen Sie wissen."

Hermine nickte verständnisvoll. "Natürlich. Das ist nur zu verständlich. Ich kenne es gut, wenn man zu viel Stress hat." Sie seufzte. "Es wäre gut, wenn Sie die Arbeit erneut korrigieren und meine Tochter eine gerechtfertigte Note bekommt.", fügte sie hinzu und schaute ihr Gegenüber streng an.

Miss Johnson nickte. "Natürlich. Allerdings denke ich dennoch, dass Cathy Hilfe braucht, um Mathematik zu verstehen. Sie wird es ihr Leben lang brauchen.", sagte sie und schaute Hermine eindringlich an. "Ich kann ihr sehr gerne Nachhilfe geben. Und ... ähm ... vielleicht wäre es gut, wenn Familienmitglieder anwesend wären."

Hermine blickte sie verwundert an. "Warum denn das, um Himmels Willen?" Wozu sollte das denn gut sein? Abgesehen davon, dass diese Frau Ron öfter sehen würde, natürlich.

"Nun ja, Studien haben ergeben, dass es für die Kinder hilfreich ist, wenn Familienmitglieder bei der Nachhilfe anwesend sind, das soll die Konzentration fördern und die Kinder motivieren und bei den Testpersonen wurden wirklich gute Erfolge erzielt und - "

Sie wurde durch ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. Einen Moment später konnten sie einen roten Haarschopf sehen. Hermine war überrascht. Mit ihm hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

/-/

"Kannst du das verstehen, Harry? Eine Fünf! Eine _Fünf_! Meine Tochter! Eine Fünf!"

Harry sah von seinem Papierkram auf und lächelte. "Also bei deiner Tochter kann ich mir das schon vorstellen, Ron.", erwiderte er.

Ron schaute ihn empört an. "Und Hermines Tochter? Kannst du dir bei ihr eine Fünf vorstellen?"

Harry lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Außer wenn sie für miserable Quidditchleistungen ist, nein.", sagte er und tunkte seine Feder in das Tintenfass. "Dazu sollten Hermines Gene zu stark sein. Und so blöd bist du auch nicht, Ron."

Ron grinste. "Vielen Dank für das Kompliment, Mann.", sagte er. "Wenn du nicht der Vater meiner Nichte wärst, dann hätte ich dir jetzt sehr wehgetan.", fügte er hinzu und warf einen lustlosen Blick auf das Pergament vor ihm.

"Da hab ich ja Glück gehabt.", erwiderte Harry. "Und selbst wenn du mir weh getan hättest, Ginny hätte sich gerächt, das ist dir doch klar, oder?" Wenn sie sauer war, war mit seiner Frau definitiv nicht zu spaßen.

"Ja, das ist vielleicht ein weiterer Punkt, der dagegen spricht.", murmelte Ron und verschränkte die Arme. "Aber eine Fünf, Harry! Cathy hat eine Fünf! Ok, es ist nur Mathe, aber trotzdem. So schlecht konnten unsere Gene wirklich nicht sein.", sagte er.

Harry seufzte. Ron regte sich schon den ganzen Vormittag darüber auf und langsam zog er es in Erwägung, seinem besten Freund einen Schweigezauber auf den Hals zu hetzen, denn auf Dauer wurde es wirklich nervig. Und die Tatsache, dass sie mal wieder eine Jahresbilanz auf's Auge gedrückt bekommen hatten, machte das Ganze nicht besser.

"Ich hätte mit Hermine zu Miss Johnson gehen sollen.", meinte Ron nach zwei Minuten Stille. "Dann hätte ich -"

"-mit der Lehrerin flirten können?", vervollständigte Harry den Satz mit schiefgelegtem Kopf.

"Ich flirte nicht mit der Lehrerin!", erwiderte Ron aufgeregt.

"Aber sie flirtet mit dir.", entgegnete Harry und schrieb seelenruhig etwas auf das Pergament. "Oder was denkst du, warum Hermine alleine zu der Frau gehen wollte?"

"Sie ... ähm ... wahrscheinlich will sie nur ... also ... Sie kann sich besser um sowas kümmern als ich."

"Ja sicher." Harry verdrehte die Augen. "Komm schon, Ron. Sie flirtet jedes Mal mit dir, selbst wenn ihr euch nur zehn Sekunden seht. Sie steht auf dich."

"Das tut sie nicht!", erwiderte Ron und wurde rot. "Ich - ich bin ein verheirateter Mann, Harry!"

"Na und? Trotzdem steht sie auf dich.", sagte Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Aber ... aber ..." Ron verstummte.

"Ach komm schon, Ron, so schlimm ist das doch nicht. Du hast Hermine schließlich nicht betrogen. Du hast ja nicht mal bemerkt, dass sie mit dir flirtet. Hermine wird dich schon nicht umbringen.", sagte Harry überzeugt.

"Mich vielleicht nicht, aber Miss Johnson.", erwiderte er.

/-/

"Sie müssen die wunderbare Miss Johnson sein, von der unsere Nichte Cathy so schwärmt."

"Nun ja ..." Die Lehrerin schaute geschmeichelt nach unten. Ihre Wangen färbten sich rosa.

"Ich muss sagen, Cathy hat wirklich untertrieben. Sie sehen fabelhaft aus, Miss Johnson!"

Hermine schaute Fred und George sprachlos mit offenem Mund an. Was machten die zwei hier? Woher wussten sie, wo sie war? Und woher wussten sie, wer Miss Johnson war? Und warum waren sie so bescheuert angezogen? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, Fred und George jemals mit Krawatten gesehen zu haben und ganz normalen Muggeljacketts. Und vor allem mit Nickelbrillen, so wie Percy eine hat.

"So, Sie sind also der Onkel von Catherine Weasley?", wandte sie sich an Fred. "Und Sie auch?", fügte sie mit einem Blick auf George hinzu. Die Zwillinge nickten.

"Entschuldigen Sie, dass wir uns nicht vorgestellt haben. Wo bleiben nur unsere Manieren? Ich bin Dr. Fred Weasley und das ist mein Bruder."

"Professor Dr. George Weasley.", stellte dieser sich triumphierend vor und schüttelte der Lehrerin übermütig die Hand, während Fred seiner Schwägerin beschwörende Blicke zuwarf. Hermine schaffte es schließlich, den Mund wieder zu schließen.

"Also, was für ein Doktor sind Sie?", fragte Miss Johnson neugierig.

Fred riss erstaunt die Augen auf. "Hat Ihnen Hermine, also unsere Schwägerin, das nicht erzählt?", fragte er und blickte sie schockiert an. "Schämst du dich etwa für uns?"

Hermine blickte von einem zum anderen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, worauf die beiden hinauswollten und was sie darauf antworten sollte.

"Nur weil wir Doktoren der Mathematik sind, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du uns verleugnen musst!", fügte George hinzu und warf Hermine einen strafenden Blick zu.

"Doktoren der Mathematik?", wiederholte Miss Johnson überrascht. "Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass Cathy solche Onkel in der Familie hat!" Sie warf Fred und George anerkennende Blicke zu. Sie schien wirklich beeindruckt zu sein.

"Ich auch nicht.", murmelte Hermine und versuchte, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

"Ja, das sehen wir.", nickte George. "Wir werden oft von unserer Familie verleugnet, weil wir diese außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten besitzen, Mathematik so ungewöhnlich faszinierend zu finden und alles in Sekundenbruchteilen ausrechnen zu können."

"Und deshalb sind wir schockiert, dass unsere Nichte anscheinend so schlecht in diesem Fach ist.", fügte Fred hinzu.

"Sie ist gar nicht so schlecht.", wandte Hermine ein, um ihre Tochter zu verteidigen. "Miss Johnson hat nur einige Fehler beim Korrigieren gemacht."

"Da sind wir aber erleichtert, oder Fred?", sagte George und setzte einen sehr erfreuten Gesichtsausdruck auf.

"Ja, aber nichtsdestotrotz sollte Cathy-", fing Miss Johnson an.

"Nachhilfeunterricht von ihren beiden Lieblingsonkeln und Mathegenies bekommen, da stimme ich Ihnen hundertprozentig zu, Madame.", nickte Fred. "Ich nehme an, Sie würden das als Lehrerin auch übernehmen, aber Sie haben doch schon so viel zu tun und uns macht es wirklich nichts aus, uns unserer Nichte anzunehmen."

"Ja, aber -", wollte Miss Johnson widersprechen.

"Ihre guten Absichten in allen Ehren", erwiderte Fred mit einem sehr verständnisvollen Lächeln, "aber es ist wirklich nicht nötig, wenn Sie Ihre wertvolle Zeit für Cathy Opfern. Wir beide werden zwischen unseren nobelpreisverdächtigen Arbeiten schon genug Zeit für sie finden, seien Sie sich sicher."

"Aber ... aber ..." Die Lehrerin starrte Fred sprachlos an.

"Großartig!", sagte er erfreut, ging auf sie zu und ergriff ihre Hand. Er haute ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken. "Hat mich sehr gefreut, Miss Johnson." sagte er und blickte ihr tief in die Augen.

"Mich auch.", erwiderte sie leicht groggy.

"Sehr schön.", sagte Fred heiter, richtete sich wieder auf und ging zur Tür. "Dann können wir ja gehen, wir haben schließlich noch viel zu tun. George, Hermine. Na los." Er sah die beiden auffordernd an. George nickte grinsend, Hermine brauchte etwas länger, um zu begreifen, dass die Zeit zum Aufbruch gekommen war.

"Jaah ... gut ... also dann, Miss Johnson ...", sagte sie leicht zerstreut und stand auf. "Also, wir sehen uns dann wohl auf dem nächsten Elternabend." Auch Miss Johnson stand auf. Ihr Blick wirkte leicht abwesend. Sie schüttelten sich die Hände, dann folgte Hermine den Zwillingen durch die Tür. "Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte sie, kaum dass die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war. "Und was sollte dieser Auftritt?"

George grinste. "Wir haben unsere kleine Schwester besucht und die war so nett uns darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass du eine Unterredung mit der Lehrerin hast, die angeblich ständig mit Ron flirtet. Wir wollten dir helfen."

Hermine lachte. "Das habt ihr auch. Aber warum ausgerechnet Mathematikdoktoren? Ihr habt doch keine Ahnung von Mathe!", erwiderte sie und ließ sich von Fred in ihren Wintermantel helfen.

"Na und? Die Frau hat uns das abgekauft, darauf kommt es an. Was sie allerdings an Ronnie findet, verstehe ich nicht.", antwortete George und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Aber ich verstehe auch nicht, was du an ihm findest."

"Das müsst ihr auch nicht verstehen.", sagte Hermine. "Aber danke für die Hilfe. Ich glaube Miss Johnson wird in der nächsten Zeit nicht mehr mit Ron flirten, so wie Fred sie beeindruckt hat." Die Zwillinge grinsten sich zufrieden. "Aber eines ist euch doch klar, oder?", fügte Hermine verschmitzt lächelnd hinzu. "Jetzt müsst ihr Cathy wirklich Nachhilfe geben."

Den Zwillingen klappte der Mund auf. "Komm schon, Hermine, das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!"

Sie lachte. "Oh doch, Dr. Weasley!"

**TBC...**


	5. Dezember: Fehlende Abwechslung

**5. Dezember: Fehlende Abwechslung**

"Verbreitete Legenden über Nikolaus erzählen: In einer verarmten Familie konnte er durch gezielte Geldgeschenke, die er heimlich durchs Fenster und durch den Kamin in die darin aufgehängten Socken warf, verhindern, dass der Vater seine drei Töchter zur Prostitution bewegen musste. Drei zu Unrecht zum Tod Verurteilte konnte er retten, indem er im Traum dem Kaiser erschien und um ihre Befreiung bat; in anderer Version rettete sie Nikolaus, indem er das Schwert des Henkers abwehrend ergriff. Um ein in Seenot geratenes Schiff mit drei Pilgern, die von Ephesus ausfuhren und das für eine christliche Kapelle bestimmte heilige Öl in den Diana-Tempel zurückbringen sollten, zu retten, begab er sich an Bord, stillte den Sturm und brachte das Schiff sicher in den Hafen. Drei Jungen fielen auf der Suche nach Arbeit dem Metzger in die Hände, der sie in ein Pökelfass steckte und zu Wurst verarbeiten wollte; sie waren schon zerteilt, als der Bischof davon erfuhr und sie wieder zum Leben erweckte. Vom 15. Jahrhundert an verbreitete sich die Legende von den Getreidehändlern: Nikolaus erbat bei einer Hungersnot in Myra von jedem der für den Kaiser in Rom bestimmten Schiffe nur 100 Scheffel und versicherte, dass durch sein Gebet nichts bei der Ablieferung fehlen werde, was sich bewahrheitete; Nikolaus aber konnte seine Gemeinde auf Jahre hinaus ernähren und sogar Saatgut austeilen.", las Cathy laut vor, damit ihre Mutter, die in der Küche am Herd stand und sich mal wieder am Kochen versuchte, auch ja alles mitbekam.

"Das ist toll, Cathy.", rief sie und rührte die Suppe mit einem Kochlöffel um. Prüfend musterte sie die Brühe. Das würde sie hinkriegen, das würde sie schaffen. So schwer konnte das schließlich nicht sein, die Beschreibung war ja auch sehr einfach. "Aber meinst du nicht, dass das zu viele Informationen sind?"

Cathy zuckte mit den Schultern und warf ihrem kleinen Bruder einen Blick zu. Er lag in seinem Tragesitz, der auf dem Stuhl stand und spielte mit seinen Füßen. "Was meinst du? Sind das zu viele Informationen?", fragte sie ihn grinsend. Er bewegte leicht den Kopf. "Matt findet nicht, dass das zu viele sind.", antwortete sie ihrer Mutter.

"Matt versteht davon noch nichts. Der weiß doch noch nicht mal, wer der Nikolaus ist!", erwiderte Hermine lächelnd. "Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass dein Referat so ausführlich sein muss, Liebes, Miss Johnson wollte doch nur einen kurzen Überblick wegen dem Feiertag haben."

"Wenn schon, denn schon, Mum.", behauptete Cathy. "Und das ist doch auch wahnsinnig interessant, was hier alles steht, das wird die sicher interessieren.", sagte sie überzeugt. "Nicht wahr?", fragte sie Matt.

Hermine lächelte. Das war definitiv ihre Tochter, die lieber zu viel machte als zu wenig. Sie würde sich in Hogwarts bestimmt sehr gut schlagen. "Ich weiß, Schatz, aber nur weil du es interessant findest, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass die anderen das auch so sehen werden. Vertrau mir, ich weiß, wovon ich rede." Sie erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an das Desinteresse von Harry und Ron zu Schulzeiten.

"Naja, wenn du meinst.", murmelte Cathy. "Ich find's trotzdem interessant." Sie klickte auf das Zeichen mit dem Drucker, damit sie den Bericht ausdrucken konnte. Sie benutzte den Laptop, den ihre Mutter vor einigen Monaten gekauft hatte, um den Anschluss an die Muggelwelt nicht zu verpassen, wie sie sagte, und der ganz nützlich war, um Informationen zu bekommen. Nichts gegen ihre geliebten Bücher natürlich, aber wenn es schnell gehen musste, war er wirklich geeignet. Ihr Dad fand ihn zwar sehr merkwürdig und konnte nicht verstehen, was man "mit so einem Ding anstellen" konnte, aber ihr Großvater war begeistert.

"Mum, wie lange brauchst du noch mit dem kochen?", wollte Cathy wissen, nachdem der Text fertig ausgedruckt war und sie den Laptop heruntergefahren hatte.

"Wieso?" Die Stimme ihrer Mutter klang leicht panisch, aber das war eigentlich immer so, wenn sie wieder versuchte, etwas Essbares zuzubereiten. Also nichts neues, eigentlich.

"Ich wollte nur wissen, ob ich noch Zeit habe, mir die Haare zu waschen oder ob ich schon den Tisch decken soll.", erwiderte das Mädchen, klappte den Computer zu und entfernte das Druckerkabel. Dann stellte sie ihn in den Schrank zu dem Drucker.

"Du kannst dir ruhig noch die Haare waschen.", versicherte ihr Hermine. "Und lass dir Zeit, Liebes, das wird hier wohl noch etwas dauern."

Cathy grinste. "Okay." Sie nahm ihrem Bruder seine Socke, die er sich irgendwie ausgezogen hatte, aus dem Mund und zog sie ihm wieder an, bevor sie ins Badezimmer ging.

Hermine rührte indessen weiter die Suppe um und schien ganz zufrieden mit sich zu sein. Die Suppe schien tatsächlich so zu werden, wie sie sein sollte, und bei Hermine sollte das schon was heißen! Sie begriff immer noch nicht, wieso sie problemlos einen Vielsafttrank herstellen konnte und dann an so etwas einfachem wie Kartoffelbrei scheiterte. Wahrscheinlich waren ihre Vorfahren im Kochen schrecklich unbegabt gewesen, obwohl es bei ihrer Mutter eigentlich immer sehr gut geschmeckt hatte...

Sie hörte, wie die Wohnungstür aufgeschlossen wurde und kurz darauf Rons Stimme, die lautstark verkündete, dass er zu Hause sei. Kurz darauf steckte er den Kopf zur Küche rein, seinen Gesichtsausdruck konnte man guten Gewissens als ängstlich beschreiben.

"Hey, Schatz.", sagte er und kam vorsichtig näher. Nachdem er seine Frau auf die Wange geküsst hatte, beugte er sich prüfend über den Topf und stellte erleichtert fest, dass alles in Ordnung war.

"Und wie war dein Tag?", erkundigte sich Hermine und lehnte sich an ihn, da er hinter ihr stand. Er legte die Arme um sie und schloss die Augen.

"Er war nicht mal so schlecht. Wir mussten nicht nur Bürokram machen, wir sind auch einem anonymen Tipp nachgegangen. Angeblich sollte es ein Todessertreffen geben, aber als wir an dem angeblichen Treffpunkt ankamen, war da kein Hippogreif. Das hätten wir uns sparen können." Er seufzte.

"Na wenigstens hattet ihr etwas Abwechslung.", meinte Hermine. "Mein Tagesablauf ist im Moment doch immer der gleiche. Matt füttern, Matt wickeln, Matt zum Einschlafen bewegen, Matt baden..."

"Aber gestern warst du doch bei Miss Johnson und am Tag davor mit Ginny einkaufen.", widersprach Ron erstaunt.

"Oh, Wahnsinn, was für eine Abwechslung. Juhu. Bin ich froh, dass mein Leben nicht langweilig ist.", sagte Hermine sarkastisch und verdrehte die Augen. "Es war wirklich ungemein spannend, mit deiner Schwester und unseren Kindern in einen Supermarkt zu gehen. Besonders, da wir das zusammen jeden Monat machen." Sie löste sich aus seinen Armen. "Du kannst wenigstens irgendwelchen Todessern nachjagen, während ich mich nur darum kümmere, dass unser Sohn keine vollen Windeln hat!"

Ron starrte sie perplex an. Mit so einem Ausbruch hatte er nicht gerechnet. Was war denn mit Hermine auf einmal los? "Was ... äh ... Ich dachte, du magst dein Leben.", sagte er fassungslos. Sie hatte nie gesagt, dass es anders war, dass sie unglücklich war. Das hier war völlig überraschend für ihn.

Hermine hatte erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen. Das hatte sie nicht sagen wollen, das hatte sie wirklich nicht sagen wollen! "Es ... es tut mir Leid, Ron, das ... das habe ich nicht so gemeint ... natürlich mag ich mein Leben."

Er blickte sie verletzt an. "Und wieso hast du es dann gesagt?" Hermine schaute zu Boden. "Wieso?"

"Ich ... es ... Ich hab doch nicht gesagt, dass ich mein Leben nicht mehr mag. Ich finde es toll, wirklich. Es ist nur ... nun ja ... eben etwas langweilig geworden.", erwiderte sie. Sie wusste nicht, wo diese Gefühle herkamen, sie war sich ihnen nie bewusst gewesen, aber in diesem Moment war ihr schlagartig klar geworden, dass es so war. Auch wenn die Kinder und die Hausarbeit sie in Schach hielten, langweilig, berechenbar und voraussehbar war es trotzdem geworden. Abgesehen von dem Zwischenfall mit der Waschmaschine. Aber trotzdem vermisste sie Abwechslung.

"Wieso ist es denn bitte langweilig geworden?", empörte sich Ron. "Du beschwerst dich doch dauernd, dass ich dir zu wenig helfe und das alles hier so viel Arbeit macht und dann ist dir das auch noch zu langweilig?! Was willst du eigentlich?!" Er trat einen Schritt zurück. "Sollen wir vielleicht alle Todesser in unsere Wohnung locken, damit es interessanter und spannender hier wird, oder was?"

"Nein, Ron!" Hermine schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf und ging auf ihren Mann zu. "Das meine ich doch gar nicht! Ich hab genug Arbeit hier, wirklich. Und sie macht mir ja auch irgendwo Spaß, aber Abwechslung gibt es nicht mehr."

Er blickte sie sprachlos an. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, er wusste einfach nicht, was er sagen sollte. Ron öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder.

"Es tut mir Leid, Ron, wirklich. Ich wollte meine Frust nicht auf dir abladen, du kannst ja nichts dafür. Und ich weiß, dass ich bald wieder arbeiten kann, wenn Matt älter sein wird, das war bei Cathy genauso, aber ich habe manchmal einfach noch Probleme, mich mit dieser Situation abzufinden.", versuchte Hermine zu erklären und ging näher zu ihrem Mann.

"Abfinden?"

"Nicht abfinden, nein, ich meine nur, dass ich mich noch nicht ganz an die Situation gewöhnt habe.", berichtigte Hermine sich schnell. "Ron, es tut mir Leid, dass ich das gesagt habe, ich mag mein Leben, wie es ist. Und ich liebe dich. Bitte glaub mir.", flehte sie. Tränen standen in ihren Augen. Sie wollte keinen Streit haben. Ihre Nerven waren zur Zeit sowieso nicht die besten.

"Na das hoffe ich doch.", erwiderte Ron und schaffte es, zu lächeln. "Aber wenn du unzufrieden bist, dann musst du mir sowas doch sagen, wie können wir sonst eine Lösung finden?"

Hermine nickte. "Ich weiß. Aber ich war mir dieser Gefühle gar nicht bewusst, ich hab sie wahrscheinlich verdrängt. Ich wollte dir damit wirklich nicht weh tun." Sie wischte sich mit ihrem Ärmel über die Augen.

"Ich weiß, dass du mir nicht weh tun wolltest." Er ging zu ihr und zog sie in seine Arme. "Ich liebe dich auch.", fügte er hinzu. Hermine seufzte erleichtert und streckte sich etwas, um ihn zu küssen. Gerade in diesem Moment kochte die Suppe über, die immer noch auf dem Herd stand und von Hermine vollkommen vergessen worden war. Sie wurden von etwas heißem getroffen.

"Beim Merlin!", rief Hermine, holte automatisch ihren Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf die Suppe, die nun nach allen Seiten spritzte. "Die hab ich ja total vergessen!"

"Jetzt quatsch nicht, sondern tu was!", rief Ron und riss eine Hand vor sein Gesicht, um sich zu schützen. Er stellte sich vor seine Frau, damit sie nicht zu viel von der Suppe abbekam, während Hermine nach einem passenden Zauber suchte. Einen Moment später hatte sie einen gefunden und die Suppe verschwand ins Nichts. Nur der Topf und die Sauerei blieben zurück.

"Ich fass es nicht, dass ich die Suppe vergessen habe.", murmelte Hermine.

"Ich fass es nicht, dass du wirklich nicht kochen kannst.", murmelte Ron.

"Du bist seit über zehn Jahren mit mir verheiratet und kannst das immer noch nicht glauben?", erwiderte Hermine und lächelte. "Wenn wir zu Weihnachten im Fuchsbau sind, frage ich mal deine Mutter, ob sie mir einige Kniffe beibringt.", nahm sie sich vor.

"Tu das.", sagte Ron und machte sich daran, die Sauerei zu beseitigen.

"Was habt ihr denn angestellt?", hörten sie die erstaunte Stimme ihrer Tochter. Cathy stand in ihrem Bademantel in der Tür. Ein Handtuch hatte sie um ihre nassen Haare geschlungen. "Kann man euch nicht mal für eine Viertelstunde alleine lassen?", fragte sie vorwurfsvoll.

Beschämt blickten Ron und Hermine zu Boden.

**TBC...**


	6. Dezember: Alte Gewohnheiten

**6. Dezember: Alte Gewohnheiten**

"So, Matt, dann stellen wir jetzt mal die Schuhe raus.", sagte Hermine zu ihrem kleinen Sohn, den sie auf dem Arm trug. Es war jetzt früher Nachmittag, Cathy würde bald aus der Schule kommen, Ron wollte auch schon früher da sein. Es war der 6. Dezember und somit Nikolaustag. In England wurde er zwar nicht wirklich gefeiert, aber da einige von Hermines Verwandten aus Deutschland kamen, war ihr der Tag doch sehr wichtig und sie legte Wert darauf, ihn mit ihrer Familie zu feiern. Letztes Jahr hatte sie Ron und Cathy etwas über die Geschichte erzählt, ihre Tochter hatte heute sogar ein kurzes Referat darüber halten dürfen und sie hatten sich vorgenommen, heute Abend gemütlich zusammen zu sitzen und ein paar Geschichten vorzulesen.

Hermine hatte den Vormittag damit verbracht, die Wäsche per Hand zu waschen, das Wohnzimmer etwas aufzuräumen und die Weihnachtskarten zu schreiben. Normalerweise verschickte sie sie schon eher, aber durch Matt hatte sich das alles verzögert. Sie hatten sich dazu entschieden, diesmal ein Foto von der Familie vorne auf jede Karte drucken zu lassen und nicht immer dieses fertige Zeug zu nehmen. Ron hatte sich allerdings strickt geweigert, sich wie ein Weihnachtself zu verkleiden und eigentlich war Hermine ganz froh darüber. Matt war zwar nur mit weit offenem Mund zu sehen, da er an dem Tag nicht hatte aufhören wollen zu weinen, aber das Foto war trotzdem sehr schön geworden.

Hermine hatte eben den Pizzaservice angerufen, da sie beschlossen hatte, nach der Suppenkochaktion von gestern erst mal etwas auf Abstand zur Küche zu gehen. Matt war gerade aufgewacht und da er heute quenglig wurde, wenn sie ihn liegen ließ, nahm sie ihn mit, um die Schuhe vor die Tür zu stellen.

"Ach, Mrs Weasley, na so ein Zufall aber auch." Hermine hatte gerade Rons Schuhe abgestellt und sah verwundert auf. Mr Watson stand vor ihr und begutachtete sie neugierig. Sie unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Wenn sie einem Nachbarn nicht begegnen wollte, dann war es Mr Watson.

"Mr Watson, schön Sie zu sehen.", sagte sie mit falschem Lächeln und richtete sich auf.

"Was machen sie denn da?", fragte er und machte sich gar nicht mehr die Mühe, seine Neugier zu verstecken. Anfang dieses Jahres hatte er wenigstens noch versucht, sie unauffällig auszufragen, besonders als er spitzgekriegt hatte, dass Hermine (wegen ihrer Schwangerschaft) oft zum Arzt hatte gehen müssen.

"Wie man unschwer erkennen kann, stelle ich unsere Schuhe vor die Tür, Mr Watson.", erwiderte Hermine, versuchte nicht zu genervt zu klingen und betrat die Wohnung wieder. Sie griff sich ein Paar Stiefel von Cathy und ging wieder auf den Hausflur, lehnte die Tür allerdings so an, dass Mr Watson, der ungeduldig versuchte, einen Blick hineinzuwerfen, nichts erkennen konnte. "Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich Sie nicht hinein bitte, aber da drin herrscht so ein Chaos...", erklärte Hermine und stellte Cathys Schuhe neben die von Ron. "Matt beansprucht all meine Zeit, an Aufräumen ist da kaum zu denken." Zärtlich küsste sie ihren Sohn auf die Stirn.

Mr Watson nickte. Ihn schien es nicht zu interessieren. "Warum stellen Sie denn die Schuhe vor die Tür? Ist das eine Möglichkeit, unauffällig Nachrichten mit ihren Kollegen auszutauschen?" Er beugte sich über die Schuhe, konnte aber nichts sehen.

"Das ist ein alter Brauch.", erwiderte Hermine und beeilte sich, die restlichen Schuhe vor die Tür zu schaffen. Bloß weg von ihm!

"Vom CIA?", fragte er gespannt.

Hermine seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, von meiner Großmutter aus Deutschland. Heute ist nämlich Nikolaustag und aufgrund von diesem Feiertag stellt man üblicherweise seine Schuhe vor die Tür. Die Erklärung dafür, warum wir das tun, führt zu weit.", erklärte Hermine und wollte wieder ihre Wohnung betreten.

Mr Watson legte den Kopf in den Nacken und fing lauthals an zu lachen. "Also eins muss man Ihnen wirklich lassen, Mrs Weasley, Sie sind um keine Ausrede verlegen!" Er bekam kaum noch Luft vor Lachen und wischte sich Tränen aus den Augen. "Nikolaustag, also wirklich! Sie kommen auf Ideen!"

Hermine atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen und davon abzuhalten, diesen Menschen anzuschreien. Wieso musste er nur so neugierig sein?! Und wieso, beim Barte des Merlin, musste er hinter allem und jeden, das mit ihnen zu tun hatte, einen Geheimagenten oder irgendetwas, das mit dem Geheimdienst zu tun hatte, vermuten? Hätten sie sich doch bloß nicht diese Ausrede einfallen lassen, das war ja nicht zum Aushalten!

Zehn Minuten später kam Cathy freudestrahlend zur Tür herein und erzählte ihrer Mutter begeistert, wie gut ihr Referat angekommen war und das sogar, kurz nachdem sie fertig geworden war, ein echter Nikolaus in die Klasse und Süßigkeiten sowie Obst und Nüsse verteilt hatte.

"Es war so toll, Mum! Er kannte sogar unsere Namen!", sagte sie glücklich und kaute auf dem Rest ihres Apfels herum. Sie fing an zu kichern. "Stell dir vor, manche haben wirklich geglaubt, dass er echt ist!"

Hermine lächelte. "Es freut mich wirklich, dass dir der Tag so gefallen hat, Schatz.", sagte sie. "Aber vielleicht solltest du nichts mehr essen, das Mittagessen ist gleich fertig!", mahnte sie und warf einen Blick zu Matt, der in seinem Tragesitz lag.

Cathys Augen wurden groß. "Du hast schon wieder gekocht?", fragte sie mit angsterfüllter Stimme.

Hermine öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, wurde aber durch das Türklingeln unterbrochen. Sie stand auf und ging zur Haustür. Kurz darauf kam sie zurück und hielt drei Pizzakartons in der Hand. "Nein, ich habe kochen lassen.", erwiderte sie.

Cathy atmete erleichtert aus. "Gut. Ich dachte schon, dass-"

"Du solltest lieber nicht weitersprechen.", meinte Hermine und blickte ihre Tochter streng an.

Sie lachte. "In Ordnung. Aber wieso hast du drei bestellt? Es essen doch nur du und ich, oder will Matt auch eine haben?", fragte sie verwundert, als sie sah, wie viele Kartons ihre Mutter trug, als sie in die Küche ging, um die Pizzen auf Teller zu verteilen.

"Nein, Matt bevorzug noch eine Weile meine Milch. Dein Dad kommt heute schon früher nach Hause und wie ich ihn kenne, wird er Hunger haben." Hermine grinste.

"Dad kommt?", fragte das Mädchen verwundert. "So früh schon? Ist irgendetwas passiert? Sonst arbeitet er doch immer bis zum Sonnenuntergang!", fragte sie alarmiert. Es war wirklich ungewöhnlich, wenn ihr Vater unter der Woche früher nach Hause kam.

"Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung, keine Sorge, Liebes.", erwiderte Hermine und ließ die Teller der Reihe nach zum Tisch schweben. "Aber zur Feier des Tages hat er sich den Nachmittag frei genommen, damit wir ihn zusammen verbringen und ein paar Geschichten zusammen lesen können."

"Wirklich?", fragte Cathy begeistert. "Das ist ja toll!"

Hermine lächelte. "Ich wusste, dass es dir gefallen würde. Ich hätte euch auch wieder etwas über den Nikolaus erzählt, wo wie letztes Jahr, aber du weißt ja noch alles so genau und dein Dad ... nun ja, ihn interessiert's sowieso nicht. Vielleicht kommen noch Onkel Harry, Tante Ginny und Diane vorbei, aber da bin ich nicht sicher."

Cathy zerteilte ihre Pizza und steckte sich ein Stück in den Mund. "Wieso nicht?", fragte sie, während sie kaute und fing sich so einen missbilligenden Blick ihrer Mutter ein.

"Ich habe heute Morgen mit deiner Tante telefoniert und sie meinte, sie weiß noch nicht, ob sie es schaffen werden. Sie hätte noch irgendwas zu erledigen." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und machte sich ebenfalls daran, ihre Pizza zu verspeisen. Ihr Blick wanderte allerdings immer wieder zu der Uhr, die an der Wand hing.

"Wann will Dad kommen?", wollte Cathy wissen, nachdem der Großteil ihres Essens in ihrem Magen war. Es kam zur Zeit nicht oft vor, dass sie ihren Vater am Nachmittag sah und sie freute sich darauf, Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Mit ihm und ihrer Mum.

"Ich hoffe bald.", murmelte Hermine und schaute erneut zur Uhr. "Warum machst du nicht schon deine Hausaufgaben, dann hast du sie erledigt und mehr Zeit für die Geschichten." Cathy nickte, stand auf und nahm ihren Teller, den sie noch in die Küche brachte, bevor sie in ihr Zimmer ging.

Hermine schluckte die letzten Bissen runter, strich ihrem schlafenden Baby über den Kopf und schaute dann traurig auf Rons leeren Platz am Tisch, vor dem ein Teller mit kalter Pizza war. Sie seufzte, stand auf und brachte alles in die Küche.

/-/

Eine Stunde später war Cathy noch mit ihren Hausaufgaben beschäftigt und Hermine saß mit Matt auf dem Sofa. Sie prustete ihm auf den nackten Bauch. Das liebte er. Nebenbei liefen die Zauberernachrichten im Fernsehen, die gerade von Randalen auf dem letzten Konzert der Schicksalsschwestern handelten und von der neuesten Aktion in Freds und Georges Laden.

"Sie werden den Spaß Ihres Lebens haben, meine Damen und Herren!", tönte Georges Stimme aus dem Fernseher.

"Ein Fingerschnippen und Ihr Weihnachtsbaum geht in Flammen auf, ein zweites, und er fliegt durch die Luft!", erklärte Fred und schnippte einmal mit dem Finger. Sofort fing der prachtvolle Baum zu brennen an. Die umstehenden Leute staunten. George schnippte und sofort hob der brennende Baum vom Boden ab und flog einmal durch die ganze Winkelgasse. Die Kamera hatte Mühe, ihm zu folgen.

"Für einen Aufpreis von zehn Galleonen kann er auch Saltos schlagen.", fügte George zufrieden hinzu.

"Und für weitere dreißig Galleonen spuckt er sogar Feuer!", verkündete Fred stolz.

Sie schnippten ein weiteres Mal mit den Fingern. Sofort kam der Baum wieder angeflogen. Und noch ein Schnipsen und das Feuer erlosch. Der Baum war wieder so prächtig wie vorher.

"Greifen Sie zu, nur solange der Vorrat reicht!" Die Kamera entfernte sich von dem Laden und zeigte Massen von Menschen, die auf Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze zustürmten.

Hermine lachte. Fred und George waren wirklich voll in ihrem Element. Sie sprühten immer noch voller Ideen und hatten sich seit Hogwarts nicht verändert. Sie waren immer noch genauso kindisch und einfallsreich. Und damit hatten sie unglaublich viel Erfolg.

"Ich hoffe, dass du vernünftiger als deine Onkels bist.", sagte sie zu Matt. "Und lass dich bloß nicht von ihnen zu ihren Regelbrüchen anstiften, verstanden?" Sanft küsste sie ihn auf die Wange. "Dein Dad und ich haben auch viele Regeln gebrochen, aber wir hatten immer einen guten Grund dafür. Lass dir bloß von niemandem etwas anderes einreden, verstanden?", ermahnte sie ihn und lachte. Mit dieser Erziehung konnte man gar nicht früh genug anfangen.

Sie angelte nach der Fernbedienung und stellte den Ton leiser. Kurz darauf hörte sie, wie die Haustür aufgeschlossen wurde und Ron erschöpft herein kam. Er lächelte, als er seine Frau und seinen Sohn sah.

"Entschuldige, dass ich so spät komme.", sagte er, ging zu Hermine und wollte ihr einen Kuss geben. Sie drehte den Kopf weg und er traf ihr Ohr. Überrascht blickte er sie an.

"Dein Essen steht in der Küche.", sagte sie. "Du musst es dir allerdings aufwärmen, die Pizza ist schon seit über einer Stunde ausgekühlt."

"Okay.", erwiderte Ron und bemerkte den kühlen Ton in der Stimme seiner Frau. Er strich Matt über den Kopf, bevor er sich auf den Weg zur Küche machte.

"Warum kommst du mit über einer Stunde Verspätung?", wollte Hermine wissen und stand auf. Sie setzte Matt in seinen Tragesitz. "Du weißt, wir hatten eine Verabredung."

"Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Mine. Es wurde ganz spontan noch eine Sitzung einberufen, bei der Anwesenheitspflicht herrschte, sonst wär ich pünktlich gekommen, wirklich.", erklärte Ron und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Pizza.

"Und warum hast du nicht angerufen und Bescheid gesagt? Wir haben auf dich gewartet, Ron. Ist dir der Gedanke nicht gekommen?" Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte ihn missmutig an.

"Ich hatte keine Möglichkeit mehr dazu.", verteidigte sich Ron und steckte den Zauberstab wieder weg, als er sah, dass die Pizza zu dampfen anfing.

"Ach, du hattest keine Möglichkeit mehr dazu.", wiederholte sie. Die Worte trieften vor Ironie.

"Ja, ich hatte keine Zeit, Hermine. Du weißt, wie das ist. Ich konnte nicht einfach zu spät zu der Sitzung kommen, nur um dir Bescheid zu sagen. Die Vorschriften sind streng und wir brauchen das Geld!" Ron verstand einfach nicht, warum Hermine sich so aufregte. Er nahm den Teller mit der Pizza und wollte zum Tisch gehen, aber seine Frau stand ihm im Weg.

"Musst du mir unter die Nase reiben, dass ich im Moment kein Geld verdiene? Muss das sein?!" Hermine blickte ihn wütend an.

"Bitte? Wann habe ich -", setzte Ron verwirrt an. Auch er wurde langsam gereizt.

"Wir hatten einen Plan, Ron. Wir hatten einen Plan und dieser Plan hat vorgesehen, dass du schon vor einer Stunde hier auftauchst! Das haben wir gestern Abend extra noch besprochen. Ich habe meinen Teil des Plans eingehalten und du, du bist mir einfach so in den Rücken gefallen!"

Ron seufzte. "Und ich hab dir schon erklärt, wieso. Mein Gott, ich hab das doch nicht mit Absicht getan, du weißt doch, dass ich viel lieber bei dir und den Kindern als im Ministerium bin. Und was hast du immer mit diesem dämlichen Plan zu schaffen?" Er drängte sich an ihr vorbei und setzte sich an den Esstisch.

"Dieser Plan sorgt dafür, dass hier alles so gut läuft, wie es läuft. Dass ich alles so gut schaffe, Matt, Cathy und den ganzen Haushalt, habe ich nur diesem Plan zu verdanken. Und du bringst ihn völlig durcheinander, vielen Dank auch!" Sie warf ihm noch einen wütenden Blick zu und wollte davon stürmen, aber Ron war schneller als sie und hielt sie am Handgelenk fest.

"Was ist eigentlich dein Problem? Na schön, ich bin eine Stunde später gekommen als verabredet, aber ich hab anscheinend nichts verpasst, wenn Cathy noch an ihren Hausaufgaben sitzt. Also, was soll das?" Er schaute sie durchdringend an.

"Was das soll? Ist dir vielleicht schon mal der Gedanke gekommen, dass ich mir Sorgen mache? Dass ich Angst um dich habe, wenn du nicht zur verabredeten Zeit nach Hause kommst? Dein Beruf ist nicht gerade ungefährlich und ich weiß nie, ob es dir gut geht oder nicht! Woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass es nur eine Besprechung ist, die dich aufgehalten hat und kein Todesserangriff, bei dem du lebensgefährlich verletzt in irgendeiner Lagerhalle herumliegst und keiner davon weiß?" Mit Tränen in den Augen riss sie sich los und wollte im Schlafzimmer verschwinden, aber wieder war Ron schneller und stellte sich ihr in den Weg.

"Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?", fragte er sanft und wischte eine Träne weg, die ihr über die Wange kullerte.

"Ich ... ich kam mir dumm vor. Ich weiß, dass wir in der Schule schon viel schlimmeren Sachen ausgesetzt waren und dass du deine Verteidigung beherrscht, aber es kann doch immer etwas passieren und der Gedanke, dich zu verlieren ..." Sie brach ab. Ron schluckte und zog sie in seine Arme. Er hielt sie fest und streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. "Wir sind nicht mehr alleine, Ron. Gut, das waren wir vorher auch nicht, deine Familie ist groß genug, aber wir haben Cathy und Matt und sie brauchen dich. _Ich _brauche dich."

"Ich weiß.", murmelte er. "Und ich verspreche dir, dass ich euch nicht im Stich lasse. Zumindest werde ich das versuchen. Ihr seid das Beste, was mir passieren konnte und ich werde den Teufel tun und euch in nächster Zeit verlassen."

Hermine nickte und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Ich nehm dich beim Wort."

Ron beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie zärtlich. "Das sollst du auch." Sie lächelte.

"Dad!", rief Cathy erfreut. Sie war mit den Hausaufgaben fertig geworden und wollte das ihrer Mutter sagen. "Endlich bist du da!", sagte sie und eilte zu ihren Eltern. Ron beugte sich runter und umarmte sie.

"Ja, Prinzessin. Endlich bin ich da."

/-/

"So, können wir dann anfangen?", fragte Cathy ungeduldig. Langsam wurde es dunkel draußen und Hermine hatte, um alles etwas besinnlicher zu gestalten, eine Weihnachtsmannkerze auf den Tisch gestellt.

Hermine warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und nickte schließlich. "Ja. Harry und Ginny werden wohl nicht kommen.", sagte sie und setzte sich an den Tisch. "Oder hat Harry noch irgendetwas gesagt?", fragte sie Ron.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er meinte, er weiß noch nicht, ob sie es schaffen, sie hätten noch etwas zu erledigen."

Hermine nickte und nahm das Buch zur Hand, das auf dem Tisch lag. "Hier sind einige kurze weihnachtliche Geschichten drin. Sie haben mir ganz gut gefallen, weil die Familie im Fokus steht." Sie räusperte sich, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie auch die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Familie hatte.

"**Plätzchenduft im ganzen Haus**

_Wieder diese dunkle Jahreszeit. Wieder Dezember. Wieder diese langen Nächte und kurzen Tage. Und wieder die Familie, die quengelt, ich soll Plätzchen backen._

_  
"Nein!" sage ich dieses Mal entschieden. "Ich backe in diesem Jahr keine Plätzchen." Mann und Sohn gucken mich an, als ob ich ihnen soeben mitgeteilt hätte, dass ich beabsichtige, nach Timbuktu auszuwandern. Alles, nur das nicht. Sie flehen. Sie nölen. Sie schimpfen. Und ich argumentiere damit, dass es keinen Spaß macht, viele Stunden in der Küche zuzubringen, nochmals Stunden mit deren Reinigung beschäftigt zu sein, die Produkte meiner Schweiß treibenden Arbeit sich noch am Backtag bis auf die Hälfte dezimieren zu sehen, um dann festzustellen, dass anschließend niemand mehr von den Keksen isst. Nicht nur nicht im Dezember, nein auch am Fest selbst wird alles Mögliche gegessen und genascht, nicht aber Mutters Kekse. _

_  
Ich schlug vor, in eine gute Konditorei zu gehen, und ein paar von diesen wunderbaren Keksen zu kaufen, die so schön aussehen, wie ich es niemals hinkriegen würde. Aber sie schüttelten beiden heftig die Köpfe und argumentierten: "Aber das riecht doch so schön im ganzen Haus." Okay, da hatten sie ja nun Recht. Trotzdem habe ich keine Lust, Kekse für den Mülleimer zu produzieren. Basta!_

_  
Im letzten Jahr hatte ich logisch überlegt und nur noch die Hälfte Kekse gebacken. In der Hoffnung, dass dann alle an einem Tag aufgegessen würden. Aber die Rechnung ging nicht auf. 1. hatte ich fast genau so viel Arbeit, weil es der verschmutzten Küche egal ist, ob zehn oder fünf Bleche gebacken wurden und 2. haben sie von der Hälfte eben wieder nur die Hälfte gegessen. Ob sie es unverschämt gefunden hätten, alles auf einmal zu essen, oder ob ausgerechnet im letzten November ihr Keksappetit nur halb so groß war, bleibt unbekannt. Mein Entschluss stand fester den je: In diesem Jahr keine Kekse. _

_  
Nun waren meine beiden Süßen nicht gewillt, auf selbst gebackene Weihnachtssüßigkeiten zu verzichten. Und weil Muttern dieses Mal nicht als Produzentin zur Verfügung stand passierte, was passieren musste. Die beiden wälzten Backbücher, kauften Frauenzeitschriften mit Plätzchenrezepten und bereiteten sich akribisch auf den großen Backtag vor. Wenn eine Frau kocht oder backt, geht sie in die Küche, schmeißt Ofen und Herd in Gang und legt los. Männer jedoch planen alles bis in die kleinste Kleinigkeit. Sie lasen die Rezepte, murmelten was von Kuvertüre, Petit Fours und viele andere leckere Ausdrücke. Ich schmunzelte, denn ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie das hinkriegen würden. Meine Kekse, die ich immer genau nach Anweisung backte, sahen nie so umwerfend toll aus, wie sie in den Zeitschriften oder Backbüchern abgebildet waren. Aber die beiden hatten - so schien es - den Anspruch, es besser zu machen als ich. _

_  
Ich gebe zu, dass ich ein bisschen in meinem hausfraulichen Stolz gekränkt war. Und ein bisschen juckte es mich doch, ihnen zu zeigen, wer hier besser backen konnte. Doch ein Zurück gab es nun nicht mehr für mich. Zu viel hatte ich daran gesetzt, mein Ziel zu erreichen. Um nicht in irgendeine Versuchung zu kommen, in den nachmittäglichen Backvorgang einzugreifen, verzog ich mich für einige Stunden._

_  
Ja, es stimmt, ich war sehr neugierig, als ich nach Hause kam. Was dort dekorativ in einer Schale angerichtet war, verschlug mir den Atem. Vanillekipferl mit Puderzucker, Zimtsterne mit rosa Verzierungen und vieles mehr. "Alle Achtung!" Das Kompliment meinte ich wirklich ernst. _

_  
Erst am Abend im Bett fiel mir auf, dass etwas gefehlt hatte. Der Duft. Genau! Der Plätzchenduft im ganzen Haus._", las Hermine vor. Nachdem sie geendet hatte, lachten Ron und Cathy laut los.

"Das sind wirklich tolle Bäcker, die zwei.", stellte Ron fest.

"Ja, das ist mehr Arbeit, als man denkt.", sagte Cathy, die sich noch an das Plätzchenbacken vom vergangenen Jahr erinnerte. Aber es hatte trotzdem sehr viel Spaß gemacht und sie hatten alle Kekse verspeist.

"Hast du noch eine Geschichte?", wollte Ron wissen.

Hermine nickte, und blätterte die Seite um. "**Karibische "Jingle Bells" **", setzte sie an, wurde allerdings von der Türklingel unterbrochen. "Wer kommt denn jetzt?", fragte sie verwirrt und stand auf. Sie ging zur Wohnungstür und öffnete sie, gefolgt von Cathy und Ron. Der Hausflur war leer. "Komisch.", murmelte Hermine und wollte die Tür wieder schließen, als sie ein lautes Stöhnen vernahm.

"Vorsicht!", rief jemand.

"Ginny?", rief Ron überrascht. Mir ihr hatten sie nicht mehr gerechnet. Ron eilte zur Treppe und warf einen Blick nach unten. Er erblickte seine kleine Schwester und seinen besten Freund, die mühsam etwas Großes nach oben schleppten. Er eilte ihnen entgegen.

"Warum müsst ihr so weit oben wohnen?", presste Harry erschöpft hervor. Ron nahm Ginnys Platz ein, die sofort wieder nach unten eilte und kurz darauf mit Diane auf dem Arm wieder erschien.

Hermine schlug erstaunt die Hand vor den Mund, als Harry und Ron mit dem Gegenstand endlich oben angekommen waren. "Oh mein Gott. Ich glaub's ja nicht! Das hättet ihr doch nicht tun müssen! So eine Waschmaschine ist doch viel zu teuer!"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und stolperte mit Ron in das Badezimmer, wo er die Maschine so vorsichtig wie möglich abstellte. Er rang nach Luft. "Es ist wirklich bescheuert, dass man wegen der Nachbarn bei euch nicht zaubern kann."

"Wie wäre es mit Kleinzaubern gewesen?", schlug Hermine grinsend vor. Harry warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu. "Aber das hättet ihr wirklich nicht machen müssen, eine Waschmaschine ist doch unglaublich teuer und-"

"Sieh es als Geschenk zum Nikolaustag, Hermine.", unterbrach Ginny sie. "Wir haben es wirklich gern gemacht und wir nehmen sie auch nicht wieder zurück. Außerdem wären wir schwer beleidigt, wenn ihr sie nicht annehmt!"

Hermine warf ihrem Mann einen Blick zu, der nickte. "Okay.", sagte sie schließlich. "Danke ihr zwei." Sie umarmte erst Ginny, die ihre Tochter noch auf dem Arm trug, und dann Harry, der sich erschöpft den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte. Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Vielen Dank." Er lächelte.

"Haben wir gerne gemacht. In den letzten Monaten haben wir eine funktionierende Waschmaschine sehr zu schätzen gewusst." Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass seine besten Freunde aufgeschmissen waren, als klar war, dass ihre alte Maschine nicht mehr funktionierte.

"Schön, dass ihr noch kommen konntet. Eine Geschichte habt ihr allerdings schon verpasst.", sagte Ron und legte einen Arm um Cathy, die gerade eben im Badezimmer aufgetaucht war und staunend die Waschmaschine musterte.

"Das macht nichts.", erwiderte Ginny. "Solange wir noch eine zu hören bekommen."

/-/

Fünf Minuten später saßen alle versammelt am Esstisch. Matt schlief in seinem Bettchen und war der einzige, der fehlte. Diane saß auf Ginnys Schoß und spielte mit einem orangefarbenen Plastikbecher.

Hermine hatte das Buch wieder aufgeschlagen und las erneut die Überschrift vor.

"**Karibische "Jingle Bells"**

_"Nein wirklich, dieser ganze Weihnachtstrubel geht mir so auf die Nerven." Ich heule mich bei meiner Freundin aus, die meine Einstellung nun gar nicht teilt. "Seit Wochen nur ,Jingle Bells' und ,Oh Tannenbaum'. Alles rennt und hetzt, nur weil bald Weihnachten ist._

_  
"Ach, Weihnachten ist doch schön! Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast. Wenn du irgendwo wärst, wo man nicht so feiert wie hier, wärst du auch nicht zufrieden."_

_  
Mensch, das ist es, denke ich mir! Irgendwohin, wo es nicht so verdammt weihnachtlich ist. Ganz vorsichtig frage ich bei meiner Familie an, ob wir in diesem Jahr nichtmal verreisen wollen. "Es gibt bestimmt noch ein paar günstige Last-Minute-Angebote," locke ich. Doch Kind und Mann wollen davon nichts wissen. Weihnachten ist nur schön zu Hause. Sagen sie. Ist ja auch kein Wunder. Wer hat denn die ganze Verantwortung für die Vorbereitungen an der Backe? Wer plant das Essen, wer schreibt den Stapel Weihnachtskarten, wer kauft die Geschenke, wer backt die Plätzchen? Advent, Advent, die Mutti rennt._

_  
Ich erzähle meinen beiden von den vielen Dingen, die ich noch zu erledigen habe und male gleichzeitig in den schönsten Tönen die Vorzüge einer karibischen Weihnacht aus. Es hat einige Tage gedauert, aber ich hab's geschafft._

_  
Wir haben noch ein richtiges Reiseschnäppchen gemacht. Eine Woche Dominikanische Republik. Ein Wahnsinn: Weihnachten am Strand. Palmen, Meer und warmes Wetter, keine übervollen Weihnachtsmärkte, keine Lichterketten, keine Hektik, kein Weihnachtsbraten, der vorbereitet werden will. Das Hotel hat natürlich für den 24. ein besonderes Programm. Für die meist europäischen Gäste haben sie ein perfektes Arrangement zusammengestellt. In der Lounge des Hotels ist ein riesiger Tannenbaum aufgestellt. Dahinter hat man eine künstliche Schneelandschaft mit Schneemännern und Schlitten aufgebaut. Und man sang "Jingle Bells". Alle sangen "Jingle Bells". Auch wir. Mit Tränen der Rührung in den Augen, Weihnachtslieder singend, genossen wir den Heiligen Abend und dachten an unsere Lieben daheim._

_"Ja, es war wunderbar", bestätigte ich meiner Freundin. "Ich bereue nicht, dass wir dieses Mal vor Weihnachten geflohen sind." Ob wir denn nichts vermisst hätten, fragt sie noch.  
"Vermisst? Nö, vielleicht hätten sie noch ,Oh Tannenbaum' singen sollen."_"

**TBC...**


	7. Dezember: Unglückliche Umstände

**7. Dezember: Unglückliche Umstände**

"Wie wäre es denn hiermit?", fragte Ron begeistert und hielt ein rotes Rennauto in die Höhe, das, wenn man der Aufschrift glauben konnte, schneller als der Wind war. "Das gefällt ihr bestimmt!", fügte er überzeugt hinzu, als er sah, wie Hermine und Cathy skeptisch die Köpfe schüttelten.

"Ron, wir suchen nach einem Geburtstagsgeschenk für ein neunjähriges Mädchen und nicht für dich!", erwiderte Hermine lachend, nahm ihm das Spielzeug aus der Hand und stellte es zurück in das Regal.

"Was heißt denn hier für mich? Ich will sowas doch gar nicht, das ist doch völlig schwachsinnig, als ob ich mit so etwas spielen würde.", verteidigte er sich sofort empört. Hermine nickte nur mit einem wissenden Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und griff nach seiner Hand. Mit der anderen schob sie den Kinderwagen, in dem Matt friedlich schlummerte. Sie liefen die Regale entlang und hielten nach einem Geschenk Ausschau, das Cathys Freundin Claire gefallen könnte.

"Wir hätten schon früher nach etwas suchen sollen, die Party ist schließlich schon heute.", murmelte Hermine vorwurfsvoll und musterte eine wunderhübsche Puppe. Als ihr Blick auf den Preis fiel, war sie nicht mehr so wunderhübsch.

"Das hab ich schon letzten Freitag gesagt, Mum, aber ihr hattet ja keine Zeit.", erwiderte Cathy und schaute sauer drein. In den letzten Monaten war es doch immer wieder das Selbe gewesen, alles wurde in letzter Sekunde erledigt.

"Es tut mir Leid, Schatz, das weißt du, und mich stört es auch, aber es ging eben nicht früher.", sagte Hermine zu ihrer Verteidigung. Ihr selbst war es auch nicht recht, es so lange vor sich hergeschoben zu haben, aber nun konnte sie es nicht mehr ändern. "Hier, wie wäre es damit?" Sie wies auf eine einfache Barbiepuppe.

Cathy schüttelte den Kopf. "So eine hat sie schon."

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und sie suchten weiter. Eine halbe Stunde später hatten sie sich für einen Legobaukasten entschieden, von dem Cathy überzeugt war, dass er Claire gefallen würde. Auch Ron war begeistert davon und schwärmte den ganzen Weg von der Kasse zum Aufzug davon, sodass sie schließlich wieder kehrt machten, um noch einen weiteren Baukasten zu besorgen, der natürlich nur für Matt war, wie Ron ständig erklärte.

Hermine schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr und drängte zum Aufbruch. "Na los, wir müssen noch nach Hause und das Geschenk einpacken, genau wie deine Schlafsachen." Es war eine Übernachtungsparty, zu der Cathy eingeladen war und sie freute sich schon riesig.

"Hetz doch nicht so, Hermine, wir haben doch noch Zeit.", erwiderte Ron, der sich gerne noch etwas umschauen wollte. Vielleicht könnte er ja so noch ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für seine Frau entdecken, er kam momentan so selten dazu, in Ruhe nach etwas zu suchen.

"Ron, wir müssen mit der U-Bahn nach Hause fahren, und die ist in der Regel um Fünf Uhr Nachmittags an einem Freitag nicht gerade leer, also kann es nicht schaden, früher hier weg zu kommen.", erklärte Hermine.

"Mit der U-Bahn?!", rief Ron aus und schaute leicht entsetzt drein. "Reicht es denn nicht, dass wir mit ihr hergekommen sind? Müssen wir jetzt auch noch mit ihr zurück fahren?"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und nickte. "Ja, natürlich." Sie beugte sich zu ihm und senkte die Stimme. "Wie willst du denn bitte mit dem Kinderwagen apparieren, hmm? Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass Matt das Apparieren gefällt, Cathy hat es früher auch nicht gemocht." Sie apparierten nicht oft mit ihrer Tochter, aber langsam hatte sich das Mädchen daran gewöhnt, auch wenn sie das Gefühl alles andere als angenehm empfand.

"Ist ja schon gut...", murmelte Ron. Die Aussicht auf eine Fahrt in der vollgestopften U-Bahn war für ihn nicht sehr verlockend, aber da musste er wohl leider durch.

"Ach komm, das schaffst du schon.", sagte Hermine und schaute ihn grinsend an. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Und jetzt los! Wir haben noch viel zu tun!"

Ron nickte gequält und trottete hinter seiner Frau und seinen Kindern her. In Gedanken malte er sich schon die Horrorfahrt des Schreckens aus und fragte sich, was schlimmer wäre - eine Stunde Geschichte der Zauberei oder diese U-Bahn-Fahrt. Er konnte sich nicht so recht entscheiden. Er war so in diese Überlegungen versunken, dass er gar nicht den Mann bemerkte, der an ihm vorbeiging und so mit ihm zusammenstieß.

"Oh, entschul..." Die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken, als er sah, wen er da angerempelt hatte. Er blickte in Augen, die hinter einer Nickelbrille und von rotem Haar umrandet waren. "Was..."

"Mum, Dad, wer ist das?", wollte Cathy wissen, die gesehen hatte, wie ihr Vater stehen geblieben war und seinen Gegenüber voller Abscheu anstarrte. Wenn sie die Haare betrachtete, war sie sicher, dass es jemand aus der Familie ihres Dads war, aber wer, konnte sie nicht sagen.

Hermine drehte sich um und ihr entfuhr ein überraschter Schrei. Ihn hier zu treffen, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. "Percy.", sagte sie. Ihr Schwager schien sie erst jetzt zu bemerken und wandte den Kopf.

"Percy?", fragte Cathy erstaunt. "Wie in Onkel Percy?" Sie hatte Bilder von ihm gesehen, aber da war er noch in Hogwarts gewesen und hatte sehr viel jünger ausgesehen. Von der Zeit nach Hogwarts gab es kaum Bilder von Percy, was wohl daran lag, dass er sich mit der Familie zerstritten hatte. Mehr wusste Cathy nicht, sie wusste nicht, warum sie sich zerstritten hatten, das hatte man ihr nie gesagt, so viel sie auch nachgefragt hatte. Irgendwann hatte sie es einfach vergessen.

"Ja, ganz genau.", bestätigte Hermine leise.

"Nein, ganz genau nicht!", warf Ron wütend ein. "Er gehört nicht mehr zur Familie, also kann er auch nicht dein Onkel sein!", sagte er hart. Im Gesicht seines Bruders regte sich nichts und trotzdem meinte Ron, etwas verletztes in seinen Augen zu sehen. Aber es kümmerte ihn nicht.

"Ron, muss das sein?", fragte Hermine und trat zu ihm. Beruhigend legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, aber er schüttelte sie ab.

"Ja, das muss sein, Hermine.", widersprach Ron. Bei dem Anblick seines älteren Bruders wurde er wütend, besonders da dieser nur so da stand und bis jetzt noch gar keine Anstalten gemacht hatte, etwas zu erwidern.

"Ron, bitte, lass uns gehen. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, Cathy muss bald los, jetzt komm schon.", flehte sie beinahe. Sie wollte nicht, dass es zum Streit kam und Ron sich irgendwann einmal Vorwürfe machte wegen etwas, dass er zu Percy gesagt hatte.

"Wie geht es dir, Ron?", fragte Percy schließlich steif.

"Als ob dich interessieren würde, wie es mir geht!", brauste Ron auf und fuhr herum. Wütend starrte er seinen Bruder an. "Oder meiner Familie! Was rede ich da, du weißt doch nicht mal, dass ich eine Familie habe! Wir interessieren dich doch einen Scheißdreck, wenn wir mal ehrlich sind! Mich stört das nicht, wirklich nicht, aber Mum! Hast du daran mal gedacht? Bestimmt nicht! Du denkst doch nur an dich und deinen Vorteil! Würden meine Frau und meine Kinder nicht hier sein, dann würde ich dir eine reinhauen, denn das hättest du definitiv verdient! Und jetzt lass uns gehen, Hermine." Er wandte sich um, legte einen Arm um die Hüfte seiner Frau und zog sie mit sich zum Ausgang. Er schob Matts Kinderwagen, Cathy folgte ihnen mit großen neugierigen Augen.

"Danke für das Weihnachtsgeschenk!", rief Percy ihnen nach.

/-/

"Ich glaub das nicht! Ich glaub das einfach nicht!", wetterte Ron wütend, als sie an der Haltestelle mit unzähligen anderen Leuten auf die U-Bahn warteten. "Warum musste dieser Idiot ausgerechnet in dem Kaufhaus einkaufen?! Und warum in aller Welt hast du ihm letztes Jahr doch das Geschenk geschickt, ich dachte, wir hätten ausgemacht, dass du es ihm nicht gibst."

"Er ist dein Bruder Ron!", versuchte Hermine zu erklären.

"Das ist er nicht, Hermine! Das ist er nicht! Er hat damals so viel Wert darauf gelegt, zu verkünden, dass er es nicht mehr ist, dass er nicht mehr zu uns gehört, dass er es einfach nicht verdient, dass du so nett zu ihm bist!"

Cathy schaute von ihrer Mutter zu ihrem Vater und verstand nur noch Bahnhof. Worum ging es hier überhaupt, was sollte das alles?

"Es tut ihm Leid, da bin ich mir sicher.", erwiderte Hermine.

"Dann hat er aber eine verdammt miese Art, das zu zeigen!", beharrte Ron und verschränkte die Arme.

"Aber-"

"Du hast doch keine Ahnung, Hermine! Du hast doch keine Ahnung, wie es ist, wenn dir jemand, mit dem du fünfzehn Jahre lang unter einem Dach geschlafen hast, zu dem du aufgesehen hast - am Anfang zumindest - , den du geliebt hast wie einen Bruder, dir plötzlich ein Messer in den Rücken rammt und es genüsslich umdreht! Er hat sich gegen alles gestellt, an das unsere Familie geglaubt hat, er hat gut geheißen, was Leute wie _Umbridge _getan haben, hat es für das Richtige gehalten, hat den Leuten nicht geglaubt, die gute Freunde unserer Familie waren! Und nach all diesen miesen Nummern hat er es noch nicht einmal für nötig gehalten, sich zu entschuldigen, obwohl völlig klar war, dass wir Recht hatten! Wie hat er noch in dem Brief geschrieben, den er mir geschickt hat, als ich Vertrauensschüler wurde? _Ich hoffe aufrichtig, dass unsere Eltern mit der Zeit erkennen, wie Unrecht sie hatten, und werde selbstverständlich bereit sein, eine umfassende Entschuldigung anzunehmen, sollte dieser Tag kommen. _Wo bleibt seine Entschuldigung? Wo bleibt seine Entschuldigung für all das, was er uns an den Kopf geworfen hat, wo bleibt seine Entschuldigung dafür, dass er Harry, den Mann seiner kleinen Schwester, seinen Schwager, den Vater seiner Nichte, für einen gestörten und gewalttätigen Menschen gehalten hat? Kannst du dir überhaupt vorstellen, was das für ein Gefühl ist?"

Hermine seufzte und umarmte Ron. Mehrere Minuten hielt sie ihn fest. Dankbar schmiegte er sich an sie. "Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie du dich fühlst.", sagte sie schließlich. "Aber nur weil Percy es nicht schafft, muss das noch lange nicht heißen, dass du nicht über deinen Schatten springen und ihm verzeihen kannst. Das ist wahre Größe, Ron.", sagte sie eindringlich.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann.", flüsterte er.

"Aber ich.", erwiderte sie überzeugt und gab ihm einen Kuss. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass du es kannst." Sie strich ihm die Haare aus der Stirn und wollte noch etwas sagen, wurde aber durch die U-Bahn unterbrochen, die unter lautem Getöse einfuhr. Sie beeilten sich, einzusteigen und Hermine bekam sogar noch einen Sitzplatz, da Matt angefangen hatte zu brüllen und sie ihn aus ihrem Kinderwagen nehmen musste, um ihn zu beruhigen.

"Mum, warum streitet sich Dad so mit Onkel Percy? Was ist passiert?", fragte Cathy neugierig und hielt sich an der Hand ihres Vaters fest, damit sie nicht umfiel.

Hermine, die ihren Sohn beruhigend in ihren Armen wiegte, schaute auf. "Sie sind beide zu stur, um einander zu verzeihen. Du kennst deinen Dad ja.", erwiderte sie.

"Hey!", warf Ron ein.

"Dein Onkel Percy hat den Fehler gemacht, den falschen Leuten zu glauben und hat sich deshalb mit deiner Grandma und deinem Grandma gestritten. Als sich herausgestellt hat, dass sie Recht hatten, war dein Onkel zu stolz und mit Sicherheit auch zu beschämt, um sich zu entschuldigen. Und das kann dein Dad ihm nicht verzeihen.", versuchte Hermine verständlich zu erklären, ohne genaue Details zu erzählen. Die wollte sie ihrer Tochter noch ersparen, dazu war sie noch zu jung.

"Dann wäre ich aber auch sauer.", meinte Cathy und drückte sich an ihren Vater, teils, weil die Bahn um eine Kurve bog und teils, weil sie ihm zeigen wollte, dass sie ihn verstand und auf seiner Seite war.

"Da siehst du mal, Hermine.", sagte Ron zufrieden, beugte sich runter und drückte seinem Kind einen Kuss auf die braunen Locken.

/-/

"Danke, dass du mich hinbringst, Dad.", sagte Cathy.

"Keine Ursache, mein Schatz. Deine Mutter hätte das auch gemacht, aber sie war schon ziemlich erschöpft.", erwiderte Ron und kniff die Augen zu, als er um die Ecke bog und helles Licht ihm entgegenschien. An der Ecke war eine Baustelle, auf der noch reges Treiben herrschte.

Cathy blieb staunend stehen und schaute ein paar Minuten zu, bis Ron, der einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr geworfen hatte, zur Eine drängte. "Na los, Cathy, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät."

Das Kind nickte, riss sich los und folgte seine Vater. Kurz bevor sie vor dem Haus angekommen waren, blieb Cathy stehen. "Ähm, Dad, wäre es vielleicht okay, wenn ich alleine reingehe?"

Ron stoppte ebenfalls und musterte seine Tochter verständnislos. "Warum denn das, Cathy?"

Sie blickte nervös auf ihre Schuhe. "Weißt du, Daddy, Claire hat mir erzählt, dass ihre Eltern geschieden sind und ihre Mutter sich seit der Zeit an jeden Kerl ranmacht, der nur halbwegs gut aussieht. Und ich weiß, dass Mummy es nicht gern hat, wenn du mit anderen Frauen flirtest.", erklärte sie.

Ron starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. "Was? Ich, ich flirte nicht-"

"Dann eben sie mit dir. Ich will das nicht, deshalb würde ich lieber allein hochgehen, verstehst du? Morgen kannst du mich ja abholen, vielleicht kommt Mum dann ja mit und ..."

"In Ordnung, mein Schatz, aber ich mach das nur sehr sehr ungern.", willigte Ron ein. Er wusste, wie stur sie sein konnte und vielleicht war es wirklich besser. Es waren schließlich nur noch ein paar Meter, da würde ihr schon nichts passieren. Er wartete einfach, bis sie im Haus war und dann konnte er nach Hause apparieren. Es sah ganz nach Regen aus und er wollte nicht mehr Zeit als nötig im Freien verbringen.

Cathy nickte, ging zu ihm und umarmte ihn, sprang dann hoch, damit sie ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange geben konnte. "Danke, Dad.", sagte sie, nahm ihm die Tasche mit ihren Schlafsachen und dem Geschenk für Claire ab und lief zum Haus. Es kam gerade ein Mann heraus und so musste sie unten nicht klingeln. Sie drehte sich in der Tür noch einmal um und winkte ihrem Vater zum Abschied. Ron wartete, bis die Tür ins schloss fiel, dann blickte er sich unauffällig um und war Sekunden später mit einem leisen Knall verschwunden.

Cathy stieg die Treppe bis in den dritten Stock hoch und suchte die Tür mit der Aufschrift _Miller_. Bald hatte sie sie gefunden und klingelte. Sie wartete gut und gerne drei oder vier Minuten, bis geöffnet wurde. Eine Frau mit gefärbten blonden Haaren, einem sehr kurzen Top und sehr stark geschminkt blickte sie überrascht an. "Cathy!", rief sie. Sie konnte sich an das Mädchen erinnern, da sie sie bei der letzten Schulaufführung vergangenes Weihnachten sehr beeindruckend gefunden hatte. "Was machst du denn hier?"

Cathy schaute die Mutter ihrer Freundin verwundert an. "Wieso? Heute ist doch Claires Party, oder nicht?", fragte sie und wurde langsam misstrauisch. Hatte sie sich vielleicht im Datum geirrt? Allerdings war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass 7. Dezember auf der Einladung stand und Claire selbst hatte sie ja heute morgen noch einmal an die Party erinnert.

"Nein.", erwiderte Mrs Miller und beeilte sich hinzuzufügen, "Eigentlich schon, aber Claire ist überraschend krank geworden.", als sie Cathys verständnislosen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. "Ich habe schon alle Eltern angerufen, um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass wir die Party auf Januar verschieben, aber euch konnte ich leider zuerst nicht erreichen. Dann war irgendwann die Leitung tot. Das liegt wohl an der Baustelle in der Nähe, es kann sein, dass der Bagger das ganze Stromnetz lahmgelegt hat. Es tut mir Leid, dass du jetzt umsonst gekommen bist und nicht hier bleiben kannst, denn Claire hat möglicherweise irgendwas ansteckendes und ich will nicht-"

"Schon in Ordnung, Mrs Miller.", unterbrach Cathy die Mutter ihrer Freundin. "Es ist nicht so schlimm. Dann geh ich wieder nach Hause, ich wohne ja nur ein paar Straßen weiter.", winkte Cathy ab, auch wenn sie traurig darüber war, dass die Party ausfiel. Jetzt hatte sie sich schon so gefreut...

"Soll ich nicht deine Eltern anrufen, damit sie dich abholen?", schlug Mrs Miller vor und griff schon nach dem Telefon. "Immer noch tot.", seufzte sie. Aber ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf. "Ich könnte noch versuchen, sie mit dem Handy zu erreichen."

Cathy schüttelte den Kopf. "Meine Eltern haben keine Handys.", machte sie die Idee zu nichte.

"Ich würde dich ja nach Hause bringen, aber ich will Claire nicht allein lassen.", erwiderte Mrs Miller und warf einen besorgten Blick übger die Schulter. "Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Cathy. Du hast dich bestimmt gefreut, Claire auch, und jetzt bist du auch noch unnötigerweise hier her gekommen."

"Das macht wirklich nichts, Mrs Miller. Claire kann ja nichts dafür, dass sie krank geworden ist. Ich lasse einfach das Geschenk hier. Geben Sie es ihr bitte, vielleicht freut sie sich ja darüber." Cathy gab ihr das hübsch verpackte Geschenk, das Hermine in aller Eile einfach eingepackt gezaubert hatte.

Mrs Miller nickte. "Ja, das werde ich machen." Cathy drehte sich um und begann, die Treppe wieder nach untern zu laufen. "Sei bitte vorsichtig, ja?", rief Mrs Miller ihr noch nach.

/-/

Fünf Minuten später kam Cathy wieder an der Baustelle vorbei, auf der, wie es ihr schien, noch mehr Menschen als vorher waren. Hektisch gestikulierend unterhielten sie sich laut. Wahrscheinlich ging es um die defekte Telefonleitung.

Sie war nicht mehr weit von Zuhause entfernt und legte noch etwas an Tempo zu. Die Tasche mit ihren Schlafsachen wurde immer schwerer. Plötzlich stolperte sie über etwas und wäre beinahe hingefallen. Dieses etwas fing aufgebracht an zu miauen.

Cathy starrte erstaunt in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam und versuchte, etwas zu erkennen. In dieser Straße waren keine Straßenlampen, es war eine kleine Seitengasse, durch die sie etwas vom Weg hatte abkürzen wollen. Dieses Miauen kam ihr bekannt vor, sehr bekannt. Sie würde es unter Hunderten wieder erkennen.

"Cosmo?", flüsterte sie leise in die Dunkelheit und erhielt kurz darauf ein kurzes Maunzen als Bestätigung. Überrascht und erfreut zugleich beugte sie sich nach unten, um ihn zu streicheln. "Was machst du denn hier, mein Süßer? Du solltest doch im Tierheim sein. Bist du etwa abgehauen?" Bevor sie ihn allerdings hochheben konnte, wie sie es geplant hatte, lief er plötzlich davon. Weiter vorne hörte sie ein Rascheln, wahrscheinlich eine Maus. "Cosmo!", rief sie und eilte ihm hinterher. "Cosmo, bleib stehen! Cosmo! Komm schon!" Sie lief immer schneller, strauchelte, lief weiter und stand plötzlich vor einem Schuppen. Wie ein dunkles Loch ragte der Eingang vor ihr auf. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, ihr Lieblingskater _musste _dort hinein gelaufen sein, sonst hätte sie ihn bestimmt gesehen. So gut hatten sich ihre Augen schon an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Sie hörte ein Fauchen und ging vorsichtig in den Schuppen hinein. "Cosmo?", flüsterte sie eindringlich und schaute sich um. Hier drin war es stockdunkel und plötzlich spürte Cathy einen Windhauch. Sie fröstelte. Und plötzlich hörte sie einen Knall. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um. Die Tür war ins Schloss gefallen. Sofort ging sie zu ihr und versuchte, sie wieder zu öffnen, aber es ging nicht. Sie war verschlossen.

/-/

"Ron? Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl.", murmelte Hermine, als sie sich zu ihrem Mann ins Bett legte. Er legte den Arm um sie und gab ihr einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss. Er strich ihr beruhigend über die Haare.

"Es wird ihr schon nichts passieren, das ist doch nur eine Party, mein Schatz.", erwiderte er und schloss müde die Augen. "Du wirst dich schon noch daran gewöhnen, dass sie mal eine Nacht nicht zu Hause ist, schließlich geht sie bald nach Hogwarts und da wird sie fast das ganze Jahr weg sein."

Hermine nickte und kuschelte sich noch mehr an ihn. "Du hast wahrscheinlich recht.", murmelte sie. "Aber trotzdem, ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl."

/-/

Auf der Baustelle ein paar Straßen weiter tippte ein ältlicher Mann nervös eine Nummer in sein Handy. Der Schweiß lief ihm aus alles Poren, obwohl es ziemlich kalt war. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihm so etwas einmal passieren würde, weiß Gott nicht.

Er hörte, wie am anderen Ende der Leitung der Hörer abgenommen wurde und atmete tief durch. "Ist da das Bombenentschärfungskommando?"

**TBC...**


	8. Dezember: Bombenstimmung

**8. Dezember: Bombenstimmung**

Ron schlug langsam die Augen auf und streckte sich. Er gähnte und drehte sich langsam zur Seite. Hermine schlief neben ihm, aber nicht so friedlich wie sonst, meist mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie drehte sich unruhig hin und her, hatte ihr Gesicht verzogen, als ob sie Schmerzen hätte. Plötzlich begann sie wild um sich zu schlagen. Ron wurde einmal am Arm getroffen, bevor er ihre Hände zu fassen bekam. Erschrocken schlug sie die Augen auf. Ihre Atmung ging schnell, ihr Gesicht war schweißüberströmt.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung, Liebling.", sagte er beruhigend. "Du hattest sicher nur einen Albtraum." Sie schaute ihn weiterhin mit großen angsterfüllten Augen an und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit Cathy", sagte sie schließlich, nachdem sie sich etwas gefangen hatte. "Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit ihr, da bin ich mir sicher. Irgendwas muss passiert sein.", beharrte sie und richtete sich langsam auf. "Das war kein gewöhnlicher Traum. Er wirkte unglaublich real, Ron." Sie erschauderte.

"Was hast du denn geträumt?", fragte Ron schließlich, der dem Ganzen nicht wirklich Glauben schenken wollte. Hermine war immer unruhig, wenn Cathy mal bei einer Freundin übernachtete, aber dieses Mal war es wirklich extrem. Er machte sich weniger Sorgen um seine Tochter als um seine Frau. "Und erzähl mir bitte nichts von einer Schlange in der Mysteriumsabteilung, ja?"

Sie warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. "Ron, bitte, damit ist nicht zu spaßen." Er verdrehte die Augen, nickte aber und forderte sie mit einer Handbewegung auf, zu erzählen. Sie atmete noch einmal durch. "Es war direkt unheimlich. Ich bin allein durch die Straßen Londons geirrt, barfuß, nur mit einem Nachthemd bekleidet. Ich hatte dieses starke Gefühl, dass ich dringend irgendwo hinmuss, dass mich jemand aus meiner Familie dringend braucht, dass ich dringend zu ihm hinmuss, aber keine Ahnung habe, wo er ist. Ich bin durch die Straßen gerannt, immer schneller und schneller und das immer im Kreis, immer bin ich da wieder angekommen, wo ich losgelaufen bin und das Gefühl, dass ich zu demjenigen muss, wurde immer stärker und stärker und ich wusste einfach nicht, wo ich hingehen soll. Und dann ist plötzlich Cathys Stimme durch die Straßen gehallt. _Mummy, hilf mir! _Immer und immer wieder. Und ich konnte ihr nicht helfen, weil ich nicht wusste, wo sie war. Ich konnte es einfach nicht. Cathys Stimme wurde immer lauter und eindringlicher und dann war sie plötzlich weg. Vollkommen weg. Da war nur noch Stille, unheimliche Stille und dann gab es plötzlich einen furchtbar lauten Knall. Alle Häuser um mich herum sind eingestürzt, die Häuserteile auf mich draufgefallen, ich wollte sie noch abwehren und dann bin ich aufgewacht und da warst du." Sie erschauderte erneut und wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln.

Ron rückte näher zu ihr und zog sie in seine Arme. Sie klammerte sich hilfesuchend an ihn und schloss dankbar die Augen. Gott sei Dank war er da, war er jetzt immer da, wenn sie ihn brauchte. "Ich wäre auch durcheinander gewesen, wenn ich sowas geträumt hätte.", sagte er tröstend. "Aber dieser Traum spiegelt nur deine Ängste bezüglich Cathy wieder, mehr nicht. Es muss nicht heißen, dass irgendetwas mit ihr nicht stimmt, ihr irgendetwas passiert ist."

"Aber das heißt es, Ron!", widersprach Hermine. "Mein ungutes Gefühl von gestern Abend ist immer noch da und das hat nicht mit dem Traum zu tun. Ich weiß einfach, dass etwas nicht stimmt, Ron. Nenn es diese Mutter-Tochter-Verbindung." Sie seufzte. Ron wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Er fand immer noch, dass Hermines Angst übertrieben war, aber sie schien sie wirklich ernst zu nehmen.

Beide wurden aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Matt sich anfing zu rühren und einen beleidigten Schrei ausstieß, weil man sich noch nicht um ihn gekümmert hatte. Hermine löste sich aus den Armen ihres Mannes, schlug die Bettdecke zurück und stand auf. Sie ging zu seinem Gitterbettchen. Er starrte sie aus großen braunen munteren Augen für ein paar Sekunden an und lenkte dann seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seine strampelnden Füßchen. Er versuchte sie zu erwischen, aber das war gar nicht so einfach.

"Guten Morgen mein Schatz.", begrüßte sie ihren Sohn und strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange. "Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, dass das heute die erste Nacht war, die du beinahe schon durchgeschlafen hast? Ist das nicht toll?" Matt gluckste und Hermine lächelte. "Ja, du freust dich auch, wie ich sehe."

"Das Einkaufen gestern hat ihn einfach geschafft.", vermutete Ron und quälte sich nun auch aus dem Bett. "Wir Männer haben einfach nicht die Ausdauer beim Shoppen, die ihr Frauen an den Tag legt." Er stellte sich hinter seine Frau und schlang seine Arme um ihre Hüften. Über ihre Schulter blickte er auf ihren gemeinsamen Sohn hinab. "Er ist wundervoll."

Hermine lehnte sich an ihn und nickte. "Ja, das ist er. Das ist er wirklich. Ich kann kaum glauben, dass ich letztes Jahr um diese Zeit eigentlich nicht noch einmal Mutter werden wollte. Zumindest nicht so schnell."

Ron lachte. "Und dabei warst du zu der Zeit schon schwanger."

Sie nickte. "Ja. Wie das Leben so spielt ..."

"Wieso wolltest du eigentlich nicht noch einmal Mutter werden?", fragte er dann plötzlich.

Hermine drehte sich um und schaute ihn überrascht an. "Wie kommst du jetzt da drauf?"

Er zuckte die Schultern. "Einfach so. Es hat mich interessiert."

"Du darfst nicht denken, dass ich nicht gerne noch einmal Mutter geworden bin. Ich liebe Matt und ich freue mich sehr, dass wir ihn bekommen haben, wirklich, aber letztes Jahr ... ich habe mich unheimlich gestresst gefühlt, mir war schlecht, es ging mir nicht gut, ich hab mich oft mit dir gestritten ... ich habe mich einfach nicht in der richtigen Verfassung gefühlt, um Mutter zu werden. Dass das an der Schwangerschaft lag, wusste ich natürlich nicht. Und dann kam da noch der zeitliche Aufwand hinzu, genauso wieder finanzielle. Es schien mir einfach nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt zu sein, um noch einmal so große Verantwortung zu übernehmen, aber ich bin froh, dass es so gekommen ist. Sehr sehr froh. Jetzt kann ich mir nichts anderes mehr vorstellen." Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss. Bevor er noch irgendwie weiter ausarten konnte, machte sich Matt erneut bemerkbar und unterbrach seine Eltern. "Ich liebe dich.", sagte sie, bevor sie sich wieder umdrehte und Matt hochhob. "So, ich werde dich jetzt wickeln und füttern, einverstanden, mein Schatz?", sagte sie zu ihm und legte ihn auf den Wickeltisch.

Ron nickte. "Alles klar. Ich mach dann mal Frühstück.", schlug er vor und verließ das Schlafzimmer.

Hermine beugte sich zu dem Baby runter und flüsterte ihm zu: "Er ist toll, nicht wahr?"

/-/

Cathy schreckte hoch, als sie ein starkes Gewicht auf ihrem Schoß spürte. Nach einigen Stunden, in denen sie versucht hatte, einen Ausweg aus diesem Schuppen zu finden, den sie leider nicht gefunden hatte, hatte sie es sich auf einigen Säcken voller Blumenerde versucht, so bequem wie möglich zu machen und war dann endlich in den frühen Morgenstunden eingenickt. Gut geschlafen hatte sie nicht, aber es war besser als gar nichts. Ihre Augen waren verquollen, sie hatte geweint, an die Tür gehämmert, gerufen, geschrieen, getreten, nichts hatte geholfen. Es war zum Verrücktwerden! Warum musste ausgerechnet ihr sowas immer wieder passieren?

Sie blickte an sich herunter und entdeckte Cosmo, der es sich in ihrem Schoß gemütlich gemacht hatte. "Hey.", murmelte sie. "Da hast du mir was eingebrockt, hmm?" Sie streichelte über sein Fell, das leicht struppig war. Eine Träne rann ihre Wange herunter. Sie griff nach ihrer Plüscheule, einem Geschenk von Harry zu einem früheren Geburtstag, und drückte sie fest an sich. Gut, dass sie darauf bestanden hatte, dass ihre Mum die Eule ebenfalls zu ihren Schlafsachen packte. Sie und Cosmo waren ihr einziger Halt in dieser Nacht gewesen.

Sie hoffte, dass ihre Eltern sie bald finden würden oder irgendjemand anderes. Lange hielt sie es in diesem zugigen kleinen Loch nicht aus. Sie versuchte stark zu sein und sich nicht verrückt zu machen aber das fiel ihr immer schwerer. Wann kam denn endlich jemand, der ihr helfen konnte? Sie konnte doch nicht ewig hier drin bleiben! Aber bis ihre Eltern merkten, dass etwas nicht stimmte, würde es sicher noch Stunden dauern, schließlich dachten sie, dass Cathy noch auf der Party war und die hätte bis zum Nachmittag dauern sollen. Immer mehr Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. Sie wurde immer verzweifelter und die Hoffnung immer kleiner.

/-/

Hermine war gerade damit fertig geworden, Matt zu füttern, als sie die Türklingel hörte. Mit Matt auf dem Arm ging sie verwundert zur Haustür. Normalerweise klingelte nie jemand so früh an ihrer Haustür, besonders nicht am Wochenenden. Sie öffnete. "John!", rief sie erstaunt.

"Entschuldige, Hermine, dass ich euch so früh störe, aber es ist wirklich dringend.", sagte er und knetete nervös seine Hände. Wie immer trug er seine Lederjacke und Hermine fragte sich, ob ihm nicht zu kalt war. Es schneite zwar nicht, aber allzu warm war es draußen wirklich nicht.

"Um was geht's denn?", fragte sie gespannt und trat zur Seite, damit er eintreten und sie die Tür schließen konnte. Sie bedeutete ihm, sich auf die Couch zu setzen, während sie Matt einige ihrer Haarsträhnen aus der Hand nahm.

"Hermine? Wer ist an der Tür?", wollte Ron wissen und kam aus der Küche. Er trug eine geblümte Schürze über seinem Schlafanzug und hielt einen Kochlöffel in der Hand. Er entdeckte den korpulenten John auf dem Sofa und musterte ihn verwundert. "Wer ist das?"

"Das ist John.", erklärte Hermine. Ron sah sie verständnislos an. "Cathy und ich haben von ihm erzählt. Du weißt doch, der Leiter des Tierheims."

Rons Gesicht hellte sich auf. "Ach, Sie sind John!", rief er, ging zu ihm hin und wollte ihm die Hand schütteln. Er bemerkte, dass er noch den Kochlöffel festhielt und streckte ihm daraufhin die andere Hand hin. John schlug ein und stand wieder auf. "Hermine und Cathy haben viel von Ihnen erzählt."

John nickte. "Ja, von Ihnen auch." Er wandte sich Hermine zu. "Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich euch schon so früh stören muss, aber es ist dringend. Comso ist seit gestern Abend verschwunden. Wir haben schon an allen möglichen Orten gesucht, aber leider erfolglos."

"Wer ist Cosmo?", wollte Ron neugierig wissen.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. "Hörst du eigentlich jemals zu? Cosmo ist Cathys Lieblingskater."

"Ach der ist das.", murmelte Ron. "Und der ist verschwunden?" John nickte. "Und warum kommen Sie zu uns? Was sollen wir tun?"

"Ich dachte, vielleicht könnte Cathy uns beim Suchen helfen. Cosmo liebt die Kleine so wie sie ihn liebt und bis jetzt ist er immer gekommen, wenn sie ihn gerufen hat. Weit kann er nicht sein, seine Pfote ist etwas missgebildet, schon seit seiner Geburt. Kurze Strecken kann er rennen, aber lange ... Er kann alleine dort draußen nicht überleben und wenn er unter ein Auto kommen sollte ..." John machte sich wirklich Sorgen um das Tier. Er hatte Cosmo und auch alle anderen unglaublich lieb gewonnen und würde alles für sie tun.

"Das ist ja schrecklich.", sagte Hermine betroffen und nahm Matt erneut einige ihrer Haarsträhnen aus dem kleinen Händchen. Neuerdings liebte er es, mit ihnen zu spielen. "Aber es tut mir Leid, John, Cathy ist nicht da. Sie ist auf eine Übernachtungsparty eingeladen und wahrscheinlich schlafen die Mädchen sogar noch, weil sie bestimmt lange aufgeblieben sind."

"Oh, das ist natürlich ungünstig.", murmelte John. "Wäre es vielleicht möglich, ganz kurz mal dort vorbeizuschauen und sie zu holen? Es wird bestimmt nicht lange dauern und Cathy wird es sehr gerne machen, wie ich sie kenne, schließlich geht es um Cosmo." John schaute flehentlich zu Hermine.

Sie schaute unsicher zu Ron. "Ich weiß nicht. Was meinst du?", wandte sie sich an ihren Mann.

"Ich weiß nicht genau. Aber dieser Cosmo ist doch Cathys Lieblingskater, sie hängt an ihm und sollte ihm irgendetwas passiert sein, dann würde sie sich sicher Vorwürfe machen.", überlegte er. Hermine nickte.

"Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht. Ich ruf einfach mal bei den Millers an und frage nach, ob es in Ordnung ist, wenn wir Cathy für eine Stunde abholen würden." Auf dem Weg zum Telefon drückte sie John das Baby in die Hand. Sie hob den Hörer ab und begann nach dem Zettel zu suchen, auf dem sie die Telefonnummer von Claires Familie notiert hatte. John schaute das Baby ängstlich an und gab es schnell an Ron weiter. "Ron, die Leitung ist tot.", sagte Hermine erschrocken, nachdem sie einige Sekunden auf eine Verbindung gewartet hatte.

"Versuch mal die Handynummer, die wir von ihnen haben.", schlug Ron vor. "Vielleicht liegt das nur an ihrem Telefon." Hermine tat, wie ihr geheißen und wählte die Nummer des Mobiltelefons. Kurz darauf legte sie den Hörer auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nichts. Es muss an unserem Telefon liegen." Sie schaute ihn ängstlich an. "Wer weiß, wie lange das schon so geht, vielleicht schon seit gestern Abend oder Mittag! Was, wenn uns jemand erreichen wollte, weil etwas nicht stimmt? Mit Cathy zum Beispiel? Was, wenn etwas mit Cathy nicht stimmt? Oh, ich hatte Recht, mein ungutes Gefühl stimmt!"

"Jetzt beruhig dich mal! Nur weil unser Telefon nicht funktioniert, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass Cathy gleich in den nächsten Gully gefallen ist oder schwer verletzt im Krankenhaus liegt." Hermine schnappte entsetzt nach Luft und eilte ins Schlafzimmer. Ron seufzte, übergab Matt an John und ging ihr nach. Im Schlafzimmer war Hermine dabei, sich hektisch umzuziehen. "Was soll das, Liebling?", fragte er vorsichtig.

"Etwas stimmt nicht mit unserer Tochter, irgendetwas stimmt nicht! Das weiß ich einfach, Ron! Das weiß ich! Irgendetwas ist passiert und weil das Telefon kaputt ist, konnte uns keiner benachrichtigen. Ich muss sofort los und sie suchen!" Sie knöpfte ihre Schlafanzugjacke auf, war zu hektisch, riss einige Knöpfe ab und wischte sich ihre unordentlichen Haare aus den Augen.

Ron ging zu ihr und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. "Ich wiederhole es nochmal: Mach dich nicht verrückt! Es muss nichts heißen, dass wir nicht erreichbar waren. Bestimmt ist alles in Ordnung. Du musst nicht gleich zu den Muggelauroren rennen. Wenn du dir solche Sorgen machst, dann können wir bei den Millers vorbeikommen und uns versichern, dass alles in okay ist und dann können wir nach Cosmo suchen.", schlug er ihr in beruhigendem Ton vor. "Okay?" Hermine nickte. Ron umarmte sie für einen Moment, er spürte ihr Herz wie wild schlagen. Er hasste es, wenn er wusste, dass sie Angst hatte und er nicht die Macht, sie ihr zu nehmen.

"Äh, Leute", kam Johns unsichere Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer. "Ich könnte hier mal eure Unterstützung gebrauchen!", rief er ihnen zu, bevor sie Matts durchdringende Schreie hörten.

/-/

Fünfzehn Minuten später standen sie alle vor der Wohnungstür der Millers. Ron hatte Matt auf dem Arm, da er Angst hatte, dass Hermine ihn vor lauter Hysterie fallen lassen könnte. Sie klingelte Sturm an der Tür. Nach einigen Minuten wurde geöffnet. Mrs Miller blickte ihnen verschlafen entgegen.

"Ja bitte? Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte sie und zog den Gürtel ihres Bademantels enger.

"Ich bin Hermine Weasley, Cathys Mutter. Entschuldigen Sie die frühe Störung, aber es ist dringend. Wir müssten uns Cathy für eine Stunde 'ausborgen'. Danach kann sie auch gleich wieder auf die Party, versprochen.", sagte Hermine und stellte überrascht und besorgt fest, wie beunruhigt Mrs Miller plötzlich dreinblickte.

"Cathy ist gar nicht hier.", erwiderte sie.

"Oh.", hauchte Hermine, bemühte sich aber um eine logische Erklärung. "Spielen die Kinder unten auf einem Spielplatz?"

Mrs Miller schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Außer Claire sind hier gar keine Kinder. Sie wurde überraschend krank, deshalb haben wir die Party verschoben."

"Was?!", rief Hermine erschrocken und griff hilfesuchend nach Rons Hand. Sie drückte sie fest. "Aber ... aber wieso wurden wir nicht informiert? Und wo ist meine Tochter?" Sie schluckte schwer.

"Das Telefon war tot, ich konnte niemanden erreichen. Als Cathy am Abend kam, habe ich sie wieder nach Hause geschickt. Ich konnte nicht mit, Claire hat mich gebraucht und Cathy meinte, es sei ja nicht weit ..."

"Aber ... aber ... wieso ist sie denn nicht mit dir wieder nach Hause gegangen, du hast sie doch auch hergebracht?" Völlig durcheinander und voller Angst wandte sie sich zu ihrem Mann um. Ron erstarrte. Es war seine Schuld.

"Cathy ... sie hat mich gebeten, dass ich sie alleine ins Haus gehen lasse, weil ... nun ja, weil es ihr peinlich war, noch von ihrem Daddy begleitet zu werden.", stammelte er. Hermine löste ihre Hand aus seiner.

"Du hättest mitgehen sollen! Du hättest mitgehen sollen, egal, was sie gesagt hat! Warum bin ich nur nicht mitgegangen!" Sie schien den Tränen nahe zu sein und wusste nicht, ob sie ihrer Wut oder ihrer Angst freien Lauf lassen sollte. Wenn Cathy etwas passierte ... Sie war schon die ganze Nacht weg, ihr konnte so vieles zugestoßen sein, sie könnte einem Todesser begegnen, einem Mörder, in irgendeinen Fluss fallen oder vor ein Auto laufen oder ...

"Ganz ruhig, Hermine. Es muss doch noch nichts heißen.", erwiderte Ron, obwohl die Angst auch ihn zu überwältigen drohte. Was, wenn er seine kleine Prinzessin nie wieder sehen würde?

"Komm mir nicht ständig mit diesem Satz!", schrie Hermine. "Wieso muss das bitte noch nichts heißen?! Unsere Tochter ist nicht nach Hause gekommen, sie ist die ganze Nacht schon weg, ihr muss etwas passiert sein, verstehst du das denn nicht?"

"Vielleicht ist sie auch zu Harry und Ginny gegangen.", überlegte Ron und hatte langsam alle Mühe, Matt festzuhalten. Er wurde durch die Nervosität seiner Eltern, die er sehr gut spürte, zunehmend unruhig.

"Warum sollte sie bitte zu Harry und Ginny gehen?! Die wohnen doch viel weiter weg als wir.", erwiderte Hermine. Das war doch völlig absurd!

"Was weiß denn ich?! Aber einen Versuch ist es wert, ehe wir uns völlig verrückt machen." Ron wandte sich an Mrs Miller. "Können wir Ihr Telefon benutzen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "An sich gerne, aber es funktioniert leider immer noch nicht. Aber wenn Sie wollen, mein Handy müsste in Ordnung sein."

Ron nahm es dankbar entgegen und tippte mit einer Hand fahrig die Nummer ein, während Hermine hektisch den Gang entlang schritt. Er verdrückte sich, fing wieder von vorne an, traf wieder die falsche Zahl ... Als er endlich die verschlafene Stimme seiner Schwester hörte, atmete er erleichtert aus. "Ginny? Tut mir Leid, dass ich um die Zeit schon anrufe, aber-"

"Das sollte es auch!", fauchte sie. Wenn seine kleine Schwester nicht ausgeschlafen hatte, war sie unausstehlich, ein Grund, warum er sie die ersten Monate nach der Geburt seiner kleinen Nichte Diane gemieden hatte. "Also, was gibt's?", fragte sie dann in etwas gemäßigterem Ton. Ron meinte, Harrys Stimme im Hintergrund gehört zu haben.

"Es geht um Cathy. Sie ist nicht zufällig bei euch?", erklärte er sofort und hielt gespannt die Luft an. Er hoffte so, dass seine Tochter bei Harry und Ginny war, denn wenn nicht ... das wollte er sich gar nicht vorstellen. Hermine hielt inne und wartete ebenfalls. _Oh bitte, bitte, bitte, lass sie bei ihnen sein, bitte!_

"Nein, ist sie nicht. Warum sollte sie auch? Ist sie etwa weggelaufen oder sowas?", fragte Ginny erstaunt. Ihr kam das alles ziemlich rätselhaft vor.

Ron ließ das Handy sinken und schaute seine Frau mit einem leeren Blick an. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. Hermine schlug die Hände vor den Mund. Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein! Wo könnte Cathy noch abgeblieben sein? Wo könnte sie noch hin sein? Ihr musste etwas passiert sein, anders ging es einfach nicht mehr! Vielleicht war sie auch entführt worden oder noch schlimmeres.

"Ron? RON? RON!", tönte Ginnys besorgte Stimme aus dem Handy. Er hatte es ganz vergessen und hielt es sich wieder ans Ohr. Eine Sekunde später hätte er es beinahe fallen lassen, weil Ginny so laut brüllte.

"Ja?", versuchte er sie zu unterbrechen und hörte, wie sie erleichtert ausatmete.

"Merlin sei Dank, du bist noch dran! Was ist denn passiert, Ron? Was ist mit Cathy, geht es ihr gut?", fragte sie drängend.

Ron zuckte mit den Schulter und wartete auf eine Antwort, bis ihm einfiel, dass sie es ja nicht sehen konnte. "Ich weiß nicht, ob es ihr gut geht. Sie ist verschwunden. Gestern war sie auf eine Party eingeladen, ich hab sie alleine ins Haus gehen lassen, weil sie darauf bestanden hatte, aber die Party ist ausgefallen, sie wollte wieder nach Hause kommen, aber bei uns ist sie nicht angekommen. Ich dachte, vielleicht hat sie es sich anders überlegt und wäre bei euch, aber da ist sie ja auch nicht. Sie ist verschwunden, einfach verschwunden!"

"Oh mein Gott!", rief Ginny schockiert. "Habt ihr sie denn schon gesucht?"

Ron hörte, wie sie etwas zu Harry sagte. "Nein, haben wir nicht. Ich wollte erst sichergehen, dass sie nicht vielleicht doch bei euch ist, ehe wir die Hippogreife scheu machen." Er schluckte. "Aber jetzt werden wir uns gleich auf die Suche machen."

"Vielleicht sollten Sie noch die Polizei rufen.", schlug Mrs Miller vor. Auch sie hatte Angst um Cathy und machte sich dazu noch Vorwürfe, weil sie das Kind nicht nach Hause begleitet oder doch bei sich in der Wohnung hatte schlafen lassen.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Das geht nicht.", sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme. "Man kann jemanden erst nach vierundzwanzig Stunden vermisst melden und solange ist Cathy doch noch nicht verschwunden."

"Ron?", rief sich Ginny wieder in Erinnerung. "Harry und ich kommen auch gleich und helfen euch bei der Suche. Zu viert sieht man doch mehr als zu zweit.", sagte sie und versuchte ihrer Stimme einen festen und sicheren Klang zu geben. Sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie schrecklich sich ihr Bruder fühlte. Wenn sie sich vorstellte, dass Diane verschwunden wäre ... nein, das konnte sie gar nicht, das Gefühl war zu grauenhaft.

"Danke.", sagte Ron und schluckte erneut. Er musste jetzt stark sein, es reichte, wenn Hermine kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch stand. "Wir sind sogar zu fünft, der Leiter des Tierheims, in das Cathy immer geht, wird uns helfen." John nickte bekräftigend. Cosmos Verschwinden war nichts im Vergleich zu dem von Cathy.

"Okay.", sagte Ginny. "Wir sind in fünf Minuten da, wo seid ihr?" Ron nannte ihr die Adresse. "Wir apparieren um die Ecke. Aber wir müssen Diane mitnehmen, ich will die Nachbarn nicht stören."

Ron nickte. "Geht klar.", sagte er und legte auf. Er gab Mrs Miller das Handy wieder zurück und drehte sich um. Er sah Hermine und John auffordernd an. "Na los, worauf wartet ihr? Wir müssen Cathy finden!"

/-/

Cathy ließ sich erschöpft an der Tür heruntergleiten. Sie hatte zehn Minuten lang ohne Unterbrechung an die Tür gehämmert und um Hilfe gerufen, aber niemand hatte ihr geholfen. Sie war immer noch gefangen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie spät es war, aber es drang Licht durch die Schlitze des Schuppens, also konnte es nicht mehr mitten in der Nacht sein. Sie drückte die Plüscheule und Cosmo fest an sich und hoffte, dass sie nicht mehr all zu lange hier bleiben müsse.

/-/

"Und? Was sagen Sie?" Mr Smith schaute den Mann des Bombenentschärfungskommandos ängstlich an. Sein Hemd war schweißdurchtränkt, seine Haare klebten an seiner Stirn und er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Herz galoppierte. Warum immer er? Warum musste das alles immer ausgerechnet ihm passieren? Er würde sich von seinem Chef wieder einen Vortrag darüber anhören, dass er nur die Gelder und die Zeit verschwendete und seine Kollegen das doch alle so viel besser machen konnten. Er wollte diese jungen hochnäsigen Schnösel mal sehen, wenn sich mitten auf der Baustelle eine alte Fliegerbombe befinden würde, die bei einer falschen Bewegung jederzeit hochgehen konnte.

"Es wird bald regnen.", erwiderte der Mann, der sich ihm als Mr Carlson vorgestellt hatte. "Wir sollten die Bombe so schnell wie möglich entschärfen. Wer weiß, was der Regen alles auslösen könnte." Sein Blick schwenkte über die Baustelle. "Wir sollten alle in nächster Nähe evakuieren, nur zur Sicherheit, denn man kann ja nie wissen." Mr Smith nickte und kramte ein eigentlich weißes, mittlerweile allerdings schon graues, Taschentuch hervor und wischte sich über das Gesicht. "Leiten Sie bitte alles in die Wege und sorgen Sie dafür, dass die Presse erst so spät wie möglich davon erfährt, zu viel Wirbel wäre nicht gut."

Mr Smith seufzte. "In Ordnung, werde ich machen. Beeilen Sie sich bitte, damit es hier bald weiter gehen kann. Unsere Zeit ist knapp bemessen."

Sein Gegenüber lachte. "Sie haben vielleicht Sorgen, Mann! Hier könnten alle in die Luft fliegen."

Mr Smith seufzte. "Sagen Sie das mal meinem Chef."

/-/

Hermine trat unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere und schaute sich andauernd um. Bald waren Schritte zu hören und Harry und Ginny bogen um die Ecke. Ginny hatte Diane auf dem Arm, die noch ziemlich verschlafen aussah, wie fast alle Leute, denen sie heute begegnet waren, was zu dieser frühen Uhrzeit eigentlich schon eine ganze Menge waren, wenn sie es sich recht überlegte. Aber die Sorge um Cathy übermannte alles. Sie schluckte schwer. Harry trat sofort zu Hermine und umarmte sie fest. Sie klammerte sich an ihn.

"Alles wird gut, Hermine. Da bin ich mir sicher. Wir finden Cathy und es wird ihr gut gehen. Wir schaffen das schon.", sagte er überzeugt. Hermine nickte und fing an zu schluchzen. Sie konnte bald nicht mehr, mit Mühe riss sie sich zusammen. Das letzte Mal, als sie sich so ähnlich gefühlt hatte, war, als Ron vergiftet worden war und im Krankenflügel gelegen hatte. Die Angst, ihn zu verlieren, war so unglaublich groß gewesen.

"Ich habe so schreckliche Angst, Harry.", flüsterte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

"Ich weiß." Er wiegte sie leicht hin und her. "Aber alles wird gut. Glaub mir.", versicherte er ihr. Sie würden sie finden. Sie würden es schaffen. Sie hatten es immer geschafft. Sie würden es schaffen müssen, sie mussten einfach. Andernfalls ...

"Ich hoffe so, dass du Recht hast.", erwiderte sie und löste sich wieder von ihm. Sie wischte die Tränen weg. "Okay. Dann lasst uns anfangen.", sagte sie, und versuchte, so entschlossen wie möglich zu klingen.

Ron nickte, dankbar, dass Hermine sich ein kleines bisschen beruhigt hatte, dank Harry. Normalerweise wäre er wahrscheinlich auf seinen besten Freund eifersüchtig gewesen, weil ihm etwas gelungen war, das er selbst nicht geschafft hatte, aber er, Ron, war wohl selbst zu sehr von der Sorge um seine Tochter ergriffen. "Ich schlage vor, wir gehen da lang." Er wies in eine Richtung. "Den Weg müsste sie genommen haben, um nach Hause zu gehen."

Die anderen nickten und alle zusammen gingen den Weg entlang. Sie versuchten, auf jede Kleinigkeit zu achten, die vielleicht einen Hinweis darauf geben könnte, wohin Cathy verschwunden war.

"Sagt mal, habt ihr schon bei der Arbeit Bescheid gesagt, dass Cathy verschwunden ist?", fragte Ginny nach einigen Minuten. Hermine und Ron schauten sich an und schüttelten den Kopf. Daran hatten sie nicht gedacht. "Vielleicht könnte Harry das ja machen.", schlug sie vor und warf ihrem Mann einen beschwörenden Blick zu. Harry nickte und verschwand um die nächste Ecke. Sekunden später hörte man ein _Plopp_.

"Kann eure Arbeit denn was unternehmen?", fragte John, der bis jetzt ziemlich schweigsam war. Auch er hatte große Angst um das kleine liebenswürdige Mädchen.

"Ähm ..." Hermine schaute unsicher zu Ron. John wusste kaum etwas von ihrer Arbeit. "Also, vielleicht schon. Versuchen kann man es.", meinte sie. Sie bogen in die nächste Straße ein und standen plötzlich vor einem Absperrband. "Was ist denn hier los?", fragte sie überrascht.

"Vielleicht ist hier ja der Unfall passiert.", vermutete John. Vorhin, als sie auf dem Weg zum Haus der Millers waren, mussten sie einen Umweg machen. Ein Polizist hatte sie aufgehalten.

"Das muss aber ein sehr großer Unfall gewesen sein.", erwiderte Hermine. Das war ja beinahe ein ganzes Viertel, das abgesperrt worden war. Dann entdeckte eine rote Haarschleife, die sich in einer Hecke verfangen hatte. "Da", rief sie und deutete darauf. "Die hat Cathy gestern Abend getragen. Sie muss hier entlang gelaufen sein, ganz sicher."

"Was ist denn hier passiert?", fragte John einen Polizisten, der gerade mit angespanntem Gesichtsausdruck um die Ecke gebogen war. "Gab es einen Selbstmordversuch oder ähnliches? Ist jemand aus dem Fenster gesprungen? Gab es einen Überfall?"

Sein Gegenüber schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Schlimmer.", sagte er.

"Schlimmer?", fragte Ginny ängstlich und hielt Diane etwas fester. In diesem Moment kam Harry wieder um die Ecke geeilt, nickte seinen Freunden kurz zu und blieb dann neben seiner Frau stehen.

"Es wurde eine Bombe gefunden."

/-/

Viele aufgeregte Stimmen drangen zu Cathy in den Schuppen. Sie schreckte aus ihrem Halbschlaf auf, in den sie verfallen war und richtete sich schnell auf. So kräftig wie sie konnte schlug sie an die Tür und schrie um Hilfe. Aber draußen schien so viel los zu sein, dass sie keiner hörte. Nach zehn Minuten gab sie erschöpft auf und ließ sich an der Tür hinuntergleiten.

"Was soll ich nur machen, Cosmo?", fragte sie verzweifelt. Im Schuppen gab es keine Geräte, mit denen sie die Tür hätte aufhebeln können. Wenn sie niemand suchen würde, dann wäre sie hier drin für immer gefangen.

Ihre Eltern hatten ihr Verschwinden sicher noch nicht bemerkt, frühestens heute Nachmittag würden sie sich Sorgen machen. Wenn sie sich überhaupt Sorgen machen würden, sie hatten ja Matt. Da war sie doch ganz egal.

/-/

"Eine Bombe?", fragte Harry schockiert. "Sind Sie sicher?" Eine echte Bombe, was machte hier eine echte Bombe, das konnte doch gar nicht sein.

Der Polizist nickte. "Ja, ganz sicher. Die Bombe wurde bei Bauarbeiten gefunden. Wahrscheinlich ist sie ein Überbleibsel des Krieges. Das Bombenentschärfungskommando ist schon vor Ort und das Gelände wurde weiträumig evakuiert. Deshalb können sie auch nicht weiter, der Experte ist schon dabei, sie zu entschärfen.", erklärte er.

"Oh Gott!", murmelte Hermine angstvoll und taumelte. Harry stützte sie und führte sie zur nächsten Bank. Sie war totenbleich geworden.

"Was ist denn?", fragte Ron und schaute die umstehenden Menschen ahnungslos an. Er wusste nicht, was eine Bombe war. Harry und Hermine waren bei Muggeln aufgewachsen, die kannten so etwas natürlich. Ginny hatte Muggelkunde gehabt. Sie trat zu ihrem Bruder und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Als sie geendet hatte war Ron so schockiert wie der Rest und seine Gesichtsfarbe war mit Hermines identisch.

"Sie brauchen sich gar keine Sorgen zu machen, die Menschen aus den umliegenden Häusern sind alle in Sicherheit, niemandem wird etwas passieren.", versicherte der Polizist ihnen. Er nahm an, dass Bekannte der Personen in einem der Häuser wohnten.

"Sie verstehen das nicht!", rief Hermine laut. "Meine Tochter muss dort irgendwo sein!"

"Das kann nicht sein. Alle Leute haben ihre Häuser geräumt und-"

"Sie war wahrscheinlich gar nicht in einem der Häuser.", erwiderte Harry, der noch am ruhigsten von allen war. Auch er machte sich große Sorgen um seine Nichte, aber er hatte gelernt, in solchen Situationen einen kühlen Kopf zu bewaren. Es war ja nicht das erste Mal, dass Personen, die er liebte, in Lebensgefahr waren. Wäre Cathy allerdings seine Tochter, er wüsste nicht, wie er reagieren würde.

"Was meinen Sie denn?", fragte der Wachtmeister verwirrt.

"Meine Nichte ist seit gestern Abend verschwunden. Sie ist diese Straße entlang gegangen und nicht zu Hause angekommen. Vielleicht hat sie sich aus Versehen irgendwo eingeschlossen oder wurde von jemandem entführt, was ich aber nicht glaube und hoffe. Jedenfalls ist sie sehr wahrscheinlich noch in dem abgesperrten Bereich.", erklärte Harry so sachlich wie möglich und nahm Ron Matt ab, denn auch der schien nicht mehr sehr stabil auf den Beinen zu sein.

"Oh." Auch der Polizist war eine Spur blasser geworden. "Sind Sie sicher?" Harry nickte. Der Polizist griff nach seinem Funkgerät und versuchte, jemanden zu erreichen. Nach fünf Minuten gab er auch. "Es wurden alle Geräte abgeschaltet.", sagte er bedauernd. "Wahrscheinlich, damit der Experte sich ganz auf seine Aufgabe konzentrieren kann. Ich kann nichts machen, tut mir Leid. Aber vielleicht ist das Kind auch gar nicht dort."

Hermine schluchzte auf. Ginny legte tröstend einen Arm um sie und redete ihr gut zu.

Harry nickte. "Und wir können nicht rein, um nach Cathy zu suchen?", fragte Harry.

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. "Ausgeschlossen.", sagte er.

Harry nickte und sah sich um. John wirkte betroffen und spielte an seiner Lederjacke herum, um sich abzulenken. Er erinnerte Harry etwas an Hagrid, groß, vielleicht auch angsteinflößend, aber mit einem sehr guten Herzen. Ginny saß auf der Bank und hatte Hermine schützend im Arm, Diane saß neben ihr und verfolgte alles mit großen Augen. Ron rang um seine Fassung und mit der Angst um sein Kind.

Harry ging kurz entschlossen zu Ginny, legte ihr Matt in den Arm, ging dann zu Ron und zog ihn um die nächste Ecke. "Hör zu, ich habe einen Plan.", sagte er schnell. Ron schaute ihn gesprannt an. Er würde alles tun, um Cathy zu retten, selbst wenn es heißen würde, sich mit einer Riesenspinne wie Aragog anzulegen, was er damals nur für Hermine getan hatte. "Ich habe den Tarnumhang für alle Fälle mitgenommen, unter ihm können wir uns in den abgesperrten Bereich schleichen und nach Cathy suchen.", schlug er vor und zog dabei schon den silbrig glänzenden Umhang hervor. Ron nickte stumm. "Ich würde Ginny und Hermine informieren, aber John ist noch dabei und es ist wahrscheinlich besser, das so schnell als möglich erledigen." Ron nickte. Harry warf den Tarnumhang über sie beide.

/-/

Eine halbe Stunde später waren Harry und Ron alle Straßen abgegangen und hatten trotzdem keine Spur von Cathy entdeckt. Der Bombenentschärfungsexperte steckte mitten in seiner Arbeit und bemerkte keine Schritte.

"Vielleicht ist sie doch nicht hier.", meinte Harry schließlich und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Doch! Sie ist hier, Harry, das spüre ich. Irgendwo hier muss sie sein!", sagte er eindringlich. Er würde hier nicht aufhören zu suchen, bis er seine kleine Prinzessin wieder im Arm halten würde. "Wir müssen nach ihr rufen, einfach nur die Straßen entlanglaufen hilft einfach nicht!" Ron streifte den Umhang ab und fing an, laut nach seiner Tochter zu rufen. Der Experte würde sie wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht hören und sonst war niemand hier.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und tat es ihm nach.

/-/

"Wo bleiben Harry und Ron nur?", fragte Hermine, nachdem sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte. Der Wachtmeister war weiter gegangen und John tigerte entlang des Absperrbandes auf und ab. "Sie sind schon ziemlich lange weg."

"Sie suchen wahrscheinlich nach Cathy.", vermutete Ginny und gab Matt ein Taschentuch, damit er beschäftigt war. Diane spielte schon mit ihrem Hausschlüssel. Ginny beugte sich zu Hermine. "Harry hat den Tarnumhang dabei, sie haben sich sicherlich in den Bereich geschlichen und suchen nach ihr."

Hermine nickte. "Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Hoffentlich finden sie Cathy, hoffentlich. Wer weiß, was meinem kleinen Mädchen sonst alles passiert.", murmelte sie. "Ich hab solche Angst um sie, Ginny."

Ihre Schwägerin nickte. "Ich weiß. Aber alles wird gut, die zwei werden sie schon finden."

Hermine nickte tapfer und schluckte weitere Tränen herunter. Sie versucht wirklich, stark zu sein, aber in ihr hatte nur ein Gedanke Platz: _Und was, wenn nicht?_

/-/

Harry und Ron hatten sich getrennt und suchten in verschiedenen Straßen. Harry war kurz davor, die Hoffnung aufzugeben, als er plötzlich ein ganz schwaches Rufen hörte. Er eilte sofort in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam und stand plötzlich vor einem kleinen Schuppen. Er zog an dem Türgriff, aber die Tür ging nicht auf. Er hatte nicht die Nerven, jetzt noch nach einem Muggelweg zu suchen, den Schuppen aufzubekommen und griff daher zu seinem Zauberstab. Sekunden später flog die Tür auf und Cathy stürzte mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht in seine Arme.

"Onkel Harry, Gott sei Dank!", schniefte sie. "Ich hatte solche Angst, es war furchtbar." Harry drückte die Kleine fest an sich. Er war unglaublich erleichtert, sie endlich gefunden zu haben.

"Alles ist gut, Cathy, alles ist gut. Dein Dad und ich sind da.", murmelte er und strich dem völlig übermüdeten Mädchen über den Kopf. Dann ließ er sie los. "RON! ICH HAB SIE!", rief er laut. "Dein Dad wird gleich da sein.", sagte er zu Cathy und zog ein Taschentuch aus der Tasche.

Eine Minute später kam Ron um die Ecke gehetzt, sah Cathy und stürzte zu ihr. Fest zog er sie in die Arme. "Da bist du ja endlich, mein Schatz. Wir haben uns alle solche Sorgen gemacht, das kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen." Erleichtert schloss er die Augen und hielt sein Kind so fest wie möglich, um sich zu überzeugen, dass das nicht nur ein Traum war sondern Realität und sie wirklich sicher in seinen Armen war.

Cathy schniefte. "Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte das doch nicht! Cosmo ist einfach dorthin gelaufen. Es tut mir Leid, Daddy!" Sie klammerte sich ganz fest an ihn. Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht. Sie war unglaublich erleichtert, dass sie endlich gefunden worden war.

Harry war einige Schritte zurück getreten, um Vater und Tochter Zeit für sich zu lassen. So war er in den Schuppen gegangen, hatte Cathys Tasche mit ihren Sachen genommen und Cosmo entdeckt, den er aus Cathys Erzählungen kannte. Er beugte sich herunter und nahm ihn auf den Arm. Dann ging er wieder zu seinem besten Freund. "Wir sollten besser hier verschwinden.", meinte er. "Wer weiß, ob die Bombe nicht doch noch hochgeht." Langsam erst wurde ihm die Gefahr bewusst, in der sie die ganze Zeit schwebten.

Cathys Augen wurden groß. "Bombe?", fragte sie ängstlich.

**TBC...**


	9. Dezember: Erleichterung

**9. Dezember: Erleichterung**

"Guten Morgen, die Damen.", rief Ron, als er um zehn Uhr sein Schlafzimmer betrat. Er hatte Matt auf dem Arm. Sein Sohn hatte sich früh gerührt. Ron hatte sich beeilt, ihn zu wickeln und ihm sein Fläschchen zu geben, damit er seine Mum nicht aufweckte. Das Frühstück schwebte auf einem Tablett vor ihm her, er hatte es unter Matts prüfenden Augen vorbereitet.

Cathy drehte sich gähnend auf den Rücken und streckte sich. Froh lächelte sie ihren Vater an. Hermine und Ron hatten ihrer Tochter gestern Abend erleichtert erlaubt, bei ihnen im Bett zu schlafen. Das Mädchen und Ron waren sofort völlig erschöpft eingeschlafen, nur Hermine hatte noch wach gelegen. Ihr war der Gedanke unerträglich, dass sie Ron und Cathy beinahe verloren hätte. Wäre die Bombe explodiert, hätte der Experte nur einen klitzekleinen Fehler gemacht, wäre auf einen Schlag ihre halbe Familie tot gewesen. Die Angst um Harry wegen des Trimagischen Turniers war nichts dagegen, was sie heute empfunden hatte. Nur das Bangen um Ron, als er versehentlich vergiftet worden war, kam diesem Gefühl nahe. Ihre Erleichterung war unbeschreiblich gewesen, als Harry und Ron mit Cathy aufgetaucht waren. Lange Minuten hatte sie ihr Kind an sich gedrückt und vor Freude geweint, aber nichtsdestotrotz schaffte sie es nicht, den Gedanken loszuwerden, dass sie spielend leicht ihren Lebensinhalt hätte verlieren können. Lange hatte sie gebraucht, um einzuschlafen. Erst in den Morgenstunden hatte sie Ruhe gefunden.

"Morgen, Dad.", murmelte Cathy und richtete sich vorsichtig auf. "Bist du schon lange wach?"

"Eine Weile", erwiderte Ron und setzte Matt in seinem Bettchen ab. "Wie hast du geschlafen, Prinzessin?", erkundigte er sich und ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder. Er strich seiner Tochter durch das verwuschelte Haar.

"Gut, Dad. Auf jeden Fall besser als in diesem Schuppen.", antwortete sie und lehnte sich an ihn. Sie war froh, wieder zu Hause zu sein. Bei ihrem Vater fühlte sie sich sicher, hatte sie sich immer sicher gefühlt und würde sie sich immer sicher fühlen. Und so, wie sich ihre Eltern um sie gesorgt hatten und sich um sie kümmerten, war ihr auch klar geworden, dass sie sie immer noch so lieb hatten wie vor Matt. Und dieser Gedanke beruhigte sie mehr als sie die Ereignisse des letzten Tages verängstigten.

"Und du fühlst dich gut? Nicht krank oder ähnliches?", forschte Ron nach und legte prüfend eine Hand auf ihre Stirn. Cathy wurde gestern noch von einem Arzt untersucht, der wegen des gefährlichen Einsatzes vor Ort sein musste. Er hatte gemeint, dass sie sich möglicherweise bei ihrer Nacht im Schuppen eine Erkältung eingefangen haben könnte.

"Super, Dad, wirklich. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ihr habt mich gerettet, alles ist gut.", erwiderte Cathy und drückte ihrem Dad einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Ich hab dich lieb, Daddy."

"Ich dich auch, meine Kleine." Ron drückte sein Kind an sich. Am liebsten würde er sie nie wieder loslassen, so froh war er, sie wieder bei sich zu haben. "Aber wir sollten leise sein, damit wir Mummy nicht wecken.", schlug er vor.

"Mummy ist schon wach.", erwiderte Hermine verschlafen. Mühsam schlug sie die Augen auf, unter denen dunkle Ringe waren. Sie drehte den Kopf und schaute Ron und Cathy an. "Morgen."

Ron beugte sich vor und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. "Guten Morgen, mein Liebling. Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Hermine richtete sich langsam auf. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es ging so." In Wirklichkeit hatte sie ziemlich schlecht geschlafen, aber sie wollte ihrer Familie nicht die Laune verderben. Dennoch fühlte sie sich wie erschlagen

"Ah ja.", sagte Ron und musterte sie mit schiefem Blick. Er wusste, dass sie log. "Ich hab Frühstück gemacht für euch zwei Hübschen.", fügte er hinzu, schnippte einmal mit seinem Zauberstab und sah zu, wie das volle Tablett vorsichtig auf dem Bett landete. "Matt ist schon versorgt und ich auch.", meinte er.

"Wow, das sieht toll aus, Dad.", sagte Cathy begeistert und griff sofort nach dem Schinken.

Hermine schaute Ron an, ohne sich zu rühren. "Ist irgendwas?", fragte dieser besorgt. "Willst du vielleicht etwas anderes essen? Soll ich dir Pfannkuchen oder -" Er wurde unterbrochen, als Hermine sich vorbeugte und ihn liebevoll auf den Mund küsste.

"Du bist wunderbar, Ron.", murmelte sie. Er wandte sich geschmeichelt ab, seine Wangen waren rosa geworden.

"Harry und Ginny kommen zum Essen.", wechselte er das Thema. Das hatten sie vor einigen Tagen schon besprochen und Ron sah keinen Grund, es abzusagen. Die Abwechslung würde ihnen allen nach der Geschichte von gestern gut tun.

"Ich weiß nicht, Ron. Ich würde mich freuen, sie wieder zu sehen, aber diese Sache gestern war so aufregend, sollten wir uns da nicht lieber ausruhen und uns nicht noch mit dem Kochen Arbeit machen?", sagte Hermine unsicher und nahm von dem Schinken, den Cathy ihr gab.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Erstens würde nur ich mir Arbeit mit dem Kochen machen und zweitens mache auch ich mir keine Arbeit, ich werde nämlich den Pizzaservice anrufen. Außer wenn du nicht willst, dass Harry und Ginny uns mit Diane besuchen kommen. Dann können wir natürlich absagen, das verstehen die beiden sicherlich."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich würde mich freuen, wenn sie kommen. Sie sind schließlich meine besten Freunde. Ohne ihre Hilfe gestern, ich weiß nicht, ob ich es geschafft hätte."

Ron strich ihr durch ihr Haar und lächelte traurig. "Es ist alles wieder gut, Mine. Alles ist in Ordnung. Cathy geht es gut, ihr ist nichts passiert, mir ist nichts passiert, wir sind alle heil aus der Sache herausgekommen. Wie immer, weißt du noch? Uns ist nie etwas passiert, zumindest nichts gravierendes. Ok, viele andere hatten nicht so viel Glück, Sirius, Dumbledore, aber wir haben es immer geschafft."

In Hermines Augen sammelten sich Tränen, sie hatte Mühe, sie zurückzuhalten. "Und was, wenn ihr es nicht geschafft hättet? Wenn die Bombe explodiert wäre, du und Harry mittendrin? Was wäre dann gewesen, hmm?"

Ron warf Hermine einen warnenden Blick zu und deutete mit dem Kopf zu Cathy, die ihre Eltern mit großen Augen und vollem Mund anstarrte. "Hermine, hör auf, dir darüber Gedanken zu machen! Diese was-wäre-wenn-Spielchen bringen doch keinen weiter! Uns geht es gut, das ist, was zählt! Du solltest dich lieber darüber freuen anstatt dir die schlimmsten Sachen in den buntesten Farben auszumalen!"

"Schön für dich, wenn du das alles so einfach vergessen und zur Tagesordnung übergehen kannst, aber ich kann das nicht!" Erzürnt schlug sie die Bettdecke zur Seite und verschüttete so beinahe die heiße Schokolade auf dem Tablett. Sie stand auf, stürmte zur Tür, riss sie auf und eilte ins Wohnzimmer. Zuknallen konnte sie die Tür allerdings nicht mehr, denn Ron hielt sie fest, genau wie Hermines Handgelenk. Er drückte die Tür zu und kam näher.

"Denkst du, ich kann einfach so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen? Denkst du, dass das alles mir nicht zu schaffen macht? Denkst du das wirklich?" Er schaute sie verletzt an. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. "Ich hätte beinahe meine Tochter verloren, mein kleines Mädchen, meine kleine Prinzessin. Das nimmt mich mehr mit, als du dir vielleicht vorstellen kannst. Aber irgendwer muss doch stark sein. Ich will nicht, dass Cathy sich zu viele Gedanken darüber macht. Noch ist sie unbeschwert. Sie ist noch so jung, Hermine. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie das alles zu sehr belastet, das ist das alles nicht wert. Sie soll glücklich sein, sie muss glücklich sein und sie will auch glücklich sein. Wer weiß, was noch alles in ihrem Leben passieren wird, was für dunkle Zeiten noch kommen werden. Als wir in Hogwarts waren, hat anfangs doch auch niemand damit gerechnet. Es war gut, dass wir unsere Kindheit in Ruhe und Frieden verbringen konnten, ohne diese ganzen schrecklichen Dinge. Ich wünsche Cathy das gleiche Glück, wie wir es hatten. Und indem wir dieser ganzen Geschichte hier so hohe Priorität geben, wird ihr das genommen."

Hermine starrte ihn an. "Wann bist du eigentlich so vernünftig und erwachsen geworden?", fragte sie schließlich und trat dicht zu ihm.

Ron grinste. "Irgendwann zwischen 'Liebling' und 'ich bin schwanger'.", erwiderte er verschmitzt. Hermine lachte. Sie streckte sich etwas und gab ihm einen Kuss. Sie schlang die Arme um ihn und drückte sich ganz nahe an ihn. Seine Hände fuhren sanft über ihren Rücken. Sie wurden unterbrochen, als die Schlafzimmertür sich öffnete. Cathy schaute ihre Eltern neugierig an.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie ängstlich.

Ron und Hermine lösten sich voneinander. Hermine wischte sich schnell die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und lächelte. "Es ist alles in Ordnung, Liebling. Es ist alles in bester Ordnung. Dir geht es gut, deinem Dad geht es gut, wir hatten alle Glück." Sie ging zu ihrer Tochter, kniete sich hin und schloss das Mädchen fest in die Arme.

/-/

Ron öffnete die Tür. "Hallo ihr drei, kommt rein.", begrüßte er seine Schwester, seinen Schwager und besten Freund und seine Nichte. Er trat zur Seite, damit sie die Wohnung betreten konnten. "Das Essen ist leider noch nicht fertig."

"Ihr hättet euch keine Arbeit machen müssen.", erwiderte Ginny vorwurfsvoll. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn sie ihren Bruder und seine Familie zu sich nach Hause eingeladen hätte.

Ron winkte ab und folgte ihnen zum Esstisch. "Ach was, wir haben uns keine Arbeit gemacht. Der Pizzaservice müsste gleich da sein.", erklärte er und schob den Stuhl für Diane, der etwas erhöht war, damit sie bis zum Tisch reichte und man sie füttern konnte, an den Tisch. Ginny setzte ihre Tochter hinein und gab ihr ein kleines Kuscheltier, eine Babyeule, mit der sie sich beschäftigen konnte.

"Hermine hat dich gut trainiert.", meinte Harry und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.

Ron sah ihn entrüstet an. "Was soll das denn heißen?", wollte er wissen und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften.

"Na, du weißt, was ein Pizzaservice ist und kannst ihn sogar kontaktieren. Als du damals das Telefon benutzt hast, um mich anzurufen, sind meinem Onkel beinahe die Ohren abgefallen."

Ron wurde leicht rosa und wandte sich ab. "Na schön, ich hab dazu gelernt. Hätte ich das nicht, dann wären wir schon längst aufgeflogen und wahrscheinlich durch alle Medien gegangen. Außerdem geht doch auch die Zaubererwelt mit der Zeit. Warum sonst gibt es schließlich auch Zaubererkanäle im Fernsehen?"

"Um Leuten wie Luna Lovegood mehr Raum für ihre absolut hirnrissigen Aussagen zu geben.", erwiderte Hermine, die aus dem Schlafzimmer gekommen war. Sie hatte gerade Matt gefüttert und ihn für sein Mittagsschläfchen hingelegt. Wenn alles gut ging, würden sie für eine Stunde Ruhe haben.

"Ach komm schon, manchmal sind die doch ganz witzig.", warf Harry der Gerechtigkeit halber ein. Er fand sie zumindest amüsant.

"Ja, wenn sie auch so gemeint wären. Aber diese Leute sind ja wirklich von dem überzeugt, was sie sagen.", erwiderte Hermine und nahm ebenfalls am Tisch Platz. Ginny tat es ihr nach.

"Also mir hat diese lange Reportage über Zacharias Smith sehr gut gefallen. An diesem Verliererzipperlein könnte doch tatsächlich was dran sein.", widersprach Ron. Er mochte Smith immer noch nicht, was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass dieser jetzt ein Profiquidditchspieler geworden war. Aber so erfolgreich wie Oliver Wood, der mittlerweile zu den Ersatzspielern des Nationalteams gehörte, war Smith bei weitem nicht.

"Ach, das glaubst du doch selber nicht.", widersprach Hermine. "Er ist einfach kein besonders guter Spieler. Viktor meint das auch. Er hat ihn mal bei einem Trainingsspiel gesehen. Wie er in eine Manschaft gekommen war, ist ihm schleierhaft."

"Ach, _Vicky _hat das gesagt?", erwiderte Ron trotzig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Viktor Krum würde für Ron wohl bis in alle Ewigkeit ein rotes Tuch bleiben.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. "Ron, bitte, muss das sein?", fragte sie genervt. Es war doch immer wieder das Selbe mit ihm! Kaum fiel der Name Viktor, war Ron wieder auf hundertachtzig. Das mit Viktor war über zehn Jahre her aber Ron war immer noch beleidigt. _Männer! _Er stand trotzig auf und ging ins Schlafzimmer, um nach Matt zu sehen.

"Wie geht es Cathy denn in der Schule?", wechselte Harry das Thema. Er war diese Diskussionen seiner Freunde Leid. Es lief immer auf das Selbe hinaus: Beide waren beleidigt und zu stur, um sich zu vergeben. Ginny und er würden wieder vermitteln müssen und darauf hatte er absolut keine Lust.

"Och, ganz gut. Seit Fred und George bei der Lehrerinnenschlampe waren, gab es keine Beschwerden mehr. Und solange ich ihr bei den Mathehausaufgaben helfe und nicht Ron, gibt es auch da keine größeren Probleme.", erwiderte Hermine, dankbar über die Ablenkung. Ron kam wieder aus dem Schlafzimmer. Harry und Ginny lachten. "Wir haben Percy getroffen.", sagte Hermine dann ohne jeden Zusammenhang. Es war ihr gerade wieder eingefallen.

Ginny setzte sich sofort stocksteif hin und Ron presste die Zähne auf einander. Harry schaute sie überrascht an. "Wann habt ihr ihn denn getroffen?"

"Freitag", antwortete Hermine. "In einem Kaufhaus, wo wir auf der Suche nach einem Geschenk für Cathys Freundin waren. Wir sind ihm einfach so über den Weg gelaufen, er war genauso erstaunt wie wir."

Ginny sah aus, als müsste sie sehr um ihre Selbstbeherrschung ringen. "Was hat er gesagt?", presste sie hervor. Sie mochte Percy genauso wenig wie Ron, nachdem, was er getan hatte und sie war ebenso stur wie ihr Bruder und weigerte sich strickt, ihm zu verzeihen.

"Nicht viel." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ron hat ihn kaum zu Wort kommen lassen, so wie er ihn angeschrieen hat." Sie warf ihrem Mann einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, während Ginny anerkennend nickte.

Hermine seufzte. "Hört mal", sagte sie in beschwörendem Tonfall. "Würde es euch umbringen, ihm zu verzeihen?"

Die Geschwister nickten. "Ja!", fauchte Ginny. "Er verdient es nicht, dass wir ihm verzeihen, wenn er sich nicht einmal entschuldigen kann. Mum kann das vielleicht, aber wir nicht! Er sieht doch nicht einmal ein, dass er wirklich etwas falsch gemacht hat, er ist nicht einen Schritt auf uns zu gekommen! Und sag jetzt nicht, dass das nicht stimmt", sagte sie drohend, als Hermine protestierend den Mund öffnete. "Er ist damals an Weihnachten nur zu uns gekommen, weil der Minister mit Harry sprechen wollte. Sonst wäre er nie im Leben aufgetaucht, das sage ich dir!" Wütend verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust. Harry legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter, während Diane ihre Mutter mit großen Augen musterte. Es kam nicht sehr oft vor, dass sie ihre Mutter so laut sprechen hörte.

Harry schaute seine beste Freundin beschwörend an. Es hatte keinen Sinn, zu versuchen, die Geschwister umzustimmen, Ron und Ginny waren dafür einfach zu stur und zu gekränkt und wenn Harry ehrlich war, konnte er sie auch verstehen. Ihn selbst hatte es auch verletzt, als nach seinem Brief an Ron so offensichtlich war, wie wenig er von Harry hielt und dass er den Gerüchten Glauben schenkte, obwohl ihm doch eigentlich hätte klar sein müssen, dass sie nicht stimmen konnten. Percys Familie musste das alles noch sehr viel näher gegangen sein.

Hermine wollte etwas erwidern, wurde aber durch das Türklingeln unterbrochen. Ron stand erleichtert auf. Er wollte diese Diskussion nicht mehr führen, es kam eh nie etwas vernünftiges dabei heraus. Als er allerdings Matts Geschrei hörte, da die Türklingel ihn geweckt hatte, wusste er nicht, was ihm lieber war. Das hier, oder das Thema Percy. Hermine stand auf, um nach ihrem Sohn zu sehen, während Ron den Pizzaservice, der an der Tür war, bezahlte und die Pizzen entgegennahm. Er klopfte auf dem Weg zum Esstisch an Cathys Tür. "Das Essen ist da, Liebling. Kommst du dann bitte?"

Er hörte Cathys Stimme, die ihm ein "Ich komme gleich!" zurief und ging zufrieden zum Tisch. Sie war noch dabei, Hausaufgaben zu machen. Normalerweise erledigte sie sie früher, aber dieses Wochenende war einfach zu viel los gewesen. Ron war froh, dass seine Tochter noch so unbeschwert war, dass das alles nicht zu starke Spuren an ihr hinterlassen hatte. Sie würde vielleicht noch ein oder zwei Nächte Albträume haben, aber glücklicherweise war ihr gar nicht wirklich bewusst gewesen, in was für einer großen Gefahr sie da geschwebt hatte.

"So, unser Essen ist serviert.", verkündete er grinsend. Ginny hatte mittlerweile den Tisch gedeckt und Hermine kam gerade aus dem Schlafzimmer, mit Matt auf dem Arm.

"Er will einfach nicht wieder einschlafen.", sagte sie bedauernd und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz. "Vielleicht hätten wir die Schallschutzzauber nicht von unserem Zimmer nehmen sollen.", sagte sie zweifelnd zu Ron.

Er wiegte unschlüssig mit dem Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht. Wir haben das doch gemacht, damit wir ihn tagsüber auch hören können, wenn wir nicht im Zimmer sind. Sind die Zauber da, hören wir ihn doch nicht mehr."

"Wie wäre es denn mit Babyphons?", schlug Ginny vor und legte sich ein Stück Salamipizza auf den Teller.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir hatten welche.", sagte sie mit einem merkwürdigen Ton in der Stimme. Ginny blickte sie fragend an. "Ron und Cathy haben sie kaputt gemacht, als sie eine Verfolgungsjagd nachgespielt hatten." Hermine wusste, warum sie Ron verboten hatte, muggelfern zu sehen. Dabei kam wirklich nur Schwachsinn heraus. "Sie reagieren auf keinen Zauber und neue sind ziemlich teuer. Die kaputten hatten wir schon seit Cathys Geburt."

"Reite nur drauf rum, Hermine.", sagte Ron mit vollem Mund beleidigt.

Harry lächelte. Es war doch wirklich immer das Selbe mit den Beiden. "Ich glaube, ihr könnt unsere bald haben, oder?", schlug er vor und schaute seine Frau fragend an. Ginny nickte. "Wir brauchen sie nicht mehr, sobald Diane laufen kann. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie dann so viel Krach macht, dass wir sie hören können."

Diane gluckste. Sofort wandten sich ihr alle Blicke zu. Sie grabschte begierig nach Ginnys halb aufgegessenem Stück Pizza. "Oh, das tut mir Leid, mein Liebling.", sagte sie entschuldigend und beugte sich zu ihrer Tasche herunter. Sie holte ein Behältnis mit Babybrei hervor und bat ihren Bruder um einen Löffel, den er ihr umgehend brachte. Jetzt biss sie abwechselnd ein Stück Pizza ab und fütterte ihr Kind.

Mittlerweile war Cathy zu ihnen gestoßen und griff hungrig nach einem Stück. "Mum, hilfst du mir dann noch bei Mathe?", fragte sie kauend.

Hermine nickte und ermahnte sie, nicht mit vollem Mund zu sprechen.

"Daddy macht das auch immer.", erwiderte das Kind sofort. Ron schaute sie an, als ob sie sein wichtigstes Geheimnis verraten hatte und Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

"Ein schönes Vorbild bist du!"

**TBC...**


	10. Dezember: Ruhe und Frieden

**10. Dezember: Ruhe und Frieden**

"_**Gibt es den Weihnachtsmann wirklich? Bringt er wirklich die Geschenke?**_

_Keine bekannte Spezies der Gattung Rentier kann fliegen. Es gibt aber ca. 300.000 Spezies von lebenden Organismen, die noch nicht klassifiziert werden konnten. Daher ist es durchaus möglich, dass es auch fliegende Rentiere gibt, die bisher aber nur der Weihnachtsmann gesehen hat. _

_**Kommentar vom Weihnachtsmann der Weihnachtsstadt:**__  
__**Der magische Goldstaub an den Hufen bewirkt dass wir fliegen können.**_

_Es gibt auf der Welt 2 Milliarden Kinder unter 18 Jahren. Da der Weihnachtsmann aber nur die christlichen Haushalte beliefert, reduziert sich seine Arbeit auf ca. 15 , d.h. 378 Mio. Kinder. Bei einer durchschnittlichen Kinderzahl von 3,5 Stück pro Familie ergibt das ca. 92 Mio. Haushalte. Wir wollen annehmen, dass in jedem Haus mindestens ein braves Kind lebt. _

_Der Weihnachtsmann hat einen 31-Stunden-Arbeitsttag, bedingt durch die verschiedenen Zeitzonen, wenn er von Osten nach Westen reist. Damit ergeben sich 822,6 Besuche/ p. sek. Somit hat der Weihnachtsmann für jeden christlichen Haushalt mit braven Kindern 1/1000 Sekunde Zeit: einparken, aussteigen, Schornstein runterklettern, Socken füllen, restliche Geschenke verteilen, sein hingestelltes Weihnachtsessen vertilgen, Schornstein wieder raufklettern und ab zum nächsten Haus. Nehmen wir an, dass jeder dieser 91,8 Mio. Stopps gleichmäßig über die Erde verteilt ist. Dann ist jeder Haushalt vom anderen 1,3 km entfernt, was eine Gesamtentfernung von 120,8 Mio. km ergibt. Nicht mitgerechnet sind die Unterbrechungen für das, wie essen, trinken, WC-Besuch, usw. Was bedeutet, dass der Schlitten des Weihnachtsmannes mit 1040 km pro Sek. fliegt, also mit 3.000-facher Schallgeschwindigkeit. Zum Vergleich: das schnellste von Menschen gebaute Fahrzeug auf der Erde, der Ulysses Space Probe, schafft grade mal lächerliche 43,8 km pro Sek. Ein gewöhnliches Rentier schafft höchstens 24 km pro Stunde. _

_**Kommentar vom Weihnachtsmann der Weihnachtsstadt:**__  
__**Oh ihr Ungläubigen, dass der Weihnachtsmann einige Helfer, wie das Christkind, Väterchen Frost oder Befana hat wissen nun wirklich viele, dass wir in der heiligen Nacht mit der Zeit reisen, wissen nur wenige, aber dass wir unterwegs sind wissen alle.**_

_Die Ladung des Schlittens führt zu einem weiteren interessanten Effekt. Angenommen, jedes Kind bekommt nicht mehr als ein ca. 1 kg schweres Geschenk. Der Schlitten hat dann beladen ein Gewicht von 378.000 Tonnen, nicht mitgerechnet den Weihnachtsmann, der als recht korpulent bekannt ist. Ein gewöhnliches Rentier kann nicht mehr als 175 kg ziehen. Wie man hört, kann ein "fliegendes Rentier" das zehnfache an Gewicht ziehen. Dann braucht der Weihnachtsmann für seinen Schlitten 216.000 Rentiere! Das erhöht das Gewicht auf 410.400 Tonnen. Das ist mehr als das vierfache Gewicht des Superschiffes Queen Elizabeth. _

_410.400 Tonnen bei einer Geschwindigkeit von 1040 km/sec. erzeugt einen ungeheuren Luftwiderstand. Die Rentiere werden dabei aufgeheizt, genauso wie ein Raumschiff, welches wieder in die Erdatmosphäre eintritt. Die Rentiere in der ersten Reihe müssen dadurch 16,6 Trillionen Joule/ pro Sekunde an Energie absorbieren. Und zwar jedes für sich! Das heißt, sie würden sofort in Flammen aufgehen. Die nächsten beiden Rentiere würden voll dem Luftwiderstand preisgegeben und es würde einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall geben. Alle anderen Rentiere würden innerhalb von 5/1000 Sek. zerstäubt. Der Weihnachtsmann würde in der Zeit einer Beschleunigung von der Größe der 17.500-fachen Erdbeschleunigung ausgesetzt, d.h. ein 120 kg schwerer Weihnachtsmann würde mit einer Kraft von 20,6 Mio. Newton an das Ende seines Schlittens genagelt._

_**Kommentar vom Weihnachtsmann der Weihnachtsstadt:**__  
Bedenkt man dass laut dieser Berechnung 378 Millionen Kindern jedes Jahr durchschnittlich bis zum 7 Lebensjahr ab Anfang November mindestens 2 x täglich erzählt wird, dass der Weihnachtsmann nicht kommt, wenn nicht aufgeräumt, aufgegessen oder nicht geschlafen wird, bestätigen durch ihre eigene Aussagen 756.000.000 Erwachsene (Eltern, nicht mitgezählt Großeltern, Tanten, Onkel usw.)_

_**81.648.000.000 mal im Jahr**_

_dass es den Weihnachtsmann gibt._

_  
Diese Geschichte habe ich vor 3 Jahren das erste mal gelesen, seitdem behaupteten die Erwachsenen_

_**244.944.000.000 mal das Gegenteil**_

_jede dieser Behauptungen (der Weihnachtsmann kommt nicht, wenn du nicht aufräumst) umfasst ca 54 Buchstaben gesamt also_

_**13.471.920.000.000 Zeichen**_

_ca 4000 Zeichen passen auf eine DinA4 Seite, das ergibt _

_**3.367.980.000 DinA4 Seiten Papier **_

_1000 Blatt wiegen 5 KG, das ergibt einen Berg von  
_

_**16.839,9 Tonnen.**__  
_

_Aufgeladen auf 18 m lange LKW´s jeder mit 25 to Zuladung ergibt das einen _

_**12.124 km langen Stau **_

_und den würde auch der ungläubigste unter Euch bemerken!_"

Ron und Cathy blickten Hermine mit klatschergroßen Augen und fragenden Gesichtern an. Diese vielen Zahlen hatten sie ziemlich verwirrt, aber dennoch war dieser Artikel sehr lustig gewesen. Hermine hatte ihn in der Weihnachtsbeilage der Sonntagszeitung gefunden und ihn am Montag Abend ihrer Familie vorgelesen. Matt war nach ihren ersten Worten bereits eingeschlafen, ihn interessierte der Weihnachtsmann nicht sehr. Das würde sich in den nächsten Jahren sicher noch ändern.

"Kann ich den Artikel mit in die Schule nehmen?", wollte Cathy wissen, die sich gerade an die Aufforderung ihrer Lehrerin erinnert hatte, alles weihnachtliche mitzubringen, dass sie in die Finger bekamen und das passte sicher hervorragend.

Hermine nickte. "Sicher doch. Ich weiß zwar nicht, inwiefern er den Tatsachen entspricht, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es in erster Linie darum geht." Sie gab Cathy den ausgeschnittenen Artikel. Sie stand auf, um ihn in ihrem Zimmer zu verstauen. Hermine rutschte näher an Ron und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Ron schlang seine Arme um sie und zog sie noch naher an sich. Sie saßen am Kamin. Im Winter saßen sie dort sehr gerne, wenn jemand aus der Familie etwas vorlas. Es war so schön kuschelig, warm und auch romantisch. Hermine hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss die Ruhe und die Nähe zu ihrem Mann. Seit Matts Geburt waren diese Momente zwischen ihnen sehr selten gewesen. Der Stress war einfach zu groß. Aber wenn es sie gab, waren beide fest entschlossen, sie auch auszukosten.

"Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte Ron ihr zu. Sie lächelte glücklich. Eine Weile schwiegen sie, aber dann regte sich Hermine etwas, da ihr Fuß einzuschlafen drohte.

"Wie war's eigentlich in der Arbeit?", wollte sie wissen und streckte sich etwas. Er war erst vor knapp einer Stunde nach Hause gekommen und sie hatte noch nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt, ihn zu fragen.

Ron seufzte. "So, wie es immer im Dezember ist: langweilig. Es scheint so, als würden diese Abschlussberichte jetzt jedes Jahr verlangt werden. Zumindest hat Kingsley sowas angedeutet." Ihm war Schreibkram zuwider, aber ändern konnte er es nicht.

"Ach, du Armer.", sagte Hermine mitleidig und gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss. "In vierzehn Tagen ist Weihnachten, dann hast du es geschafft, mein Schatz, und ein Jahr Ruhe.", sagte sie tröstend und gab ihm einen weiteren Kuss.

"Das sind vierzehn Tage zu viel.", sagte er missmutig. Hermine küsste ihn erneut.

"Ach komm schon, so schlimm ist das doch nicht!", widersprach sie. "Gerade eben war noch Wochenende. Okay, ein ziemlich ereignisreiches Wochenende, aber immerhin ohne Schreibkram. Es ist doch bei weitem nicht so tragisch, wie du es darstellst." Sie blickte ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

"Ich zeig dir gleich, was tragisch ist!", erwiderte er drohend und fing an, sie zu kitzeln. Hermine versuchte lachend, sich zu wehren und flehte ihn schließlich an, aufzuhören. "Das würde dir so passen!", rief Ron übermütig. Schließlich bekam Hermine seine Hände zu fassen und brachte ihn so dazu, innezuhalten. Nach Luft schnappend sah er sie lächelnd an und erinnerte sie dabei sehr an den übermütigen Jungen, der er damals in Hogwarts gewesen war.

"Du hast gewonnen.", keuchte sie und pustete sich einige Haare aus der Stirn. "Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"

Er nickte. "Oh ja.", grinste er und befreite seine Handgelenke aus ihrer Umklammerung, da er sich so nicht mehr halb über ihr halten konnte. Er stützte die Hände neben ihrem Kopf ab und beugte sich langsam zu ihr herunter. "Was habe ich denn gewonnen?", fragte er schelmisch.

Hermine lachte. "Das werden wir gleich sehen." Er beugte sich herunter und ihre Lippen versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Hermine schlang die Arme um ihn und zog ihn noch weiter zu sich. Sie fuhren auseinander, als sie Cathys Zimmertür zuknallen hörten und stießen sich bei dem Versuch, sich wieder aufzurichten, die Köpfe an.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Cathy, die wieder ins Wohnzimmer gekommen war, besorgt. Hermine und Ron nickten mit roten Köpfen hastig.

"Jaja, alles super, Liebling.", erwiderte Ron schnell und schob sich etwas von Hermine weg. Cathy hatte zwar schon oft gesehen, wie ihre Eltern sich küssten, aber Ron kam es trotzdem immer wieder so vor, bei etwas Verbotenem überrascht worden zu sein.

Cathy nickte, schaute ihre Eltern allerdings immer noch misstrauisch an. "Seid ihr sicher?" Es kam ihr komisch vor, dass Ron und Hermine sich jedes Mal so benahmen. Aber da ihre Eltern nickten, gab sie sich zufrieden. "Was gibt's zu essen?", wechselte sie das Thema.

Hermine schaute zu Ron, der mit den Schultern zuckte. "Keine Ahnung.", sagte er. Darüber hatte er sich keine Gedanken gemacht. "Wie wäre es mit Toast?", schlug er vor, da ihm nichts besseres einfiel. Zu seiner Erleichterung nickte Cathy jedoch begeistert und stürmte in die Küche.

Hermine lächelte. "Wir haben Glück, dass sie keine allzu hohen Ansprüche hat." Sie rückte wieder näher zu ihrem Mann, verzichtete aber darauf, ihn zu küssen. Erschöpft schloss sie die Augen.

"Geht's dir gut?", fragte Ron sie besorgt und strich ihr sanft über die Wange.

Hermine schlug die Augen wieder auf und nickte. "Ja. Ja, mir geht's gut. Ich bin einfach nur müde. Die letzten Tage und Wochen waren sehr anstrengend. Matt lässt einem nicht gerade viel Gelegenheit zum Entspannen." Wie auf's Stichwort hörten sie das Baby schreien. Hermine seufzte und wollte schon aufstehen, aber Ron hielt sie zurück.

"Ich mach das schon.", versicherte er ihr und stand auf. Auch er war erschöpft, aber noch lange nicht so sehr wie seine Frau, wenn er sich Hermine so ansah. Er konnte sich wenigstens etwas erholen, wenn er in der Arbeit war und manchmal unbeabsichtigt auf ein paar Akten einschlief, aber Harry weckte ihn immer rechtzeitig und die meisten im Büro hatten sowieso Verständnis für seine Situation, denn sie wussten, wie anstrengend Säuglinge sein konnten.

Ron öffnete die Schlafzimmertür und hob den weinenden Matt aus seinem Bett. Der Junge hatte schon ein ganz rotes Gesicht. Ron legte ihn auf den Wickeltisch und begann, seine Windel zu wechseln. "Weißt du, Matt, es wäre doch mal eine nette Abwechslung, wenn du einfach mal eine Nacht durchschlafen würdest. Ich weiß, du hälst sehr wenig davon, aber deine Mum und ich wären sehr glücklich, wenn du deine Meinung ändern würdest. Die Nacht ist nämlich zum Schlafen da, weißt du?" Matt verzog etwas das Gesicht, reagierte aber ansonsten nicht. Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hoffe sehr für dich, dass du in den nächsten Jahren besser auf mich hören wirst, sonst muss ich mir irgendeine üble Strafe für dich ausdenken und das willst du hoffentlich nicht riskieren." Ron versuchte sein Kind drohend anzusehen, aber es war einfach zu süß dafür. Ron seufzte und knöpfte den Strampelanzug wieder zu. Dann hob er das Baby hoch und ging mit ihm wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Lächelnd bemerkte er, dass Hermine eingeschlafen war und sich in die Kissen kuschelte, die sie um den Kamin herum verteilt hatten, damit sie bequemer sitzen konnten. Er ging zum Sofa, nahm umständlich eine Decke an sich und legte sie vorsichtig über seine Frau. Hermine regte sich etwas, schlief aber weiter.

"Siehst du?", sagte er zu seinem Sohn. "So müde ist deine Mummy. Und wenn sie so müde ist, dann kann sie ziemlich launisch werden." Matt kräuselte seine Nase. Ron ging weiter in die Küche. Cathy hatte das Brot gerade fertig getoastet und auf einen Teller gelegt. Sie hielt ihm eine Scheibe hin.

"Willst du auch?" Ron nahm sie dankend entgegen und biss ein Stück ab. "Will Mum auch eine?", wollte das Mädchen wissen und ging zum Esstisch.

"Sie ist eingeschlafen. Ich glaube, das ist ihr wichtiger als das Essen.", erwiderte Ron und setzte sich, immer noch Matt haltend, neben das Mädchen. "Du hast Glück, dass du ihn in der Nacht nicht hören kannst. Wenigstens findet so ein Familienmitglied von uns Schlaf.", sagte er mit vollem Mund.

Cathy nickte. "Es tut mir Leid, dass Mum so müde ist."

Ron strich Cathy über die Haare und lächelte. "Mir tut es auch Leid, aber leider ist das nicht zu ändern. Als du noch ein Baby warst, war das genauso. Du hast, glaube ich, sogar noch weniger geschlafen und öfters geweint als Matt.", überlegte Ron leise. "Ich hatte schon ganz vergessen, wie anstrengend das alles war. Aber wir waren damals auch noch jünger, vielleicht ist man dann nicht so erschöpft." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Na, hoffen wir mal, dass Matt bald erkennt, wie schön es ist, eine Nacht durchzuschlafen." Er schaute auf seinen Sohn, der sich mit großen Kulleraugen die Umgebung ansah. Er schluckte das letzte Stück Toast herunter und ging in die Küche, um noch ein weiteres zu toasten.

Cathy war schon satt und ging zum Kamin, wo ihre Mutter in eine Decke gewickelt friedlich schlief. Das Mädchen setzte sich auf den Boden und legte sich zu Hermine. Sie vermisste ihre Mutter. Zwar war sie jeden Tag zu Hause, aber sie hatte trotzdem sehr wenig Zeit für sie. Matt nahm sie vollkommen in Anspruch, auch wenn sie sich bemühte, für ihre Tochter ebenfalls Zeit zu finden. Aber wenn sie nach den Erzählungen von manchem Mitschülern ging, hatte sie es noch sehr gut mit ihren Eltern, die sich liebten und die sie liebten und die sich wenigstens darum bemühten, sie nicht zu vernachlässigen. Andere Eltern waren geschieden und kümmerten sich kaum noch um die Kinder. Ron und Hermine hörten ihr immer zu, wenn sie Probleme hatte und waren für sie da. Sie brachten sie abends auch immer ins Bett, selbst wenn sie dabei manchmal unabsichtlich einschliefen. Sie hatte eigentlich großen Glück mit ihren Eltern.

Als Ron zehn Minuten später gesättigt zum Kamin kam, war Cathy auch eingeschlafen. Er lächelte, als er seine Mädchen so ruhig und friedlich da liegen sah. Er suchte nach dem Fotoapparat, den sie vor einigen Monaten geschenkt bekommen hatten und knipste die beiden. Beide verzogen wie auf Kommando das Gesicht, rührten sich sonst aber um keinen Millimeter.

/-/

Als Hermine das nächste Mal die Augen aufschlug, lag sie nicht mehr vor einem prasselnden Kaminfeuer sondern in ihrem gemütlichen Bett. Ron hatte ihr wahrscheinlich ihren Schlafanzug angezogen, denn sie konnte sich mit Sicherheit nicht daran erinnern, sich umgezogen zu haben. Sie drehte den Kopf etwas und entdeckte Ron, der an Matts Bett stand und ihn zudeckte. Er lächelte, als er sah, dass sie wach war und kam zu ihrem Bett.

"Na, gut geschlafen?", fragte er und legte sich gähnend neben sie.

"Wie spät ist es?", murmelte sie verschlafen und drehte sich langsam auf die Seite, um ihn besser sehen zu können.

Ron warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. "Kurz vor Mitternacht. Ihr habt beide so schön geschlafen, da wollte ich euch nicht wecken und hab euch ins Bett getragen.", erklärte er und knipste die Nachttischlampe aus. Sofort versank das Zimmer in Dunkelheit. Er schloss müde die Augen.

"Euch?" Hermine hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

"Cathy hat sich zu dir gesellt.", erklärte Ron und hielt seine Augen weiterhin geschlossen. "Ich hab Matt gerade noch gefüttert und gewickelt, er dürfte für die nächsten Stunden Ruhe geben. Es wäre super, wenn du auch weiterschlafen würdest, ich bin nämlich todmüde."

Hermine lächelte, beugte sich vor und gab ihm einen kurzen Gute-Nacht-Kuss. "Du bist wunderbar.", flüsterte sie. Er legte einen Arm um sie und zog sie etwas näher zu sich. "Danke." Er hatte heute wirklich viel getan, um sie zu entlasten. Er hatte sich in den letzten Stunden um Matt und Cathy gekümmert und sie auch nicht aufgeweckt. Andere Männer hätten das sicher nicht gemacht. "Ich liebe dich.", fügte sie noch hinzu, auch wenn Ron wohl schon eingeschlafen war.

"Ich dich auch.", hörte sie ihn antworten. Also war er doch noch wach gewesen. Hermine lächelte still vor sich hin und schloss dann ebenfalls die Augen. Kurz darauf waren sie alle eingeschlafen.

/-/

Einige Sekunden vor Mitternacht zerstörte ein Knirschen die Stille in der weasleyschen Wohnung. Die Haustür sprang auf und einige vermummte Gestalten betraten die Wohnung. Der Mond beleuchtete alles nur schemenhaft. Die Gestalten blickten sich vorsichtig um und zuckten zusammen, als die Kirchturmuhr drei Straßen weiter zwölf Mal schlug und damit den Beginn eines neuen Tages einläutete...

**TBC...**


	11. Dezember: Einbrechen will gelernt sein

**11. Dezember: Einbrechen will gelernt sein**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ron fuhr erschrocken aus dem Schlaf hoch und saß kerzengerade im Bett. Sekunden zuvor hatte er noch geträumt, dass seine Brüder und er Percy eine riesengroße Cremetorte ins Gesicht geschmissen hatten, dann hatte ihn dieser Schrei aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Hektisch schaute er zu Hermine, konnte aber durch die Dunkelheit kaum etwas erkennen. Er spürte nur, wie sie sich bewegte. Ron tastete nach dem Lichtschalter den Nachttischlampe. Sofort war das Schlafzimmer in helles Licht getaucht. Ron musste einige Male blinzeln, bis er seine Umgebung deutlich erkennen konnte.

Er erkannte Hermine, die ihn erschrocken anschaute und anscheinend genauso wenig wie er wusste, was hier vor sich ging. Sein Blick streifte den Wecker, es war erst kurz nach Mitternacht, also war er vor nicht allzu langer Zeit eingeschlafen. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab, der auf dem Nachttisch lag und schlug die Bettdecke zurück. Er zuckte zusammen, als seine nackten Füße mit dem kalten Fußboden in Berührung kamen.

Aber das war nebensächlich. Er schaute kurz zu Matt, der noch friedlich schlief und eilte dann so schnell und leise es ging zur Zimmertür. Vorsichtig öffnete er sie und schaute durch den Spalt hinaus. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Schrei von Cathy gekommen sein musste, sonst wäre er nie im Leben so deutlich zu hören gewesen und das machte ihm Angst. Wie gut, dass der Schallschutzzauber nur in die eine Richtung wirkte und Geräusche immer noch zu ihnen hinein gelangen konnten. Es gab sicher einen Grund, warum seine Tochter so geschrieen hatte. Wäre es nur ein Albtraum gewesen, hätte sie schlimmstenfalls nach ihnen gerufen. Hier ging es um etwas anderes, da war sich Ron sicher. Möglicherweise waren Todesser in ihre Wohnung eingedrungen, um sich an ihm zu rächen ...

Er spürte Hermine hinter sich und drehte sich um. Auch sie hatte ihren Zauberstab erhoben. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war mehr als angespannt. "Warte hier!", flüsterte er ihr zu. "Ich geh zuerst, ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert!"

Hermine schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. "Vergiss es! Ich werde nicht hier bleiben. Es geht um Cathy!", erwiderte sie energisch. In diesem Moment rührte sich Matt und Ron deutete schnell auf ihn.

"Du musst hier bleiben. Jemand muss auf Matt aufpassen. Wer weiß, warum Cathy so geschrieen hat. Vielleicht ist das ja was gefährliches." Hermine sah ihn einen Moment lang unentschlossen an, nickte aber dann. Es war wirklich besser, wenn jemand bei Matt blieb und ihn beschützte.

Ron nickte erleichtert, öffnete die Tür etwas weiter und schlüpfte durch den Spalt, ganz darauf bedacht, so wenig Lärm wie möglich zu machen. Mit einem unguten Gefühl schlich er durch das Wohnzimmer. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht ...

/-/

Zehn Minuten zuvor.

Die vermummten Gestalten schlichen leise durch die Wohnung. Eine von ihnen ging in die Küche und durchsuchte dort die Schubladen und Schränke, eine weitere nahm sich die Schränke im Wohnzimmer vor. Sie fühlten sich sicher, denn laut ihrer Informationen war niemand hier, aber eine gewisse Vorsicht war nie verkehrt, die Wände hier waren sehr dünn und die Nachbarn sollten nichts bemerken.

Nachdem Wohnzimmer und Küche gründlich durchsucht worden und alle Wertgegenstände, zugegebenermaßen weniger als erwartet, eingepackt worden waren, nahmen sie sich die nächsten Räume vor. Zuerst das Badezimmer und dann die Abstellkammer. Dann kamen sie zu einem Zimmer, auf dessen Zimmertür in Holzbuchstaben der Name _Cathy _angebracht war. Die Gestalten blickten sich durch die Schlitze in ihren dunklen Mützen verwundert an. Normalerweise hätte in dieser Wohnung niemand mit diesem Namen wohnen sollen. Aber ihre Informationen waren schon nicht mehr die aller neuesten und ihr Informant auch nicht der informierteste.

Einer von den Leuten öffnete die Tür. Sie traten ein und stießen gleich gegen etwas neben der Tür, das zu Boden fiel. Es krachte nicht sehr laut, aber laut genug, um jemanden in allernächster Umgebung zu wecken. Erschrocken erkannten die Gestalten, dass sich jemand im Zimmer befand.

Cathy war durch ein Scheppern aufgewacht und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Menschen, die sich in ihrem Zimmer befanden. Sie erkannte nicht viel, dazu war der fahle Lichtschein, der durch die Tür fiel, nicht stark genug, aber es reichte, um zu erkennen, dass diese Menschen definitiv nicht ihre Eltern waren. Als sie auf sie zu kamen, stieß sie einen markerschütterten Schrei aus.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Eine der Gestalten kam auf sie zugestürzt und Sekunden später spürte sie einen rauen stinkenden Handschuh, der sich auf ihren Mund presste. Starr vor Angst schaute sie ihr in die Augen.

"Ein Wort und dein letztes Stündlein hat geschlagen.", zischte sie ihr zu. Zitternd vor Angst nickte Cathy. Sie kam sich vor wie in einem dieser schlechten Krimis. Wahrscheinlich war das alles nur ein Traum. Sowas konnte ihr doch gar nicht passieren. Ihr kam schon diese Sache mit der Bombe so unwirklich vor, dass sie sich gar keine großen Gedanken darum gemacht hatte und ihr somit auch nicht bewusst war, in was für einer Gefahr sie da geschwebt hatte.

Aber diese Situation jetzt kam ihr doch sehr bedrohlich vor, ob nun Traum oder nicht. Und in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie sich nicht wehren konnte, beschloss sie, den Anweisungen der Leute Folge zu leisten. Sie konnte beobachten, wie die Gestalten einige Taschenlampen anknipsten und im Zimmer umherleuchteten. Einen Augenblick hielten sie überrascht inne, als sie den verzauberten Adventskalender bemerkten. Aber der Druck, sich zu beeilen, war stärker und so durchsuchten sie in Windeseile das Zimmer, was sie nicht besonders geschickt machten, denn eine der Gestalten stieß Cathys Puppenhaus herunter, was einer anderen auf den Fuß fiel. Sofort ließ der Mensch seine Taschenlampe fallen, die ihm zusätzlich noch auf den Fuß fiel. Er machte komische Geräusche, hielt sich den verletzten Körperteil und fing an, auf einem Bein durchs Zimmer zu hüpfen.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Ron der Tür genähert. Erschrocken erkannte er, dass die Eindringlinge seine Tochter in ihrer Gewalt hatten. Einer von den vier Leuten warf zufällig einen Blick zur Tür und erkannte Ron. Geistesgegenwärtig knallte er die Tür zu und drehte den Schlüssel herum. Sofort stürzte Ron zur Tür und hämmerte dagegen. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er kurzzeitig vergessen.

"Aufmachen!", brüllte er. "Sofort aufmachen!"

"Wir haben Ihre Tochter in unserer Gewalt!", hörte er eine Stimme leicht zögernd durch die Tür. "Wenn Sie irgendetwas gegen uns unternehmen wollen, geht es ihr an den Kragen!" Ron starrte verwirrt auf die Tür. Er hatte zwar Angst um Cathy, aber es fiel ihm schwer, diese Menschen wirklich ernst zu nehmen, wenn er so eine verängstigte Stimme hörte, die versuchte, ihm zu drohen. Ihm war schon oft gedroht worden und da hatte selbst Malfoy überzeugender geklungen.

Er drehte sich um und sah Hermine in der Tür stehen, die ihn mit zweifelnder Miene ansah. Er griff nach dem Telefon und warf es ihr zu. "Hier", flüsterte er. "Ruf die Muggelauroren. Zauberer sind das sicher nicht." Sicher war sicher. Ron ging schnell in die Küche, griff sich die größte Bratpfanne und eilte wieder zurück. Mit einem "_Alohomora!_" öffnete er problemlos die Tür. Die Einbrecher waren gerade dabei, sich umständlich aus dem Fenster zu hangeln. Ron zog dem, der ihm am nächsten war, eins mit der Pfanne über. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er schnell hinter die Kommode gelegt. Nicht, dass irgendjemand Verdacht schöpfte. Der Einbrecher ging sofort zu Boden und fiel gegen den zweiten, der so auch zu Fall gebracht wurde und mit dem Kopf an der Wand aufschlug. Der dritte Einbrecher ließ vor Schreck den vierten fallen, der schon aus dem Fenster hing und deshalb in die Tiefe stürzte. Glücklicherweise befanden sich unter Cathys Fenster die Rosensträucher von Mrs Smith, einer Nachbarin, der Einbrecher würde also nicht allzu hart fallen. Der letzte wollte an ihm vorbeistürmen, aber Ron stellte ihm geistesgegenwärtig ein Bein und der Mann knallte gegen die Tür und sackte bewusstlos zu Boden.

Cathy sah dem Ganzen sprachlos zu. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. Es sah wirklich zu komisch aus, wie ihr Dad alle vier Einbrecher nur mit einer Bratpfanne fertig machte und sie sich überhaupt nicht richtig wehren konnten.

Nachdem der letzte Einbrecher außer Gefecht gesetzt worden war, eilte Ron zum Bett seiner Tochter und schaute sie besorgt an. "Cathy, Liebling, alles in Ordnung mit dir? Geht's dir gut? Haben sie dir weh getan?" Er drückte das Mädchen fest an sich und atmete erleichtert aus. Selbst wenn diese Einbrecher ziemliche Witzfiguren waren, so hatte sein Kind doch in Gefahr geschwebt, das zweite Mal in kurzer Zeit, und das ging an Eltern schließlich nicht ganz spurlos vorüber.

Cathy schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Alles in Ordnung, Dad.", erwiderte sie und klammerte sich an ihn. Jetzt hatte sie doch Angst bekommen. Jetzt, wo alles vorbei war. Aber ihr Dad sah so besorgt aus, dass sie wohl doch in großer Gefahr geschwebt haben musste.

"Die Polizei kommt gleich.", sagte Hermine und erschien in der Tür. Sie war weiß wie die Wand und schaute erleichtert zu ihrer Familie. Sie wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augen, verzichtete aber darauf, näher zu Ron und Cathy zu gehen, weil sie sonst mit Sicherheit losgeheult hätte und das wollte sie nicht. Stattdessen zog sie ihren Zauberstab hervor. Seile flogen aus ihm und fesselten die drei Männer. "Ich hoffe, das reicht.", murmelte sie. "Alles in Ordnung?"

Ron und Cathy nickten. Als Ron aufstand, klammerte sich Cathy immer noch an ihn. Er wollte sie zuerst auffordern, ihn loszulassen, überlegte es sich dann aber doch noch anders. Vielleicht war es ganz gut für alle, wenn Cathy den Rest der Nacht nicht alleine verbrachte. "Alles klar, du kannst wieder bei uns schlafen.", murmelte er und schaute fragend zu Hermine. Sie nickte. Cathy lächelte zufrieden. Dann hatte dieser Einbruch ja doch etwas Gutes.

/-/

Eine Stunde später saß Hermine erschöpft auf dem Sofa. Die Polizisten waren gerade gegangen. Die beiden Männer hatten ihnen so viele Fragen gestellt, die Hälfte hatten sie gar nicht beantworten können. Aber als die Einbrecher wieder zu sich gekommen waren, hatten sie einige Rätsel lüften können. Eigentlich hatten sie bei einer anderen Familie Weasley einbrechen sollen, einer Familie, in der die Eltern beim britischen Geheimdienst waren und die den Namen Weasley nur zur Tarnung trugen. Die Einbrecher waren ziemliche Anfänger gewesen und hatten aufgrund der wenigen Informationen ihres Auftraggebers die Familien verwechselt. Vorsichtig, wie sie aber von Natur aus waren, hatten sie vor dem Einbruch die Nachbarn unauffällig ausgehorcht und ein gewisser Mr Watson hatte ihnen bereitwillig erzählt, dass die Weasleys, die bei ihm im Haus wohnten, vom Geheimdienst waren.

"Wir müssen uns etwas einfallen lassen.", sagte Hermine zu Ron, der die Tür hinter den Officers geschlossen hatte. "Mr Watson bringt uns sonst noch in Teufels Küche, wenn er weiterhin in dem Glauben bleibt, wir hätten etwas mit dem Geheimdienst zu tun." Hätte Ron sich doch bloß nicht verplappert! Dann hätten sie sich diese Geschichte niemals einfallen lassen müssen.

Ron nickte. "Ja, das müssen wir wohl." Er reichte Hermine die Hand und zog sie hoch. "Aber darüber können wir uns morgen Gedanken machen. Jetzt möchte ich wirklich ins Bett." Er gähnte und zog sie mit sich ins Schlafzimmer. Die Nachttischlampe brannte noch. Cathy hatte war in dem großen Bett bereits eingeschlafen und hatte sich sehr breit gemacht. Seufzend hob Ron seine Tochter hoch und legte sie so hin, dass auch er und Hermine Platz hatten. Sie legten sich hin und Ron löschte das Licht. Kurz darauf waren alle eingeschlafen.

/-/

Müde rührte Hermine in ihrer Kaffeetasse. Eigentlich trank sie keinen Kaffee, aber heute morgen war sie so müde, dass sie einen Koffeinschub dringend benötigte. Sie hatte Matt auf dem Schoß, der fröhlich vor sich hin brabbelte. Heute Morgen hatten sie alle verschlafen. Den Wecker hatten sie überhört. Erst Matts laute und wütende Schreie, da man ihn schon so lange ignorierte, hatten sie aufgeweckt.

Ron hatte Cathy zur Schule gebracht, um Miss Johnson zu erklären, warum sie eine Stunde später zum Unterricht erschien. Hermine war zu müde gewesen, um dagegen zu protestieren, dass ihr Mann sich dieser Schlampe auslieferte. Aber da die Frau gerade eine Horde von Kindern unterrichtete, war die Gefahr wohl nicht allzu groß.

Nachdem Hermine ihre Tasse gelehrt hatte, ging sie zu einem der Bücherregale, die im Wohnzimmer standen, Matt auf dem Arm. Mit einer Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes stapelte sich eine Reihe der Bücher und gab den Blick auf eine weitere frei. Ihre Zauberbücher waren hinter Muggelliteratur versteckt, damit Muggel sie nicht so leicht entdecken konnten, wenn denn mal welche zu Besuch kamen. Hermines Augen suchten die Titel ab, bis sie schließlich das gesuchte Buch fand. Sie zog es heraus und ging zum Tisch zurück.

Es war ein Buch voller Sicherheitssprüche. Sie blätterte es rasch durch, bis sie auf einen Zauber zum Sichern der Türen und Fenster eines Hauses oder einer Wohnung stieß. Hermine hatte früher schon überlegt, ob sie ihn anwenden sollte, aber es war ihr nicht als notwendig erschienen. Das Ministerium hatte ihre Wohnung beim Einzug mit den üblichen und sicheren Schutzzaubern versehen, die bei jedem Auroren Pflicht waren und bisher war ihnen das als sicher genug erschienen. Aber nach dem nächtlichen Ereignis entschied sich Hermine dafür, ihre Wohnung auch gegen Muggel gut zu sichern, denn man wusste nie. Sie wollte auf jeden Fall vermeiden, dass so etwas noch einmal passierte.

Cathy hatte sie heute morgen einen bestimmten Zaubertrank verabreicht, der dafür sorgte, dass sie die Schrecklichkeit dieses Einbruchs vergaß. Das Gleiche hatte sie schon gemacht, als das mit der Bombe passiert war. Sie war froh, diesen Trank zu besitzen, denn er machte einiges leichter. Allerdings wirkte er nur bei Kindern, für Erwachsene war er nicht stark genug. Sie mussten sehen, wie sie mit schrecklichen Geschehnissen fertig wurden. Obwohl Hermine geglaubt hatte, schon so viel Schreckliches in ihrem Leben gesehen zu haben, dass sie nichts mehr wirklich schocken konnte, war sie doch erstaunt darüber, wie sehr ihr das alles zusetzte.

Es war eben doch etwas anderes, gegen mächtige Zauberer und Hexen zu kämpfen. Hier war ihr Kind in Gefahr gewesen. Etwas Schlimmeres konnte sich Hermine gar nicht vorstellen. Am liebsten würde sie Cathy ab jetzt rund um die Uhr bewachen, aber ihr war klar, dass das nicht möglich war. So konnte sie nur ihr möglichstes tun, um Cathy zu schützen und zu hoffen, dass so etwas nicht noch einmal passierte.

/-/

"Da sieht man euch einen Abend nicht und schon wieder ist etwas aufregendes passiert.", sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd, nachdem er von Ron die ganze Geschichte gehört hatte. "Glücklicherweise ist alles gut ausgegangen."

Ron nickte. "Oh ja. Aber ich mache mir langsam Sorgen um Hermine.", gestand er und spielte mit seiner Feder, anstatt mit ihr zu schreiben.

Harry sah von seinem Pergament auf. "Wieso das denn?", fragte er erstaunt. Hermine war ihm sehr gefasst vorgekommen.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht genau. Es ist nur so ein Gefühl. Aber ich glaube, dass ihr langsam alles zu viel wird. Matt, die Arbeit, die Bombe und jetzt dieser Einbruch. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel sie noch verkraften kann."

"Hermine ist eine sehr starke Persönlichkeit, Ron. Sie schafft das schon. Ich hoffe für euch, dass die nächsten Wochen etwas entspannter sein werden. Schlimmstenfalls könnt ihr auch für ein paar Tage zu Ginny und mir ziehen und da vielleicht etwas Ruhe finden.", schlug Harry vor.

"Ich weiß nicht, Mann.", erwiderte Ron unsicher und kritzelte etwas auf das Pergament. "Ich glaube, die gewohnte Umgebung ist im Moment besser für uns." Er verstummte und so schrieben sie eine Weile still ihre Berichte nieder und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. "Machst du dir auch manchmal Vorwürfe?", fragte Ron dann völlig unvermittelt.

Harry sah verwirrt von seinem Pergament auf. "Weswegen?"

"Ich habe in den letzten Tagen einfach das Gefühl bekommen, nicht mehr richtig auf meine Familie aufpassen zu können.", gestand Ron. Er schleppte diese Empfindung schon seit einigen Tagen mit sich herum. "Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich Einbrecher meine Tochter krallen. Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass Cathy beinahe von einer Bombe zerfetzt worden wäre. Es ist alles gut ausgegangen, okay, aber trotzdem..." Gedankenverloren starrte er aus einem der künstlichen Fenster. Es schneite. "Wäre ihr etwas passiert, hätte ich mir das nie verziehen."

Harry seufzte. Er konnte sehr gut nachvollziehen, wie sein bester Freund sich fühlte. Er selbst machte sich die gleichen Sorgen, besonders, seit Diane auf der Welt war. Aber bis jetzt hatte er alles sehr gut im Griff gehabt und deshalb war er nicht mehr so überängstlich wie am Anfang. "Ron, du hast deinen 'Job' jetzt seit neun Jahren sehr gut gemacht. Cathy geht es gut, sie ist ein wunderbares Kind und hat sich toll entwickelt."

"Ich weiß.", erwiderte Ron. "Aber trotzdem. Sie war in der letzten Woche zweimal in Lebensgefahr und ich habe das nicht verhindern können, Harry!", sagte er und wirkte verzweifelt.

"Das hätte niemand verhindern können.", versicherte Harry ihm. "Niemand! Zumindest niemand, der sein Kind nicht rund um die Uhr überwacht. Ron, du tust wirklich, was du kannst. Man kann sein Kind nicht von allem fernhalten und manchmal ist es auch gar nicht gut, wenn man es dennoch versucht." Harry spielte damit auf Dumbledore an, der ihm die Prophezeiung sehr lange verschwiegen hatte.

Ron nickte, immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt. "Vielleicht hast du Recht.", sagte er zweifelnd.

/-/

Als Ron am Abend nach Hause kam, war der Tisch schon gedeckt und Hermine und Cathy warteten nur noch auf ihn. "Wow!", sagte er staunend. Bei anderen Familien mochte das normal sein, aber für Ron war das etwas sehr besonderes, weil er im Normalfall kochen musste, damit es essbar war. Er schaute in den Kochtopf, der schon auf dem Tisch stand. Eine gut riechende Suppe befand sich darin. "Womit habe ich das denn verdient?", fragte er grinsend.

Cathy lächelte. "Du hast mich gerettet, Daddy.", antwortete Cathy und umarmte ihn. Ron drückte sie glücklich an sich.

Hermine beobachtete die beiden zufrieden. Ron war wirklich der beste Vater, den sie sich für ihre Kinder wünschen konnte. Sie ging zu den beiden. Cathy hatte sich wieder von ihrem Vater gelöst und saß jetzt erwartungsvoll auf ihrem Platz. Hermine ging zu ihrem Mann und umarmte ihn ebenfalls. Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Du bist da, Ron. Du bist für uns da. Schon alleine deshalb verdienst du das."

**TBC...**


	12. Dezember: Zweifel

**12. Dezember: Zweifel**

"Was für herzallerliebste Kinder.", stellte eine alte Frau lächelnd fest. "Und so brav. Das sind zwei wirklich hübsche Jungs, die werden später sicher einige Herzen brechen."

"Entschuldigen Sie mal, meine Tochter ist kein Junge!", erwiderte Ginny aufgebracht. Man würde ja wohl erkennen können, dass Diane ein Mädchen war, also wirklich! Hermine legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und schaute sie beschwörend an.

"Wirklich nicht?", fragte die Dame zweifelnd und beugte sich noch näher zu dem kleinen Mädchen herunter. "Komisch. Meine Brille ist doch erst letzte Woche neu gemacht worden ..." Die Frau war jetzt schon fast mit der Nase an dem Kind.

Hermine warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. "Oh! So spät schon!", sagte sie laut und gespielt erstaunt. Sie setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Vor Matts Kinderwagen stand die Frau glücklicherweise nicht. "Es tut mir Leid, aber wir müssen los, wir haben gleich einen dringenden Termin..." Ginny nickte heftig bei ihren Worten.

Die Frau richtete sich wieder auf. "Natürlich. Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich sie so lange aufgehalten habe, aber die beiden Mädchen sind wirklich zu süß." Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Die Frau schien nicht nur unter Kurzsichtigkeit sondern auch unter Alzheimer zu leiden. Ginny schnaubte empört.

"Das ist doch nicht zu fassen!", sagte sie ärgerlich, als die Frau außer Hörweite waren. "Erst war Diane ein Junge, dann Matt ein Mädchen. Wenn wir noch länger geblieben wären, hätte sie uns am Ende noch für zwei Bodybuilder gehalten!"

Hermine lachte. "Ach komm Ginny, auch solche Leute muss es geben.", erwiderte sie und warf einen Blick in den Himmel. Er war grau verhangen. Aber von Schnee war noch keine Spur zu sehen, was Hermine sehr schade fand. Sie liebte den Schnee und Spaziergänge darin. Spätestens, wenn sie zu Weihnachten im Fuchsbau waren, konnten diese endlich stattfinden. Molly würde sich mit Freuden um ihr jüngstes Enkelkind kümmern und so hätten Ron und sie etwas mehr Zeit für sich. In den letzten Monaten war das sehr zu kurz gekommen, da sie ihre freie Zeit soweit es ging mit Cathy verbrachte, damit diese sich wegen ihres kleinen Bruders nicht zu sehr vernachlässigt fühlte.

Hermine wickelte sich den Schal enger um, da der Wind zunahm. Besorgt beugte sie sich über den Kinderwagen, um zu prüfen, ob Matt es noch warm genug hatte. Aber er lag in seine Decke gekuschelt da und das Mützchen, das Molly gestrickt hatte, wärmte ihn zusätzlich. Zärtlich strich sie über seine Wange.

"Geht es dir gut?", fragte Ginny nach einigen Minuten, in denen sie die Kinderwägen schweigend durch den Park geschoben hatten. Viele Leute waren nicht zu sehen, was kein Wunder bei dem Wetter war. Hermine wäre eigentlich auch lieber zu Hause geblieben, aber da Matt frische Luft brauchte, hatte sie sich von Ginny umstimmen lassen.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht genau. Eigentlich schon.", sagte sie vage.

"Dir macht die Sache mit den Einbrechern noch zu schaffen, hm?", forschte Ginny nach und musterte ihre Freundin prüfend. Sie hatten gestern telefoniert und Hermine hatte ihr den Vorfall genau geschildert. Als Harry am Abend nach Hause gekommen war, hatte er ihr ebenfalls davon erzählt, genau wie von der Gemütsverfassung ihres Bruders.

"Ja, schon. Es ist doch unglaublich, dass das gerade uns passiert ist!", erwiderte Hermine. "Ausgerechnet uns! Erst hat Cathy wegen dieser Bombe in Lebensgefahr geschwebt und nun auch noch diese Amateureinbrecher, die Cathy in ihrer Unfähigkeit etwas hätten antun können!" Hermine seufzte. "Ich hatte immer Angst um Cathy. Seit Ron sie in meine Amre gelegt hat, nachdem sie auf die Welt gekommen ist, hatte ich immer Angst, dass ihr irgendetwas passieren könnte. Aber bis jetzt dachte ich, ich könne sie beschützen. Aber sobald sie in Gefahr war, war ich wie von Angst gelähmt, konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen und hatte ständig das Gefühl, ich würde umkippen. Das kannte ich gar nicht von mir, Ginny, und ich war schon oft genug in brenzligen Situationen. Wäre Ron nicht da gewesen und hätte genau gewusst, was zu tun wäre, ich wüsste nicht, wie ich das geschafft hätte."

Ginny seufzte und blieb stehen. Hermine tat es ihr nach. Ginny legte ihr tröstend einen Arm um die Schultern. Es tat ihr Leid, ihre beste Freundin so zu sehen und nichts tun zu können. Aber ihr war klar, dass sie sich wohl genauso fühlen würde, wenn Diane so etwas passiert wäre. Dennoch war es ein schreckliches Gefühl, so hilflos zu sein. "Weißt du, dass Ron das auch sehr zu schaffen macht?"

"Was?" Hermine sah erstaunt auf. Ron hatte auf sie nicht gewirkt, als hätte ihm das zugesetzt.

Ginny nickte. "Ja. Aber vielleicht sollte ich dir nicht erzählen, was Harry mir gesagt hat." Sie hätte Hermine nichts sagen sollen, wenn Ron sich ihr auch nicht anvertraut hatte.

Hermine schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Nein. Ginny, bitte, sag mir, was du weißt. Ron ist mein Mann und er sagt mir nicht, was in ihm vorgeht. Oder zumindest sehr selten. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, ihn überhaupt nicht zu verstehen." Hermine sah sie flehentlich an.

Ginny rang mit sich. Aber Hermine war ihr im Moment wichtiger als ihr Bruder. "Es geht ihm nicht anders als dir.", sagte sie schließlich. "Er macht sich große Vorwürfe, weil er nicht verhindern konnte, dass Cathy in Gefahr gerät. Dass ihr alle in Gefahr geratet. Im Grunde geht es ihm jetzt so wie damals Harry, als er uns ins Ministerium geführt und Voldemort Sirius gar nicht in seiner Gewalt hatte."

Hermine war überrascht. Sie hatte nicht geglaubt, dass so etwas in Ron vorging und machte sich jetzt selber Vorwürfe, dass sie das nicht bemerkt hatte. Sie kannte ihn jetzt schon seit so vielen Jahren und ihr war das überhaupt nicht aufgefallen.

"Sag Ron bitte nicht, was ich dir gesagt habe.", riss Ginny sie aus ihren Gedanken. "Ich glaube, es wäre ihm peinlich, wenn er wüsste, dass du es weißt."

Hermine nickte und verdrehte gleichzeitig die Augen. "Männer und ihr Stolz! Als ob es ihn umbringen würde, mit mir zu sprechen." Sie setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

"Hermine, er glaubt, er muss stark sein.", erwiderte Ginny und hob Dianes Plüscheule vom Boden auf, die diese aus ihrem Kinderwagen gepfeffert hatte. "Er denkt, dass er für dich stark sein muss ... weil du es sonst nicht schaffst."

Hermine schaute Ginny erstaunt an. "Was?"

"Du bist so mitgenommen worden von den letzten Tagen, Wochen und Monaten. Ron will dich schützen, so wie er Cathy schützen will. Und deshalb denkt er, dass er stark sein muss.", erklärte Ginny. Ron hatte zwar nie etwas in der Richtung gesagt, aber so gut kannte sie ihren großen Bruder, dass sie das wusste. "Er will keine Schwäche zeigen."

"Nicht einmal vor mir?" Hermine konnte nicht fassen, was sie da hörte. Sie schien Ron gar nicht mehr zu kennen.

"Besonders nicht vor dir!", erwiderte Ginny. "Vor dir hat er noch nie gerne Schwäche gezeigt. Er wollte dich doch immer beeindrucken. Besonders nach Krum. Und ich denke, heute ist es genauso. Er denkt wahrscheinlich, dass du ihn nicht mehr liebst, wenn er nicht stark ist."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. "Aber das stimmt doch nicht! Ich würde nicht aufhören, ihn zu lieben, nie! Ich werde ihn immer lieben." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Wie konnte er das nur nicht wissen?

"Das weiß er, Hermine. In seinem Inneren weiß er das sicher. Aber trotzdem. Er kann einfach nicht aus seiner Haut, das wird sich nie ändern. Aber ..." Ginny überlegte, ob sie das wirklich sagen sollte. "Ich glaube, er hat Recht. Er muss im Moment wirklich stark sein."

"Was?"

"Ach komm, Hermine, du musst doch zugeben, dass du nicht mehr so viel Kraft hast. Dass dich das alles im Moment auslaugt. Sonst wusstest du auch immer, was zu tun ist."

Hermine seufzte. "Ich dachte nicht, dass das solche Ausmaße angenommen hat. Ich scheine langsam wirklich die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Aber ... aber ..."

"Es ist völlig verständlich, dass es dir so geht.", wandte Ginny sofort ein. "Du hast die Kontrolle doch schon mal im dritten Schuljahr wegen deinem Arbeitspensum verloren. Du schaffst das schon, Hermine, du musst dich nur daran gewöhnen. Und wenn Matt etwas älter ist, wird es auch wieder sehr viel leichter werden. Es sollte bestimmt kein Vorwurf sein, ich kann Ron einfach nur verstehen, was zugegebenermaßen eher selten vorkommt." Sie lachte. Hermine lachte nicht. Sie sah elend aus. "Hermine, du tust wirklich dein Bestes. Andere würden dich für das, was du leistest, bewundern und Ron gehört sicher zu diesen Bewunderern dazu. Er liebt dich. Spätestens seit du mit Krum auf diesem Ball warst, weiß er, dass er dich liebt. Und er wird dich immer lieben. Hab bloß keine Schuldgefühle!"

Hermine lachte bitter. "Das ist leichter gesagt, als getan, Ginny.", sagte sie zweifelnd. Ginny blieb stehen und umarmte ihre Freundin.

"Mach dir keine Vorwürfe! Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir das gesagt habe, ich wollte nicht, dass du zweifelst."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und wischte sich die Tränen weg. "Nein. Nein, es war gut, dass du es mir gesagt hast. Mir war das überhaupt nicht bewusst."

"Du bist eine gute Mutter, eine sehr gute. Cathy würde das jederzeit bestätigen, genau wie Ron und ich auch. Und du bist eine wunderbare Ehefrau. Niemand anders hätte Ron so glücklich machen können wie du. Allerdings bist du eine miserable Köchin."

Hermine versuchte zu lachen. "Allerdings. Das stimmt."

Auch Ginny lächelte. Sie hoffte wirklich, dass Hermine nach diesem Gespräch nicht zu sehr an sich zweifelte. Ginny hätte sich ohrfeigen können, dass sie dieses Thema überhaupt angeschnitten hatte und sich nicht einfach weiter über die dämliche alte Oma aufgeregt hatte.

/-/

Mit schnellen Schritten eilte Ginny durch das Atrium im Zaubereiministerium und steuerte auf den Aufzug zu. Sie trug Diane auf dem Arm, die sich mit großen Augen umsah. Sie war nicht oft im Ministerium und jedes Mal war es ein Erlebnis für das kleine Mädchen. Als der Aufzug ratternd und klappernd vor ihr hielt, stieg Ginny ein. Sie und Diane waren die einzigen. Sie und einige Memos. Zwei Stockwerke später stiegen einige Menschen ein, darunter ein ihr nur zu gut bekannter Mann.

"Percy", sagte sie kalt und musterte ihn.

Er tat es ihr gleich. "Ginny", erwiderte er ebenso kühl wie seine kleine Schwester. Sein Blick blieb an Diane haften, die ihren Onkel gar nicht bemerkte. Der Hut eines anderen Zauberers war für sie viel interessanter. "Das ist also deine Tochter.", stellte er fest.

Ginny nickte knapp und versuchte, ihre Wut zu unterdrücken. Sie wollte nicht wie Ron aus der Haut fahren, das war Percy nicht wert. Sie strich Diane durch ihre roten Haare. "Ja, das ist Diane.", sagte sie.

Percy nickte und wich etwas zurück, als weitere Leute zustiegen. Er schluckte. Wahrscheinlich war er nicht darauf vorbereitet, ständig unerwartet in irgendwelche Familienmitglieder zu laufen. "Geht es euch gut?", fragte er schließlich. Mittlerweile waren sie im vierten Stock angekommen.

"Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht.", erwiderte sie kühl. Sie verstärkte den Griff, mit dem sie Diane hielt und hinderte sie daran, dem anderen Zauberer den Hut zu klauen.

Percy nickte. Ginny suchte vergeblich nach einem Zeichen, dass ihn ihr Verhalten verletzte. Sie musste sich sehr beherrschen, ihn nicht doch anzuschreien. Als der Aufzug im nächsten Stock hielt, stieg er mit einigen anderen Menschen aus. Ginny sah ihm nach, hoffte, dass er doch etwas sagte, etwas tat, das ihr zeigte, dass es ihm Leid tat, wie er sich verhielt, aber nichts kam. Traurig wandte sie sich Diane zu, als sie die Türen schlossen. "Bitte, werde nie so wie dein Onkel, Diane.", flüsterte sie ihr zu. "Damit machst du die Menschen, die dich lieben, nur unglücklich."

Im nächsten Stockwerk stieg sie aus und ging zielstrebig zur Aurorenzentrale. Sie musste sich das Lachen verkneifen, bei dem Anblick der vielen Auroren, die an den Schreibtischen in ihren Büronischen saßen und sich über ihre Pergamente beugten. Selten waren so viele Auroren in der Zentrale. Sie ließ ihren Blick schweifen, bis sie Harry entdeckte. Geschickt schlängelte sie sich zwischen den Reihen durch und nickte hie und da einem bekannten Gesicht zu. Sie stoppte vor Harrys Schreibtisch, der erstaunt aufblickte. Er sprang auf, umarmte sie kurz und gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss.

"Ginny! Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er und musterte sie besorgt. "Ist alles in Ordnung? Geht es Diane gut?" Er strich seiner Tochter über die Wange.

Sie nickte. "Jaja, uns geht es super, keine Sorge.", beantwortete sie seine Frage, die sie Percy nie beantwortet hätte. "Ich wollte eigentlich nur mit Ron sprechen." Ihr Blick wanderte von ihrem Mann zu ihrem Bruder, der den Schreibtisch neben Harry hatte und gedankenverloren auf ein leeres Pergament starrte. Als er seinen Namen hörte, sah er auf.

"Ginny!" Er war ebenso überrascht wie Harry.

"Bevor du fragst, es geht mir gut und ich wollte mit dir sprechen.", schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab. Harry lächelte und setzte sich wieder. Ginny ging zu Ron und ließ sich auf der Schreibtischkante nieder. Sie nahm Diane auf die andere Seite. "Ich habe etwas sehr dummes gemacht.", gestand sie.

Ron schaute sie verwirrt an. "Was meinst du denn?"

"Ich ... habe Hermine möglicherweise irgendwelche Zweifel eingeredet.", gestand Ginny zögernd und warf Harry einen flüchtigen Blick zu.

"Was?", fragte Ron völlig verwirrt und starrte seine kleine Schwester fragend an. Was hatte das denn zu bedeuten?

"Mir ist irgendwie herausgerutscht, dass du dir Vorwürfe machst, Hermine, Cathy und Matt nicht so gut beschützen zu können, wie du es eigentlich möchtest und dass du stark sein musst, weil sie es nicht ist. Und sie hat dann geglaubt, dass ihr alles über den Kopf wächst, sie dich nicht mehr versteht und sie die Kontrolle völlig verloren hätte...", erklärte Ginny so schnell wie möglich und starrte auf den Boden. "Ron, es tut mir wirklich Leid, ich weiß, es war dumm von mir und ich hätte das nicht tun -"

"Moment", unterbrach Ron sie, verwirrt von dem ganzen Redefluss. "Du willst mir sagen, dass Hermine jetzt Zweifel an ihrem ganzen Leben hat und nicht mehr damit fertig wird oder dass sie-"

"So ungefähr.", unterbrach Ginny ihn. "Ich weiß auch nicht, wie das alles passieren konnte. Sie war nur so komisch drauf, seit der Bombe und den Einbrechern und ich wollte der Sache einfach auf den Grund gehen und dann sind wir irgendwie auf dieses Thema gekommen und -"

Ron sprang auf. Er hörte gar nicht mehr, was Ginny sagte. Er griff sich seinen Umhang, den er über den Stuhl gehängt hatte, sagte zu Harry, er solle ihn für den Rest des Tages entschuldigen und stürmte aus der Zentrale zu den Aufzügen. Er musste sofort zu Hermine. So ganz hatte er nicht verstanden, was zwischen ihr und Ginny war, aber er wusste, dass er sofort zu seiner Frau musste.

/-/

Zu Hause angekommen sah er sich suchend um. Er wusste, dass sie hier war, ihre Jacke hing am Haken und Matts Kinderwagen stand im Flur. Er schaute ins Wohnzimmer, wo Matt in seiner Wiege lag und schlief, in die Küche und schließlich in ihr Schlafzimmer. Dort fand er sie schließlich. Sie saß auf dem Boden, gegen das große Bett gelehnt, die Knie angezogen und den Kopf in ihren Händen verborgen. Ron konnte sie schluchzen hören.

Er ging so schnell er konnte zu ihr und ließ sich neben seiner Frau auf den Boden sinken. Hermine sah auf, als sie ihn bemerkte. Ihre Augen waren rot und geschwollen, als sie ihn mit tränenverschmiertem Gesicht anblickte.

"Hermine", flüsterte Ron leise und strich ihr über die Wange. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, wie er reagieren sollte, als er die großen Zweifel in ihren Augen sah. Er wusste überhaupt nichts mehr.

"Es tut mir so Leid.", sagte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme und wandte sich ab. "Es tut mir so Leid, dass ich dich enttäuscht habe. Das wollte ich wirklich nicht." Sie verstummte. Eine weitere Träne rollte ihre Wange herab.

Ron fühlte sich wie versteinert. Er konnte nicht begreifen, dass sie wirklich dachte, was sie da sagte. Dass sie das wirklich glaubte. "Hermine", fing er langsam an und rutschte noch näher zu ihr. Sie sah ihn trotzdem nicht an. "Du hast mich nicht enttäuscht. Das kannst du gar nicht."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Doch!", beharrte sie. "Ich habe dich enttäuscht, ich habe dich enttäuscht, weil ich schwach bin und du stark sein musst."

Ron hob die Hand und zwang Hermine, ihn anzusehen. Widerwillig sah sie ihm in die Augen. "Du hast mich nicht enttäuscht, Hermine!", wiederholte er. "Und du bist so stark, wie du sein kannst. Mehr kann niemand von dir verlangen und das tut auch keiner!", sagte er eindringlich. "Ich bewundere dich dafür, wie stark du nach all diesen Erlebnissen bist."

Sie schüttelte erneut den Kopf und senkte den Blick. "Ich bin nicht stark. Du bist stark, ich nicht."

Ron unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Sie würden sich so nur weiter im Kreis drehen. "Ich bin nur stark, weil du bei mir bist." Er machte eine Pause. "Hermine, bitte zweifle nicht an dir. Tu das nicht. Du bist eine wundervolle und starke Frau, die wie jede andere auch mal schwach ist. Und ich liebe dich dafür. Du bist wunderbar."

Hermine blickte auf. "Wirklich?", fragte sie. Ron meinte, immer noch eine Spur von Zweifel in ihrer Stimme wahrnehmen zu können.

Er blickte ihr tief in die Augen. "Ich liebe dich.", sagte er eindringlich. Plötzlich waren alle ihre Zweifel weggewischt, sie fiel in seine Arme und küsste ihn stürmisch.

/-/

"Ich liebe dich auch, Ron.", flüsterte Hermine ihm etwas später zu. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust, die sich rasch hob und senkte. Er strich ihr über ihre unordentlichen Haare. "Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde."

"Viel Geld für Schnellrestaurants, den Lieferservice und Küchenrenovierungen ausgeben.", erwiderte Ron lachend und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Sie verdrehte die Augen und schlug ihn auf den nackten Arm.

"Musst du nicht ins Ministerium zurück?" Sie hatte sich bis jetzt noch gar nicht mit der Tatsache beschäftigt, dass er mitten in der Woche zum Mittag in der Wohnung aufgetaucht war.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich gehe heute mit Sicherheit nirgendwo mehr hin. Harry entschuldigt mich. Kingsley wird das schon verstehen.", sagte er abwinkend und zog sie noch näher zu sich. Er hatte sie vermisst.

"Woher wusstest du eigentlich, dass es mir so schlecht ging?" Hermine hob den Kopf, um ihm in die Augen blicken zu können. Sie bezweifelte, dass er hellseherische Fähigkeiten besaß, die ihm sagten, in welchem Gemüstzustand sie sich befunden hatte, dazu war ihm der Wahrsageunterricht immer zu unnötig und langweilig vorgekommen und er hatte sich viel zu viel durchgeraten.

"Ginny kam irgendwann ins Ministerium gestürzt und hat mir von eurem Gespräch erzählt. Sie hat ziemlich schnell gesprochen und ich hab nicht alles verstanden, aber ich glaube, den wichtigen Teil hab ich mitbekommen." Er grinste schelmisch. Hermine lächelte.

"Und sie hat mir gesagt, ich soll dir nicht sagen, dass sie mir was gesagt hat.", murmelte sie.

"Wahrscheinlich hat sie ein zu schlechtes Gewissen bekommen. Selbst bei ihr soll das mal vorkommen.", vermutete Ron und warf einen Blick auf seinen Wecker. "Ich glaube, wir sollten langsam wieder aufstehen. Cathy kommt bald nach Hause." Hermine nickte, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich zu bewegen. Ron stupste sie an. "Hey! Willst du ihr vielleicht erklären, was das hier zu bedeuten hat?" Ron war schon froh gewesen, dass Cathy nicht zu viele Fragen über Hermines Schwangerschaft gestellt hatte.

Hermine seufzte und rutschte schließlich von ihm weg. "Irgendwann muss sie es erfahren, Ron.", sagte sie.

Er richtete sich auf und machte sich daran, seine Kleidungsstücke zu suchen, die im Zimmer verteilt waren. "Irgendwann, aber nicht heute.", sagte er abweisend. Er hoffte, dass "irgendwann" noch in sehr weiter Ferne lag.

"Aber bald.", beharrte Hermine und beobachtete ihn lächelnd. Er sah zu ihr.

"Wenn's denn unbedingt sein muss.", seufzte Ron. "Aber das erklärst du ihr dann!"

Hermine lachte. "Sehr gerne. Wenn du das dann bei Matt übernimmst." Ron blickte sie mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an und wusste nicht, was er erwidern sollte. Hermine angelte sich ihren Morgenmantel und zog ihn sich über. Sie stand auf und just in diesem Moment hörte sie Matt weinen. "Ich geh schon.", sagte sie zu ihrem Mann, gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Als sie Matt aus Cathys alter Wiege hob, in der sie selbst als Baby geschlafen hatte, wurde ihr wieder einmal bewusst, was für großes Glück sie doch mit einem Mann wie Ron und mit Kindern wie Cathy und Matt hatte.

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N: **Entschuldigt für die Verspätung (falls denn überhaupt noch jemand Interesse an diesen Kapiteln hat), aber ich hatte gestern Abend technische Probleme mit dem Hochladen. Das nächste Kapitel folgt im Laufe des Nachmittages. 


	13. Dezember: Überraschungsbesuch

**13. Dezember: Überraschungsbesuch**

"Woah, was ist denn hier los?", rief Ron erstaunt, als er am Donnerstagabend nach Hause kam und Cathy den Boden im Flur wischen sah. "Was machst du denn da, Cathy?", fragte er und hängte seinen Umhang an die Garderobe.

"Ich helfe Mum.", erklärte das Mädchen und wischte eifrig weiter.

"Und warum braucht Mum diese Hilfe? Sie hat doch sonst keinen Putzfimmel...", fragte Ron verwirrt und ging an seiner Tochter vorbei ins Wohnzimmer, in dem Hermine hektisch Staub saugte. Als sie ihren Mann erblickte, seufzte sie erleichtert.

"Gut, dass du da bist.", sagte sie und unterbrach ihre Tätigkeit für einen Moment, um ihm einen Eimer Wasser, Putzmittel und einen Lappen in die Hand zu drücken. "Du kannst gleich die Fenster putzen.", ordnete sie an und schaltete den Staubsauger wieder ein.

"Warum?", rief Ron über den Lärm hinweg und fragte sich, was plötzlich in seine Frau gefahren war. So ein Theater machte sie sonst auch nicht.

"Hast du keine Augen im Kopf?", brüllte sie genervt zurück. "Die Fenster sind unheimlich dreckig!"

Ron warf einen Blick auf das Fensterglas. Gut, sie waren vielleicht nicht die saubersten, aber dreckig waren sie mit Sicherheit nicht. "Hermine, was soll das hier?", wollte er wissen. Die ganze Wohnung schien auf den Kopf gestellt worden zu sein. Überall standen Putzmittel herum, Möbel waren verrückt worden, um auch darunter sauber machen zu können und der Küchenfußboden sah aus, als hätte eine Überschwemmung stattgefunden, wie vor kurzem, als die Waschmaschine den Geist aufgegeben hatte.

"Das weißt du nicht?" Hermine strich sich unwirsch eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die sich aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz gelöst hatte. "Wir räumen auf."

Ron verdrehte die Augen. "Haha! So blöd bin ich auch wieder nicht!", sagte er leicht beleidigt. "Aber warum?"

Hermine seufzte. "Meine Eltern kommen.", verkündete sie.

Ron blickte sie erschrocken an und ging sofort zum nächsten Fenster, um es zu reinigen. Er mochte seine Schwiegereltern, sie waren sehr sympathische Muggel und besonders sein Dad hatte einen Narren an ihnen gefressen. Aber sie waren unheimlich reinlich und hassten jede Art von Schmutz. Kein Wunder, bei Zahnärzten sollte alles immer so steril wie möglich sein. Ron konnte sich noch an einen früheren Besuch von ihnen erinnern, bei dem ihre Wohnung nicht blitzblank sauber war. Sie hatten sich zwei Stunden anhören müssen, wie wichtig Ordnung für das Leben war und wie leichtfertig sie ihres auf Spiel setzten durch diese Unordnung.

"Aber warum kommen sie jetzt?", wollte er wissen. Es war eher ungewöhnlich, dass Hermines Eltern sie besuchten, noch dazu ohne Vorankündigung und so kurz vor den Feiertagen. Normalerweise besuchten eher Ron, Hermine und Cathy sie in den Sommerferien. Das ersparte ihnen solche Ordnungsorgien wie diese hier. Auch dieses Jahr hatten sie das gemacht, obwohl Hermine die Reise sehr geschlaucht hatte, da sie schon ziemlich am Ende ihrer Schwangerschaft gewesen war. Aber der Tapetenwechsel hatte ihnen allen gut getan und die Fahrt hatte auch nur eineinhalb Stunden gedauert.

"Sie wollen über Weihnachten zu meiner Grandma.", erklärte Hermine. "Dazu haben sie sich sehr kurzfristig entschieden und noch kurzfristiger haben sie sich dazu entschlossen, in London einen Abstecher zu machen und uns zu besuchen. Sie haben mich erst heute angerufen. Morgen wollen sie schon weiter, sie bleiben also nicht lang." Ihr war es auch nicht recht, dass ihre Eltern so plötzlich bei ihnen auftauchten, aber irgendwo freute sie sich, sie zu sehen. Das letzte Mal hatte sie sie kurz nach Matts Geburt gesehen. Aber der verbundene Stress mit ihrem Auftauchen konnte ihr gestohlen bleiben.

"Wie wäre es, wenn wir einfach zaubern?", schlug Ron nach zehn Minuten vor, in denen jeder seiner Arbeit nachgegangen war. Er wusste zwar, dass Hermine ungern mit Zauberei putzte, da es nie so wurde wie sie wollte und die Haushaltsgeräte mit den Zaubern nicht so zurecht kamen, wie sie es eigentlich sollten, aber so würden sie es niemals schaffen.

Sie seufzte ergeben, denn auch sie war sich dem Zeitdruck bewusst. "Na schön, wenn's unbedingt sein muss..." Sie holte ihren Zauberstab. Nach einigen Minuten wuselten die Haushaltsgeräte allein durch die Wohnung und erledigten flink ihre Aufgaben. Ron sah ihnen erleichtert zu. Die Wohnung auf Hochglanz zu bringen war nicht gerade das, was er nach einem anstrengenden Arbeitstag tun wollte.

Er küsste Hermine zur Begrüßung auf den Mund. "Ich muss wohl nicht fragen, wie dein Tag war, oder?", fragte er grinsend. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Dir ist schon klar, dass ich mir morgen wegen deiner Eltern nicht frei nehmen kann? Der Tag gestern war schon kritisch."

Hermine nickte und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Ihr Schlafzimmer sah glücklicherweise noch aus wie immer. Matt lag in seinem Bett und steckte sich abwechselnd seine Hände in den Mund. Ron fand es immer wieder faszinierend, dass er sich so stundenlang beschäftigen konnte. Okay, stundenlang war vielleicht etwas übertrieben... Hermine war inzwischen zum großen Schrank gegangen und hatte zwei Bettdecken und große Kissen hervor geholt, genau wie einige Überzüge, die sie Ron zuwarf.

"Ich fürchte, wir müssen unser Bett für diese eine Nacht räumen und im Wohnzimmer schlafen.", sagte sie. Ron stöhnte. Die Couch war nicht gerade das, was er als bequem bezeichnete.

"Aber Matt", wandte er ein und zeigte auf seinen Sohn. "Wir müssen doch in der Nacht bei ihm sein, schließlich soll er deine Eltern ja nicht wecken." Hoffnungsvoll schaute er sie an, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Wir schieben für die eine Nacht das Bett und den Wickeltisch ins Wohnzimmer. Das wird schon gehen, keine Sorge. Es ist ja nicht auf Dauer." Enttäuscht nickte Ron und machte sich dann missmutig daran, die Betten zu beziehen. Seinen Feierabend hatte er sich anders vorgestellt. Aber dennoch freute er sich auf den Besuch seiner Schwiegereltern, denn sie waren sehr nette Menschen. Und Cathy war schon gar nicht mehr zu halten vor Freude. Sie hatte ihre Großeltern sehr gerne, auch wenn sie sie nur selten sah und sie ihr nie Süßigkeiten, sondern Zahnpasta mitbrachten.

Als sie mit dem Bett fertig waren, erinnerte sich Hermine mit Schrecken daran, dass noch gar kein Abendessen zubereitet worden war. Sie schaute auf die Uhr und musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht in Panik zu verfallen. Ron beruhigte sie und meinte, er würde schon noch etwas zu Stande bringen. Mr und Mrs Granger mochten kein geliefertes Essen, wussten aber genau, wie es um die Kochkünste ihrer Tochter stand. Doch Rons Essen schmeckte ihnen immer hervorragend.

Ron ging in die Küche und Hermine ließ sich erschöpft auf das Bett sinken. Sie wusste, warum sie die Feiertage nicht mochte, sie waren immer viel zu stressig.

/-/

Eine halbe Stunde später war die Wohnung blitzblank, Cathy hatte eines ihrer schönsten Kleider angezogen und sich eine Schleife in die Haare gebunden. Matt hatte einen dunkelblauen Strampelanzug an, ein Geschenk der Grangers, und auch Hermine hatte sich so gut wie möglich zurecht gemacht, obwohl sie im Moment am liebsten geschlafen hatte. Nur Ron hatte noch die Sachen an, die er schon in der Arbeit getragen hatte, eine schwarze Hose und ein weißes Hemd, da er noch nicht die Zeit gefunden hatte und im Moment nicht vom Herd wegkam. Cathy hatte schon den Tisch gedeckt und alle warteten auf die Ankunft von Hermines Eltern. Matt hing verschlafen in Hermines Armen.

"Und Grandma und Grandpa wollen wirklich nur bis morgen bleiben?", fragte Cathy zum zehnten Mal und rutschte unruhig auf dem Sofa herum.

Hermine nickte. "Ja, sie müssen morgen Nachmittag schon weiter, wenn sie rechtzeitig bei deiner Urgroßmutter sein wollen.", erklärte sie. Ihre Großmutter war schon sehr alt und es war nicht mehr sicher, wie lange sie noch leben würde. Hermine hatte auch schon öfters überlegt, ob sie sie nicht zu Weihnachten besuchen sollte, sich dann aber in Anbetracht ihrer kleinen Kinder dagegen entschieden, die der alten Dame nur noch zusätzliche Arbeit aufgebürdet hätten.

"Schade", murmelte Cathy. Hermine bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie sich gewünscht hatte, dass ihre Eltern nicht kommen würden. "Naja, vielleicht kommen sie ja nächstes Jahr mal für eine längere Zeit.", fügte die Kleine hoffnungsvoll hinzu und Hermine nickte.

"Ich werde heute mal mit ihnen darüber sprechen.", versprach sie und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. _Jetzt könnten sie aber langsam mal kommen..._

Genau in diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür. Cathy sprang erfreut auf und rannte zur Haustür. Auch Hermine erhob sich und folgte ihrer Tochter, die schon die Tür aufgerissen hatte und ihre Großeltern fröhlich begrüßte. Hermine lächelte, als sie ihre Mutter und ihren Vater sah. Beiden war schon deutlich anzumerken, dass sie nicht mehr die Jüngsten waren. Das Haar ihres Vaters war bereits ganz grau und durch das buschige aber immer lichter werdende Haar ihrer Mutter zogen sich viele graue Strähnen. Sie hatten einige Falten dazu gewonnen, seit Hermine sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, aber sie sahen dennoch sehr gut aus.

"Hermine, Liebes, schön, dich wieder zu sehen.", sagte ihre Mutter, trat in die Wohnung und umarmte ihre einzige Tochter, aus Rücksicht auf Matt, den sie auf dem Arm trug, etwas vorsichtiger. Sie gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Wie geht es dir? Du siehst müde aus.", fragte sie und strich Matt sanft über die wenigen Haare, die er schon auf dem Kopf hatte. "Er ist ja schon richtig groß geworden.", stellte sie erfreut fest.

Hermine nickte und lächelte. Es war doch sehr schön, sie wiederzusehen. Auch ihr Vater schaute sie glücklich an und kam mit Cathy, die sich um seinen Hals klammerte, in die Wohnung.

"Hallo, mein Schatz.", begrüßte er seine Tochter und stellte seine Enkelin wieder auf den Boden, bevor er Hermine ebenfalls umarmte. "Ich freu mich so, dich wieder zu sehen. Nach Matts Geburt hatten wir ja kaum Zeit, allein mit dir zu sprechen, so belagert, wie du warst." Hermine lachte. Ihre Eltern hatten sie und Matt erst sehen können, nachdem sie schon aus den Krankenhaus raus war, denn Muggel waren im St Mungos nicht erlaubt, selbst wenn ihre Kinder dort lagen, da es für sie dort einfach zu gefährlich war. Viele Mitglieder der Familie Weasley hatten sie schon im Krankenhaus besucht, aber in ihrer Wohnung hatten sie kaum mehr Ruhe gehabt.

Hermine nickte. "Das stimmt. Aber Molly und Arthur haben sich einfach sehr über ihr neues Enkelkind gefreut."

Die Grangers nickten und Hermines Mutter nahm ihr das Baby ab. "Hallo, Matt.", sagte sie zu ihm. Er öffnete verschlafen die Augen, schloss sie aber wieder, da ihm das, was er sah, nicht interessant genug erschien. "Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich noch an mich erinnerst, aber ich bin deine Grandma. Ja, ich weiß, du hast schon eine, aber das ist die Mutter deines Dads. Ich bin die Mum deiner Mum und obwohl ich nicht so tolle Sachen zaubern kann wie Molly, hoffe ich doch, dass du mich magst.", erklärte sie ihm liebevoll. Sie hatte sich im Wohnzimmer in einen der Sessel gesetzt.

Hermine beobachtete das Ganze lächelnd. "Entschuldige, dass wir so unangemeldet reinplatzen.", sagte ihr Dad zu ihr und setzte sich neben Hermine auf die Couch. "Aber für uns kam das so überraschend wie für dich. Deiner Großmutter scheint es schlechter zu gehen, sie war sogar im Krankenhaus und hat uns gebeten, sie doch noch einmal zu besuchen, bevor sie stirbt."

Hermine schaute ihn erschrocken an. Sie wusste zwar, dass es ihrer Großmutter nicht besonders gut ging, aber dass es so schlecht um sie stand, war ihr nicht bewusst gewesen. Sie öffnete betroffen den Mund, doch ihr Vater schüttelte den Kopf und drückte beruhigend ihre Hand.

"So schlimm, wie sich das jetzt anhört, steht es auch nicht um sie. Wir haben erst heute Morgen, bevor wir losgefahren sind, mit ihr telefoniert und sie klang ganz munter. Sie haut so schnell nichts um. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Hermine nickte. "Ja, vielleicht. Aber wenn es so um sie steht, dann sollten wir sie vielleicht doch bald mal besuchen. Cathy kennt sie schon, aber Matt nicht.", überlegte sie traurig. Sie musste ihre Großmutter dringend wieder anrufen, das hatte sie schon so lange nicht mehr getan.

Mr Granger nickte. "Tu das, Liebes. Sie wird sich sicher darüber freuen.", versicherte er ihr und musterte sie streng. "Du siehst viel zu blass aus."

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich habe im Moment einfach verdammt viel um die Ohren.", sagte sie. "Ich hatte seit acht Jahren kein Baby mehr, da vergisst man schon mal, wie anstrengend das ist."

Er nickte. "Oh ja, ich weiß noch, wie du uns auf Trapp gehalten hast, als du klein warst.", erinnerte er sich lächelnd.

"Wo ist eigentlich Ron?", fragte Hermines Mutter unvermittelt und sah sich nach ihrem Schwiegersohn um. "Muss er noch arbeiten?"

Hermine öffnete den Mund, um zu erklären, wurde aber von Ron unterbrochen. "Nein, er muss nicht mehr arbeiten, er hat nur in der Küche zu tun gehabt.", erklärte er und wischte sich die Hände noch an einem Küchentuch ab. "Schön, euch zu sehen.", sagte er lächelnd. Mrs Granger stand auf und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Das muss ich auch sagen.", erwiderte seine Schwiegermutter lächelnd und setzte sich wieder hin.

"Wie geht es dir, Jane?", erkundigte Ron sich.

"Sehr gut, danke.", antwortete sie und lächelte. Sie mochte Ron gerne. Er war ein anständiger Junge, der ihre Tochter wirklich über alles liebte.

Ron schüttelte seinem Schwiegervater die Hand, der der Einfachheit halber sitzen blieb. Cathy kam wieder aus ihrem Zimmer und hielt ein Bild in der Hand, dass sie in der Schule gemalt hatte. "Hier!", sagte sie strahlend und hielt es ihrer Grandma hin. Auf dem Bild war die ganze Familie abgebildet. In der Mitte Cathy, Ron, Hermine und Matt, dann der engste Weasley-Clan: Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill und Fleur und ihre Kinder Nathalie und Julien sowie Harry, Ginny und Diane, Krumbein und Pigwidgeon. Auf der anderen Seite waren Mr und Mrs Granger zu sehen, die eine riesige Zahnbüste in der Hand hielten und ganz klein in einer Ecke Percy. Ron schluckte, erwiderte aber nichts.

Mrs Granger nahm das Bild dankend entgegen und betrachtete es lächelnd. "Das hast du wirklich wunderbar gemalt, mein Schatz!", sagte sie begeistert. "Und es sind wirklich alle wichtigen Leute drauf." Die Grangers waren der gesamten Familie Weasley schon begegnet. Nur eine Person kam Jane nicht bekannt vor. "Wer ist denn das?"

Hermine warf einen Blick auf das Bild und sah dann den Gesichtsausdruck ihres Mannes. "Oh, das ist nur Percy.", erwiderte sie schnell. "Ein Bruder von Ron. Aber wir haben kaum Kontakt mit ihm, er ... er wohnt zu weit weg."

Ron schnaubte und Mrs Granger schaute ihn wissend an. "Ach so.", nickte sie und danke ihrer Enkelin erneut für dieses schöne Geschenk.

Ron klatschte auffordernd in die Hände. "Also, das Essen ist fertig.", sagte er. "Wenn wir nicht wollen, dass es kalt wird, sollten wir anfangen.", schlug er vor. Die anderen nickten und erhoben sich alle. Hermine ging ins Schlafzimmer, um Matt in sein Bett zu legen, während die anderen sich schon hinsetzten.

"Es riecht wirklich köstlich.", sagte Jane zu Ron. Dieser lächelte geschmeichelt und stellte die Suppe auf den Tisch.

Fünf Minuten später aßen alle genüsslich. "Wie geht es deinen Eltern, Ron?", erkundigte sich Mr Granger.

"Ach, ziemlich gut.", erwiderte Ron. "Wir treffen uns alle zu Weihnachten bei ihnen. Nur Charlie kann nicht aus Rumänien weg, die Drachen halten ihn ganz schön auf Trapp. Aber Mum und Dad waren letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten bei ihm." Er lachte. "Beim Merlin, waren sie sauer auf Ginny, weil sie Diane bekommen hat, als sie außer Landes waren."

"Und dieser Percy?", fragte Mr Granger neugierig und bemerkte den warnenden Blick seiner Frau nicht. "Kommt der auch?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bezweifle sehr, dass er auftaucht. Und wenn doch, dann ...", er brach ab und wandte seinen Blick ab. Interessiert wollte Mr Granger nachfragen, was denn wäre, wenn Percy doch käme, aber seine Frau trat ihm warnend vor sein Schienbein.

"Und wie läuft es so bei euch?", wechselte Mrs Weasley das Thema.

"Wir gewöhnen uns langsam an den neuen Tagesablauf und daran, dass Matt uns mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf reißt.", erwiderte Hermine, dankbar für die Ablenkung. "Vor kurzem waren übrigens Einbrecher hier.", fügte sie noch hinzu.

Mrs Granger ließ vor Schreck den Löffel fallen. "Ach du meine Güte!", sagte sie erschrocken. "Ist euch etwas passiert? Was wollten sie?"

Hermine lachte und erzählte die Geschichte und vor allem, wie es dazu gekommen war. Mittlerweile konnte sie schon eher darüber lachen als Angst zu haben, da ja wirklich nichts passiert war. Zumindest ihnen nicht, aber die Einbrecher hatten zwei Gehirnerschütterungen und einige Knochenbrüche zu beklagen.

Der Abend wurde schöner als erwartet. Sie lachten, als sie alte Geschichten aufrollten, Mr und Mrs Granger von ihrer Jugendzeit erzählten, von Hermine als kleines Mädchen und Hermine und Ron wiederum von Cathy, als sie noch klein war. Sie hatten viel Spaß und Hermine und Ron seufzten erleichtert, als ihre Eltern sie für den tadellosen Zustand lobten, in dem ihre Wohnung war.

/-/

Es war schon reichlich spät, als Cathy zu Bett ging und noch später, als Hermine und Ron die Couch für sich herrichteten, die zum Glück ausziehbar war. Mr und Mrs Granger hatten erst protestiert und gemeint, dass es doch nicht nötig wäre, dass Hermine und Ron im Wohnzimmer schliefen und zusätzlich noch Matt umquartierten, aber Hermine bestand darauf.

Erschöpft ließen sie sich auf ihr provisorisches Bett sinken. "Was für ein anstrengender Tag.", murmelte Hermine mit geschlossenen Augen. Sie spürte Ron neben sich und lächelte. "Aber es ist schön, meine Eltern wieder zu sehen."

Ron nickte. "Ich weiß.", erwiderte er leise, beugte sich vor und gab ihr einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss. "Ich liebe dich."

Hermine seufzte zufrieden. "Ich dich auch."

/-/

Im Schlafzimmer bürstete sich Mrs Granger noch die Haare, während ihr Mann schon im Bett lag und in einer Zahnarztfachzeitschrift las. Mrs Granger warf einen Blick auf Hermines Nachttisch, auf dem einige Fotos standen, wie ihr Hochzeitsfoto und ein Bild, dass Hermine und Ron kurz nach Cathys Geburt zeigte. Sie strahlten überglücklich in die Kamera, während Cathy mit großen Augen ihre Mutter musterte. Ein sehr ähnliches Foto stand daneben, nur zeigte es die Familie nach Matts Geburt. Ron und Hermine sahen schon deutlich älter und abgespannter aus, aber nicht minder glücklich. Auf einem anderen Foto sah man Cathy mit ihrer Schultüte. Das letzte Bild zeigte Ron und Hermine, neunzehn Jahre alt. Sie trugen Talare, wie auch alle anderen Muggel trugen, wenn sie ihren Abschluss geschafft hatten, und sahen sich verliebt an. Sie hatten Hogwarts erfolgreich beendet. Schon damals konnte man erkennen, wie viel sie einander bedeuteten.

"Hermine hätte nie einen besseren Mann als Ron finden können.", sagte ihre Mutter und lächelte.

Mr Granger nickte. "Du hast vollkommen Recht, Liebes.", stimmte er ihr zu und legte seine Zeitschrift weg. "Er macht sie glücklich. Das ist alles, was ich je für sie wollte. Dass sie glücklich ist."

Mrs Granger verstaute ihre Bürste sorgfältig in ihrem Kulturtäschchen und legte sich dann zu ihrem Mann. "Und das ist sie wirklich."

**TBC...**


	14. Dezember: Noch mehr Überraschungsbesuch

**14. Dezember: Noch mehr Überraschungsbesuch**

Ron klopfte sachte an seine Schlafzimmertür und steckte den Kopf dann durch den Spalt. Seine Schwiegereltern waren schon wach. "Ich muss jetzt zur Arbeit und Cathy in die Schule.", informierte er sie so leise wie möglich. "Matt hab ich schon versorgt und Hermine schläft noch."

Mrs Granger nickte. "In Ordnung.", erwiderte sie. "Wann kommst du wieder nach Hause? Sehen wir dich noch, bevor wir weiterfahren?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich versuch immer so um fünf herum Schluss zu machen, aber freitags ist das immer etwas schwierig, außerdem hab ich mir diese Woche schon einmal unangemeldet freigenommen, das kann ich nicht noch einmal machen..."

Mrs Granger nickte erneut. "In Ordnung. Wir werden sehen. Harrold und ich wollten so gegen Abend aufbrechen, also vielleicht sehen wir uns noch." Sie schlug die Decke zurück, stand auf und ging zu Ron. Sie umarmte ihn. "Falls wir doch schon weg sind, wenn du wiederkommst.", flüsterte sie ihm zu. "Es war sehr schön, euch zu sehen."

Ron nickte. "Ja, euch auch." Er nickte seinem Schwiegervater zu und schloss dann wieder die Tür. Hermine schlief noch friedlich im Wohnzimmer und kuschelte sich in ihre Decke. Erst hatte Ron sie wecken wollen, aber dann dachte er, dass sie sich Schlaf verdient hatte. Cathy wartete schon angezogen auf ihren Vater, ihren Schulranzen hatte sie schon auf dem Rücken. Ron griff sich seinen Umhang und schaute sie auffordernd an. "Na los, lass uns gehen." Sie nickte und öffnete die Haustür.

/-/

Eine halbe Stunde später wachte Hermine auf. Sie brauchte erst eine Weile, um sich zu erinnern, warum sie im Wohnzimmer schlief. Dann schaute sie sich nach Ron um, aber die andere Seite des Bettes, besser gesagt der Couch, war leer. Und Matt lag auch nicht mehr in seine Bett. Erschrocken fuhr sie hoch, nur um ihre Mutter mit ihrem Sohn am Küchentisch sitzen zu sehen.

"Mum", murmelte sie und suchte nach einer Uhr. "Wie spät ist es und wo ist Ron?"

"Der musste schon weg zur Arbeit.", erklärte sie und kitzelte Matt am Bauch. "Er hat Cathy auch zur Schule gebracht. Er meinte, er wolle dich nicht wecken." Hermine lächelte und legte sich ihre Armbanduhr um, die sie auf dem Boden gefunden hatte. Sie schlug die Decke zurück und stand auf.

Es war lieb von Ron, sie nicht geweckt zu haben. Er nahm wirklich viel Rücksicht auf sie. Jetzt wusste sie das sehr zu schätzen, in der Schwangerschaft hatte sie das manchmal nur genervt. Aber da hatte es Tage gegeben, in denen sie alles genervt hatte, egal was Ron getan oder nicht getan hatte.

Hermine ging zu ihrer Mutter und wollte ihr Matt abnehmen, um ihn zu füttern aber sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Lass ihn mir doch noch etwas, Hermine.", bat sie ihre Tochter. "Ich seh ihn so selten, das bisschen Zeit, das wir zusammen haben, sollten wir genießen." Sie drückte dem Baby einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Er wurde schon gefüttert.", fügte sie noch hinzu. Hermine nickte und wollte ins Badezimmer gehen. "Dein Vater ist noch drin.", sagte Mrs Granger. "Und du weißt ja, wie lange der immer braucht." Hermine seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. Das war ja schon fast wie früher ... "Wie hast du denn geschlafen, Liebes?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und machte sich daran, die Bettwäsche von der Couch zu nehmen, um das Sofa wieder einzuklappen. "Es ging. Das Sofa ist zwar ganz bequem, aber Matt war die ganze Nacht über unruhig. Er schläft normalerweise nie in der Nacht hier im Wohnzimmer, deshalb ist das etwas ungewohnt für ihn.", erklärte sie.

Mrs Granger nickte. "Ja, das kenne ich. Es tut mir Leid, dass wir dich aus deinem Schlafzimmer vertrieben haben." Hermine winkte ab. "Wo soll Matt eigentlich schlafen, wenn er älter ist?", fragte Hermines Mutter interessiert. "Ich meine, ihr wollt ihn doch sicher nicht bei euch lassen, oder?"

"Ich weiß es noch nicht, Mum. Darüber haben wir uns noch nicht viele Gedanken gemacht, um ehrlich zu sein. Vorläufig bleibt er noch bei uns. Vielleicht warten wir noch, bis Cathy nach Hogwarts geht, dann kommt sie nur noch in den Ferien und Matt könnte ihr Zimmer haben. Aber so recht ist es mir nicht, wenn sie ihr Zimmer wegen ihrem Bruder aufgeben muss. Vielleicht suchen wir uns auch noch eine größere Wohnung, wenn es sein muss, oder ein Haus, obwohl das mit unseren finanziellen Möglichkeiten nicht unbedingt vereinbar ist." Obwohl Ron nicht schlecht verdiente, ging das meiste Geld momentan für die Kinder drauf und für sie selbst blieb nicht viel übrig. Deshalb wäre auch die Waschmaschine schon eine größere Investition gewesen.

"Ihr werdet schon eine Lösung finden.", sagte Mrs Granger zuversichtlich und schaute dann nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Hermine seufzte und brachte die Bettwäsche dann in ihr Schlafzimmer, wo sie das Bett schon ordentlich gemacht vorfand. Ja, so waren ihre Eltern.

Zehn Minuten später war ihr Vater endlich fertig und stritt sich mit ihrer Mutter, weil er wieder einmal so lang gebraucht hatte. Hermine kannte diese Diskussionen schon seit ihrer Kindheit, sie gehörten einfach dazu.

Hermine zog sich ihren Schlafanzug aus und stieg in die Dusche. Sie drehte das warme Wasser an und schloss die Augen. Ausnahmsweise konnte sie die Dusche mal genießen. Sonst beeilte sie sich immer.

Fünfzehn Minuten später kam sie frisch geduscht in sauberen Klamotten aus dem Badezimmer. Ihre Eltern saßen am Küchentisch und spielten mit Matt. "Er ist so süß, Hermine.", sagte Mrs Granger fasziniert.

"Jane, Darling, Männer sind nicht süß!", protestierte Hermines Vater entrüstet. Hermine schüttelte wortlos lächelnd den Kopf.

"Hermine, ihr vier müsst uns bald mal besuchen kommen.", sagte Mrs Granger und schaute ihre Tochter bittend an. "Ich habe das Gefühl, schon so viel in seinem Leben verpasst zu haben und dabei ist er kaum drei Monate alt. Bei Cathy war das genauso. Sie ist so schnell gewachsen und älter geworden."

Hermine nickte. Ihr ging es ganz genauso, obwohl sie jeden Tag bei ihren Kindern war. "Wir werden sehen, Mum. Sollte ich mal die Nase voll von hier haben, kann ich mir Matt schnappen und zu euch kommen und Ron kann sehen, wie er mit Cathy ein paar Tage alleine zurecht kommt."

"Ich bin mir sicher, er würde das gut meistern.", sagte Mr Granger zuversichtlich. "Er liebt Cathy ja über alles."

Hermine nickte. "Ja, das tut er..."

"Und dich auch."

/-/

"Mmmmh, Mum, das schmeckt köstlich!", sagte Hermine anerkennend. Dieser Auflauf war wirklich ein Gedicht. "Das Rezept musst du mir unbedingt geben!", fügte sie hinzu und aß einen weiteren Bissen.

Mrs Granger blickte ihre Tochter erschrocken an. "An sich liebend gerne, Hermine, aber-"

Hermine schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Ich will das doch nicht kochen!", beruhigte sie ihre Mutter. "Aber Ron vielleicht."

"Ach so.", sagte Mrs Granger und seufzte erleichtert. Sie wusste nicht, wieso, aber ihre Tochter war im Kochen wirklich völlig unbegabt. Es war ihr unerklärlich, da eigentlich die meisten Familienmitglieder sehr gut kochten oder zumindest kein solches Chaos anrichteten wie Hermine. Aber Hermine hatte Ron und der kochte fabelhaft, also war es nicht allzu schlimm, dass sie auf diesem Gebiet versagte.

Frustriert warf Hermine die Gabel auf den Tisch. "Okay, ich kann nicht kochen!", rief sie genervt. "Ich weiß das und alle Leute in meinem Umfeld auch, es ist nicht nötig, andauernd darauf herumzureiten!"

Mrs Granger schaute ihr Kind irritiert an. Aber dann schob sie diesen Stimmungsumschwung auf den Schlafentzug.

Hermine hatte sich wieder beruhigt, das Essen war zu gut, als das man es kalt werden lassen sollte. Ihr Blick wanderte auf den Wohnzimmerfußboden. Ihr Vater lag mit Matt auf einer Decke, die Fred und George ihnen einmal geschenkt hatte und auf der die _Chudley Cannons _abgebildet waren. Mr Granger ließ einen Schlüssel über Matts Gesicht kreisen. Der Kleine kicherte vergnügt und Hermine wünschte sich in diesem Moment, dass ihre Eltern doch näher bei ihr wohnten, damit sie mehr Zeit mit ihren Enkelkindern verbringen könnten und sie und Ron so mehr Zeit für sich alleine hätten. Aber dann dachte sie, dass es vielleicht doch ganz gut war, dass ihre Eltern nicht in der Nähe waren und sie sich so umso mehr über einen Besuch der Beiden freute.

"Harrold ist ganz begeistert von ihm.", sagte Mrs Granger lächelnd.

Hermine nickte. "Ja. Aber ich bin bis jetzt noch nie jemandem begegnet, der nicht von ihm begeistert war.", stimmte sie zu. "Außer vielleicht Percy.", fügte sie murmelnd hinzu.

"Percy?" Mrs Granger blickte Hermine fragend an.

Hermine biss sich auf die Zunge. Das hatte sie eigentlich nicht sagen wollen. Aber die Sache mit Percy schwirrte ihr noch im Kopf herum und beschäftigte sie wohl mehr, als sie gedacht hatte. "Einer von Rons älteren Brüdern. Er hat sich mit der Familie zerstritten, nachdem er die Schule verlassen hat und bis jetzt haben sie sich noch nicht wieder vertragen."

"War der Streit gerechtfertigt?"

Hermine nickte. "Ja, eigentlich schon. Percy hat sich einfach unmöglich benommen und uns mehr als nur verletzt. Aber das war vor über zehn Jahren und ich denke, irgendwann sollte man einen Streit auch mal begraben können. Sonst werden sie es noch irgendwann bereuen."

Mrs Granger seufzte. "Ich fürchte, da kannst du wenig tun, Liebes. Wenn sie sich nicht vertragen wollen, dann werden sie es auch nicht tun."

"Ich weiß.", sagte Rons Frau resigniert. "Sie haben aber schon so viele Jahre verloren."

Ihre Mutter drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken darüber, du wirst es sowieso nicht ändern können. Du hast genug andere Dinge, um die du dir Gedanken machen kannst, wie zum Beispiel die Beiden da." Sie wies auf ihren Mann und Matt, den er gerade über seinen Kopf hielt und Fluggeräusche machte. Er drehte sich dabei und kam so versehentlich an die Fernbedienung, die Ron wahrscheinlich gestern Abend auf den Boden gefallen war. Das Fernsehen schaltete sich an und Mr Granger ließ vor Schreck beinahe das kleine Kind fallen. Ein Mann auf einem Besen kam direkt auf ihn zu.

"Ach du meine Güte!", rief Hermine und sprang auf, um ihrem perplexen Vater zu Hilfe zu eilen. Sie griff sich die Fernbedienung und machte den Ton leiser, bevor sie den Fernseher ganz ausschaltete.

"Was war denn das?", fragte ihr Vater erschrocken.

"Quidditch", antwortete Hermine, beugte sich herunter und nahm ihm Matt ab.

"Ach, das war Quidditch?", sagte Mr Granger interessiert. Die Bilder auf der Decke waren ihm nicht richtig aufgefallen, ihm war klar gewesen, dass Zauberer auf Besen flogen, genauer hatte er sich das nicht angeschaut, aber dieser Sport interessierte ihn doch brennend. Er war schon immer sehr sportinteressiert gewesen, er war auch Mitglied in einem Fußballclub. "Du hast mir das ja nie so genau erzählt, was passiert denn da alles?", fragte er gespannt.

Hermine seufzte. Sie wünschte, Ron wäre jetzt hier, er würde ihrem Vater das sicher besser erklären können, besonders, da er sehr viel mehr Begeisterung für diese Sportart aufbringen konnte. Sie ließ sich neben ihm auf die Decke und schaltete den Fernseher wieder ein. "Also pass auf, es läuft folgendermaßen..."

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte sie ihren Vater so gut wie möglich in die Geheimnisse des Quidditch eingeweiht. Er war begeistert und konnte seine Augen gar nicht mehr vom Fernseher nehmen. Matt war durch das ganze Gerede schon eingeschlafen und Hermine hatte ihn in sein Bett gelegt. Mrs Granger konnte nur lächelnd den Kopf über die kindliche Begeisterung ihres Mannes schütteln. Hermine erinnerte ihr Vater an Arthur, der genauso aufgeregt und gespannt war, wenn er mit einem Muggelding konfrontiert worden war.

Sie hörten, wie die Tür aufgeschlossen wurde und Cathy kurz darauf strahlend hereinplatzte. Sie erzählte begeistert, dass sie in der Schule Kekse gebacken hatten und hielt ein Päckchen voll von ihnen hoch. Hermine lächelte.

"Das ist super, mein Schatz. Wir warten noch, bis Dad da ist und dann werden wir sie probieren, einverstanden?" Cathy nickte und machte sich dann über das Essen ihrer Großmutter her, das fast so gut schmeckte wie das ihres Vaters.

"Hermine, Liebes, wer ist das?", wollte ihr Vater wissen. Hermine stand vom Küchentisch auf, an dem sie mit Mutter und Tochter gesessen hatte und ging zum Fernseher. Gerade war die bulgarische Quidditchmanschaft zu sehen. "Er kommt mir so bekannt vor."

"Oh, das ist Viktor.", erwiderte Hermine. "Viktor Krum. Ich habe euch doch mal ein Foto vom Weihnachtsball aus der vierten Klasse gezeigt. Er war meine Verabredung.", erklärte sie und beobachtete lächelnd, wie Viktor irgendjemandem die Hand schüttelte und einen Pokal überreicht bekam.

"Was?", fragte Mr Granger überrascht. "Du warst mit einem internationalen Quidditchstar zusammen? Das ist ja aufregend, du kennst jemand wirklich Berühmten!"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. "Ich war nicht ... richtig mit ihm zusammen, Dad. Wir waren eher Freunde. Er hatte nur niemand anderem, mit dem er zum Ball gehen wollte."

"Also das bezweifle ich. Ein so berühmter und erfolgreicher Mensch findet keine Verabredung? Nein, bestimmt nicht. Du hast ihm sicher etwas bedeutet und-"

"Dad, ich bitte dich! Mach doch kein solches Theater!", sagte Hermine peinlich berührt. War ihrem Vater in seiner Euphorie gar nicht klar, dass ihre Tochter nur ein paar Meter entfernt am Küchentisch saß? Was sollte sie denn noch so einer Geschichte von ihrer Mutter denken? "Es ist doch nicht die Queen!"

"Sie hat Recht, Harrold.", klingte sich Mrs Granger an. "Deine Tochter ist glücklich mit Ron verheiratet und das ist alles, was zählt. Und jetzt schau dir weiter das Spiel an!", rettete sie Hermine aus der für sie peinlichen Situation.

Hermine seufzte erleichtert und formte in Richtung ihrer Mutter lautlos das Wort Danke. Mrs Granger nickte nur lächelnd.

/-/

"Und ihr müsst wirklich schon gehen?", fragte Cathy mit Tränen in den Augen. Sie umarmte ihre Großeltern mittlerweile schon zum fünften Mal. "Könnt ihr nicht noch ein paar Tage bleiben?", bat sie und schaute die Grangers mit großen Augen an.

Mrs Granger schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. "Es tut uns sehr Leid, Prinzessin, aber wir müssen wirklich weiter zu meiner Mutter. Wir besuchen euch aber bald wieder, versprochen. Und vielleicht kommt ihr nächstes Jahr ja auch mal wieder zu uns."

Hermine nickte und umarmte ihre Eltern ebenfalls. "Wir werden es versuchen."

"Okay." Mr Granger ergriff ihren Koffer. "Schade, dass wir Ron nicht mehr gesehen haben.", fügte er hinzu und öffnete die Haustür. Der Rest seiner Familie folgte ihm. Auf dem Flur stand Ron.

"Hey, da hab ich euch ja grade noch erwischt.", keuchte er erleichtert und lächelte. "Ich hab so früh es ging Schluss gemacht." Er schüttelte seinem Schwiegervater die Hand, umarmte seine Schwiegermutter und trat dann zur Seite, damit sie die Wohnung verlassen konnten. Hermine ging zu ihm und gab ihm einen Begrüßungskuss. Er legte den Arm um sie. "Also, macht's gut."

Mrs Granger nickte. Sie hatte feuchte Augen und winkte noch einmal zum Abschied, bevor sie die Treppe herunter gingen. Hermine lehnte ihren Kopf an Rons Schulter und schaute ihren Eltern nach. Sie hörte noch die Stimme ihres Vaters, der etwas zu jemandem im Treppenhaus sagte, bevor Ron die Tür schloss und seinen Umhang ablegte. "Schön, dass du schon da bist." Ron nickte und lächelte. Er küsste seine Frau ein weiteres Mal.

"Das freut mich auch. Jetzt ist endlich Wochenende und ich hab zwei Tage Ruhe vor dieser dämlichen Schreibarbeit.", sagte er erleichtert.

"Das hast du dir auch verdient.", erwiderte Hermine und ging in die Küche, um ihm etwas von dem Essen ihrer Mutter aufzuwärmen.

Rom umarmte gerade Cathy zur Begrüßung, als es an der Tür klingelte. Er ließ seine Tochter los und öffnete, gespannt, wer sie um diese Zeit noch besuchen wollte. Vielleicht hatten Jane und Harrold auch einfach nur etwas vergessen. Als er allerdings sah, wer da vor ihm stand, klappte seine Kinnlade herunter. Diese Person hatte er definitiv nicht erwartet. Sprachlos starrte er sie an.

Hermine kam aus der Küche, neugierig, wer geklingelt hatte. "Ron, wer ist es?", rief sie. Sekunden später war ihre Frage beantwortet und sie konnte selbst sehen, wer es war. "Viktor", murmelte sie überrascht.

**TBC...

* * *

**

**Hermine19: **Ich hab mehrmals versucht, es on zu stellen, aber entweder hatte ein Problem oder es lag an meinem PC, jedenfalls hat es nicht funktioniert. (Und um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe bezweifelt, dass es jemanden großartig stört, bei den wenigen Reviews, die ich bekomme...) Vielen Dank für dein Review, ich hab mich sehr drüber gefreut.

**sallita**Vielen Dank für deine Reviews, es freut mich sehr, dass du so oft wie möglich versuchst, eines zu schreiben und dass dir die FF gefällt.


	15. Dezember: Aus der Bahn geworfen

**Achtung! Ab jetzt gibt es Spoiler zu Buch 7! _(allerdings nur bis Seite 400 und nur betreffend der Ereignisse zwischen Ron und Hermine)

* * *

_**

**15. Dezember: Aus der Bahn geworfen**

Ron schlug die Augen auf, als er Matt weinen hörte. Er lag auf der Seite und sah zur Wand. Er spürte, wie Hermine sich neben ihm regte, aber er machte keine Anstalten, auch nur irgendetwas zu bewegen. Normalerweise wäre er sofort aufgestanden, um seinen Sohn zu beruhigen, damit Hermine noch weiterschlafen konnte, aber heute hatte er keine Lust. Heute hatte er keine Lust, überhaupt etwas zu machen.

Seit Viktor Krum gestern bei ihnen vor der Tür gestanden hatte, hatte er zu nichts mehr Lust. Seine Schwiegereltern - okay, aber Kurm - nie im Leben! Ab dem gestrigen Tage hasste Ron Überraschungsbesuche, oh ja, und wie er sie hasste. Warum musste ausgerechnet dieser Typ bei ihnen auftauchen? Und warum musste Hermine sich so über seine Anwesenheit freuen? Und nicht nur Hermine, auch Cathy war ganz begeistert von dem hakennasigen Quidditchspieler, den sie schon oft im Fernsehen gesehen hatte. Aber das Schlimmste war, dass Ron nach Krums Auftauchen so verbittert war, dass er aus Trotz nichts hatte essen wollen, etwas, was er sehr schnell wieder bereut hatte, denn Hermine hatte kurz entschlossen Viktor das Essen ihrer Mutter angeboten und Ron war hungrig ins Bett gegangen.

Hermine schien anzunehmen, dass Ron noch schlief und so stand sie auf und ging zu Matts Bettchen, um zu sehen, was er hatte. Leise und beruhigend sprach sie auf ihn ein. Ron musste automatisch lächeln und fragte sich im selben Augenblick, ob er sich nicht einfach nur bescheuert verhielt. Hermine liebte ihn, Hermine war mit ihm verheiratet, Hermine hatte mit ihm zwei Kinder. Viktor war einfach nur ein alter Freund von ihr - kein besonders guter, versteht sich - und noch dazu verheiratet. Sein Theater, das er wegen Krum gemacht hatte, hatte letztes Jahr schon zu einem großen Streit mit Hermine geführt. Sie stritten sich oft, ja, das hatten sie immer und das würden sie auch immer, aber es waren bedeutungslose Streitereien, nicht ernst zu nehmen. Der Streit wegen Krum aber war anders gewesen und Ron konnte gut auf weitere verzichten. Also entschloss er sich, seinen Ärger über Krum herunterzuschlucken und lieber sein freies Wochenende zu genießen.

Mit diesem Vorsatz setzte er sich auf und schlug die Decke zurück. "Morgen", sagte er.

Hermine drehte sich um. Sie hatte Matt gerade gewickelt und hielt ihn im Arm. "Morgen", erwiderte sie und kam zu ihm. Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett. "Und? Hast du dich wieder beruhigt?"

Ron schluckte eine Bemerkung herunter und nickte. "Wie hast du geschlafen?", versuchte er das Thema zu wechseln. Warum musste sie darauf herumreiten, wo er sich doch entschlossen hatte, nicht über ihn zu reden?

"Ganz gut", erwiderte sie. Sie betrachtete Matts Gesicht. "Hör mal", sagte sie leise. "Es tut mir Leid, dass er so unangemeldet hier reingeplatzt ist. Ich wusste nicht, dass er kommen würde und wenn, hätte ich dich bestimmt vorgewarnt. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, ich weiß, dass du mit Viktor nicht zurechtkommst." Sie blickte ihn um Entschuldigung bittend an. Rons Ärger schmolz dahin und er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie.

"Es tut mir auch Leid.", erwiderte er und strich ihr über die Wange. "Ich hätte mich nicht so blöd benehmen sollen." Sie nickte.

"Stimmt." Ron schüttelte lachend den Kopf und nahm ihr Matt ab. Vielleicht war es gar nicht so schlimm, wenn Krum über das Wochenende bei ihnen wohnte, es war nicht viel anders, als wenn Hermines Eltern bei ihnen waren, nur dass er dieses Mal das Bett behalten konnte. "Ich gehe dann mal duschen, ich glaube, Matt hat auf meine Schulter gesabbert.", erklärte sie und stand auf. Ron grinste und sie verdrehte die Augen.

Kurz darauf betrat sie das Badezimmer und begann, ihren Schlafanzug auszuziehen. Ron verließ ebenfalls das Schlafzimmer und ging in die Küche, um sich einen Kaffee zu machen. In diesem Moment hörte er Hermine schreien und hätte fast Matt und die Tasse fallen lassen. Er eilte zur Badezimmertür, aber da hörte er schon Hermines Stimme.

"Ist schon in Ordnung, Viktor, wirklich.", sagte sie. "Ich hätte mir denken können, dass du im Bad bist." Ron stand misstrauisch vor der Tür und überlegte, ob er reingehen sollte oder nicht. Er wollte wissen, was dort drin passiert war, aber dann kam ihm der Gedanke, dass es vielleicht besser war, es nicht zu wissen, dann könnte er wahrscheinlich besser schlafen. Bestimmt war Hermine Krum nur auf den Fuß getreten.

"Ich mag ihn nicht.", sagte er leise zu Matt. Der gluckste zustimmend. "Wenn du mal groß bist, dann tu mir bitte den Gefallen und besuch keine verheirateten Exfreundinnen. Du könntest sonst Gefahr laufen, von den eifersüchtigen Ehemännern umgebracht zu werden."

/-/

Hermine lachte laut los. "Und das ist wirklich passiert? Das glaub ich nicht!" Ron verdrehte die Augen und stocherte missmutig in seinem Essen herum. Hermine fing beinahe bei jeder seiner Bemerkungen an zu lachen und so komisch war der Typ doch nun wirklich nicht.

"Doch, wirklich, Erminne. Der Trainer hat betrunke auf dem Tisch getanzt, nachdem wir gewonne haben. Mit dem Pokal auf dem Kopf.", erzählte Viktor lächelnd. Ron schnaubte und Hermine, die sich gerade etwas beruhigt hatte, fing wieder an zu kichern.

"Das ist ja wirklich lustig!", sagte Ron mit zusammengepressten Zähnen. Hermine warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu und Cathy schaute ihren Vater verwirrt an. Normalerweise wäre er doch der erste gewesen, der bei dieser Geschichte gelacht hätte. Sie verstand sowieso nicht, warum ihr Dad heute so schlecht drauf war.

"Also diese Essen ist wirklich vorzüglich.", wechselte Viktor das Thema.

Hermine lächelte. "Das hat Ron gekocht."

Viktor nickte anerkennend. "Also das hast du wirklich gut gekocht, Ron, an dir ist eine Koch verloren gegange."

"Jaja, vielen Dank.", erwiderte Ron genervt. Er brauchte wirklich all seine Selbstbeherrschung, um diesem Idioten nicht an die Gurgel zu gehen. Warum fand Hermine ihn nur so witzig? Warum mochte sie ihn überhaupt? Und warum musste er ausgerechnet bei ihnen sein Wochenende verbringen? Warum konnte er nicht einfach von einem Klatscher getroffen werden und auf Nimmerwiedersehen verschwinden?

"Es schmeckt wirklich super.", stimmte Hermine Viktor zu und berührte den Quidditchspieler kurz am Arm. Ron kochte beinahe vor Wut über. "Ron, vielleicht kannst du ihm das Rezept geben.", schlug sie vor.

"Aber sicher doch!", erwiderte Ron und stach mehrmals mit der Gabel auf das Stück Fleisch ein, das auf seinem Teller lag. "Ich kann nur leider nicht, denn das ist ein altes Familienrezept und du gehörst nicht zur Familie."

"Ach komm, du kannst doch sicher eine Ausnahme machen.", wandte Hermine ein und blickte ihn bittend an. "Viktor wird es sicher nicht weiter sagen."

Ron schmiss die Gabel auf den Teller und schob den Stuhl so heftig nach hinten, um aufzustehen, dass er mit einem lauten Knall auf den Boden fiel. "Aber gerne doch, Schatz!", presste er hervor.

"Wo willst du hin?", fragte Hermine, völlig verwirrt durch sein Verhalten. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, warum er sich so merkwürdig verhielt.

"Ich glaube, Matt hat geweint."

"Wirklich? Ich habe nichts gehört.", besorgt schaute Hermine zur Schlafzimmertür und wollte schon aufstehen, aber Ron hielt sie zurück.

"Ich mach das schon." Matt hatte natürlich nicht geweint, aber es war die beste Ausrede, um schnellstens aus diesem Zimmer zu kommen und nicht mehr Hermine und Viktor zusammen zu sehen. Er hatte sich immer vorgestellt, dass er sich so fühlen würde, wenn Krum und Hermine zusammen gewesen wären und er gezwungen gewesen wäre, Zeit mit ihnen zu verbringen, ohne etwas tun zu können. Jetzt war er mit Hermine verheiratet ... und konnte dennoch nichts tun. Obwohl er wusste, dass es verrückt war, verspürte er so eine Eifersucht wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Kaum war er im Schlafzimmer schloss er die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen daran. Er atmete tief durch und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Er musste ruhig bleiben. Es war niemandem damit geholfen, wenn er ausrastete und seine Eifersucht gewinnen ließ. So hatte er sich schon in der sechsten Klasse die Möglichkeit genommen, mit Hermine zusammen zu sein.

"Krum ist nur ein Freund.", murmelte er vor sich hin. "Nur ein Freund, nichts weiter. Hermine liebt mich, nicht ihn, er ist ihr egal." So fest seine Stimme auch klang, überzeugen konnte er sich dennoch nicht.

/-/

"Und was ist dann passiert?", fragte Cathy gespannt und sah Viktor mit großen Augen an.

"Naja, ich habe den andere Spieler abgelenkt und bin in den Sturzflug gefloge und er ist mit hinterher gefolgt und dann konnte ich abdrehe und habe den Schnatz noch gefange, bevor eine Klatscher mir getroffen hat.", erklärte er und lächelte dem begeisterten Mädchen zu.

"Wow!", sagte Cathy ehrfürchtig. "Das ist ja cool!" Sie blickte zu ihrer Mutter, die ihr durch das braune Haar strich und lächelte.

"Ja, Viktor, das klang wirklich spannend.", stimmte sie ihrer Tochter zu und lächelte. Es war mittlerweile Abend geworden und die drei saßen auf der Couch, wo Viktor ihnen gerade von seinen spannendsten Spielen erzählte. Ron hatte sich freiwillig dazu erboten, das Abendessen zuzubereiten und er war bereits vor einer halben Stunde in der Küche verschwunden. Die Tür war geschlossen und Hermine konnte nichts von ihm hören. Matt lag in seinem Tragesitz, der auf dem Sofatisch stand und brabbelte manchmal leise vor sich hin.

"Aber genug von Quidditch.", schlug Hermine vor, die einfach nicht die richtige Begeisterung für diesen Sport aufbringen konnte, egal, wie sehr sie sich auch bemühte. "Wie geht es denn Eliza?"

"Oh, sehr gut.", erwiderte Viktor und lächelte noch etwas breiter, bei dem Gedanken an seine Frau. "Sie fragt mich schon lange, wann ihr uns alle endlich besuche kommt. Wir habe es dir schon so oft vorgeschlage."

Hermine nickte. Sie konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal diesen Vorschlag erwähnt hatte. Es war in der Weihnachtskarte vom letzten Winter gewesen, die Karte, die sie vorsichtshalber vor Ron versteckt hatte und die ihn dazu gebracht hatte, zu glauben, sie habe eine Affäre mit dem langjährigen Freund. "Ich weiß, Viktor, aber im Moment halte ich das für keine gute Idee. Matt ist noch so klein und so eine weite Reise wäre für ihn sicher noch nicht gut.", erklärte sie. Eigentlich hätte sie Viktor sehr gerne einmal besucht, aber sie wusste, dass Ron von dieser Idee überhaupt nichts halten würde und auf einen Ehekrach hatte sie nicht die geringste Lust, besonders jetzt nicht, wo ihre Nerven ohnehin nicht die besten waren.

Viktor nickte verständnisvoll, aber er wirkte enttäuscht. Hermine seufzte und legte ihre Hand auf seine. "Viktor", fing sie an, wurde aber von einem lauten Krach unterbrochen. Erschrocken drehte sie den Kopf und konnte Ron erkennen, der am Esstisch stand. Der Krach war wahrscheinlich von dem großen Topf gekommen, den Ron wütend auf den Tisch hatte knallen lassen. Er schnaubte empört und warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu.

"Das Essen ist fertig.", sagte er mit überraschend kalter Stimme, drehte sich wieder um und verschwand in der Küche.

Hermine schluckte und blickte ihm mit einem unguten Gefühl hinterher. "Ja, warum setzt ihr euch dann nicht einfach schon mal an den Tisch, während ich kurz mal mit Ron rede.", schlug sie vor und strich Cathy zärtlich über die Wange, die ihre Mutter ziemlich ängstlich anblickte. "Es ist alles in Ordnung, mein Liebling, keine Angst.", sagte sie so beruhigend wie möglich und stand auf.

Ron stand in der Küche und starrte mit leerem Blick aus dem Fenster hinaus in die dunkle Nacht. Er hörte, wie die Küchentür aufging, machte sich aber nicht die Mühe, sich umzudrehen. Er wusste ganz genau, wer gekommen war.

"Ron, was soll das?", fragte sie leise und klang enttäuscht. Sie kam langsam näher und Ron konnte spüren, wie sie eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Sofort schüttelte er sie ab und machte einen Schritt von ihr weg. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass er sich wie ein Idiot verhielt, aber in diesem Moment war ihm das herzlich egal.

"Was soll was?", fragte er abweisend und blickte weiter aus dem Fenster.

Hermine seufzte. "Warum verhältst du dich so bescheuert? Was soll das? So benimmt sich doch kein Gastgeber, was soll denn Viktor von dir denken?"

Ron schnaubte erneut und drehte sich um. Wütend starrte er ihr in die braunen Augen. "Es ist mir scheißegal, was Vicky von mir denkt, Hermine! Er ist völlig unangekündigt hier aufgetaucht, auch nicht gerade die höflichste Art, oder?", fuhr er sie an.

"Er wollte uns überraschen, Ron!", erwiderte Hermine. Auch sie wurde langsam wütend. So konnte er sich doch wirklich nicht benehmen!

Er lachte höhnisch auf. "Also bitte, als ob Vicky _mich _überraschen will!" Er schüttelte den Kopf und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. "Er will nur dich überraschen, er will nur dich sehen und er will nur mit dir reden, Hermine! Also zusammengefasst: Er will nur dich!", rief er.

Hermine klappte vor Überraschung der Mund auf. Was sollte das denn? "Das ist ja wohl der größte Schwachsinn, den ich je gehört habe, Ron!", rief sie nicht minder wütend zurück. "Viktor und ich sind nur Freunde! Freunde! Ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich das noch wiederholen soll, damit du das endlich glaubst und deine bescheuerte Eifersucht vergisst!" Sie seufzte genervt. "Viktor ist glücklich verheiratet und ich dachte eigentlich, ich bin es auch! Wir haben zwei Kinder! Ich liebe dich und ich dachte eigentlich, dass du mir vertraust!" Jetzt klang sie enttäuscht, aber Ron kümmerte sich nicht darum.

"Also was willst du mir jetzt damit sagen?", wollte er wissen. Sein Gesicht war schon rot vor Wut. "Für dich ist es in Ordnung, eifersüchtig zu sein, aber ich darf das nicht?"

"Was soll das denn heißen?", fragte Hermine verwirrt und wischte sich energisch einige ihrer buschigen Haare aus dem Gesicht. So etwas hatte sie vermeiden wollen, so einen Streit hatte sie unter keinen Umständen haben wollen, aber Ron war einfach so verdammt stur!

"Es ist okay, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich mehr als zwei Worte mit Miss Johnson rede und du dich immer zehn Minuten über sie aufregst und es war völlig in Ordnung für dich, monatelang nicht mit mir zu reden, weil du sauer warst, weil ich mit Lavender zusammen war, aber wenn ich mich über Viktor aufrege, dann verhalte ich mich bescheuert und vertraue dir nicht mehr?!"

"Ron, der Unterschied ist doch, dass sowohl Lavender als auch Miss Johnson an dir interessiert sind beziehungsweise waren!", versuchte Hermine zu erklären.

Ron schüttelte stur den Kopf. "Ach, das ist doch Quatsch! Vicky war auch an dir interessiert! Er hat dich zum Weihnachtsball eingeladen! Du hast mit ihm rumgeknutscht! Er wollte, dass du ihn in den Ferien besuchst und er hat Harry damals gefragt, was zwischen ihm und dir läuft! Erzähl mir nicht, dass das nur freundschaftlich war, denn du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass das nicht stimmt!", beharrte Ron und verschränkte trotzig die Arme.

Hermine stöhnte frustriert auf. "Ich behaupte doch gar nicht, dass das nur freundschaftlich war, Ron! Aber das ist schon Jahre her und jetzt ist er verheiratet und wir sind nur noch Freunde. Es ist nichts zwischen uns, ich dachte, das wäre dir klar! Aber wir sind Freunde und das musst du einfach akzeptieren!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Es wäre für dich dann sicher auch völlig in Ordnung, wenn Lavender hier übernachten würde? Wenn ich dich den ganzen Tag ignorieren würde und über alles lachen würde, was sie sagt und sie verliebt anstarren würde? Es wäre in Ordnung, wenn unser Kind sie so bewundernd und fasziniert anschauen würde wie es dich nie im Leben angeschaut hat? Wenn du den ganzen Tag für sie kochen musst? Das wäre in Ordnung, Hermine, damit wärst du einverstanden?!"

Hermine starrte ihn hilflos an. So sauer hatte sie ihn selten erlebt. "Du und Lavender ihr seid keine Freunde, zumindest keine so guten, dass sie hierher kommen würde. Außerdem hattest du mehrere Monate eine Beziehung mit ihr! Das ist etwas völlig anderes! Zwischen Viktor und mir war nie etwas derartiges!"

"Ihr habt rumgeknutscht, Hermine! Erzähl mir nicht, dass das was völlig anderes war, er war scharf auf dich!", schrie Ron, völlig überzeugt von dem, was er sagte.

"Aber ich war nie scharf auf ihn!", erwiderte Hermine und bemühte sich sehr um eine annehmbare Lautstärke. "Das ist etwas völlig anderes gewesen als bei Lavender und dir!"

Er lachte auf. "Ich bitte dich, als ob ich jemals scharf auf Lavender gewesen wäre!", rief er und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Dafür, dass du nie scharf auf sie warst, hast du deine Zunge aber sehr oft in ihren Hals gesteckt!", erwiderte Hermine und jetzt klang sie verletzt. Sie seufzte und fragte sich, wie sie es immer wieder schafften, auf dieses Thema zurückzukommen.

"Hermine, ich bitte dich!", stöhnte Ron. "Das hatten wir doch schon oft genug!"

"Genau wie das Thema Viktor!", wandte sie ein. "Ich verstehe nicht, wie du dich immer noch darüber aufregen kannst, dass wir Freunde sind! Mein Gott, ich liebe dich und nicht ihn! Ich habe deine Kinder bekommen und nicht seine! Ich bin mit dir verheiratet und nicht ihm! Das müsste dir eigentlich reichen! Deine Eifersucht ist einfach nur lächerlich!"

"Lächerlich?", rief Ron empört. "Lächerlich?! Ich bin lächerlich!? Ich bin nicht derjenige, der einen berühmten Weltstar mit verliebten Augen anstarrt und ich bin nicht derjenige, der Weihnachtskarten von Exfreundinnen vor seiner Frau versteckt hat!"

"Ich habe mich für die Karte entschuldigt!", erwiderte Hermine. "Es war ein Fehler und ich werde ihn nie wieder wiederholen! Wieso musst du mir das immer wieder vorwerfen?!" Sie seufzte und blickte ihn traurig an. "Warum müssen wir uns immer deshalb streiten? Warum können wir uns nicht einfach vertragen und alle gemeinsam in Frieden essen?", fragte sie leise und bittend. Sie schaute ihn flehend an, aber Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich kann nicht, Hermine! Ich kann jetzt einfach nicht! Ich kann mich nicht einfach mit _Vicky _an einen Tisch setzen und so tun, als wäre zwischen uns alles in Ordnung, als wären wir einfach eine glückliche Familie."

"Sind wir das denn nicht?", erwiderte Hermine und klang verletzter als jemals zuvor. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen und sie wollte auf ihn zugehen und seine Hände nehmen, aber er trat zurück und schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

"Nein, sind wir nicht.", antwortete Ron und ging an ihr vorbei aus der Küche. Hermine drehte sich um und starrte ihm nach, unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Sie konnte nicht begreifen, was gerade zwischen ihnen passiert war. Und was es zu bedeuten hatte.

Als sie nach einigen Minuten endlich die Kraft aufgebracht hatte, ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen konnte sie gerade noch Ron sehen, der mit einer Reisetasche aus ihrem Schlafzimmer trat und zur Tür ging. Erschrocken schaute sie ihn an und rannte zu ihm, ignorierte dabei völlig Viktor und Cathy, die sie fragend anblickten. "Ron, was soll das? Was machst du?", fragte sie und hoffte inständig, dass es nicht das war, wonach es aussah.

"Ich muss hier raus.", erklärte er und es sah aus, als würde es ihn unglaublich viel Kraft kosten, das zu sagen. "Ich kann hier nicht bleiben, nicht jetzt, nicht mit ihm, nicht so."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Das war doch nicht sein Ernst, das konnte er doch unglaublich so meinen, das war doch sicher alles nur ein schlechter Scherz, nichts weiter ... "Nein, Ron, bitte!", presste sie hervor, eilte auf ihn zu und wollte ihn umarmen, aber er hob abwehrend die Hände und ging so schnell wie möglich zur Haustür. "Ron!", rief sie, als er die Tür öffnete. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Sie fing unkontrolliert an zu schluchzen. "RON!", rief sie noch lauter, als die Tür zufiel. "Bleib hier! Bleib hier!" Sie vergrub das tränennasse Gesicht in ihren Händen, als sie an der Haustür hinunterglitt und sich verzweifelt fragte, wie das nur passieren konnte.

/-/

"Sie schläft endlich.", sagte Ginny erleichtert und schloss behutsam die Kinderzimmertür hinter sich. Sie seufzte. "Heute hat sie vielleicht ein Theater gemacht, Harry.", murmelte sie und ging zum Sofa, auf dem ihr Mann saß und ein Buch las. Im Kamin knisterte ein Feuer und sorgte für behagliche Wärme in der Wohnung. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und er legte einen Arm um sie.

"Es war ein aufregender Tag für sie.", erwiderte Harry schulterzuckend und küsste seine Frau auf die Stirn.

"Das kannst du laut sagen.", stöhnte Ginny. "Warum musstest du sie auch mit zu Fred und George nehmen? Du weißt doch, wie viel bei ihnen zu Weihnachten los ist.", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll und verdrehte die Augen.

"Sie haben mich eingeladen, weil sie mir einige neue Produkte zeigen und meine Meinung wissen wollten. Und ich musste auf Diane aufpassen, weil du ihre Geburtstagsgeschenke alleine kaufen wolltest!"

"Ich kann Diane doch nicht einfach mitnehmen, wenn ich ihre Geschenke kaufe!", sagte Ginny empört und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. "Das geht doch nicht!"

"Gin, sie ist ein Jahr alt, denkst du, sie wird sich daran erinnern?"

"Das ist doch völlig egal Harry, sowas macht man einfach nicht!", beharrte Ginny. _Männer!_

"Naja, jedenfalls musste ich auf unsere Tochter aufpassen und ich konnte sie ja wohl schlecht alleine lassen.", verteidigte sich Harry. Ginny kuschelte sich enger an ihn und schloss erschöpft die Augen.

"Ich kann kaum glauben, dass unsere Kleine schon ein Jahr alt ist.", murmelte sie. "Es kommt mir vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, als sie mir in die Nieren getreten hat."

Harry lachte. "Manchmal ist es auch schwer zu glauben.", stimmte er zu und strich ihr über die Haare. "Aber ich bin froh, dass du nicht mehr schwanger bist, deine Stimmungsschwankungen waren am Ende unerträglich."

Sie rammte ihm einen Ellbogen in die Rippen und schnaubte empört. "Ich möchte dich mal sehen, wenn du dreißig Kilo zugenommen hast, schlecht schläfst und deine Füße monatelang nicht sehen kannst!"

Harry küsste sie auf die Stirn. "Ich bewundere dich dafür, wie gut du das alles bewältigt hast, wirklich, Gin." Er lächelte. "Aber trotzdem, am Ende warst du unerträglich."

Ginny seufzte. "Ich weiß, was du meinst. Ich habe mich nie in meinem Leben so unwohl gefühlt wie kurz vor Weihnachten. Gott sei Dank ist Diane schon vor dem Geburtstermin gekommen, ich hätte nicht gewusst, wie ich das sonst geschafft hätte.", murmelte sie schläfrig. "Ich frage mich, wie Mum das sechs Mal hinbekommen hat."

"Deine Mum ist einfach eine sehr starke Frau.", überlegte Harry und gähnte ebenfalls. Er schaute auf seine beinahe eingeschlafene Frau. "Scheint so, als hätte der Tag nicht nur Diane geschafft.", murmelte er und strich ihr über die Wange. Er klappte sein Buch zu und legte es beiseite. Ginny kuschelte sich noch näher an ihn und lächelte. Harry lehnte sich zurück und schloss ebenfalls die Augen. Er wusste, dass sie ins Schlafzimmer gehen sollten, wo ihr großes Bett auf sie wartete, aber hier war es einfach viel zu bequem und er war plötzlich viel zu müde, um sich zu bewegen.

Einige Minuten später riss sie ein lautes Klingeln an der Haustür aus dem Schlaf. Ginny und Harry schreckten auf und stießen sich dabei die Köpfe an. "Aua!", murmelte sie. "Wer ist denn das um diese späte Zeit?", wollte sie sauer wissen. "Es ist immerhin schon halb neun, normale Menschen wollen da schlafen!", meckerte sie.

"Keine Ahnung, Gin.", erwiderte Harry und stöhnte gequält auf, als er sich über die Stirn rieb. "Aber ich hoffe, wer immer es ist, hat einen sehr guten Grund!" Er stand langsam auf und ging zur Haustür. Als er sah, wer vor ihm stand, klappte sein Mund auf. "Was machst du denn hier?", wollte er nach einigen Schrecksekunden wissen.

"Ron!", rief Ginny überrascht und setzte sich auf. Sie starrte ihren Bruder an, der mit einem elenden Gesichtsausdruck hinter Harry in das Wohnzimmer der Potters getrottet war. "Was ist passiert? Ist etwas mit Hermine oder den Kindern? Haben Mum oder Dad ein Problem?", fragte sie erschrocken.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen. Erst jetzt bemerkte Ginny die Reisetasche, die er bei sich hatte. "Allen geht es gut, keine Sorge.", sagte er und starrte an die Decke.

"Aber was machst du dann hier?", fragte Ginny verständnislos und schaute fragend zu Harry, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte und anscheinend so viel wie sie wusste, also nichts.

"Ich ..." Ron schluckte. "Ich ... Kann ich heute Nacht bei euch schlafen?", wollte er wissen und betrachtete weiterhin die Decke.

"Warum?", fragte Ginny neugierig. "Was ist passiert, Ron?" Besorgt blickte sie ihren Bruder an. So niedergeschlagen hatte sie ihn schon lange nicht gesehen. Wenn sie es sich recht überlegte, hatte sie ihn noch nie so niedergeschlagen gesehen, nicht mal als er ein Quidditchspiel verloren hatte.

"Kann ich bei euch bleiben oder nicht, Ginny?", sagte Ron jetzt wütend.

"Natürlich", sagte Harry schnell, bevor seine Frau etwas erwiderte, was sie sicher irgendwann bereuen würde. Er wies auf die gegenüberliegende Tür. "Das Gästezimmer ist frei, fühl dich wie zu Hause."

Ron nickte und stand auf. Er griff nach seiner Tasche. "Danke, Mann.", murmelte er und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort vorbei in das Zimmer. Die Tür fiel laut hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Ginny stand sauer auf. "Du kannst ihm doch nicht einfach so ohne eine Erklärung erlauben, hier zu bleiben, Harry!", sagte sie und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Wer weiß, was passiert ist!"

"Er wollte nicht darüber reden, Gin, das hast du doch gesehen!", erwiderte Harry. "Und es dürfte doch eigentlich ziemlich klar sein, was passiert ist, oder?", fügte er noch hinzu. Ginny starrte ihn verwirrt an. "Ach, ich bitte dich, Ginny, du kennst Ron doch jetzt schon lange genug um zu wissen, dass ihn nur eine Sache so aus der Bahn werfen kann und das ist Hermine."

"Du meinst sie haben sich gestritten?"

Harry nickte. "Ganz sicher. Das muss aber ein sehr großer Streit gewesen sein, sonst würde er sie nicht einfach so mit den Kindern alleine lassen." Harry schwang seinen Zauberstab und löschte das Feuer im Kamin. Sofort wurde es kühler im Wohnzimmer. Harry ging in sein Schlafzimmer, dicht gefolgt von Ginny.

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so blöd sein kann und Hermine tatsächlich nochmal alleine lässt, egal wie sehr sie sich streiten.", sagte sie und nahm den flauschigen Schlafanzug entgegen, den Harry ihr reichte.

"Ginny, sie haben in der sechsten Klasse Monate nicht miteinander gesprochen wegen Lavender und Krum, in der dritten Klasse haben sie sich wegen Krätze und Krumbein zerstritten! Er ist für mehrere Wochen von der Horkruxsuche abgehauen! Die beiden haben immer sehr gut gewusst, wo sie einander treffen konnten, wenn sie sich wirklich wehtun wollten."

"Aber das war doch bevor sie zusammen waren! Das war, bevor sie einander geheiratet haben, Kinder bekommen haben. Jetzt ist das zwischen ihnen doch völlig anders.", widersprach Ginny und zog sich um.

"Na und? Das heißt nicht, dass sie sich nicht immer noch wehtun können, wenn sie wollen. Und Ron sah ziemlich verletzt aus, wenn du mich fragst.", erwiderte er und zog ebenfalls seinen Schlafanzug an.

"Dann möchte ich aber nicht wissen, wie Hermine aussieht.", murmelte Ginny.

**TBC... **


	16. Dezember: Verständnis

**16. Dezember: Verständnis**

"Achtung, Ron!", rief Harry und Ron duckte sich im letzten Moment, sonst wäre er vom Milchkrug ausgenockt worden.

"Was ist das denn?", fragte er verwirrt und rieb sich müde die Augen. Er sah ziemlich schlecht aus und er fühlte sich auch so. Selbst mit dem Wissen, eine Nacht durchschlafen zu können hatte er kein Auge zugetan. Zu sehr hatte er seine Frau vermisst. Ron konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal eine Nacht von ihr getrennt gewesen war. Selbst als sie nach Matts Geburt im Krankenhaus gelegen hatte, hatte er darauf bestanden, bei ihr zu bleiben. Gerade zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er nicht von ihr getrennt sein wollen. Cathy hatte die Tage, in denen Ron bei Hermine im St. Mungos gewesen war, bei ihren Großeltern im Fuchsbau verbracht.

"Frühstück", erwiderte Harry und ließ den Milchkrug zu den anderen Sachen auf den Esstisch schweben. Ginny hatte bereits den Tisch gedeckt und fütterte Diane mit einem Babybrei, der nicht sonderlich appetitlich aussah. Aber Diane schien ihn sehr gerne zu haben.

"Morgen", sagte sie kalt zu Ron, ohne ihn anzusehen. Zärtlich strich sie ihrer Tochter eine Locke aus dem Gesicht.

"Morgen, Ginny", erwiderte er und setzte sich. Er schaute auf die recht üppige Auswahl, aber er verspürte keinen großen Hunger und goss sich schließlich nur Kaffee ein.

"Du kannst dir nehmen, was du willst, Ron.", sagte Harry, der seinen besten Freund beobachtet hatte. "Wir haben genug von dem Zeug, wirklich." Ginny schnaubte, aber sowohl Ron als auch Harry ignorierten sie.

"Danke, aber ich will nichts.", murmelte Ron und trank einen großen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. Harry starrte ihn an, als ob er verrückt geworden wäre. Wenn er etwas gelernt hatte, als er bei den Weasleys gewohnt hatte, dann, dass ein Weasley immer Hunger hatte.

Ginny schien diese Merkwürdigkeit auch aufgefallen zu sein, denn sie ließ sich endlich dazu herab, Ron anzusehen. "Dein schlechtes Gewissen vertreibt wohl deinen Hunger, hmm?"

Ron schaute von seinem leeren Teller auf und blickte seine Schwester wütend an. "Warum sollte ich bitte ein schlechtes Gewissen haben?!", fragte er.

"Ach, keine Ahnung, vielleicht weil du deine Frau mit einem kleinen Mädchen und einem Säugling alleine gelassen hast?", fragte sie sarkastisch und legte den Löffel hin, mit dem sie ihre Tochter gefüttert hatte.

Ron lachte auf. "Alleine? Alleine? Dass ich nicht lache!", rief er wütend. "Ich habe Hermine ganz sicher nicht alleine mit unseren Kindern gelassen! Oh nein! Ihr ist es wahrscheinlich ganz egal, dass ich weg bin, sie hat ja Vicky!"

Harry starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. "Vicky? Du meinst doch nicht etwa Viktor Krum, oder?", fragte er perplex. Auch Ginny wirkte mehr als überrascht und schien es jetzt doch zu bereuen, dass sie Ron so angefahren hatte.

"The one and only.", murmelte Ron und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Was macht Krum bei euch?", fragte Ginny verwirrt. Sie fragte sich, warum Hermine bei einem ihrer Treffen nicht erwähnt hatte, dass der berühmte Quidditchspieler sie und Ron besuchen würde.

"Überraschungsbesuch.", murmelte Ron. "Wirklich, 'ne tolle Überraschung."

"Das heißt, ihr habt euch mal wieder über Krum gestritten.", stellte Ginny fest. Ron nickte. Natürlich, das war klar gewesen. Wenn Ron und Hermine sich über etwas streiten konnten, dann war es Krum. Ginny verstand nicht, warum sie dieses Thema nicht endlich hinter sich lassen konnten.

"Über Krum und Lavender und Cathys Lehrerin und ich weiß nicht wen noch.", erwiderte er und trank einen weiteren Schluck aus der Tasse. Jetzt, am Morgen danach, bereute er zutiefst, dass er seine Eifersucht hatte gewinnen lassen und er sich so mit Hermine gestritten hatte, obwohl sie doch nichts dafür konnte, dass Krum so plötzlich vorbei gekommen war. Er wusste, dass sie Freunde waren, er wusste es seit der fünften Klasse und trotzdem fiel es ihm schwer, das zu akzeptieren. Es ging einfach nicht, egal wie sehr er sich über die Jahre bemüht hatte. Es ging nicht.

Harry stöhnte. "Warum müsst ihr immer auf diesen alten Geschichten herumreiten? Warum könnt ihr diese Sachen nicht endlich vergessen?", sagte er frustriert. "Ihr habt euch schon so viel gestritten wegen Krum und Lavender, ja ihr habt sogar eure Freundschaft wegen ihnen auf's Spiel gesetzt! Wollt ihr das mit eurer Ehe auch so machen?" Er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

"Denkst du, dass ich das möchte? Denkst du, ich will mich mit Hermine über sowas streiten? Denkst du, ich will die Nacht getrennt von meiner Frau verbringen? Denkst du, das macht mir Spaß?", fuhr er Harry an und stand so schnell auf, dass sein Stuhl nach hinten kippte. "Ich würde auch lieber zu Hause sein und mein freies Wochenende genießen, aber so einfach ist das nicht!" Er ging wieder in das Gästezimmer zurück und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Diane fing, erschrocken von dem Krach, lautstark zu weinen an. Ginny drehte sich schnell zu ihrer Tochter um und hob sie aus ihrem Hochstuhl. "Schhhh.", sagte sie beruhigend und strich ihr über die Haare. "Ganz ruhig, mein Babyniffler.", murmelte sie zärtlich und wiegte sie hin und her. "Dein Onkel meint das nicht so, keine Sorge."

"Ja, er wurde nur von seiner Vergangenheit eingeholt.", fügte Harry hinzu und stand auf. Er ging um den Tisch herum und küsste seine Tochter sanft auf die Stirn. "Aber keine Sorge, alles wird wieder gut."

Ginny schaute ihn zweifelnd an. "Glaubst du das wirklich?", fragte sie unsicher. Sie hatte es nicht geglaubt, aber die Wunden von Ron und Hermine waren doch sehr viel tiefer, als es den Anschein hatte. Vielleicht waren sie zu tief.

/-/

"Hermine!" Harry starrte fassungslos auf seine beste Freundin, die mit Matt, der in seinem Tragesitz saß, im Flur stand. Ihre Haare schienen buschiger denn je zu sein und standen in alle Richtungen ab, ihre Augen waren rot und verquollen und sie sah aus, als hätte sie wochenlang nicht geschlafen. Harry trat rasch zur Seite und ließ sie eintreten.

"Entschuldige, dass ich so unangemeldet vorbeikomme.", sagte sie elend und wischte sich über die Augen, aus denen neue Tränen quollen. "Aber ich ... es ...", sie schniefte und nahm dankbar Harrys Taschentuch entgegen, das er ihr reichte. "Ist Ron bei euch?", fragte sie und schaute ihn so hoffnungsvoll an, dass Harry sich fragte, was sie mit ihm anstellen würde, wenn er ihre Frage verneinen müsste. Er nickte. Sofort kullerten noch mehr Tränen aus ihren Augen und sie atmete erleichtert aus. "Oh Gott sei Dank! Ich dachte schon, dass ihm etwas passiert ist, weil er sich nicht gemeldet hat. Cathy hat kaum geschlafen."

"Na du anscheinend auch nicht.", erwiderte Harry, nahm ihr den Sitz ab, stellte ihn vorsichtig neben sich auf den Boden und umarmte Hermine, die jetzt hemmungslos an seiner Schulter zu schluchzen begann. Er schluckte. Es war nicht seine größte Stärke, mit weinenden Frauen umzugehen, aber er wusste, dass Hermine ihn brauchte, wenn sie Ron im Moment schon nicht haben konnte.

"Es ... es war so schrecklich, Harry.", murmelte sie nach einigen Minuten, in denen sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte. "Er ist noch nie gegangen. Egal wie sehr wir uns gestritten haben, er ist nie gegangen. Er hat mich nie verlassen, er hat mich nie alleine gelassen. Er hat mir versprochen, dass er mich nie mehr alleine lässt, nie wieder." Harry wusste, dass sie von der Zeit sprach, in der Ron sie bei ihrer Horkruxsuche im Stich gelassen hatte. Es hatte sie unglaublich mitgenommen, als er so einfach gegangen war und sich monatelang nicht hatte blicken lassen.

"Es tut ihm Leid.", erwiderte Harry leise. "Es tut ihm sehr Leid, Hermine. Ganz sicher."

"Aber er hat es mir versprochen, Harry!", beharrte Hermine und jetzt hörte sich ihre Stimme wütend an und nicht mehr so traurig wie noch vor einigen Sekunden. "Er hat es mir versprochen und er hat das Versprechen nicht gehalten!" Sie löste sich aus Harrys tröstlicher Umarmung und wischte sich energisch über ihr nasses Gesicht. "Er hat mich mit zwei Kindern alleine gelassen und es nicht mal für nötig gehalten, mir zu sagen, wo er hingeht. Was wäre, wenn mir oder Matt oder Cathy etwas passiert wäre? Was wäre dann gewesen? Ich hätte nicht gewusst, wie oder wo ich ihn erreichen kann! Und ich dachte, er wäre erwachsen."

Harry stand hilflos da und wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Er hatte immer versucht, sich aus ihren Streitereien herauszuhalten und das würde er am liebsten so beibehalten, aber da Ron gestern Abend bei ihnen aufgetaucht war und jetzt auch Hermine hier war, wurde er unweigerlich mit hineingezogen und er hatte das Gefühl, dass Schweigen im Moment keine so gute Idee war.

Er wurde durch Ginny gerettet, die, mit einem Bademantel bekleidet auf den Flur trat, weil sie Stimmen gehört hatte. Sie trug eine in ein Handtuch gewickelte Diane auf dem Arm. Sie hatte mit ihrer Tochter zusammen gebadet. Das machte Diane immer am meisten Spaß und auch Ginny fand es so am lustigsten.

"Hermine!", sagte sie erfreut und umarmte die Freundin so gut es mit einem Kind auf dem Arm ging. "Schön, dass du da bist, dann kannst du Ron gleich mitnehmen."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich nehme Ron ganz bestimmt nicht mit!", sagte sie stur. "Er wollte unbedingt weg von Zuhause, dann kann er auch hier bleiben." Sie beugte sich nach unten und hob den Tragesitz mit Matt hoch. "Wir sind gleich wieder weg, Matt und ich.", erklärte sie. "Könnte ich ihn vielleicht noch bei euch wickeln? Dann werden wir euch auch nicht weiter stören und Ron kann seinen Urlaub hier genießen."

Harry nickte sprachlos und Hermine ging mit ihrem Sohn in Dianes Kinderzimmer, in dem der Wickeltisch stand. Harry würde die Frauen nie verstehen. Einen Moment lang war Hermine völlig in Tränen aufgelöst und hätte sich mit Sicherheit sofort in Rons Arme gestürzt und im nächsten Moment wollte sie nicht mit ihm reden und ihn wahrscheinlich am liebsten überhaupt nicht mehr sehen. Er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Die Sache war wohl sehr viel ernster, als er gedacht hatte. Er hoffte nur, dass sich alles wieder zwischen ihnen einrenken würde, denn dieses Mal stand nicht nur eine Freundschaft auf dem Spiel, sondern über zehn Jahre Ehe und zwei Kinder.

"Ich verstehe einfach nicht, was Ron für ein Problem hat.", hörte Harry Hermine sagen, als er näher zur Kinderzimmertür ging. "Er weiß, dass Viktor und ich nur Freunde sind. Mein Gott, wir sind zwei verheiratete Menschen und Viktor ist verdammt glücklich mit Eliza. Bis gestern, dachte ich, dass ich das auch wäre, aber Ron muss sich wieder wie ein verrückter Teenager aufführen und an einem Abend alles kaputtmachen, was wir uns in den letzten Jahren aufgebaut haben!" Auch wenn Hermine sich noch so bemühte, ärgerlich und stark zu klingen, konnte Harry dennoch genau sagen, wie verletzt sie war.

"Es tut ihm Leid, Hermine.", erwiderte Ginny. "Und wenn es dich tröstet, er hat es nicht genossen, von dir getrennt gewesen zu sein.", fügte sie noch hinzu und Harry sah, wie sie ihrer Freundin tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter legte, als er die Tür einen Spaltbreit öffnete.

Hermine hielt in ihrem Tun inne und starrte mit leerem Blick auf die Wand, an der bunte Fußabdrücke von Diane hingen. Sie seufzte und wischte sich dann unwirsch über ihre feuchten Augen. "Das ist einzig und allein sein Fehler!", sagte sie und wandte sich wieder Matt zu. "Er hätte nicht gehen müssen und hat es trotzdem getan." Matt stieß einen anklagenden Schrei aus, als Hermine ihn fester anfasste als sonst. "Es ist ihm völlig egal, wie ich mich fühle oder wie seine Tochter sich fühlt, wenn er einfach für eine ganze Nacht ohne ein Wort verschwindet!"

"Das stimmt nicht.", widersprach Harry und trat ein. Hermine drehte den Kopf und sah ihn zweifelnd an, während Ginny ihm auffordernd zunickte. Sie war wohl der Ansicht, dass Harry mit Hermine besser umgehen konnte, was seiner Meinung nach überhaupt nicht stimmte. Er würde nie wirklich verstehen, was in Frauen vorging, besonders in Hermine nicht und schon mal gar nicht dann, wenn sie sich mit Ron gestritten hatte. Aber er musste es versuchen und wenn das ganze doch zu sehr aus dem Ruder lief, dann würde Ginny ihm sicher helfen. Hoffentlich.

"Ach nein?" Hermines Stimme zitterte und man merkte ihr an, wie sehr sie um Kontrolle rang. "Ron war immer gut im Verschwinden. Er hat uns während der Horkruxsuche im Stich gelassen, obwohl er ganz genau gewusst hat, dass wir ihn brauchen. Es war ihm völlig egal. Ich war ihm egal. Er hat sich in irgendetwas Sinnloses hineingesteigert. Es ist ja noch in Ordnung, wenn er das an mir auslässt, aber diesmal hat er da auch noch Cathy hineingezogen." Wieder liefen ihr Tränen die Wangen hinunter und dieses Mal machte sie sich nicht die Mühe, sie wegzuwischen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist ihm nicht egal, Hermine. Du warst ihm nie egal. Seit dem Tag, an dem ihr euch zum ersten Mal getroffen habt, hast du in seinem Kopf herumgespukt.", sagte er eindringlich und nahm seine beste Freundin erneut in die Arme. Sie ließ ihren Kopf an seine Schulter fallen und Harry spürte, wie sein Hemd langsam feucht wurde. "Es ist nicht so, als ob Ron dich gerne verlassen hätte oder es nicht bereuen würde."

"Du hast keine Ahnung, wie schlecht er drauf ist.", fügte Ginny hinzu und setzte Diane, die sie noch auf dem Arm hielt, in deren Laufstall. "So habe ich ihn wirklich selten erlebt und ich kenne ihn mein ganzes Leben lang."

"Das ist mir egal.", murmelte Hermine elend und Harry schlang seine Arme noch fester um Rons Frau. "Er hat wegen nichts und wieder nichts diesen Aufstand gemacht."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Hermine löste sich etwas von ihm und starrte ihn verständnislos an. Er seufzte. Er konnte nicht begreifen, wieso Hermine nicht verstand, was in Ron vorging. Sie, die immer über die Gefühlslage aller anderen Bescheid wusste, die ihm klipp und klar hatte erklären können, was in Cho vorgegangen war, die Ron eigentlich besser kannte als irgendjemand sonst.

"Du verstehst wirklich nicht, warum Ron immer so eifersüchtig auf Krum ist? Warum er das nicht alles ruhen lassen kann?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schniefte. Er lachte auf, weil ihm die Situation so absurd vorkam. Hermine blinzelte verwirrt und auch Ginny schaute ihn fragend an. "Du hast es mir doch selbst erklärt, in der vierten Klasse, als ich mich mit Ron wegen dem Turnier gestritten hatte."

Hermine blickte ihn weiterhin verwirrt an. "Und? Was hat es mit Viktor zu tun, wenn Ron früher eifersüchtig auf dich war und sich zurückgesetzt gefühlt hat?" Sie löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Harry seufzte erneut und schüttelte den Kopf. Das schien komplizierter zu werden als er erwartet hatte. "Hermine, dir ist doch klar, dass er sich nicht nur mir gegenüber so gefühlt hat, oder?", fragte er schließlich und Hermine nickte. "Ich glaube, er hat sich nie in seinem Leben anders gefühlt. Seine Brüder haben hohe Standards gesetzt. Schulsprecher, Vertrauensschüler, Quidditchkapitän, zwölf UTZe und so weiter. Alle haben erwartet, dass er genauso gut sein wird und wenn er es wirklich war, dann war es nichts besonderes, weil alle anderen es schon vorgemacht hatten. Er hat nie die Anerkennung bekommen, die er verdient hat. Genauso wie wenn er durch mich in irgendwelche Abenteuer verstrickt wurde. Am Ende war ich derjenige, der die Anerkennung bekommen hat und er war derjenige, der zuschauen konnte."

Hermine schluckte und nickte. "Ich weiß, Harry. Das weiß ich. Aber bei uns war das doch nicht so. Für mich ist er doch ... für mich ist er etwas Besonderes."

"Doch, bei euch war das ganz genauso.", widersprach Harry. Hermine schüttelte vehement den Kopf, aber Ginny brachte die Sache auf den Punkt.

"Krum.", sagte sie nur. Hermine hörte sofort auf damit, den Kopf zu schütteln.

"Du bist damals mit Krum zu dem Ball gegangen, anstatt mit Ron.", sagte Harry. "Ja, ich weiß, Ron war dämlich, weil er dich nicht gefragt hat und es ist sein Fehler, dass du nicht mit ihm gegangen bist sondern mit einem internationalen Quidditchstar.", fügte er hinzu, als er sah, wie seine Freundin den Mund öffnete, um sich zu verteidigen. "Ron hätte dich fragen sollen, aber ich glaube, es gibt nichts, was er mehr bereut hat, als nicht mit dir zu diesem bescheuerten Ball zu gehen. Ich weiß nicht, ob er einfach zu viel Angst hatte, dich zu fragen oder ob er wirklich nicht bis dahin gemerkt hatte, dass du ein Mädchen bist, aber ... dass du ausgerechnet mit Krum gegangen bist und nicht, keine Ahnung, mit Neville, war wahrscheinlich das allerschlimmste für ihn."

"Er hätte mich einfach nur fragen müssen.", sagte Hermine leise. "Ich wäre sofort mit ihm gegangen, wenn er mich gefragt hätte. Ich _wollte _mit ihm gehen."

Harry nickte und nahm ihre Hand. "Ich weiß, Mine. Und Ron weiß es auch. Jetzt. Aber seit dem Ball war Krum ein rotes Tuch für ihn, jemand, mit dem er sich nie im Leben würde vergleichen können. Seine Brüder, ja, die konnte er erreichen, wenn er sich anstrengte, aber Krum würde immer unerreichbar sein. Ich denke, er hat versucht, es zu vergessen, aber Krum war doch immer irgendwie in deinem Leben präsent. Er war dein Brieffreund, er wollte, dass du ihn besuchen kommst, die ganze Schule hat immer und immer wieder über dich und ihn geredet. Es war nicht so, als ob er es jemals wirklich vergessen könnte. Und dass er dich küssen durfte, Krum, nicht Ron, das hat ihm wohl den Rest gegeben. Er hätte es vielleicht überwunden, wenn er nicht geglaubt hätte, dass du so wenig von seinen Quidditchfähigkeiten hälst."

"Ich - das stimmt doch gar nicht! Er ist gut, er ist sehr gut!", widersprach Hermine.

"Das war mein Fehler.", gab Harry zu. "Die Idee mit Felix Felicis war wirklich nicht die beste. Naja, jedenfalls hatte er deshalb wahrscheinlich endgültig das Gefühl, es nicht mit dem großartigen Viktor Krum aufnehmen zu können und mit Sicherheit nicht gut genug für dich zu sein. Und ich glaube nicht, dass er dieses Gefühl jemals wirklich losgeworden ist." Hermine nickte langsam. Harry hoffte inständig, dass es Sinn machte, was er vermutete, denn mit Ron hatte er nie wirklich darüber gesprochen. Aber er kannte seinen besten Freund gut genug, um zumindest zu vermuten, was in ihm vorging. Besonders, nachdem er wusste, was Slytherins Medaillon zu Ron gesagt hatte.

"Deshalb ist er immer so eifersüchtig auf Krum, weil er denkt, er wird nie gut genug für dich sein.", sagte Ginny, mehr zu sich selbst als zu irgendjemand sonst. Harry kam es so vor, als hätte sie diese Möglichkeit noch nie in Betracht gezogen und Hermine schien es genauso zu gehen.

Sie starrte Harry aus großen Augen an. Sie versuchte zu begreifen, was sie gerade gehört hatte, versuchte zu verstehen, warum Ron so war, wie er war. Sie hatte es eigentlich immer gewusst, hatte immer gewusst, dass er sich so fühlte, aber sie hatte nie auch nur in Betracht gezogen, dass er sich auch ihr gegenüber so fühlte. Plötzlich war ihr vollkommen klar, warum er immer so aggressiv auf Viktor reagierte und sie verstand einfach nicht, warum sie nicht schon viel früher darauf gekommen war. Und sie hatte wirklich gedacht, sie wäre schlau.

/-/

Ron lag auf dem Bett in Harrys und Ginnys Gästezimmer und starrte an die Decke. Ab und zu warf er einen kleinen Quaffel in die Luft, den die Zwillinge vor einigen Wochen Diane geschenkt hatten.

Er überlegte, wie lange er noch hierbleiben sollte, bevor er sich zurück nach Hause traute, um Hermine um Verzeihung anzuflehen. Er wusste, dass er sie verletzt hatte, wahrscheinlich mehr als jemals zuvor, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war, nach dem ganzen Lavender-Debakel und dem im-Stich-lassen während der Horkruxsuche. Es war ihm völlig klar, dass er sich falsch verhalten hatte. Er hätte nicht so eifersüchtig werden sollen, er hätte nicht einfach so gehen sollen.

Jedes Mal, wenn er die Augen schloss, sah er Hermines entsetztes Gesicht vor sich, es hatte ihn sogar in seine Träume letzte Nacht verfolgt, ein weiterer Grund, warum er so schlecht geschlafen hatte wie noch nie.

Er wäre am liebsten sofort, nachdem er aufgewacht war, wieder nach Hause gegangen, aber die Angst, auf Krum zu treffen, war zu groß. Er konnte diesem Mann heute einfach nicht mehr begegnen, er konnte nicht. Eher würde er noch eine weitere Nacht hier verbringen, obwohl das auch keine Option war, auf die er besonders scharf war.

Ron seufzte. Warum musste es immer so kompliziert sein? Warum konnten Hermine und er nicht einfach glücklich sein, wie diese Leute in den ganzen Muggelmärchen? Warum konnten sie nicht auch ein _und sie lebten glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage _haben? Warum mussten sie sich immer streiten, immer und immer wieder? Warum konnten sie sich nicht einfach wieder so zanken wie in Hogwarts? Weder sie noch er hatten das ernst genommen, es war einfach ihre persönliche Art gewesen, sich zu unterhalten und Spaß zu haben. Heutzutage war von Spaß nicht mehr die Rede, es war einfach nur noch anstrengend.

Das ganze Jahr war schwierig gewesen, wenn Ron es sich recht überlegte, auch schon der Dezember letztes Jahr, aber wahrscheinlich lag das einfach alles nur an Hermines Hormonen, die durch und seit der Schwangerschaft durcheinander waren und besonders an dem ständigen Schlafmangel. Jetzt kam auch noch Weihnachten hinzu, obwohl sie längst nicht so viel Aufwand betrieben wie noch im letzten Jahr. Und nicht zu vergessen die ganzen Aufregungen in der letzten Woche, angefangen bei Bomben über untalentierte Einbrecher bis hin zu Überraschungsbesuchen von allen und jedem. Es war schlicht und ergreifend einfach viel zu viel geworden und Hermine und Ron sahen keine andere Möglichkeit mehr als zu streiten, um Stress abzubauen. Sonst war Sex auch noch eine sehr gute und effektive Methode gewesen, aber dafür war Hermine im Moment eher weniger zu haben.

Ron schloss erschöpft die Augen. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, noch etwas zu schlafen, wenn er schon nicht nach Hause konnte, aber schon wieder tauchte Hermines Gesicht auf und dieses Mal gesellte sich auch noch dieser hakennasige Idiot mit seinem dämlichen Grinsen dazu und legte seine Arme um Hermine. Erschrocken riss Ron die Augen wieder auf. Er spürte, wie Wut in ihm hochstieg und er warf mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, den Quaffel gegen die Tür, die just in diesem Moment aufging.

Geistesgegenwärtig duckte sich Hermine unter dem roten Geschoß weg und starrte ihn aus roten geschwollenen Augen traurig an.

"Es ist nicht nötig, mich zu attakieren, Ron.", sagte sie leise.

Ron setzte sich auf und wandte den Blick von seiner Frau ab. "War keine Absicht.", murmelte er und schaute auf seine Hände. Nervös fing er an, mit seinem schlichten goldenen Ehering zu spielen. Er wusste nicht, was er noch sagen sollte. Er wusste nicht, ob Hermine sauer auf ihn war oder ob sie einfach nur wollte, dass er nach Hause kam. Sie war zu ihm gekommen, also sollte sie gefälligst zuerst reden.

Er hörte, wie sie näher kam und spürte, mehr als das er es sah, wie sie sich neben ihn auf das Bett setzte. "Du hättest mir wenigstens sagen können, wo du hingehst.", sagte sie nach einer Weile.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich dachte, das ist das naheliegenste."

Hermine seufzte und Ron konnte ihre Hand sehen, die sich seiner näherte. Er schob sich von ihr weg. "Das nächste Mal sagst du mir bitte, was für dich der naheliegenste Ort ist, damit ich nicht halb London nach dir durchsuchen muss."

Rons Kopf flog herum. "Das nächste Mal? Das heißt, Vicky plant noch öfters, unvorhergesehen bei uns vorbeizuschauen?" Er konnte sehen, wie ein noch traurigerer Ausdruck in ihre Augen trat und wie sie sich, bestimmt nicht zum ersten Mal heute, mit Tränen füllten.

"Ron, bitte", flehte sie leise und streckte erneut ihre Hand aus, stoppte aber wieder, als er seine Hände außer Reichweite brachte. "Ich will nicht mit dir streiten. Ich ... Können wir uns nicht einfach vertragen und du kommst wieder nach Hause?" Eine Träne rollte ihre Wange hinab. "Bitte?" Sie schluckte und Ron musste auch schlucken. Er wandte den Blick wieder ab. Er brachte es einfach nicht über sich, sie weinen zu sehen. Seinetwegen.

"Hermine", fing er an und schluckte erneut. Er schielte zu seiner Frau hinüber und konnte sehen, dass es nicht bei dieser einen Träne geblieben war. Es gab nichts, was er lieber tun würde, aber ... "So einfach ist das nicht."

Sie nickte. "Ich weiß", presste sie hervor. "Aber ich dachte ... ich dachte ... vielleicht ... vielleicht ist es doch so einfach. Vielleicht könntest du mir einfach verzeihen und dann -"

"Warum sollte ich dir verzeihen?", rief Ron überrascht, aber Hermine schien seinen Ton anders interpretiert zu haben, denn ihre Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. "Ich meine, du hast doch nichts gemacht.", fügte er schnell hinzu. "Ich war doch mal wieder derjenige, der unbegründet eifersüchtig gewesen ist und sich wie ein Arschloch verhalten hat."

Hermine brachte ein schmales Lächeln zustande, das aber sofort wieder verblasste. "Doch, ich habe etwas gemacht. Und es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir so unendlich Leid." Sie schluchzte und sprach weiter, bevor Ron verwirrt fragen konnte, was ihr denn Leid täte. "Es tut mir so schrecklich Leid, Ron, dass ich dir das Gefühl gegeben habe, dass du nicht gut genug für mich bist."

"Was?" Ron war noch verwirrter. Wie kam sie denn plötzlich auf so etwas?

"Ich hätte es viel früher merken müssen. Es hätte mir klar sein sollen.", fuhr Hermine fort, als ob sie ihn nicht gehört hätte. "Es tut mir Leid, Ron, wirklich." Sie wollte erneut seine Hand nehmen und dieses Mal zog er sie nicht weg. "Harry hätte viel früher etwas sagen sollen, er wusste, dass ich es nicht wusste.", fügte sie leise hinzu.

Ron schaute sie geschockt an. Harry? Was hatte Harry mit alldem zu tun? Ihm kam ein schrecklicher Gedanke. "Er hat dir von dem Horkrux erzählt?", fragte er und war alles andere als einverstanden mit dem panischen Klang, den seine Stimme angenommen hatte.

Jetzt war es an Hermine, verwirrt auszusehen. "Was meinst du? Von was für einem Horkrux redest du?"

Ron schluckte. Verdammt! Harry hatte ihr das also doch nicht erzählt und er selbst hatte es ihr nie erzählen wollen, nie. Er hatte versucht, sich wenigstens noch das letzte bisschen Selbstachtung zu erhalten, was er noch hatte.

Er räusperte sich und schaute an ihr vorbei. "Ähm ... Horkrux? Was für ein Horkrux denn?", fragte er so unschuldig wie möglich, aber Hermine kannte ihn viel zu gut, als dass sie ihm das abkaufen würde. Sie schaute ihn streng an und er wusste, dass er ihr nicht entkommen konnte.

"Was für einen Horkrux meinst du? Das Medaillon?", hakte sie nach.

Ron seufzte und nickte. "Jaah, das verdammte Medaillon."

Hermine suchte seinen Blick, das wusste er, aber er wich ihr aus. "Ihr ... ihr habt mir erzählt, dass du es zerstört hast.", überlegte sie und Ron war klar, dass sie versuchte, sich die Erlebnisse des Tages in Erinnerung zu rufen. "Und, Harry hat gesagt, dass es geschrien hat."

"So kann man es nennen, ja.", stimmte Ron zu. Seine Stimme klang bitter. Er erinnerte sich sehr ungern an diesen Tag. "Es war ... es war furchtbar. Der Horkrux kannte mich, er kannte meine Ängste. Ich glaube, auf mich hatte es dieser Horkrux am meisten abgesehen, weil ich der Schwächste war und meine Schwachstellen viel besser auszunutzen waren. So wie es das Tagebuch bei Ginny gemacht hat. Ich meine, das Ding hat mich dazu gebracht, euch zu verlassen. Ich sage nicht, dass es daran Schuld ist, dass ich letztendlich gegangen bin, es war meine Entscheidung, aber es hat meine schlechten Gefühle bestärkt. Ich war am anfälligsten." Er schluckte und sah auf ihre Hände, deren Finger sich verschränkt hatten. "Harry wollte, dass ich den Horkrux zerstöre. Aber, als ich es versucht habe, hat es mich angebrüllt, hat meine Ängste wirklich in Worte gefasst."

Hermine drückte sanft seine Hand. "Was für Ängste?", fragte sie leise.

Ron schluckte erneut und zwang sich zum Weitersprechen. Es ging nicht anders. Sie musste es wissen. Sonst würde diese Sache ewig zwischen ihnen stehen und das wollte er nicht. "Ängste wie die, dass meine Mutter mich nicht wirklich liebt. Sie wollte ein Mädchen haben, ich war einfach nur ein weiterer Junge. Ich war ein schlechter Sohn, sie hätte Harry viel lieber gehabt, würde ihn sofort gegen mich austauschen, wenn sie könnte.", sagte er und wurde mit jedem Wort leiser. Nur weil Hermine seine Hand hielt, konnte er weitersprechen.

"Oh Ron", sagte sie mitfühlend und legte ihre andere Hand auf seine. Er konnte den kleinen Diamanten auf ihrem Ehering funkeln sehen.

"Und dann war da ... war da Harry, von Riddle erzeugt. Er ... er hat gesagt, ihr wart glücklicher ohne mich, habt über meine Dummheit gelacht, meine Feigheit." Er brach ab. Er konnte nicht weiter sprechen, er konnte nicht. Es war zu schmerzhaft.

"Ron", murmelte Hermine mit erstickter Stimme und ließ seine Hände los. Ron sah auf, zutiefst erschrocken. Hatte er einen Fehler gemacht? Hatte er sie jetzt vertrieben, würde sie gehen, ihn verlassen, weil er solche Gedanken und Gefühle in sich hatte?

Aber seine Ängste waren unbegründet, denn einen Moment später spürte er ihre Arme, die sich um ihn legten und ihn so fest wie möglich an sich drückten. Er fühlte, wie ihre Tränen sein Hemd durchnässten und strich ihr mit einer Hand sanft durch ihr stark buschiges Haar. Er versuchte sein bestes, um seine eigenen Tränen zu unterdrücken und atmete ein weiteres Mal durch.

"Das war ... das war noch nicht alles.", sagte er schließlich. "Du warst da." Hermine schluchzte auf, blieb aber still, wofür er ihr sehr dankbar war. "Du hast gesagt, dass ich nichts bin im Vergleich zu Harry ... dass keine Frau mich nehmen würde, wenn sie Harry haben könnte. Meine Mutter wollte mich nicht und du auch nicht und -"

Er wurde von Hermines Lippen unterbrochen, die sich plötzlich gegen seine pressten. Sie küsste ihn, wie sie ihn schon lange nicht mehr geküsst hatte. Selbst vor einigen Tagen, als sie an sich gezweifelt hatte, war ihr Kuss nicht so intensiv gewesen. Er konnte spüren, wie viel sie für ihn empfand, wie sehr sie ihn liebte und wie unwahr seine Befürchtungen waren.

"Ron", sagte sie leise, nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten. Ihre Hand strich über seine Wange und sie schaute ihn an. "Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben. Ich habe dich immer geliebt und ich werde dich immer lieben. Daran wird sich nie etwas ändern. Harry ist wie ein Bruder für mich und das war er immer."

Er schluckte und nickte leicht. Ron starrte in ihre tiefen braunen Augen, in denen er sehen konnte, dass jedes Wort wahr war, was sie zu ihm sagte. "Ich weiß. Ich weiß, dass es ihm nicht anders geht, aber ich war jung und dumm und hatte nichts und war nichts und-" Wieder wurde er unterbrochen und wieder war es ein Kuss, der das tat.

"Ich will nie wieder hören, dass du so etwas über dich sagst, Ronald Bilius Weasley!", sagte sie bestimmt. "Du bist und warst einer der loyalsten und gutherzigsten Menschen, die ich kenne und ich wüsste nicht, was ich machen würde, wenn du nicht in meinem Leben wärst." Sanft wischte sie mit ihrem Daumen eine einzelne Träne weg, die ihm über die Wange lief. "Kein Mann wird je an dich herankommen, nicht Harry, nicht Viktor, niemand. Du warst immer der Einzige für mich, immer."

"Hermine, es tut mir Leid, dass ich gestern gegangen -" Sie legte ihren Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen.

"Ich weiß. Und ich verstehe es. Außerdem war es nicht nur deine Schuld. Aber du musst wissen, dass du nichts von Viktor zu befürchten hast. Wir sind nur Freunde, mehr nicht. Es gab eine Zeit, in der er mehr wollte ... aber ich konnte nicht. Meine Gefühle für dich waren zu stark und auch wenn ich zu der Zeit keine Hoffnung darauf hatte, dass du irgendwelche tieferen Gefühle für mich entdeckst, waren meine Gefühle für dich einfach zu stark, als dass ich sie hätte ignorieren können."

"Ich war ein Idiot.", stellte Ron mit einem schiefen Grinsen fest. Hermine lächelte.

"Ja, das warst du allerdings. Aber ich liebe dich trotzdem, du Idiot."

**TBC...**


	17. Dezember: Die Probleme des Elterndaseins

**17. Dezember: Die Probleme des Elterndaseins**

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday, lieber Matt, Happy Birthday to you!", sangen Hermine, Ron und Cathy inbrünstig und schauten gespannt auf Matts Reaktion. Das Baby schaute sie aus großen Augen an und verzog gequält das Gesicht, bis es zu schreien anfing.

"Ach du meine Güte", murmelte Hermine und hob ihren Sohn aus seinem Tragesitz. "So schlecht singen wir doch jetzt auch nicht."

Cathy lachte. "Keine Sorge, Mum, du bist sehr gut.", sagte sie aufmunternd und grinste. Sie schielte zu ihrem Vater hinüber. "Aber Dad ..."

"Ich warne dich, sag nichts falsches, wenn du dieses Jahr Geschenke vom Weihnachtsmann bekommen möchtest!", sagte Ron und schaute seine Tochter vorwurfsvoll an. Cathy und Hermine warfen sich einen Blick zu und unterdrückten ein Lachen. Ron hielt immer noch an der Geschichte mit dem Weihnachtsmann fest, obwohl jetzt eigentlich selbst ihm hätte klar sein müssen, das Cathy nicht an ihn glaubte.

Beleidigt starrte Ron auf den kleinen Kuchen, den er heute auf dem Weg nach Hause noch schnell in einem Supermarkt gekauft hatte. Vier Kerzen brannten darauf und symbolisierten jeweils einen Monat im Leben von Matt.

Hermine und Ron hatten sich gestern Abend kurzfristig entschieden, etwas zu feiern, um die Stimmung wieder ein wenig aufzulockern. Als Ron und Hermine zusammen mit Matt zur Mittagszeit wieder nach Hause gekommen waren, war Viktor Krum schon verschwunden gewesen (er hatte es bereits am Samstag für besser gehalten, sich ein Hotelzimmer zu nehmen, nachdem er eingesehen hatte, dass er nicht viel für Hermine hätte tun können und dass sie am liebsten allein gewesen war) und Cathy hatte mit verheulten Augen und einigen Kratzern auf den Armen am Küchentisch gesessen. Hermine hatte sie ins Tierheim geschickt, bevor sie sich mit Matt auf die Suche nach Ron gemacht hatte, damit das Mädchen auf andere Gedanken kommen konnte, aber leider hatte das nicht geklappt, denn Cathy war so durcheinander gewesen, dass sie nicht richtig auf die Katzen aufgepasst hatte und die hatten sich sofort gewehrt.

Als sie Ron gestern gesehen hatte, hatte sie sich sofort in seine Arme gestürzt und sich die nächste halbe Stunde geweigert, ihn wieder loszulassen. Immer und immer wieder hatte er seiner Tochter versichern müssen, dass er nirgendwo mehr hinging und er sich nicht von ihrer Mutter trennen würde. Ron hatte so noch mehr bereut, dass er einfach gegangen war, aber je mehr er später darüber nachgedacht hatte, desto überzeugter war er davon, dass es eigentlich das Beste war, was ihm und Hermine hätte passieren können, denn so hatten sie sich endlich einmal richtig ausgesprochen und letzte Zweifel aus dem Weg geräumt, die ihre Ehe doch manchmal wie dunkle Wolken überschattet hatten.

Jedenfalls wollten die beiden eine Ablenkung von all den Vorfällen der letzten Woche haben und eine kleine Feier war in ihren Augen nicht die schlechteste Lösung. Leider gab es am 17. Dezember keinen Feiertag (zumindest keinen, den sie kannten), also hatten sie improvisieren müssen. Und wie es der Zufall so wollte, war Matt genau vor vier Monaten, am 17. August, auf die Welt gekommen und so hatten sie sich entschieden, einfach seinen viermonatigen Geburtstag zu feiern.

Ron hatte wie gesagt den Kuchen besorgt, Hermine hatte die Zwillinge gebeten, ihnen etwas Süßkram zu geben und Cathy hatte schnell ein Bild gemalt. Eingeladen worden waren nur Harry und Ginny, aber die mussten an diesem Tag mit Diane zur Krabbelgruppe, was sie nicht verpassen wollten und hatten leider abgesagt, weshalb jetzt nur Ron, Hermine und Cathy mit Matt feiern konnten, den das aber alles andere als störte.

"Können wir jetzt den Kuchen essen?", fragte Cathy ungeduldig und schielte hungrig auf den Schokoladenkuchen. Seit dem Mittagessen hatte sie nichts mehr gegessen und sie konnte ihren Magen knurren hören. Ron ging es nicht anders und er hätte es seiner Tochter am liebsten erlaubt, aber Hermine hatte etwas dagegen.

"Also eigentlich muss Matt erst die Kerzen auspusten und sich etwas wünschen.", wandte sie, auf Traditionen bedacht, ein.

Ron verdrehte die Augen. "Ach komm schon, Mine, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass Matt das mit seinen vier Monaten schon schafft - nichts für ungut, mein Sohn." Er wuschelte Matt durch die paar roten Haare, die er schon auf dem Kopf hatte.

"Aber -", sagte Hermine unsicher und schaute zweifelnd auf die Kerzen, die fast komplett heruntergebrannt waren. "Es bringt doch Unglück, wenn er sie nicht auspustet.", sagte sie kleinlaut.

Ron schaute sie überrascht an. "Du glaubst wirklich an sowas? Du, die nichts von Wahrsagen hält?"

Hermine wurde rosa und schaute auf Matt. "Naja, meine Mutter hat das immer gesagt und ..." Sie brach ab, aber Ron verstand. Es war eines der wenigen Dinge, durch die sie sich noch immer mit ihrer Mutter verbunden fühlte, mit der Welt, in der sie aufgewachsen war.

"Okay, und warum pusten wir sie dann nicht einfach für ihn aus?", schlug er nach einem weiteren Blick auf seinen jetzt sehr schläfrig aussehenden Sohn vor. "Ich glaube nicht, dass es ihn stört."

Hermine schien einen Moment zu überlegen und nickte dann. "Ja, gut."

Ron und Cathy beugten sich vor und bliesen die Kerzen mit aller Kraft aus. Hermine lächelte unter Tränen. Ron schaute sie erschrocken an. "Was ist denn, Mine? Stimmt etwas nicht?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wischte sich mit einer Hand über die Augen. "Nein, nein, alles in Ordnung. Es ist einfach nur schwer zu glauben, dass er jetzt schon vier Monate alt ist. Bald wird er sprechen und laufen und zur Schule gehen und nach Hogwarts und dann -"

"Mum, ich bin ja noch nicht mal in Hogwarts!", unterbrach Cathy ihre Mutter. Sie konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wie ihre Mum sich darüber beklagen konnte, dass die Zeit so schnell verging, wo sie doch Cathys Meinung nach so unendlich langsam dahintrödelte.

"Ich weiß", erwiderte Hermine mit erstickter Stimme. "Aber es dauert nicht mehr lange. Und wenn du dann erstmal in Hogwarts bist, wird die Zeit schneller vergehen als dir lieb ist, glaub mir. Einen Moment stehst du vor dem Sprechenden Hut und hast Angst, in das falsche Haus zu kommen und im nächsten Moment hälst du deine ZAG-Noten in der Hand und fragst dich, was du mit deinem Leben anfangen möchtest."

Ron legte einen Arm um Hermines Schulter und nahm ihr schließlich Matt ab, der jetzt eingeschlafen war. "Wie wäre es, wenn wir den Kuchen anschneiden?", schlug er vor, um von dem leidigen Thema abzulenken. Als Junge hatte er seine Mutter immer für verrückt gehalten, wenn sie sich darüber beklagt hatte, dass sie alle zu schnell erwachsen wurden, aber jetzt konnte er genau verstehen, was in ihr vorging. Ein schönes Gefühl war es nicht. "Ich bring Matt in sein Bett und dann essen wir den Kuchen. Kuchen hilft immer." Er gab Hermine einen aufmunternden Kuss auf die Wange und eilte in ihr Schlafzimmer. Sachte legte er den Säugling in sein Bettchen.

Ron schaute auf den winzigen Jungen mit der niedlichen Stupsnase und den kleinen Fingern. Im Moment war es schwer zu glauben, dass er sie irgendwann verlassen und nach Hogwarts gehen würde, aber ihm kam es vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, dass Cathy so klein und hilflos vor ihm gelegen hatte und jetzt stand sie im Wohnzimmer und schnitt einen Kuchen an. Er seufzte und strich ihm über seine Haare. "Werd nicht zu schnell erwachsen, Matt.", murmelte er. "Bitte, werd nicht so schnell erwachsen. Bleib noch eine Weile so winzig." Er lächelte traurig und deckte das Baby zu.

Als er ins Wohnzimmer kam, hatte sich Cathy bereits über ein Drittel des Kuchens hergemacht, während Hermine nur ein kleines Stück vor sich hatte und ziemlich lustlos darin herumstocherte. Ron ging zum Tisch, legte sich ein großes Stück auf den Teller und setzte sich neben Hermine. Er nahm ihre Hand.

"Wir haben noch Jahre mit ihnen."

Hermine nickte und schluckte ein kleines Stück Kuchen herunter. "Ich weiß. Aber trotzdem. Die Zeit vergeht zu schnell, Ron.", sagte sie leise.

Er wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte, also schob er sich ein großes Stück des Kuchens in den Mund. Nachdem er es geschluckt hatte, schaute er sie vorwurfsvoll an. "Wir wollten doch eigentlich feiern, Hermine.", erinnerte er sie und brachte ein schiefes Grinsen zustande. "Komm schon, Schatz, lächle. Was soll Matt denn davon halten, dass du an seinem Geburtstag in Tränen ausbrichst?"

Sie nickte erneut und versuchte zu lächeln, auch wenn es ihr schwer zu fallen schien. "Du hast recht." Sie nahm seine Hand und drückte sie dankbar. Rons schlechte Laune verschwand, kam allerdings sofort wieder, als Cathy eine Frage stellte.

"Mum, Dad, wo kommen eigentlich die Babys her?", wollte sie einige Minuten später wissen. Ron spuckte überrascht und entsetzt seinen Kuchen wieder aus und starrte seine Tochter mit offenem Mund an.

"Was ... wie ... wie kommst du ... wie kommst du denn jetzt da drauf?", stotterte er und konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie Hermine versuchte, ein Kichern zu unterdrücken.

Cathy zuckte mit den Schultern und fragte sich, wieso sein Vater so erschrocken aussah. "Naja, ihr wolltet es mir doch schon letztes Jahr nicht sagen und ihr habt gesagt nächstes Jahr und jetzt ist nächstes Jahr also..."

Ron seufzte und schob sich ein weiteres Stück Kuchen in dem Mund, um sich vor einer Antwort zu retten. Letztes Jahr hatte er sich erfolgreich herausgeredet, als Cathy kurz nach Weihnachten wissen wollte, wo genau ihre Cousine Diane hergekommen war und wo ihr neues Geschwisterchen herkommen würde. Aber er wusste, dass es dieses Mal nicht so gut klappen würde.

Verdammt.

"Jaah ... also ... das ist so ..." Er räusperte sich und aß ein weiteres Stück Kuchen. Hermine verfolgte das Ganze viel zu amüsiert für Rons Geschmack. "Also, du weißt ja eigentlich schon, wo die Babys herkommen. Aus den Bäuchen von ihren Müttern." So, da war sie, die Erklärung. Das reichte doch bestimmt.

"Ja, schon, aber wie kommen die Babys in die Bäuche?", hakte Cathy gespannt nach.

Verflucht nochmal!

"Ähm ... das ist ein sehr ... ein sehr komplizierter Vorgang, musst du wissen ... sehr schwierig zu beschreiben und ... also es ist so ... es ... man ... jetzt hilf mir doch, Hermine!", rief Ron verzweifelt und schaute seine Frau bittend an. Wie sollte er bitte seiner Tochter erklären, wie das mit den Bienchen und Blümchen war? Das war wirklich zu viel verlangt.

"Ach, du machst das schon recht gut, mein Liebling.", sagte Hermine grinsend, aber Cathy schüttelte zu Rons großer Erleichterung den Kopf.

"Nein, Mum.", widersprach sie. "Dad macht das ganz furchtbar schlecht. Weiß er überhaupt, wie das geht?", fragte das Mädchen zweifelnd. Ron verschluckte sich an einigen Krümeln und musste husten. Hermine schlug ihm auf den Rücken.

"Weißt du, Prinzessin", sagte er heiser und erhob sich, "Ich glaube, deine Mum kann dir das alles sehr viel besser erklären. Ich gehe mal nach deinem Bruder schauen." Schnell eilte er aus dem Zimmer, bloß weg von dieser Unterhaltung.

/-/

"Feigling!", sagte Hermine eine halbe Stunde später, als sie ins Schlafzimmer kam. Ron saß auf dem Bett und spielte mit Matt, der nicht lange hatte schlafen wollen. Er sah auf.

"Du hast es ihr also erklärt?"

"Sex, ja", erwiderte Hermine und nickte. Ron sah sie geschockt an.

"Du hast ihr ... _das _... erklärt?", fragte er. Hermine grinste und setzte sich neben ihren Mann. "Ich dachte, du wolltest ihr erklären, wo die Babys herkommen."

Hermine gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und schaute ihn mitleidig an. "Ron, soweit ich weiß ist Sex notwendig, um Babys zu bekommen.", sagte sie. "Ich musste ihr doch erklären, wie deine DNA zu meiner in meinen Körper kommt."

"Hättest du nicht einfach sagen können, dass das durch Magie passiert?", fragte Ron und wurde rot.

"Und wie hätte ich ihr dann erklären sollen, wie Muggel ihre Kinder bekommen?", erwiderte Hermine.

"Keine Ahnung! Gar nicht!" Ron stand auf und legte Matt in sein Bett. Wütend verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust.

"Was ist denn los, Ron?", fragte Hermine verwirrt. "Was hätte ich machen sollen? Du wolltest es ihr nicht erklären und sie wollte unbedingt wissen, wie das mit dem Kinder kriegen funktioniert. Sex gehört nun mal dazu, ich konnte diesen Teil nicht einfach weglassen." Ron schnaubte. "Willst du, dass sie jahrelang mit falschem Wissen durch die Gegend läuft? Sie musste es erfahren, das war unumgänglich."

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich fasse einfach nicht, dass du ihr das gesagt hast, ich fasse es nicht!" Er lehnte sich gegen den Wickeltisch und fuhr sich durch seine roten Haare.

"Was ist dein Problem?" Wütend stand Hermine auf und starrte ihn an. Sie verstand nicht, wieso Ron sich so aufregte. "Es war doch klar, dass sie eines Tages Fragen stellen würde. Das war von Anfang an klar."

Ron seufzte. "Ich weiß.", sagte er gequält. "Ich weiß, Hermine. Aber warum so früh? Warum so früh? Warum konnte sie nicht noch ein paar Jahre glauben, dass der Weihnachtsmann die Babys bringt?"

Hermine lächelte traurig und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern. Sie versuchte ihr bestes, nicht schon wieder zu weinen. Sie verabscheute diese dämlichen Hormone, die sie immer dazu brachten. "Sie hat nie an den Weihnachtsmann geglaubt und genauso wenig daran, dass er die Babys bringt.", sagte sie leise. "Ich weiß, es ist schwer, Ron, und ich hätte mich am liebsten geweigert, ihr das alles zu erklären, aber wir müssen sie erwachsen werden lassen. Ich weiß, ich habe davor wahrscheinlich mehr Angst als du, aber wir können es nicht verhindern. Und wenn sie Fragen stellt, müssen wir versuchen, sie so gut wie möglich zu beantworten. Das ist unsere Pflicht als Eltern."

Ron nickte. "Ich glaube, ich werde ihr nie wieder in die Augen sehen können, jetzt, wo sie weiß, was wir gemacht haben, um Matt zu bekommen."

Hermine lachte und umarmte ihn. "So schlimm ist das doch nicht, Liebling."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Hast du 'ne Ahnung! Als mir Bill und Charlie damals erklärt haben, wie das mit den Mädchen und Jungs läuft konnte ich keine zehn Minuten mit Mum und Dad in einem Zimmer bleiben." Hermine kicherte. "Und das Schlimmste war, dass Bill und Charlie, als sie mir das damals erklärt haben, wahrscheinlich schon Sex gehabt hatten." Er verzog das Gesicht. "Obwohl, nein, das schlimmste war, als sie mir gesagt haben, dass ich das irgendwann auch tun werde und dass es mir sogar Spaß machen wird."

Hermine legte den Kopf schief. "Na das stimmt doch auch."

"Ja, das weiß ich jetzt, aber als ich neun war, war der Gedanke daran das ekligste, was ich mir vorstellen konnte. Ja, schon allein bei dem Gedanken daran, ein Mädchen zu küssen wurde mir übel."

"Also eigentlich müsste ich jetzt beleidigt sein.", stellte sie lachend fest. Ron beugte sich vor und küsste sie. "Und du bist sicher, dass du dich nicht übergeben musst?", fragte sie scheinheilig, als sie sich voneinander lösten. Er schüttelte den Kopf und küsste sie erneut. Er zog sie näher zu sich und genoss das Gefühl, ihre Wärme zu spüren. Aber bevor noch mehr passieren konnte, stoppte er sie. "So gerne ich das auch tun würde", sagte er leise und entschuldigend, "Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass ich Cathy noch in die Augen sehen könnte, wenn wir das jetzt tun und sie womöglich sogar weiß, dass wir das getan haben."

"Ich dachte, du kannst ihr jetzt schon nicht mehr in die Augen sehen."

"Jetzt", erwiderte er, "kann ich es wenigstens noch versuchen. Aber danach - nie im Leben." Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Entschuldige."

Hermine nickte und lächelte, wenngleich auch etwas enttäuscht. "Schon in Ordnung.", erwiderte sie. Ihre Hand vergrub sich in seinem Haar und sie versanken dennoch in einem weiteren Kuss. "Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass dir dieses Thema unangenehm ist." Da ihre Eltern Ärzte waren, war Hermine eher fachmännisch und medizinisch aufgeklärt worden und sie hatte gar keine Zeit gehabt, sich dieser peinlichen Situation wirklich bewusst zu werden. Rons Brüder waren wahrscheinlich nicht die beste Wahl dafür gewesen, obwohl sich Hermine bei aller Liebe nicht wirklich vorstellen konnte, dass ihre Schwiegereltern darin wirklich gut gewesen waren. Aber letztenendes konnte Hermine sich nicht wirklich beklagen, wenn sie recht überlegte.

"Das Thema an sich eigentlich nicht.", meinte Ron. "Ich meine, bei dir macht es mir nichts aus, aber du bist auch diejenige, mit der ich schlafe, also ist das wahrscheinlich kein Wunder." Hermine lachte. "Aber wenn ich überlege, dass andere das tun, was wir tun ... Sagen wir mal, es ist kein besonders angenehmer Gedanke, dass deine kleine Schwester und dein bester Freund Sex haben könnten, ganz zu schweigen von den eigenen Eltern. Und wenn Cathy dann mal wirklich erwachsen ist und einen Freund hat oder verheiratet ist ..." Selbst Hermine wurde bei dem Gedanken unwohl und sie schob ihn deshalb sehr weit in ihren Hinterkopf.

"Sie werden wirklich schnell erwachsen.", murmelte sie, auch wenn sie sich dem schon lange bewusst war. "Und wir sind machtlos, völlig machtlos. Wir müssen ihnen helfen und sie über Sex aufklären und wir müssen sie nach Hogwarts schicken. Aber wir sind machtlos."

"Ja", stimmte Ron zu. "Aber wie hast du gesagt? Es ist unsere Pflicht und es ist nicht so, als ob wir es nicht gerne tun würden." Es gab Tage in ihrem Leben, da traf sie die Erkenntnis, dass sie ihre Kinder eines Tages verlieren würden sehr unvorbereitet und sie konnten einfach nicht anders als darüber nachzudenken, wie schnell die Zeit verging. Sie wollten sich ablenken, wollten es vergessen, aber an diesen Tagen hatte es sich in ihren Köpfen festgesetzt und drängte sich immer wieder in den Vordergrund. So ein Tag war anscheinend heute.

"Es ist noch Kuchen übrig.", murmelte Hermine und freute sich, als sie sah, wie sich Rons Gesicht aufhellte. "Schön, dass du wenigstens noch deinen Appetit hast."

Ron grinste. "Da muss schon mehr passieren als das, damit ich meinen Appetit verliere."

**TBC...**


	18. Dezember: Familie

**18. Dezember: Familie**

"Meinst du, dass Dad sich über noch einen Stecker freut?", fragte Ron Hermine und hielt den Stecker eines Mixers hoch. Hermine schaute das Gerät prüfend an und überlegte.

"Weißt du, ich glaube, er hat schon genug von den Dingern.", meinte sie und nahm ihm den Stecker aus der Hand. "Wir sollten uns was anderes für Arthur überlegen." Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Regale der Elektronikabteilung schweifen, aber soweit sie sich erinnerte, hatte ihr Schwiegervater schon das meiste von den kleineren Sachen und die großen waren zu teuer für sie, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Arthur sie sowieso nie benutzen würde.

"Vielleicht sollten wir einfach zusammenlegen und eine Waschmaschine für ihn kaufen.", schlug Harry vor, der Rons und Hermines Gespräch mit angehört hatte. "Oder vielleicht auch nur einen Staubsauger, der ist einfacher zu verhexen."

Hermine nickte. "Der Gedanke ist gar nicht so schlecht, Harry." Sie war ihrem Freund dankbar, dass er sich einschaltete, auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben würde. Ihr Geld war immer noch recht knapp, denn Matt brauchte viele neue Sachen und Cathy sollte zu Weihnachten auch nicht leer ausgehen, sodass für den Rest von ihren Familien nicht viel übrig blieb. "Und Arthur wird sicher begeistert sein."

"Was wollt ihr Mum schenken?", fragte Ginny ihren Bruder. Sie schob den Kinderwagen, in dem eine begeisterte Diane saß.

"Hermine wollte einen Pullover stricken, aber ich konnte sie davon abhalten.", erklärte er. Babyschuhe kriegte Hermine mittlerweile schon recht gut hin (in den letzten Wochen ihrer Schwangerschaft hatte sie die Dinger wie am Fließband produziert, weil das Ministerium ihr nicht mehr erlaubt hatte zu Arbeiten und Ron ihr strikt verboten hatte, im Haushalt auch nur einen Finger krumm zu machen) aber als sie vor ein paar Wochen versucht hatte, einen Pullover zu stricken, hatte sie gnadenlos versagt. Ron hatte geschafft, dass sie damit aufhörte, bevor sie sich zu sehr in die Sache hereinsteigerte (vor ihren Stimmungsschwankungen fürchtete er sich immer noch).

"Hey, ich hätte das schon noch hingekriegt!", sagte Hermine beleidigt. Ron verschluckte eine weitere Bemerkung, er wollte sich nicht schon wieder mit seiner Frau streiten. Er warf Ginny und Harry beschwörende Blicke zu, damit sie nicht auf diesem Thema herumritten.

"Unten gibt es eine Aktion, wo man Fotos auf Tassen oder in Schneekugeln machen lassen kann.", fiel Harry ein. "Vielleicht wäre das ja was für Molly." Harry war schon letztes Jahr auf diese Idee gekommen, aber in keinem Kaufhaus hatte sich diese Möglichkeit gefunden und er hatte es nicht geschafft, das Ganze per Zauberei zu erledigen. Wenn sie es auf Muggelart machten, würden sich die Fotos zwar nicht bewegen, aber er glaubte, dass es Molly auch so gefallen würde.

Die anderen drei Erwachsenen nickten zustimmend, denn Harrys Idee hörte sich gar nicht mal so schlecht an. Es war eine gute Idee von Ron gewesen, dass sie alle zusammen auf die Suche nach den richtigen Geschenken für die Familie Weasley gingen, so war es wesentlich einfacher und dafür war besonders Hermine dankbar, die nicht auch noch die Nerven gehabt hätte, alleine mit Ron und den beiden Kindern Geschenke zu suchen. Dadurch, dass Harry und Ginny sich beteiligten, konnten sie etwas besseres und teureres kaufen und sie konnten auch noch Zeit mit ihren Freunden verbringen.

"Okay, dann sollten wir uns mal nach diesem Staubsauger umsehen.", entschied Ginny mit einem Blick auf ihre Tochter. "Diane wird schon müde." Tatsächlich sah das kleine Mädchen schon sehr schläfrig aus. Matt war schon lange in seinem Kinderwagen eingeschlafen, während Cathy sich schon vor fünfzehn Minuten in die Spielzeugabteilung des Kaufhauses verdrückt hatte.

"Das ist doch gut", meinte Harry. "Dann haben wir später keine Probleme, wenn wir sie ins Bett bringen."

"Das schon, aber dann wacht sie vielleicht wieder mitten in der Nacht auf.", erwiderte Ginny. "Und sie schläft doch endlich durch, was bedeutet, dass wir endlich durchschlafen können und was das bedeutet, muss ich dir ja wohl nicht erklären."

Harry grinste und nickte, während Ron sich laut räusperte und mit mehr Interesse als nötig die Staubsaugermodelle betrachtete.

/-/

"So, bitte schön." Harry drückte dem Verküfer einige Scheine in die Hand und reichte die verpackten Kartons an Ginny weiter, die sie unter dem Kinderwagen von Diane verstaute, wo sich eine Ablagefläche befand. Hermine hatte in einem unbeobachteten Moment den gekauften Staubsauger kleingezaubert und in ihrer Handtasche verstaut.

"Ich glaube, Mum wird sich wirklich über die Tassen und Teller freuen.", meinte Ginny.

"Also ich weiß nicht, ob ich jeden Morgen Toast von der Nase meines Kindes essen möchte.", sagte Ron unsicher, aber Ginny schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf.

"Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass sie diesen Teller jemals benutzen wird, oder? Wahrscheinlich hängt sie ihn an die Wand, neben all die Bilder von den Geburtstagen ihrer Enkel." Molly hatte in ihrer Küche ein Bild von jedem Enkelkind am Tag seiner Geburt, als sie es, als stolze Großmutter im Arm hielt. Daneben hingen viele Zeichnungen ihrer Enkel. Ginny war sich sicher, dass der Teller, auf dem die Gesichter von Cathy, Diane und einem, leider weinenden, Matt, der sauer war, weil er geweckt worden war, abgebildet waren, einen Ehrenplatz erhalten würde.

"Wahrscheinlich hast du recht.", stimmte Ron seiner Schwester zu und hob Matt aus seinem Kinderwagen, weil der angefangen hatte zu schreien. Sobald sein Vater ihn auf dem Arm hatte, hörte er auf. "So ist es brav.", sagte er stolz zu seinem Sohn und lächelte zufrieden.

"Okay" Harry warf einen Blick auf seine goldene Armbanduhr. "Müssen wir noch irgendetwas besorgen oder sind wir soweit fertig? Denn ich glaube, wir sollten bald nach Hau-" Er stoppte mitten im Satz und starrte mit offenem Mund eine Person an, die langsam näher kam.

Ron kam der blonde dicke Mann bekannt vor, aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wo er ihn schon mal gesehen hatte. Vielleicht arbeitete er im Ministerium oder er war aus ihrer Nachbarschaft oder er war -

"Harry", sagte der Mann überrascht zu Harry, der nicht minder erstaunt war.

"Dudley", erwiderte Harry nach einigen Schrecksekunden.

- Harrys Cousin.

"Was machst du hier?", fragte Harry schließlich. "Ich dachte, ihr seid in Amerika." Nach dem Ende des Krieges hatte er von Hestia Jones und Dädalus Diggel nur gehört, dass es den Dursleys in Amerika besser gefiele, wo sie versteckt worden waren und sie nicht nach England zurückkehren wollten.

Dudley nickte. "Waren wir auch. Wir sind nur zu Weihnachten hier, es findet ein großes Dursley-Familientreffen statt." Auch wenn die Dursleys immer penibel vermieden hatten, dass Onkel Vernons Verwandschaft Harry kennen lernte wusste er, dass Vernons Familie sehr groß war. Es gab viele Cousinen und Cousins, Tanten und Onkel die in ganz Großbrittanien verstreut waren. "Wir sind schon etwas früher gekommen, um noch einige Geschenke zu kaufen."

Harry nickte.

"Und was machst du hier?", fragte Dudley weiter, als er erkannte, dass Harry keine Anstalten machte, dieses Gespräch aufrecht zu erhalten.

"Das selbe wie du. Geschenke kaufen."

Dudley schien erstaunt. "In einem normalen Kaufhaus? Ich dachte, ihr habt sowas nur für Zauberer." Harry kam Dudleys Interesse an der Zauberwelt immer noch komisch vor, auch wenn er schon damals vor seinem 17. Geburtstag einen recht guten Eindruck von einem interessierten Dudley bekommen hatte.

"Naja, der Vater meiner-", fing Harry an zu erklären, verstummte aber sofort, als er eine weitere bekannte Stimme hörte.

"Diddy! Diddy wo bist du?" Tante Petunia, pferdegesichtig wie eh und je, erschien. Sie stand auf Zehenspitzen und suchte nach ihrem Diddymatz, der die Augen verdrehte, sobald er die Stimme seiner Mutter hörte. Harry konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie Ginny und Ron sich das Lachen verkniffen. "Diddy, du sollst doch nicht so einfach weg -" Mit großen Augen schaute sie auf ihren Neffen, mit dem sie wohl am allerwenigsten gerechnet hatte. "Was ... was ..."

"Er kauft hier auch Geschenke, Mum.", erklärte Dudley schnell.

Tante Petunia warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter und nickte. "Ja, schön." Sie ergriff den massigen Arm ihres Sohnes und wollte ihn wegziehen, aber Dudley schien entschlossen zu sein, die Unterhaltung aufrecht zu erhalten.

"Wie geht's dir, Harry?", fragte er.

Harry schaute zu seinen Freunden. Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. Harry wandte sich wieder um. "Jaah, ähm, es geht mir gut. Und ... ähm, wie geht's dir?"

Dudley grinste. "Gut, sehr gut. Es ist schön, mal wieder im Land zu sein, aber meine Freundin war nicht sehr begeistert, dass ich Weihnachten nicht da bin." Harry hörte, wie Ron losprustete und einen Moment später aufstöhnte. Hermine hatte ihm ihren Ellbogen in die Rippen gerammt.

"Oh" Harry war überrascht, dass Dudley eine Freundin hatte, aber es geschahen eben doch noch Zeichen und Wunder. "Und, ähm, konnte sie denn nicht mitkommen?"

Dudley schüttelte den Kopf. Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass er wirklich traurig deshalb war. "Nein, leider nicht. Ihre Familie wollte Weihnachten mit ihr verbringen." Wahrscheinlich war es besser so, denn seine Freundin müsste Dudley schon sehr lieben, um nach einem Dursley-Familientreffen immer noch mit ihm zusammen sein zu wollen, überlegte Harry. "Und was ist mit dir? Hast du eine Freundin?"

Harry warf einen Blick zu Ginny, die sich zu Diane runtergebeugt hatte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein.", sagte er. "Nein, ich habe keine Freundin."

"Petunia? Dudley?" Onkel Vernon war unbemerkt von hinten an die Gruppe herangetreten und zu Harrys Entsetzen hatte er seine Schwester, Tante Magda, im Schlepptau. Harry hatte er noch nicht bemerkt. "Was braucht ihr denn so lange? Ihr wisst, dass die Parkuhr draußen schon - DU!" Sein Gesicht wurde puterrot, als er Harry erblickte und er warf einen hektischen Blick auf seine Schwester.

"Haben sie dich raus gelassen?", fragte Tante Magda gehässig, die den Neffen ihres Bruders sofort erkannt hatte. Ihr Haar war grauer geworden, genau wie ihr Schnurrbart, und sie hatte ausnahmsweise keinen armen Vierbeiner im Schlepptau, aber sie musterte Harry immer noch mit dem gleichen abfälligen Blick wie immer. "Vernon hat gesagt, du würdest auf Lebenszeit in der Anstalt bleiben, was ist passiert?"

Harry erinnerte sich daran, dass Onkel Vernon ihr erzählt hatte, dass er in eine Anstalt für unheilbar kriminelle Fälle ging. Harry konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie genüsslich sein Onkel sich Geschichten über ihn ausgedacht hatte.

"Jaah, weißt du, Magda, das war so", fing Onkel Vernon unbehaglich an und warf Harry einen wütenden Blick zu, als ob es seine Schuld wäre, dass sie sich ausgerechnet hier getroffen hatten.

"Die Anstalt wurde geschlossen, nachdem einige von uns den Leiter umgelegt hatten.", sagte Harry schnell und verbiss sich ein Grinsen angesichts des erschrockenen Gesichts, das Tante Magda machte.

"Und da läufst du frei herum?", rief sie so laut, dass sich einige Kunden interessiert umdrehten.

"Jaah, also", fing Harry an und versuchte sich eine noch schrecklichere Erklärung einfallen zu lassen, als Ginny zu ihm kam und ihm seine Tochter in den Arm drückte.

"Hier, nimm du sie.", sagte sie erschöpft. Harry besaß erstaunlich viel Talent darin, seine unruhige Tochter zu beruhigen. "Sie quengelt. Ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt wirklich nach Hause gehen." Sie nickte den geschockten Dursleys zu, die sie allesamt mit offenem Mund anstarrten, hatte ansonsten aber keinen Blick für Harrys einzige Verwandte übrig. So amüsant dieses Treffen auch war, ihre Tochter war ihr wichtiger.

Harry strich Diane eine rote Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und lächelte sie an. Sofort verhielt sich das Kind etwas ruhiger und lächelte zurück. Man konnte ihre wenigen strahlend weiße Zähnchen sehen.

"Du hast ein Kind?", presste Onkel Vernon hervor und musterte Diane wie ein unliebsames Insekt.

"Ich werd verrückt!", rief Dudley und sah wirklich so aus, als würde er sich ehrlich für Harry freuen. "Du bist verheiratet?"

Tante Petunia sagte eine ganze Weile nichts, sondern starrte nur stumm auf das Mädchen in den Armen ihres Neffen. "Sie sieht aus wie Lily.", sagte sie kaum hörbar, als Diane den Kopf drehte und Harrys Tante aus strahlend grünen Augen anblickte. "Wie Lily" Sie schluckte und wandte sich ab.

"Wie lange seid ihr schon verheiratet?", wollte Dudley wissen, dem anscheinend klar war, dass seine Eltern und auch seine Tante keine Lust darauf hatten, ein weiteres Wort mit Harry zu wechseln. Letztendlich hatte er ihnen doch allen das Leben gerettet und da er jetzt wirklich volljährig war, hatten Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia wahrscheinlich Angst, dass er noch auf die Idee kommen konnte, sich für seine schlechte Kindheit zu rächen.

"Etwas mehr als sieben Jahre.", antwortete Ginny und lächelte Dudley kurz zu. "Es tut mir Leid, euer Gespräch unterbrechen zu müssen, aber Diane muss bald ins Bett, sonst kommt ihr ganzer Tagesablauf durcheinander. Wir müssen wirklich gehen." Sie zögerte einen Moment, sah von Harry zu Dudley und öffnete schließlich ihre Handtasche. Sie holte einen Stift und ein Stück Pergament hervor und kritzelte in aller Eile etwas darauf. Sie drückte es Dudley in die Hand. "Unsere Adresse", erklärte sie auf dessen fragenden Blick.

Onkel Vernon keuchte überrascht auf und Harry schaute seine Frau fragend an. Er wusste zwar, dass sie ein gutes Herz hatte, aber das ging dann doch etwas zu weit.

"Komm doch einfach mal vorbei, dann könnt ihr das Gespräch vertiefen.", schlug sie vor und ignorierte Harrys Blick. "Aber nicht zu Weihnachten, da sind wir bei meinen Eltern." Dudley nickte perplex und starrte Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermine und den Kindern lange nach.

/-/

"Sag mal, bist du verrückt geworden?", brauste Ron auf, als sie außer Hörweite waren. Aus den Augenwinkeln bekam er mit, wie Cathy in die Haustierabteilung ging. "Wie kannst du denen einfach so eure Adresse geben? Falls du es noch nicht gemerkt hast, diese Verrückten mögen Harry nicht!"

Ginny zuckte einfach nur mit den Schultern. "Harrys Cousin schien sehr interessiert zu sein. Ich denke, wenn er zu Harry Kontakt haben will, dann soll man ihn nicht aufhalten."

"Das hat er doch gar nicht gesagt!", erwiderte Ron und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Er konnte seine kleine Schwester einfach nicht verstehen. Sie wusste doch, wie das Verhältnis von Harry und den Dursleys war, wieso provozierte sie noch etwas?

"Aber er wollte es, Ron, er wollte es!", beharrte sie. "Du hast doch gehört, was Harry uns erzählt hat. Er hatte wirklich Interesse, bevor die Dursleys damals in Sicherheit gebracht worden waren. Warum willst du das verhindern? Es ist doch schön, wenn er Interesse an seiner Familie hat."

"Ginny ...", sagte Ron sanft. Plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Es ging Ginny gar nicht um Dudley, es ging ihr um ... "Percy.", sagte er leise zu sich. "Dir geht es um Percy, oder?", wollte er wissen. Er konnte sehen, wie Harry sie überrascht ansah. Ginny schluckte und nickte langsam.

"Ja. Ja, es geht mir um Percy.", gestand sie schließlich und wischte sich hastig über ihre Augen. Ron wusste, wie ungern sie weinte. "Ich verstehe einfach nicht, dass er so wenig Interesse an uns allen zeigt. Wir sind immerhin seine Familie und er hat seit über fünfzehn Jahren nicht mehr mit uns geredet. Jedenfalls nicht freiwillig."

Ron seufzte und Hermine versuchte so behutsam wie möglich zu sagen: "Ihr macht es ihm aber auch nicht wirklich leicht, Kontakt aufzunehmen, Gin."

"Er hat es nicht anders verdient, Hermine.", sagte Ron und erschrak über die Härte in seiner Stimme. "Es ist nicht unser Fehler, dass er ein Idiot ist."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß, Ron. Ich weiß, dass er euch sehr verletzt hat, euch alle, aber ihr vermisst ihn doch. Egal, wie bescheuert er sich verhalten hat, ihr vermisst ihn. Er ist immerhin euer Bruder und ihr seid mit ihm aufgewachsen." Ron schluckte und Ginny griff nach Harrys freier Hand. "Und vielleicht solltet ihr wirklich in Erwägung ziehen, ihm einfach zu verzeihen. Denkt ihr nicht, dass schon genug Zeit verstrichen ist? Ihr wollt doch nicht wirklich euer restliches Leben damit verbringen, ihn zu hassen?" Ron und Ginny schauten sich lange an, bis Ron schließlich den Kopf schüttelte.

"Es ist sein Fehler. Es ist einzig und allein sein Fehler und er sollte sich entschuldigen. Das ist das mindeste, was wir erwarten können und er weiß das ganz genau, Hermine.", sagte er bestimmt und verschrenkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich sehe einfach nicht ein, warum wir es ihm so leicht machen sollen, wenn er es uns so schwer gemacht hat." Ginny schien nicht ganz so entschlossen zu sein wie Ron, aber Hermine war völlig klar, dass ihre Haltung die gleiche wie seine war. Percy hatte großen Schaden angerichtet und er schien wirklich alles andere als leicht zu reparieren zu sein.

Hermine legte die Arme um ihren Mann und küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Ihr macht es euch doch nur selber schwer, Ron, indem ihr versucht, ihn zu hassen." Ron starrte auf den Boden. "Er ist doch trotzdem eure Familie und ihr liebt ihn. Ihr liebt ihn. Er ist euer Bruder, genau wie Bill und Charlie und Fred und George eure Brüder sind." Sie strich ihm über die Wange und war erstaunt, als sie spürte, wie nass sie war. "Familie bedeutet euch alles. Und ich glaube nicht, dass Percy da wirklich so anders ist. Das ist eine Eigenschaft, die ihr alle in euch tragt und das ist eine Eigenschaft, die euch alle noch so viel liebenswerter macht, als ihr so schon seid." Sie seufzte. "Ihr seid nicht wie die Blacks und ihr seid auch nicht wie die Dursleys und ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass ihr irgendwann mal von Percys Grab stehen und euch Vorwürfe machen wollt, weil ihr zu stur gewesen seid, um ihm zu verzeihen."

Ginny schloss die Augen und lehnte sich Hilfe suchend an Harry. "Ich will das nicht.", murmelte sie kaum hörbar. "Aber er muss den ersten Schritt machen, Hermine.", beharrte sie und Ron nickte. Harrys Hand fuhr zärtlich durch das Haar seiner Frau. "Wir können das nicht tun. Mum versucht es schon seit Jahren und es hat nichts genützt. Es _muss _von ihm kommen."

"Du kannst sie nicht überzeugen, Hermine.", sagte Harry, nachdem er von Ginny zu Ron geblickt hatte. Hermine wusste, dass er recht hatte, schließlich kannte er die beiden Weasleys genauso gut wie sie selbst und sie war sicher, wäre Percy ihr Bruder, würde sie sich auch nicht dazu durchringen können, ihm zu verzeihen, egal, wie sehr auf sie eigeredet worden wäre. Sie hatte schließlich auch geschafft, monatelang nicht mit Ron zu sprechen wegen Lavender und sie war immerhin in ihn verliebt gewesen.

"Ich weiß, Harry.", sagte sie schließlich. "Aber einen Versuch war es doch trotzdem wert." Ron zog sie näher zu sich. "Schließlich ist es auch unsere Familie.", fügte sie, nicht ohne Stolz, hinzu. Hermine war unglaublich glücklich, wirklich zu einer Familie wie den Weasleys zu gehören, von denen sie fasziniert gewesen war, seit sie sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte.

"Es wird wieder.", sagte Harry überzeugt. "Es wird garantiert wieder gut werden." Er grinste. "Ich meine, wenn Dudley wirklich eine Freundin hat, dann wird Percy auch wieder mit euch reden."

**TBC...**


	19. Dezember: Unkooperativer Teig

**19. Dezember: Unkooperativer Teig**

"Verdammt noch mal!" Wütend knallte Hermine den Teig auf die Arbeitsplatte. Frustriert strich sie sich die Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, die sich aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz gelöst hatten. Sie hinterließ weiße Spuren auf ihrem Gesicht.

Cathy nickte zustimmend und starrte den Teig vorwurfsvoll an. Bis jetzt hatte alles so gut geklappt. Die Plätzchen hatten sich leicht ausstechen lassen und die meisten warteten schon ausgekühlt darauf, glasiert zu werden. Sie hatten alles sogar sehr gut ohne Ron und mit einem weinenden Matt bewältigt, aber das letzte bisschen Teig trieb die beiden Weasley-Frauen an ihre Grenzen. Er wollte einfach nicht, wie sie wollten. Er klebte an der Arbeitsplatte fest, ließ sich nicht ausrollen und wenn sie es dann dennoch geschafft hatten, etwas auszustechen, zerfiel ihnen das Plätzchen, bevor sie es auf das Backblech legen konnten.

Hermine und Cathy waren eigentlich recht zuversichtlich gewesen, den letzten Teig in einer guten halben Stunde zu schaffen, aber jetzt waren es schon anderthalb Stunden und sie hatten noch nicht mal die Hälfte geschafft. Ein Blech war mittlerweile mit unförmigen Weihnachtsbäumen gefüllt worden, aber das Ende war noch lange nicht in Sicht.

"Mum, jetzt mach doch was!", rief Cathy verzweifelt und deutete mit wilden Gesten auf den Saustall, in den sich ihre Küche verwandelt hatte.

"Was soll ich denn machen?", fragte Hermine händeringend. "Magie hilft uns hier auch nicht weiter, die macht das alles höchstens noch schlimmer." Hermine drehte sich um und schaute zu ihrem Sohn, der in seinem Tragesitz war und seinen Mund zu einem Lächeln verzogen hatte. "Ja, du hast gut lachen, du hast auch nur dafür gesorgt, dass die Mehltüte runterfliegt!", sagte sie ihm schlecht gelaunt, griff nach dem Teig und steckte sich ein großes Stück in den Mund. Cathy tat es ihr nach. "Ich glaube, aus dem Zeug kriegen wir nichts mehr hin.", stellte sie schließlich fest und aß ein weiteres Stück. Schmecken tat der Teig wenigstens, also erfüllte er immerhin noch seinen Zweck.

Sie drehte sich ganz um, als sie hörte, wie die Haustür aufgeschlossen wurde. "Ich bin wieder zu Hause!", hallte Rons Stimme in der Wohnung wider. Hermine musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Sie liebte es, wenn er diesen Satz sagte, denn dieser Satz sagte ihr, dass sie sein Zuhause war.

"Dad, endlich!", rief Cathy erleichtert und sprang in Rons Arme, sobald er in der Küchentür aufgetaucht war.

"Woah, was für eine Begrüßung.", sagte er überrascht und grinste seine Tochter an, die ihn stürmisch auf die Wange küsste und so auch Mehl auf seiner Nase hinterließ. Ron strich Cathy durch ihr unordentliches buschiges Haar, das dem ihrer Mutter unglaublich ähnelte. Cathy drückte sich eng an ihn.

"Du bist unsere letzte Rettung.", seufzte Hermine erschöpft und lehnte sich gegen die Arbeitsplatte. Sie wies auf den Teig, der sie in der letzten Stunde schon so viel Arbeit gekostet hatte. Ron stellte Cathy wieder auf festen Boden und ging zu seiner Frau. Auch er sah müde aus. Der Tag im Ministerium war sehr anstrengend gewesen und Ron war froh, seine Familie wieder um sich zu haben. Er legte die Arme um ihre Taille und küsste sie zur Begrüßung. Den Mehlgeschmack versuchte er zu ignorieren.

"Ich wiederhole: Was für eine Begrüßung!", sagte er grinsend, nachdem er sich von ihr gelöst hatte. Hermine lehnte sich an ihn.

"Cathy und ich können nicht mehr. Der verdammte Teig weigert sich, das zu tun, was wir wollen. Vielleicht war es eine schlechte Idee, mitten unter der Woche zu backen, mit deiner Hilfe würde es bestimmt schneller gehen." Hermine war gestern im Kaufhaus erschrocken eingefallen, dass sie dieses Jahr noch gar nicht gebacken hatten. Eigentlich hatten sie das immer schon Mitte Dezember gemacht, aber da an den Wochenenden immer etwas dazwischen gekommen war, waren die Plätzchen bis jetzt zu kurz gekommen. Das nächste Wochenende war schon verplant, außerdem war das schon viel zu nah an Weihnachten und viel zu kurzfristig. Deshalb hatten sie sich entschlossen, dass nur Hermine und Cathy am Mittwoch, also heute, backen und Ron so bald wie möglich dazu stoßen würde.

"Wie ich sehe, habt ihr noch eine andere Verwendung für den Teig gefunden.", stellte er fest und grinste. Er nahm sich ein Stück Teig und steckte es sich in den Mund. "Sehr gut.", stellte er zufrieden fest und beugte sich vor, um seine Frau ein weiteres Mal zu küssen.

"Ihr macht jetzt aber kein weiteres Baby, oder?", fragte Cathy vorsichtig und schaute ihre Eltern misstrauisch an. Rons Augen weiteten sich und er fing an zu husten.

"Ich dachte, du hast ihr das erklärt!", zischte er Hermine zu und starrte sie vorwurfsvoll an. Er hatte doch gewusst, dass sie darauf zurück kommen würde, er hatte es gewusst! Cathy war einfach viel zu neugierig und wissbegierig, als dass ihr die Erklärung von Hermine gereicht hätte. Aber er dachte, sie hätte verstanden, dass Babys nicht alleine vom küssen kommen.

"Hab ich auch!", wisperte Hermine zurück und schaute zu Cathy. "Schatz, du hast doch verstanden, dass man mehr machen muss, um Kinder zu bekommen, als sich zu küssen."

Cathy nickte langsam. "Jaah, schon, aber irgendwie kam mir das doch komisch vor.", gestand sie schließlich. Ron versteifte sich. Das konnte unangenehm werden. "Ich meine, Leute machen das doch nicht wirklich, oder? Das klingt so ... so eklig."

Ron nickte hektisch. "Ganz genau, Cathy, ganz genau. Das solltest du nie vergessen, Schatz, selbst wenn ein Junge mal sowas machen möchte und ... Hey!" Er sah wütend zu Hermine, die ihm den Ellbogen in die Rippen gerammt hatte und das nicht gerade sehr freundlich.

"Du kannst ihr doch nicht so einen Quatsch erzählen!", sagte sie hitzig und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und ging zu ihrer Tochter. "Hör zu, Cathy, ich weiß, im Moment klingt das für dich nicht besonders toll und du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, sowas jemals mit einem Jungen machen zu wollen. Ich weiß noch, als ich so alt war wie du, wollte ich nie in meinem Leben einen Jungen küssen." Hermine lächelte leicht. "Aber ich bin mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass sich das noch ändern wird und irgendwann wirst du sehr gerne einen Jungen küssen und irgendwann wirst du auch mit einem schlafen wollen, was aber natürlich nicht bedeutet, dass du unbedingt sofort ein Baby bekommen wirst, wenn du das tust. Es gibt genug Möglichkeiten, dass zu verhindern, aber das erkläre ich dir ein anderes Mal."

Cathy nickte. "Es klingt trotzdem nicht so toll.", sagte sie schließlich, nachdem sie nachgedacht hatte. Ron seufzte erleichtert, er hatte befürchtet, dass es schlimmer werden würde. Er konnte sich weiß Gott besseres vorstellen als mit seiner Tochter über Sex zu reden. Warum klärte die Schule sie nicht auf, für solche grundlegenden Sachen war sie doch schließlich da, oder nicht? Aber eigentlich war Ron alles recht, solange er nicht im selben Zimmer mit Cathy sein musste, wenn ihr diese Dinge erklärt wurden.

"Wie wäre es, wenn wir die fertigen Plätzchen glasieren?", fragte er überschwänglich. Bloß weg von diesem leidigen Thema, bloß weg davon! "Aus dem Teig wird sowieso nichts mehr werden, also können wir uns doch um den Rest kümmern und dann die Sauerei aufräumen. Was haltet ihr davon?" Er sah sie hoffnungsvoll an und betete inständig, vom Thema abgelenkt zu haben.

Hermine nickte müde und griff sich eine Glasur. Sie bedeutete Cathy, sich an den Küchentisch zu setzen. "Wir fangen mit dem Glasieren an und du räumst auf, ja?", schlug sie vor. Ron stöhne gequält auf. Im Stillen hatte er gehofft, dass es andersrum sein würde. Aber Hermine schaute ihn bittend aus müden Augen an und er nickte schließlich ergeben.

"Wenn's denn sein muss.", seufzte er. Aber wenigstens hatte Cathy aufgehört, sich für das Babymachverfahren (so hatte es sein Dad immer genannt) zu interessieren. "Fred und George haben übrigens heute in der Zentrale vorbeigeschaut und wollten wissen, was Cathys attraktive Mathelehrerin an Weihnachten vorhat.", erzählte Ron nach einer Weile, in der er die Küche schweigend von einer Mehlschicht befreit hatte. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, wie Hermine erschrocken zusammenzuckte. "Hast du eine Ahnung, was das zu bedeuten hat?", fragte er dann neugierig und hörte mit seiner Arbeit auf. "Ich dachte, nur Harry kennt Miss Johnson."

"Oh, ähm, ja, das.", stotterte Hermine und starrte verlegen auf das halb glasierte Plätzchen. Cathy war zu versunken in ihre eigene Arbeit, um das Gespräch zwischen ihrer Eltern zu bemerken. "Jaah, es wäre möglich, dass Fred und George sie mal getroffen haben.", sagte sie und Ron bemerkte, dass ihre Wangen leicht rosa waren.

"Und wann soll das gewesen sein?" Warum kannten seine Brüder die Lehrerin seiner Tochter? Das war Ron wirklich ein Rätsel.

"Jaah ... also ... ähm" Hermine warf einen Blick auf Cathy, stand dann schnell auf und zog Ron in die Küche. "Du weißt doch noch, dass ich vor ein paar Wochen wegen Cathys Fünf in der Arbeit in die Schule musste, oder?"

Ron nickte. Daran konnte er sich erinnern. "Aber du hast mir verboten, mitzukommen. Und jetzt willst du mir erzählen, dass du meine Brüder anstatt mich mitgeschleppt hast?" Hermine schüttelte hastig den Kopf und öffnete den Mund, aber Ron ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen. "Du willst also lieber, dass meine Brüder etwas mit Cathys Problemen zu tun haben als ich? Ich bin ihr Vater, Hermine, ich sollte mit Miss Johnson reden und nicht Fred!", sagte er erbost. Traute sie ihm nicht mal ein einfaches Gespräch mit einer Lehrkraft zu?

Hermine schüttelte panisch den Kopf. "Nein, Ron, so war das doch gar nicht! Ginny hat ihnen erzählt, dass ich bei der Frau bin und sie sind einfach reingeplatzt! Ich hatte damit gar nichts zu tun, ich hätte das lieber alleine mit ihr geregelt!" Sie sah ihn eindringlich an und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern, um ihn zu besänftigen. "Und es geht ganz sicher nicht darum, dass ich dir das nicht zutraue, Ron. Ich will einfach nur nicht, dass eine so hübsche Frau andauernd mit dir flirtet und ich daneben sitzen und zusehen muss."

Jetzt war es an Ron, den Kopf zu schütteln. "Ich flirte nicht mit -"

"Aber sie mit dir, Ron!", unterbrach Hermine ihn augenverdrehend. "Und ich konnte das einfach nicht mit ansehen, deshalb wollte ich nicht, dass du mitkommst. Ich wusste nicht, dass Fred und George sich da einmischen, aber sie haben sie wenigstens abgelenkt."

Ron nickte langsam und versuchte Hermine zu verstehen. Er hätte es wahrscheinlich genauso gemacht, wenn ein gutaussehender Lehrer mit Hermine geflirtet hätte. Er lächelte seine Frau an und umarmte sie. "In Ordnung. Aber das hättest du mir schon früher erzählen können."

Hermine zuckte schuldbewusst mit den Schultern. "Ich hab's vergessen." Sie schloss die Augen und schmiegte sich an ihren Mann. "Du hast den Zwillingen doch hoffentlich gesagt, dass Miss Johnson keine Zeit hat, oder?"

Er nickte. "Natürlich! Fred hätte sie am Ende noch in den Fuchsbau geschleppt und sie hätte versucht, allen Mathe beizubringen." Er schüttelte sich bei diesem abscheulichen Gedanken. "Das wäre das letzte, was ich wollte. Da würde ich vielleicht sogar noch Percy in Kauf nehmen." Hermine lachte und gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss.

"Mum, Dad, schaut mal!", rief Cathy begeistert und hielt grinsend ein Plätzchen in Form einer Katze in die Höhe, das genau wie Cosmo ausschaute.

**TBC...**


	20. Dezember: Verhängnisvolle Affäre

**20. Dezember: Verhängnisvolle Affäre**

"Was ist das für ein Geräusch?", rief der Chefauror laut durch die Abteilung. Ein lautes Klingeln war zu hören. "Was ist das für ein Geräusch?", wiederholte er noch einmal wütend. Alle anwesenden Auroren schauten sich suchend um, denn sie wussten, dass es nicht die beste Idee war, den Chefauror zu verärgern.

Harry stieß Ron in die Rippen, der mit halb offenem Mund auf einem Pergament eingeschlafen war. "Was?", fragte er benommen und hob leicht den Kopf.

"Das ist dein Handy, das da klingelt.", zischte Harry ihm zu. Ron wurde sich erst jetzt dieses nervenden Klingelns bewusst und war sofort hellwach. Mit hochroten Kopf beugte er sich zu seiner Tasche runter, die er unter seinen Schreibtisch gestellt hatte und begann, in ihr nach dem Telefon zu suchen.

"Ich wusste, es war ein Fehler, das Ding zu kaufen.", murmelte er und förderte es schließlich zutage. Das Klingeln wurde noch lauter, was Ron einige verwünschende Blicke von seinen Kollegen einbrachte. "'tschuldigung!", rief er laut und drückte auf den Knopf, um das Gespräch anzunehmen. Hermine hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie zwei von diesen Handy-Dingern kauften, denn sie wollte unter allen Umständen verhindern, dass es noch einmal zu so einem Fiasko kam wie dem mit der Bombe. Das Problem hätte so leicht verhindert werden können, wenn sie diese Handys zu dem Zeitpunkt schon gehabt hätten.

"Weasley!", rief der Chefauror aufgebracht und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. "Was hat das zu bedeuten?!"

Ron hielt mittlerweile das Telefon an sein Ohr. "Hallo?", fragte er und fragte sich, wer zum Teufel ihn um diese Zeit anrief. Jeder normale Mensch war arbeiten und Hermine war nicht der Typ, der ihn bei der Arbeit störte, außer, wenn es wichtig war. Aber laut dem Display war es ein unbekannter Anrufer und Hermine war nicht unbekannt.

"Ah, Mr Weasley, wie schön, dass ich Sie erreiche.", hörte Ron eine gurrende Frauenstimme. Er durchkramte sein Gedächtnis nach dieser Stimme, aber ihm fiel beim besten Willen niemand ein, zu dem sie gehören könnte.

"Ja?", fragte er verwirrt mit einem nervösen Seitenblick auf den Chefauror, der, wenn man nach seinem mörderischen Blick ging, noch nie im Leben ein Handy gesehen hatte. Er bedeutete Harry, dem Auroren zu erklären, was ein Handy war und stand schnell auf, um ungestört mit der Unbekannten zu telefonieren. "Wer spricht da?"

"Oh, hier ist Miss Johnson.", erklärte die Stimme.

"Oh", sagte Ron überrascht. Wenn er mit jemandem nicht gerechnet hatte, dann war es Cathys Lehrerin. Warum rief sie ihn an, wo sie sich doch denken konnte, dass er gerade bei der Arbeit war? "Ähm ... woher haben Sie diese Nummer?"

"Oh, Beziehungen.", flötete Miss Johnson. Ron legte die Stirn in Falten. "Sie wissen schon." Nein, er wusste nicht!

"Aha, und warum rufen Sie mich ausgerechnet jetzt an?" Ihm war eingefallen, dass nicht nur er sondern auch sie um diese Zeit arbeiten musste, schließlich war es mitten am Vormittag.

"Wir haben grade Pause, müssen Sie wissen, Mr Weasley, und ich dachte, ich ergreife einfach mal die Gelegenheit und rufe Sie an.", erklärte sie schnell. Ron nickte einem Kollegen zu, der fragend auf das Handy blickte.

"Und warum rufen Sie mich an? Haben Sie meine Frau nicht erreichen können? Ist etwas mit Cathy?", fragte er erschrocken. Er war so verwundert über diesen Anruf gewesen, dass er ganz vergessen hatte, dass etwas mit seiner Tochter passiert sein könnte. Warum rief diese Frau sonst bei ihm an?

"Nein, nein, alles in Ordnung mit Catherine.", erwiderte Miss Johnson und lachte geziert. Ron fühlte sich an Lavender erinnert. "Ich rufe nur an, um zu fragen, ob wir uns nicht heute Nachmittag treffen können. Ich müsste nämlich etwas mit Ihnen bezüglich Ihrer Tochter besprechen."

Jetzt war Ron vollends verwirrt. Warum sprach sie nicht mit Hermine über Cathy? Es war doch immer seine Frau, die Dinge bezüglich der Schule mit der Lehrerin regelte, vor allem, weil sie viel mehr Ahnung von Muggelschulen hatte als Ron, der von seiner Mutter zu Hause unterrichtet worden war. "Und warum sprechen Sie dann nicht mit Hermine?"

"Ihre Frau scheint mir bei diesem Problem nicht ... der richtige Ansprechpartner zu sein.", erklärte die Lehrerin.

"Es gibt also ein Problem mit meiner Tochter? Worum geht es?", hakte Ron nach. Sie hatte doch gerade gesagt, dass alles in Ordnung mit Cathy sei und jetzt gab es doch ein Problem. Etwas schlimmes konnte es nicht sein. Hatte sie etwa wieder unabsichtlich gezaubert?

"Es wäre mir lieber, wenn wir das nicht am Telefon besprechen würden.", sagte Miss Johnson schließlich nach einer Pause. "Wie wäre es, wenn Sie nach dem Unterricht zu mir kommen würden?", schlug sie stattdessen vor.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich muss arbeiten.", erwiderte er. Er war nicht besonders scharf darauf, sich mit dieser Frau persönlich zu unterhalten, besonders wenn Hermine nicht dabei war.

"Und wann sind Sie fertig?", bohrte sie nach.

Ron konnte gerade noch ein genervtes Stöhnen unterdrücken. "Um Fünf.", murmelte er schließlich wahrheitsgemäß. Ein Blick auf den Chefauroren sagte ihm jedoch, dass es wahrscheinlich heute sehr viel später werden würde.

"Perfekt.", sagte Miss Johnson begeistert. "Allerdings bin ich dann nicht mehr in der Schule." _Was ist daran dann bitte perfekt? _"Sie könnten allerdings auch zu mir nach Hause kommen."

"Warum können wir das Treffen nicht einfach auf einen anderen Tag verschieben? Dann kann meine Frau mitkommen.", schlug Ron vor, dem es alles andere als Recht war, zu dieser Frau nach Hause zu gehen.

"Nein, das geht nicht!", sagte sie sofort. "Es ist sehr dringend. Und es wäre mir lieber, wenn wir das unter uns erörtern würden. Väter haben doch eine ganz andere Sichtweise als Mütter."

"Jaah, ähm ..." Ron fuhr sich hilflos durch die Haare und starrte Harry an, der ihm gestikulierte, wieder reinzukommen. "Also schön.", sagte er schließlich alles andere als glücklich. Miss Johnson schien allerdings hellauf begeistert, als sie ihm ihre Adresse nannte.

_Na das kann ja was werden ..._

/-/

"Au, Matt, lass meine Haare los!", quietschte Hermine und versuchte ihre Haarsträhnen aus Matts festem Griff zu befreien. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass er es schaffen würde, ihre Haare zu erwischen, wenn er auf ihrem Bauch lag, aber irgendwie hatte er es doch hingekriegt. "Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass meine Haare tabu sind, junger Mann?", sagte sie streng und strich zärtlich über seine rosige Wange. Sie drehte den Kopf etwas, um auf die Wanduhr sehen zu können und versuchte, ihr ungutes Gefühl zu unterdrücken. "Wo dein Dad wohl bleibt?", murmelte sie. Matt gab ein Geräusch von sich, das man durchaus als tröstend interpretieren konnte. Hermine lächelte und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. "Danke, mein Schatz. Ich weiß, dass Dad dir auch fehlt. Und normalerweise ist er um halb neun immer schon zu Hause." Sie seufzte und setzte sich auf.

Hermine hörte Wasserplätschern im Badezimmer, das kurz darauf verstummte. Cathy kam in ihrem orangefarbenen Cannons-Schlafanzug auf dem Badezimmer und schaute ihre Mutter fragend an. "Dad ist noch nicht da, oder?", fragte sie besorgt.

Hermine schüttelte traurig den Kopf und stand auf. Sie nahm Matt erneut eine ihrer Haarsträhnen aus der Hand und schüttelte erneut den Kopf, was diesmal als Erziehungsmaßnahme gedacht war. "Leider nicht, Cathy. Aber vielleicht war heute mehr Papierkram da und deshalb kommt er später." Hermine glaubte zwar selbst nicht wirklich dran, denn das würde sicher nicht erklären, warum er über drei Stunden zu spät war. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, er wird schon noch kommen."

Cathy nickte und starrte auf die Haustür, als würde sie hoffen, dass Ron in ein paar Sekunden durch eben diese kommen würde.

"Du solltest nicht auf deinen Dad warten, du musst morgen in die Schule." Hermine strich ihrer Tochter durch ihre unordentlichen Locken. "Geh schlafen, Liebes. Dad kommt sicher bald und er wird nicht wollen, dass du wegen ihm morgen müde bist." Hermine gab ihr einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss auf die Stirn und schob sie dann mit sanfter Gewalt in ihr Zimmer. Sie hoffte, dass Cathy sich nicht zu viele Sorgen um ihren Dad machte. Es reichte schon, wenn Hermine das tat.

"Bist du sicher, Mum?", fragte Cathy und blickte Hermine skeptisch an.

Hermine nickte entschieden. "Ja, ja, ich bin mir sicher. Geh ins Bett und träum von Hogwarts, in Ordnung?", schlug sie dann vor. Hogwarts klappte meistens, wenn sie ihre Tochter ablenken wollte und diesmal war es auch nicht anders. Cathy war einfach viel zu fasziniert von der Schule. Hermine erinnerte sich noch zu gut an Cathys sehnsüchtigen Gesichtsausdruck, als so viele Mitglieder der Familie Weasley wie möglich Bills und Fleurs Tochter Nathalie zum Schulzug gebracht hatten. Hermine hoffte nur, dass Cathy nicht zu sehr enttäuscht sein würde, wenn sie erkannte, dass Hogwarts möglicherweise nicht ihren Vorstellungen entsprach. Sie wusste noch genau, wie sie selbst enttäuscht von der Schule gewesen war. Sie hatte gehofft, endlich von den Leuten anerkannt zu werden, anders als in der Grundschule, wo sie nur das besserwisserische, lernbesessene Mädchen gewesen war, dem merkwürdige Dinge passiert waren. Dass es in Hogwarts nicht anders gewesen war und sie immer noch nur für besserwisserisch gehalten worden war, war alles andere als schön für sie gewesen. Sie hatte erst angefangen, die Schule wirklich zu lieben, als Harry und Ron sich mit ihr angefreundet hatten. Die beiden waren das beste, was ihr jemals im Leben passiert war, abgesehen mal von ihren Kindern, die sie strenggenommen auch Ron zu verdanken hatte.

Also wo blieb er nur? Langsam machte sich Hermine wirklich Sorgen. So lange blieb Ron nie weg, ohne ihr Bescheid zu sagen oder ihr wenigstens eine Nachricht über jemanden zukommen zu lassen. Das würde sie verstehen. Er war Auror, da konnte schon mal etwas ungeplantes dazwischen kommen, aber normalerweise hatte er es immer noch geschafft, ihr irgendwie Bescheid zu geben, damit sie eben nicht alle dreißig Sekunden auf die Uhr starrte. Manchmal vergaß er es auch, aber so spät war er noch nie weggewesen, ohne irgendetwas zu sagen.

"Verdammt, Ron, wo bleibst du nur?", murmelte sie angespannt und schaute auf den munteren Matt. "Kannst du ihn nicht herzaubern?", fragte sie ihren Sohn traurig, der sie aber nur aus großen Augen anschaute. Er machte eine Handbewegung und Sekunden später hörte sie einen _Knall_.

Hermine fuhr herum und sah Ron, der mit zerzausten Haaren im Wohnzimmer stand und sie erleichtert anblickte.

"Oh Merlin sei Dank!", rief Hermine glücklich und umarmte ihn so gut es mit Matt auf dem Arm ging. Er schlang seine Arme um sie und schloss die Augen. "Warum kommst du so spät? Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, Ron!", wollte Hermine wissen und löste sich von ihm. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, wie rot sein Gesicht war. Besorgt schaute sie ihn näher an und erkannte, dass es roter Lippenstift war, der sich in seinem Gesicht befand. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und erkannte, dass sein Hemd falsch zugeknöpft war.

Ron hatte ihren Blick bemerkt. "Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht!", sagte er schnell.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Ihr Gehirn war noch damit beschäftigt gewesen, das, was sie gerade sah, zu verarbeiten, aber diese Bemerkung erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. "Ach ja? Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht?", fragte sie und hielt Matt etwas fester fest. "Für mich sieht es so aus, als wäre dein Gesicht voller Lippenstift, Lippenstift, der _nicht _von mir ist, und dein Hemd falsch zugeknöpft."

Ron seufzte und fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Okay, dann ist es doch so, wie es aussieht, aber es ist bestimmt nicht, was du denkst!", berichtigte er sich und ging einen Schritt auf seine Frau zu. Hermine trat sofort einen Schritt zurück. Sie kämpfte um Gelassenheit, obwohl ihr das äußert schwer fiel. Sie wartete seit Stunden auf ihn, hatte sich überlegt, was wohl mit ihm geschehen war, ein Gedanke war schlimmer als der andere gewesen und wo war er? Anscheinend hatte er sich mit irgendeinem Flittchen vergnügt! Und dann traute er sich in diesem Zustand nach Hause? Was hatte er denn erwartet?

"Was denke ich denn, Ron?", fragte sie bissig und trat einen weiteren Schritt zurück.

"Hermine, bitte", erwiderte er, ohne auf ihren Kommentar einzugehen. "Ich habe dich nicht betrogen! Ich würde dich nie betrügen!", sagte er flehentlich und schaute sie aus seinen wunderschönen blauen Augen flehentlich an. Würde sie ihn nicht so gut kennen, wäre sie auf diesen Dackelblick reingefallen. Aber nicht mit ihr! Es war offensichtlich, was passiert war, auch wenn es Hermine alles andere als typisch für Ron erschien. Sie schluckte.

"Und wie ist dann der Lippenstift auf dein Gesicht gekommen? Wieso ist dann dein Hemd falsch zugeknöpft und wieso sind dann deine Haare so verwuschelt? Hmm?", verlangte sie zu wissen und wünschte sich, sie hätte Matt nicht auf dem Arm. Sonst hätte sie ihn schlagen können, wie damals, als er einfach so mitten in der Horkrux-Suche wieder aufgetaucht war. "Was hast du für eine Erklärung dafür? Denn ich bin mir sicher, dass du heute morgen so _nicht _das Haus verlassen hast!"

"Ich war bei Miss Johnson.", sagte er nach einer kurzen Pause. Er öffnete den Mund, aber ihm blieben die Worte im Hals stecken, als Hermine schrie:

"BEI MISS JOHNSON?!" Sie hielt Matt nun so fest, dass er schon schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzog. Aber er schien zu wissen, dass er seine Eltern jetzt nicht stören durfte. "Was um alles in der Welt hast du bei dieser Person verloren, Ron?! Du weißt, dass sie auf dich steht, du weißt, dass sie dich auf der Stelle vernaschen würde, wenn sie könnte! Du weißt, dass ich sie nicht mag! Warum, zum Teufel, warst du also bei dieser Schlampe, Ron?!" Tränen der Wut stiegen ihr in die Augen. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet, das hatte sie wirklich nicht erwartet. Es war doch wirklich unglaublich, Ron war einfach so, ohne irgendeine Absprache mit ihr, zu dieser Möchtegernlehrerin gegangen und hatte noch die Nerven, _so _wieder nach Hause zu kommen!

Als nicht sofort eine Antwort kam wandte sie sich ab und wollte ins Schlafzimmer gehen. Sie konnte Rons Anblick nicht ertragen. Aber Ron ergriff ihren freien Arm und hielt sie fest. "Lass mich los!", sagte Hermine wütend und wollte sich befreien, aber er war stärker. "Lass mich los, Ron!", wiederholte sie lauter, aber er schüttelte stur den Kopf und zwarng sie mit seiner anderen Hand dazu, ihn anzusehen und nicht ihre Hand.

"Erst bis du mir zugehört hast, Hermine.", erwiderte er stur und ebenso wütend wie sie. "Ich will nicht schon wieder so einen Streit, denn es war absolut nichts zwischen mir und Cathys Lehrerin! Nichts! Hast du das verstanden?", sagte er deutlich und starrte ihr in die Augen.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich habe nicht verstanden. Und ich will nicht verstehen! Ich muss gar nicht verstehen, denn es ist offensichtlich, Ron! Hörst du? Es ist offensichtlich! Und jetzt lass mich verdammt noch mal los!" Sie zerrte wieder an ihrer Hand, aber wenn sie etwas erreichte, dann nur, dass sein Griff stärker wurde. Seine andere Hand lag noch immer auf ihrem Gesicht und es war ihr unmöglich, etwas anderes als ihn anzublicken.

"Ich werde dich nicht loslassen, bis wir das geklärt haben, Hermine!", beharrte er. Etwas flehentliches lag in seiner Stimme. "Denkst du wirklich, ich wäre so blöd und würde dich mit Cathys Lehrerin betrügen? Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde für diese Frau das Leben zerstören, das wir uns gemeinsam in den letzten Jahren aufgebaut haben? Ist das wirklich dein Ernst? Kennst du mich so wenig?"

Hermine erkannte den verletzten Ausdruck in seinen Augen und musste schlucken. Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf und spürte, wie sich der Griff um ihr Handgelenk etwas lockerte. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass Ron zu so etwas fähig war, so etwas würde ihr Ron nie machen, aber es gab doch keine andere Möglichkeit. "Nein, eigentlich nicht.", sagte sie schließlich und war erstaunt, wie brüchig ihre Stimme klang. "Aber es gibt keine andere Erklärung dafür, Ron. Was soll ich denn sonst denken, wenn nicht das?", fragte sie jetzt und fühlte sich verzweifelt. Warum konnte nicht einmal in ihrem Leben alles richtig laufen? Warum musste immer alles so kompliziert werden?

"Hättest du mir zugehört, dann wüsstest du schon, was passiert ist.", erwiderte er und wischte mit seinem Daumen eine Träne weg, die über Hermines Wange rollte. "Bitte, hör mir einfach zu, Mine, dann kannst du mich immer noch anschreien, wenn du willst."

Hermine nickte, unfähig, etwas zu sagen.

"Miss Johnson hat mich heute Nachmittag auf dem Handy angerufen. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie meine Nummer über Beziehungen bekommen hat, aber das ist nicht weiter wichtig. Sie wollte, dass ich mich wegen Cathy mit ihr treffe. Sie meinte, dass es wichtig wäre und dass wir das nicht am Telefon besprechen sollten. Ich wollte mit dir zusammen zu ihr gehen, aber sie hat darauf bestanden, dass nur ich komme. Als ich ihr gesagt habe, dass ich bis fünf Uhr arbeiten muss, hat sie gemeint, ich soll direkt zu ihr nach Hause kommen, weil sie nicht mehr in der Schule ist."

Hermine zog scharf die Luft ein. Das war doch nicht zu fassen! Auf soetwas fiel Ron rein! Aber wenn Cathy der Vorwand war, dann konnte sie ihn sogar etwas verstehen, nichts war ihm wichtiger als seine kleine Prinzessin. Trotzdem war es einfach dumm.

"Als ich dort angekommen bin hat sie in irgendeinem schwarzen Fummel die Tür geöffnet und mit ein Glas Wein in die Hand gedrückt. Ich wusste gar nicht, wie mir geschah, so schnell hat sie mich in ihre Wohnung gezerrt. Kaum war die Tür zu, hat sie angefangen, mich wie wild abzuküssen und mein Hemd aufzureißen. Ich konnte sie gerade noch wegschieben, aber sie war sowas von penetrant, das glaubst du nicht. Schließlich hab ich ihr einfach den Wein ins Gesicht gekippt, bin aus der Wohnung geflüchtet und so schnell wie ich konnte hierher appariert. Ich war froh, weg von ihr zu sein." Hermine schluckte noch einmal und schaute ih einfach nur an. Sie wusste nicht wirklich, was sie von dieser Geschichte halten und darauf erwidern sollte. Ron beunruhigte ihr Schweigen anscheinend zutiefst.

"Hermine, bitte glaub mir!", flehte er jetzt wirklich und ließ ihren Arm los. "Es war so, wie ich gesagt habe. Ich würde nie etwas mit ihr anfangen, nie! Ich liebe dich! Was muss ich tun damit du mir glaubst? Was muss ich tun, damit das nicht zwischen uns steht? Ich ... ich zeige dir die Erinnerung in einem Denkarium, damit du siehst, dass es die Wahrheit ist oder ... oder ich lasse Miss Johnson Veritaserum schlucken, damit sie dir die Wahrheit sagt. Ich tu alles, damit du mir glaubst.", sagte er schnell und schaute sie so traurig an, dass Hermine schwer damit kämpfen musste, nicht sofort zu weinen anzufangen. "Bitte, Hermine, sag mir, was ich tun muss."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und Ron trat einen Schritt zurück. Er sah aus wie ein Hund, den man getreten hatte. "Du musst nichts sagen, Ron." Er nickte mit viel Anstrengung und drehte sich um. "Du musst nichts sagen, Ron!", sagte sie schnell, als sie erkannte, wie er es gedeutet hatte und hoffte, dass es nicht zu spät war "Weil ich dir glaube."

Er wandte sich wieder um und schaute so erleichtert aus, wie Hermine ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte, als sie seinen Heiratsantrag angenommen hatte. Bevor sie sich versah, umarmte er sie und drückte sie so fest an sich wie es nur ging. "Ich liebe dich, Mine, ich liebe dich. Daran wird sich nie etwas ändern.", murmelte er in ihre Haare.

"Versprochen?", flüsterte sie. Tränen strömten jetzt unaufhaltsam über ihre Wangen, aber es kümmerte sie nicht.

"Versprochen.", erwiderte er. "Fest versprochen. Bis dass der Tod uns scheidet, oder nicht?" Er ließ sie soweit los, dass er sie ansehen konnte.

Sie nickte. "Ja, bis dass der Tod uns scheidet und keine Sekunde früher."

**TBC...**


	21. Dezember: Bäume, Porzellan & Geschwister

**21. Dezember: Bäume, Porzellan und Geschwister**

"Kann mir vielleicht jemand helfen?", rief Ron schnaufend, nachdem er eine halbe Minute gebraucht hatte, um die Wohnungstür zu öffnen. "Hallo? Jemand da? Ich brauche HILFE!" Das letzte Wort schrie er, in der Hoffnung, dass eines seiner anscheinend tauben Mädchen sein dringendes Bedürfnis nach Hilfe vielleicht bemerken würde. Aber anscheinend war dem nicht so. "HALLO?!", schrie er noch lauter.

"Was ist denn los?" Hermine kam mit erhobenem Zauberstab aus dem Badezimmer gestürmt. Ihre langen Haare waren klitschnass und mit einer Hand hielt sie ein rotes Handtuch fest, das sie fahrig um ihren nassen Körper geschlungen hatte. "Wurdest du verfolgt, Ron?", fragte sie und schaute sich hektisch in der Wohnung um.

Ron schüttelte schwer atmend den Kopf. "Ich wollte nur Hilfe, mit der ich dieses Monstrum in die Wohnung hieven kann.", erklärte er. Er sah, wie Hermines Blick auf ihn fiel und sie ihn fragend anblickte, bis ihr auffiel, das er einen Weihnachtsbaum umklammert hielt.

"Du hast schon einen Baum?", fragte sie ihn und klang verletzt. Ron wusste, wieso. Er hatte es geahnt, aber der Baum war ihm die Sache wert gewesen.

"Ich weiß, wir wollten ihn zusammen aussuchen, Hermine, aber als ich von der Arbeit nach Hause gegangen bin, hab ich diesen Baum bei einem Händler gesehen und ich wusste einfach, dass es der Richtige war. Ich wusste es. Ich hätte euch ja geholt, aber ich hatte Angst, dass ein anderer ihn vor mir kauft.", sagte er und schaute sie flehentlich an. Nicht, weil er wollte, dass sie ihm verzieh, sondern weil er wollte, dass sie ihm endlich dabei half, dieses verdammte Ding in ihre Wohnung zu schaffen.

Hermine legte den Kopf schief und schien zu überlegen. Sie bemerkte gar nicht, wie Wasser aus ihrem Haar tropfte und langsam den Teppich durchnässte. Schließlich seufzte sie. "Na schön, wenn's denn sein muss." Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und der schöne Baum schwebte langsam aus Rons Armen ins Wohnzimmer. Hermine ließ ihn vor dem Fenster herunter und schaute den Baum prüfend an.

Ron kam nicht umhin, stolz auf sich zu sein, weil er so ein Meisterstück gefunden hatte. Der Baum war groß, aber nicht zu groß, gut und gerade gewachsen, er war an der Spitze nicht zu karg und er war sehr schön grün. Mit ihrem Schmuck würde er wirklich super aussehen.

Hermine schien zu dem selben Schluss zu kommen, denn ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. "Okay, ich vergebe dir, Ron.", sagte sie schließlich und er atmete erleichtert aus. Denn auf einen weiteren Streit hatte er definitiv keine Lust, von denen hatten sie in den letzten Wochen beim Merlin schon genug gehabt. Aber der Baum war perfekt und Hermine schien es glücklicherweise auch so zu sehen.

"Gut", erwiderte er und grinste. Er trat näher zu seiner Frau und hörte dabei ein platschendes Geräusch. Verwirrt schaute er nach unten und entdeckte einen nassen Fleck auf dem Teppich. Er räusperte sich. "Ich will ja nichts sagen, Hermine, Liebling, aber vielleicht solltest du dir deine Haare trocknen, wenn du nicht willst, dass unsere Wohnung schon wieder unter Wasser gesetzt wird."

Sie schaute ihr fragend an und er wies auf den Boden. Ihre Augen wurden groß. "Das hatte ich völlig vergessen!", rief sie und wollte wieder ins Badezimmer gehen, aber Ron hielt sie am Arm fest und zog seinen Zauberstab, mit dem er zuerst den Teppich trocknete und ihn dann auf die Haare seiner Frau richtete. Aber Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Du weißt doch, wie meine Haare auf Trockensprüche reagieren.", widersprach sie und er senkte seinen Zauberstab leicht enttäuscht wieder. Er wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie mochte er es, wenn ihre Haare noch buschiger waren als sonst und leicht in alle Richtungen abstanden. Dann hatte ihre Frisur seiner Meinung nach eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit der von einem Sänger einer Muggelband, Peking Hotel oder so ähnlich. Richtig an den Namen konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern, aber an die Plakate, die eine Weile vor einigen Jahren in ganz London verteilt gewesen waren. Hermine hatte empört ihren Zauberstab gezogen, als er ihr von dieser gewissen Ähnlichkeit erzählt hatte, und Ron hatte seitdem tunlichst vermieden, noch einmal davon zu sprechen.

"Soll ich dir helfen?", wollte er wissen, aber sie schüttelte so heftig den Kopf, dass er einige Tropfen in die Augen bekam. "Nein, ohne dich geht es viel schneller, aber danke." Ron schaute enttäuscht drein. Er hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, mit einer fast unbekleideten nassen Hermine im Badezimmer zu sein, aber seine Frau hatte anscheinend andere Pläne. "Jetzt, wo du schon den Baum angeschleppt hast, kannst du ihn auch gleich schmücken. Der Schmuck ist auf dem Dachboden."

Ron verzog das Gesicht. "Oh bitte nicht, Hermine.", stöhnte er. "Ich will nicht schon wieder da rauf!" Er hasste diesen dunklen gemeingefährlichen Ort, der voller Spinnen war.

"Du kannst ja bei Mr Watson klingeln, vielleicht geht er mit dir rauf.", schlug sie vor und lachte angesichts Rons erschrockener Miene. "Dann hast du wenigstens Gesellschaft."

Ron schnaubte. "Da ist Matt eine bessere Gesellschaft als dieser neugierige Idiot. Ich bin ihm vorhin im Flur begegnet, als ich den Baum hochgeschleppt habe. Denkst du, er ist auf die Idee gekommen, mir zu helfen?"

"Wie ich Mr Watson kenne, nein.", erwiderte Hermine und ging zurück ins Bad. Sie hatte einen weiteren Fleck auf dem Teppich hinterlassen, den Ron wegzauberte. "Komm schon, Ron, hol den blöden Schmuck, dann können wir den Baum alle zusammen behängen. Cathy wird sich sicher freuen." Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und Ron konnte kurz darauf das Geräusch des Föhns hören. Er stöhnte. Er hasste es, wenn Hermine die Tochter-Karte ausspielte, denn sie wusste ganz genau, dass er alles für seine Prinzessin tun würde. So hatte sie ihn schon zu manch einer dämlichen Aktion überredet.

Murrend ging er zur Tür. Er hasste Weihnachten.

/-/

"Aua! Verdammt nochmal, was für ein Schwachsinn!" Stöhnend richtete Ron sich auf und versuchte aufzustehen, was gar nicht so leicht war, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er unter lauter Porzellan begraben war. Absolut hässlichem Porzellan, mit vielen Kätzchen drauf. Hätten sich die Viecher bewegt, Ron hätte geschworen, dass sie von Umbridge waren. Er tastete nach seinem Zauberstab und murmelte "_Wingardium Leviosa"_. Das Porzellan flog in die Luft und er konnte aufstehen. Er hob den Zauberspruch auf und hörte Sekunden später ein lautes Klirren. Alle Tassen und Untertassen und Teller waren in Scherben zersprungen. Zufrieden betrachtete er sie. Das hatte er immer mit Umbridges scheußlicher Sammlung machen wollen, aber nie die Gelegenheit oder den Mut dazu gehabt. Das hier war so etwas wie Rache, auch wenn es Umbridge natürlich nicht betraf. Er hob den Zauberstab erneut und reparierte das Geschirr wieder. Eine Minute später sahen die Kartons aus, als wäre nie jemand in sie hineingefallen und das Porzellan war wieder sicher verwahrt.

Ron entzündete seinen Zauberstab und machte sich daran, weiter nach ihrem Weihnachtsschmuck zu suchen. Die Deckenlampe war ausgefallen, wahrscheinlich war die Glühbirne kaputt, aber er hatte glücklicherweise seinen Zauberstab. Gut, dass hier nur selten Leute hochkamen. Und selbst wenn, in der Dunkelheit würden sie eh nicht erkennen, was genau Ron in der Hand hielt.

Im hintersten Eck stieß er endlich auf ihre alten Kartons, die er Anfang des Jahres dorthin verfrachtet hatte. Er überlegte, ob es sich lohnte, alle mit nach unten zu nehmen, besonders, da sie an Weihnachten gar nicht zu Hause, sondern im Fuchsbau waren, aber er erinnerte sich daran, wie glücklich Cathy immer war, wenn die Wohnung dekoriert war und so entschloss er sich dann doch dazu, alle mitzunehmen.

/-/

Zehn Minuten später öffnete er erneut die Wohnungstür. Dieses mal war das Wohnzimmer allerdings nicht leer, Cathy stand vor dem großen grünen Baum und hielt Matt im Arm. Ron musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als er seine beiden Kinder zusammen so stehen sah. Es war schon schön, eine eigene Familie zu haben, auch wenn sie nicht so groß war, wie er es sich vielleicht gewünscht hatte. Er hatte immer viele Kinder haben wollen, was wohl daran lag, dass er in einer Großfamilie aufgewachsen war, aber wenn er es sich recht überlegte, hatte man mit zweien schon genug zu tun und eigentlich war es so perfekt.

Cathy drehte sich um und strahlte ihren Vater an. "Dad, hast du den Baum geholt?", wollte sie sofort wissen und stürmte auf ihn zu, um ihn zu umarmen.

Ron hielt sie auf Armlänge von sich weg und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Sachte, Cathy, du willst doch deinen Bruder nicht zerquetschen, oder?", fragte er grinsend und fuhr Matt durch die wenigen Haare, die er schon hatte.

Cathy schaute das Baby an und schien zu überlegen. "Eigentlich nicht.", sagte sie schließlich und grinste. "Er hat geweint und Mum war im Bad, deshalb hab ich ihn genommen.", rechtfertigte sie sich und wollte ihrem Vater schon das Baby geben, aber Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

"Du kannst ihn gerne noch eine Weile halten, ich muss noch die Kisten großzaubern.", sagte er und zog einige kleine Kisten aus seinem Umhang. Als er seine beiden Kinder zusammen gesehen hatte, war ihm aufgefallen, wie wenig Zeit Cathy eigentlich mit ihrem kleinen Bruder verbrachte. Natürlich, Matt war noch ein Baby und sehr viel anzufangen war nicht mit ihm, aber, überlegte Ron, schaden tat es trotzdem nicht, wenn sie sich um ihn etwas kümmern würde. Und wenn sie ihn nur hielt. In ein paar Jahren würde sie in Hogwarts sein, ihre Familie nur in den Ferien sehen und die geschwisterliche Bindung würde nicht sehr stark sein. Rons Bindung zu Bill und Charlie war sehr viel schwächer als zum Beispiel zu Fred und George, die er sehr viel besser kannte, weil sie viel mehr Zeit gemeinsam verbracht hatten. Am schwächsten natürlich war die Bindung zu Percy, aber das war sein eigener Fehler und egal wie oft Hermine noch auf ihn einredete, seine Haltung diesbezüglich würde sich nicht ändern.

Aber Cathy und Matt hatten die Chance, eine gute geschwisterliche Beziehung aufzubauen und Ron hoffte, dass sie das auch schaffen würden. Schließlich war ein Geschwisterchen neben einer Katze Cathys größter Wunsch gewesen.

Cathy nickte und schaute ihren Bruder aufmerksam an. Dann wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit allerdings auf ihren Vater gelenkt, der Magie anwendete, um die Kartons großzuzaubern. Cathy konnte nie genug von Zauberei bekommen und war immer noch fasziniert davon, obwohl sie von kleinauf daran gewöhnt war. Sie konnte es nicht erwarten, bis sie endlich nach Hogwarts durfte und es dauerte immer noch so lange, bis es endlich soweit war.

"Darf ich den Baum wieder schmücken, Dad?", fragte sie, nachdem alles seine ursprüngliche Größe erlangt hatte. Letztes Jahr hatte sie es machen dürfen, wenn auch nur, weil ihre Eltern sich deshalb in die Haare gekriegt hatten, aber das war egal, denn sie hatte es toll hinbekommen.

Ron nickte langsam. "Ich denke schon. Ich glaub nicht, dass deine Mutter etwas dagegen hat.", sagte er schließlich. "Ich zauber in der Zwischenzeit den anderen Kram an Ort und Stelle." Er nahm ihr Matt jetzt doch ab, damit sie beide Hände frei hatte und murmelte einige Sprüche. Einige Girlanden, Kerzen und ein Mistelzweig flogen an die vorgesehenen Plätze, während Cathy sich an einigen Kugeln zu schaffen machte.

"Hey, ihr seid ja schon fast fertig.", stellte Hermine fest, die gerade aus dem Badezimmer gekommen war. Ihre Haare hatten etwas von ihrer Buschigkeit verloren und waren eher lockig geworden und sie hatte sich einen sauberen blauen Pullover angezogen, auf dem kein Babysabber zu sehen war. Als sie näher kam, konnte Ron einen Kokosnussgeruch wahrnehmen, der ihm vorhin gar nicht aufgefallen war, von dem er aber wusste, dass er von ihrem Shampoo kam. "Danke, dass du dich auf den gruseligen Dachboden getraut hast.", flüsterte sie ihm zu und gab ihm einen kurzen, aber dennoch zärtlichen Kuss.

Ron grinste. "Schon okay. Ich hab etwas Wut auf Umbridge abbauen können, es hat sich gelohnt."

Hermine schaute ihn fragend an, während er seinen Zauberstab vor Matt in Sicherheit brachte, der mit seiner kleinen Hand danach gegrabscht hatte. "Ich bin in das Porzellan von Mrs Peters gefallen. Da sind auch so scheußliche Katzen drauf.", erklärte er ihr. "Aber keine Sorge, es ist alles wieder in Ordnung." Sie nickte beruhigt. Er hob seine freie Hand hoch. "Allerdings hat mein Finger etwas abgekriegt."

Sie blickte mitleidig drein. "Oh, du Armer.", sagte sie, nahm seine Hand und küsste seinen Zeigefinger sanft. "Besser?", fragte sie dann. Ron schüttelte den Kopf. Er war froh, dass Hermine endlich mal wieder gut gelaunt war. Matt schlief schon etwas länger, weshalb auch sie etwas länger schlafen konnten und glücklicherweise hatte sie das Thema Miss Johnson nicht mehr angesprochen. Er hoffte wirklich, dass jetzt endlich mal alles gut sein würde, zwischen ihnen.

"Noch lange nicht.", murmelte er ihr zu. Hermine zog ihn näher zu sich und küsste ihn erneut. Dieses Mal allerdings richtig. Ron löste seine Hand aus Hermines Griff und schlang sie um ihre Taille, um sie noch näher zu ihm zu bringen. Matt quietschte überrascht, wurde aber ignoriert.

Erst Cathys Stimme drang zu ihnen durch. "Wenn ihr dann mal fertig mit Knutschen seid, könntet ihr euch dann den Baum ansehen?", fragte sie ärgerlich, die Hände, wie ihre Mutter oft, in die Hüften gestemmt und mit dem Kopf auf den prächtigen, schon fast fertig geschmückten Baum deutend.

**TBC...**


	22. Dezember: Ängste

**22. Dezember: Ängste**

"Du hast dir doch gestern erst die Haare gewaschen.", sagte Ron kopfschüttelnd und musterte seine Frau, die gerade ihre frisch getrockneten Haare kämmte.

"Ich weiß, Ron, aber Matt hat mir ein Glas Milch drüber gekippt.", erklärte sie und musterte prüfend ihr Spiegelbild. Hermine war beim Mittagessen ihre Serviette heruntergefallen und als sie sich heruntergebeugt hatte, hatte Matt nach Cathys vollem Milchglas gegrabscht, es war umgefallen und direkt ihr auf den Kopf. "Und ich will heute Abend gut aussehen."

Ron verschränkte die Hände vor der Brust und schaute genervt drein. "Warum musst du heute unbedingt weg?"

"Weil Ginny das vorgeschlagen hat, Ron. Wir hatten schon ewig keinen Mädelsabend mehr und zum Ferienanfang können wir uns das ruhig mal gönnen!", erwiderte Hermine augenverdrehend. Es war ihr erster Abend, den sie ohne Matt verbrachte und genau das brauchte sie im Moment. Zwar war ihr klar, dass ihr Baby ihr fehlen würde, aber sie brauchte auch mal etwas Zeit, in der sie sich nur auf sich konzentrieren konnte. Aber Ron schien das natürlich wieder nicht zu verstehen. Er war ja fast den ganzen Tag im Ministerium, er hatte Abwechslung, sie hatte nur Babysabber. Sie musste sich auch mal wieder wie eine richtige Frau fühlen und nicht nur wie eine Mutter, obwohl sie das natürlich sehr gerne war.

"Jaah, schon, aber trotzdem.", druckste Ron herum. "Warum denn ausgerechnet heute? Wir wollen morgen in den Fuchsbau, wir müssen noch packen und -"

"Das kannst du auch mal alleine machen!", widersprach Hermine, während sie an ihm vorbei in ihr Schlafzimmer zu ihrem Kleiderschrank ging. Eine Strumpfhose hatte sie schon herausgesucht, jetzt musste sie nur noch das passende Kleid finden. Und passend in dem Sinne, dass sie hineinpasste und nicht wie eine Presswurst aussah. Sie hatte immer noch etwas Übergewicht nach ihrer Schwangerschaft. Im Moment hatte sie einfach nicht die Geduld für eine Diät, besonders, wenn es so gutes Gebäck zu Weihnachten gab.

"Und dann muss ich mir von dir wieder drei Tage anhören, dass ich das Falsche eingepackt habe. Nein danke, Hermine!", sagte Ron kopfschüttelnd.

Hermine seufzte und machte sich daran, die Strumpfhose anzuziehen. Sie verstand einfach nicht, warum er heute so mies gelaunt war. Es war schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass sie sich mit Ginny einen Frauenabend machte. Und es war ja auch nicht so, als ob Ron alleine bleiben würde, denn Harry kam bald mit Diane vorbei. Außerdem war Cathy ja da und sie hatte sich diesen freien Abend mehr als nur verdient.

"Okay, dann packst du eben nicht, Ron. Ich mach das dann morgen.", erwiderte sie und schaute erneut prüfend in den Kleiderschrank. Schließlich wählte sie ein schlichtes schwarzes Kleid ohne Ärmel und einem nicht allzu tiefen Ausschnitt. Bis unter die Brust war es eng anliegend, danach fiel es etwas weitläufiger bis unter ihre Knie. So konnte man die paar Kilos, die Hermine zu viel hatte, nicht sehen und sie sah sehr gut aus. Ihr Haar hielt sie mit einigen schwarzen Haarspangen im Zaum. Ihr Make-Up war sehr dezent und fiel kaum auf. Zufrieden betrachtete Hermine sich im großen Zimmer in ihrem Schlafzimmer und drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse, um zu überprüfen, ob auch alles gut saß.

Sie hörte Matt vor sich hinbrabbeln und drehte sich lächelnd um. Sie ging zu seinem Bettchen und schaute hinein. "Na, gefällt dir Mummy?", fragte sie und strich ihm über die Wange. Ron schnaubte. "Was ist denn?", wollte sie wissen und drehte sich genervt zu ihrem Mann um. "Stimmt etwas nicht?"

"Wo gehen meine kleine Schwester und du denn hin?", wollte er wissen und starrte sie missmutig an.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und ging an ihm vorbei ins Wohnzimmer, um noch ein Paar Schuhe auszusuchen. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, Ron. Aber ich wusste nicht, dass ich dir Rechenschaft schuldig bin.", sagte sie. Ihre gute Laune verschwand langsam. Was war nur los mit Ron? "Ich kann gut auf mich selbst aufpassen, keine Sorge."

Ron erwiderte nichts, sondern presste nur die Lippen fest zusammen. Hermine verdrehte die Augen, beschloss aber, sich nicht von seiner schlechten Laune anstecken zu lassen und schlüpfte in ein paar schwarze High Heels.

"Wow, Mum, du siehst toll aus!", rief Cathy begeistert und starrte ihre Mutter bewundernd an. Hermine lächelte geschmeichelt. Wenigstens irgendjemand, der ihre Mühe zu würdigen wusste.

"Danke, Liebes", sagte Hermine und öffnete die Haustür, nachdem sie ein Klingeln gehört hatte. Vor ihr standen Harry, der Diane auf dem Arm hielt und Ginny, die sie anstrahlte und umarmte.

"Hermine, du siehst toll aus.", sagte sie und umarmte auch kurz ihren Bruder. Hermine küsste Harry und Diane auf die Wange und griff nach ihrem Mantel.

"Du aber auch, Gin.", erwiderte Hermine. Ginny grinste zufrieden. Sie trug einen ziemlich engen schwarzen Rock, der ihr bis zu den Knien ging und dazu ein schwarzes Top, sowie schwarze hochhackige Stiefel. Ihre roten langen Haare trug sie offen und ihr Lippenstift passte sehr gut dazu.

"Es wurde mal wieder Zeit für so einen Abend.", sagte sie begeistert und küsste erst ihre Tochter und dann ihren Mann.

"Wo wollt ihr denn hin, Gin?", wollte Ron wissen und hielt seine Schwester am Arm fest, bevor die wieder aus der Wohnung stürmen konnte. Hermine schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. So aufgedreht hatte sie Ginny schon lange nicht mehr erlebt.

"Ich hab keine Ahnung, Ron.", erwiderte sie und befreite sich aus seinem Griff. "Wir werden sehen."

"Und wann plant ihr, nach Hause zu kommen?", hakte er stur nach. Hermine verdrehte die Augen und zog sich ihren Mantel ohne seine Hilfe an. Merlin, war er heute ein Stinkstiefel!

"Ich weiß es nicht, Dad!", sagte Ginny, packte Hermine am Arm und zog sie aus der Wohnung. Sie winkte ihrer Nichte noch kurz zu, dann fiel die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss. "Was ist denn heute mit Ron los?", wollte sie wissen.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und hielt sich am Geländer fest, um nicht die Balance zu verlieren. Es war schon eine Weile her, seit sie hohe Schuhe getragen hatte. "Ich hab keine Ahnung. Er ist schon den ganzen Abend so komisch drauf. Man könnte fast meinen, er hat etwas dagegen, dass ich auch mal ausgehe."

"Vielleicht hat er auch nur eine seiner Stimmungsschwankungen.", vermutete Ginny lachend. Hermine lächelte und folgte ihrer Freundin und Schwägerin aus dem Haus.

/-/

"Sag mal, was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte Harry seinen besten Freund und blickte ihn stirnrunzelnd an. "Wieso willst du alles so genau wissen, sonst gehen Gin und Hermine doch auch immer ins Blaue rein, wenn sie ihre Mädelsabende haben."

Ron trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und schaute betreten zu Boden. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Cathy sich unauffällig in ihr Zimmer begab, um die Erwachsenen nicht zu stören, höchstwahrscheinlich. Ron war ihr dankbar dafür. "Ich dachte nur, dass es vielleicht ganz gut wäre, wenn ich wüsste, wo ich die Mutter meiner Kinder finden kann, wenn es irgendein Problem geben sollte.", sagte er abwehrend.

Harry schaute ihn erstaunt an. "Du wirst doch wohl ein paar Stunden ohne Hermine mit den Kindern klarkommen, oder?"

Ron verdrehte die Augen. "Das meine ich doch gar nicht! Natürlich kann ich alleine mit den Kindern klarkommen, ich bin immerhin schon seit ein paar Jahren Vater.", sagte er entrüstet. Soviel konnte man ihm doch wohl noch zutrauen! "Aber nur mal angenommen, dass ... keine Ahnung ... dass Matt aus seinem Bett fällt und ins St Mungo muss -"

"Warum sollte Matt denn aus seinem Gitterbett fallen?", fragte Harry verwirrt und setzte seine Tochter in einem Sessel ab. Er gab ihr ihren Beißring, auf dem sie sofort selig herumlutschte, während sie ihre Umgebung mit großen Augen musterte (so oft war sie dann auch noch nicht bei Ron und Hermine gewesen). "Er kann doch noch nicht mal für fünf Minuten aufrecht sitzen."

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es geht doch nur darum, dass etwas passieren _könnte_, Harry, und ich wüsste nicht, wo ich sie finden kann." Er ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und griff missmutig nach der Fernbedienung. Harry betrachtete ihn kopfschüttelnd. Ron war es egal, Harry verstand ihn einfach nicht.

"Ihr habt doch jetzt beide Handys, oder?", hakte Harry nach und setzte sich neben Ron. "Du kannst sie problemlos anrufen."

Ron seufzte. Wieso schaffte Harry es so einfach, alle seine Argumente zu entkräften? Es war nicht fair. "Trotzdem.", schmollte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Harry seufzte und nahm Ron die Fernbedienung aus der Hand, nachdem dieser zwei Minuten lang nur auf den Bildschirm gestarrt hatte. Er schaltete das Gerät an und suchte den Sender, auf dem es heute Quidditchwiederholungen zu sehen gab.

Eine viertel Stunde lang schauten die beiden Männer nur stumm auf den Bildschirm, die einzigen Geräusche, die die Stille unterbrachen kamen von Diane und dem Kommentator des Spiels.

"Ich hab Angst.", murmelte Ron schließlich so leise, dass Harry sich nicht sicher war, ob er ihn wirklich gehört hatte.

"Was?"

"Ich hab manchmal Angst, dass Hermine irgendwann aufwacht und ihr das alles nicht genug ist.", erwiderte Ron, kaum lauter als vorher, doch Harry hatte es verstanden. Und dann doch wieder nicht. Wie konnte Ron nur so zweifeln?

"Was soll ihr nicht gut genug sein?"

Ron schaute ihn hilflos an und deutete mit seinen Händen auf die Wohnung. "Alles, Harry! Alles! Ich, die Wohnung, die Kinder, ihre Arbeit. Ich habe Angst, dass sie sich eines Tages bewusst wird, dass sie eigentlich etwas viel besseres als das hier verdient hat."

Harry starrte Ron mit offenem Mund an. Er hatte sich sicher verhört. Er konnte sich nur verhört haben. "Meinst du das Ernst?", fragte er deshalb. "Ist das wirklich dein Ernst, Ron?"

Ron atmete tief durch und nickte schließlich. "Was kann ich ihr schon großartig bieten, Harry? Ich habe nicht viel Geld, ich kann ihr keine teuren Sachen schenken, weite Reisen mit ihr machen oder uns eine bessere Wohnung kaufen. Alles geht auf die Kinder drauf." Ron schluckte und sah unglaublich elend aus. Harry war sprachlos. "Wir wissen doch beide, dass ich ihr nicht bieten kann, was sie verdient. Das konnte ich nie."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Ron, Hermine braucht diese ganzen Sachen nicht. Sie braucht keine teuren Geschenke oder Reisen oder eine bessere Wohnung. Sie braucht dich und die Kinder und mehr nicht! Sie würde noch glücklich sein, wenn sie unter einer Brücke wohnen würde, solange sie nur dich und die Kinder hat. Sie hat nie mehr als dich gebraucht, um wirklich glücklich zu sein."

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Das sagst du nur so, Harry."

"Nein! Mein Gott, Ron, du lebst doch schon seit einer Ewigkeit mit ihr zusammen und kennen tust du sie noch viel länger! Du müsstest doch wissen, dass alles, was ich gesagt habe, stimmt! Hermine könnte nie ohne dich leben, egal wie viel Geld sie hätte und wie ranghoch sie im Ministerium wäre. Sie liebt dich! Sie liebt dich schon länger als ihr halbes Leben und du solltest das am allerbesten von alles wissen! Sie wird von diesem Leben hier nie genug haben, denn ich glaube, ich kenne meine beste Freundin gut genug, um sagen zu können, dass das genau das Leben ist, was sie haben wollte."

"Aber ihre Karriere, Harry! Sie hat doch keine Chance zu zeigen, was sie kann, weil sie zu Hause sein muss. Irgendwann wird sie mir das sicher vorwerfen.", sagte Ron zweifelnd und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare.

"Ron, ihre Karriere läuft ihr doch nicht weg. Wenn Matt älter ist, spätestens, wenn er nach Hogwarts geht, wird sie genug Zeit haben, ihre beruflichen Ziele zu verfolgen! Ich dachte, darüber habt ihr schon geredet!" Ron nickte schwach, sah aber nicht sonderlich überzeugt aus. "Ron, Hermine hat sich für dieses Leben entschieden! Und Hermine überdenkt jede ihrer Entscheidungen genau. Sie wäre nicht hier, wenn sie nicht hier sein wollte. Deine Ängste sind überhaupt nicht gerechtfertigt! Wann siehst du endlich ein, dass Hermine nur dich will und niemanden sonst? Wann wird dir endlich klar, dass du nicht nur gut genug für sie bist sondern perfekt und das Beste, was ihr je passiert ist? Wann geht das endlich in deinen Kopf rein?!"

"Harry -", wollte Ron einwenden, aber Harry hob abwehrend die Hand.

"Nein! Ich will diesen Schwachsinn nicht mehr hören, Ron! Ich dachte, ihr hättet das alles nach dieser Krum-Krise letzte Woche geklärt. Ach, was heißt letzte Woche! Ich dachte, das wäre schon seit Jahren klar!" Harry starrte Ron an und wurde zunehmend wütender. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Warum akzeptierte Ron nicht endlich das Offensichtliche und redete sich ständig etwas anderes ein?

"Manchmal wache ich in der Früh auf und Hermine und Matt schlafen noch.", sagte Ron, der bei Harrys letzten Sätzen immer kleiner geworden war, wieder in diesem sehr leisen Ton. "Und wenn ich dann meine Frau und mein Kind so friedlich schlafen sehe und daran denke, dass ich noch ein weiteres wunderbares Kind habe, dann kommt mir das manchmal wie ein unglaublicher Traum vor. Ein Traum, den ich manchmal geträumt habe, als ich bei Bill war, nachdem ich euch im Stich gelassen hatte. Damals kam mir das wie das Unmöglichste auf der ganzen Welt vor. Und jetzt wache ich auf und dieser Traum ist Realität, Harry. Und meine Angst ist einfach, dass diese Realität eines Tages nicht mehr existieren wird." Ron, leicht rosa um die Wangen, starrte mit zusammengepressten Lippen auf den Fernseher, wo der eine Hüter sich gerade mit nur noch einer Hand an den Besen klammerte.

Harry schaute Ron ein weiteres Mal sprachlos an. Und jetzt verstand er. "Das wird nicht passieren, Ron. Das wird es nicht, glaub mir. So viel Vertrauen musst du in Hermine und deine Kinder und vor allem in dich haben. Aber das kriegst du hin, oder?"

Ron sah auf und langsam stahl sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. "Wenn ich die Kammer des Schreckens öffnen konnte, kann ich das auch schaffen."

/-/

"Zwei Butterbier bitte!", rief Ginny dem Barkeeper zu. Der Mann nickte und warf ihr einen anerkennenden Blick zu. Ginny hielt ihre Hand hoch und er erkannte ihren teuren Ehering. Bedauernd zuckte er mit den Schultern und schob ihr die zwei bestellten Biere zu. Sie lächelte ihn an und warf ihm die verlangten Galleonen zu. Einen der Krüge drückte sie Hermine in die Hand, die einen freien Tisch für zwei gesichtet hatte.

"Schade, dass du verheiratet bist, was?", fragte sie neckend und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. "Sonst hättest du jetzt eine nicht mal schlecht aussehende Verabredung gehabt."

Ginny warf einen Blick über die Schulter und musterte den Mann etwas genauer. "Harry ist mir lieber, danke.", grinste sie und trank einen Schluck. "Aber wie wäre er für dich?"

Hermine legte den Kopf schief und schien zu überlegen. Schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Ron kann er nicht das Wasser reichen."

Ginny nickte und ließ ihren Blick schweifen. Nach fünf Minuten sagte sie überzeugt: "Ich glaube, wir haben wirklich noch Glück mit unseren Männern. Wenn ich mir die Auswahl hier so ansehe... armselig. Vielleicht sollten wir in eine Muggelbar gehen, dort gibt's wahrscheinlich schönere Männer."

Hermine schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Ich dachte, wir wollen einen Mädelsabend, Gin. Außerdem sind wir doch mit zwei ganz akzeptablen männlichen Vertretern ausgestattet. Oder nicht?"

Die rothaarige Hexe trank einen weiteren Schluck aus ihrem Krug. "Oh, ich würde Harry um nichts in der Welt hergeben - obwohl einige Frauen sich darüber sicher nur allzu sehr freuen würden."

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Und es gibt auch einige Frauen, die Ron nicht so abgeneigt wären.", erwiderte Hermine und schaute missmutig in ihr Butterbier. Ihr war klar, dass Ron gut aussah und ihr war auch klar, dass ihn sicher auch andere Frauen begehrenswert fanden, aber das manche so weit gingen wie Miss Johnson...

Aber sie hatte dafür gesorgt, dass diese Frau das Interesse an ihrem Ron verlor, oh ja! Sie hatte es ihm zwar nicht gesagt, aber sie war, als er vor zwei Tagen von dieser Person nach Hause gekommen war, spät abends, als er schon geschlafen hatte, zu Miss Johnsons Wohnung gegangen und hatte ihr Gedächtnis verändert. Es war etwas, auf das Hermine alles andere als stolz war, aber sie hatte einfach keine andere Möglichkeit mehr gesehen. Und als sie in der Wohnung von Cathys Lehrerin gewesen war, hatten sich ihre schlimmen Befürchtungen bewahrheitet, denn sie hatte duzende Fotos von Ron gefunden, die sie unbemerkt geschossen hatte, teilweise sogar durch das Wohnzimmerfenster fotografiert. Auf einem Foto war sogar zu sehen, wie er Magie anwendete. Hermine war aus allen Wolken gefallen, als sie das gesehen hatte. Sie hatte Miss Johnson schließlich zuerst mit einem Wahrheitszauber belegt um herauszufinden, was die Frau wirklich alles über sie wusste und ob sie etwas davon anderen erzählt hatte, aber anscheinend war die Frau so fasziniert von Ron gewesen, dass ihr gar nicht richtig bewusst gewesen war, was sie da eigentlich gesehen hatte. Hermine hatte zuerst überlegt, die Polizei zu rufen, denn Miss Johnson kam ja schon fast einem Stalker gleich, hatte sich dann aber doch dagegen entschieden, da es ihr zu gefährlich erschien, die Polizei darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass sie Magie anwendeten (denn wer konnte schon wissen, ob Miss Johnson nicht noch mehr Fotos dieser Natur irgendwo hatte?).

Also hatte sie schließlich die Erinnerungen von Miss Johnson verändert und die Gefühle für Ron durch starke Magie einfach verschwinden lassen. Zur Sicherheit hatte sie ihr noch den Auftrag gegeben, alle Fotos von Ron sofort zu vernichten, was die Frau sofort eifrig getan hatte. Hermine hoffte inständig, dass Miss Johnson sich jetzt nach einem anderen - alleinstehenden - Mann umsah und Ron wirklich vergessen hatte. Hermine wusste, dass sie nicht den besten Weg gewählt hatte, aber es war der Sicherste und so konnte Miss Johnson weiterhin Lehrerin sein und Cathy musste von der ganzen Geschichte auch nichts erfahren.

Hermine hatte nur Ginny davon erzählt und die hatte ihr vollkommen zugestimmt. "Du hast das Richtige gemacht, Mine.", meinte sie jetzt.

Hermine nickte. "Ich weiß. Aber trotzdem ... vielleicht hätte ich doch einfach die Polizei rufen sollen."

"Und dieser Frau noch mehr Möglichkeiten für ihre Wut liefern? Sie war doch praktisch besessen von meinem Bruder. Und bei solchen Leuten ist man nie sicher, wohin das führt, wenn diese Besessenheit keinen Erfolg hat. Ich habe Berichte gelesen, Stalker können richtig gewalttätig werden, wenn das Objekt ihrer Begierde ihre Zuneigung nicht erwidert. Ihr hättet in ernsthafte Gefahr geraten können. So hast du diese Eigenschaft bei ihr gelöscht und sie ist einfach die gute normale Lehrerin, die sie zu sein scheint. Ist das so nicht viel besser für alle?"

Hermine seufzte. "Schon, Ginny, aber -"

"Kein aber, Mine, du hast getan, was getan werden musste, jetzt rede dir bloß keine Schuldgefühle ein. Miss Johnson ist jetzt eine hoffentlich gerechte Lehrerin, die in Ron nur noch den Vater ihrer Schülerin sieht und das ist auch gut so. So sollte es sein. Mach dir bitte keine Vorwürfe, das ist das nicht wert."

Hermine nickte schließlich, recht überzeugt von den Worten ihrer Freundin, und trank einen großen Schluck Butterbier. "Du hast wahrscheinlich recht.", stimmte sie ihr zu und lächelte einen gutaussehenden Mann an, der ihr zugenickt hatte. "Aber trotzdem, vielleicht sollte ich Ron davon erzählen."

"Nur damit er ausflippt?" Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. "Glaub mir, so ist es besser. Lass die Sache einfach auf sich beruhen und dann ist sie bald vergessen. Vertrau mir."

"Wenn du meinst." Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als der Mann auf den freien Platz neben sich deutete, zeigte ihm ihren Ehering und wandte sich wieder Ginny zu.

/-/

"Also ich fand's lustig.", meinte Ginny, als Hermine einige Stunden später die Wohnungstür aufschloss. "Vor allem, als wir die Getränke umsonst gekriegt haben."

Hermine schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Du hast die beiden aber ziemlich vor den Kopf gestoßen, als du nach einer halben Stunde gesagt hast, dass wir verheiratet sind. Da haben die 'ne halbe Stunde in zwei unerreichbare Frauen investiert."

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. "Die sind selbst Schuld, wenn sie zu besoffen sind, um unsere Ringe zu sehen. Ich hab sie doch zu nichts gezwungen."

Hermine schloss die Tür hinter sich und zog sofort ihre hohen Schuhe aus. So schön die Dinger auch waren, auf Dauer waren sie mörderisch. Und außerdem zu laut. Falls Matt und Cathy schon schlafen sollten, wollte Hermine sie auf keinen Fall wecken.

"Oh, wie süß!", quietschte Ginny, die schon ins Wohnzimmer gegangen war. Hermine folgte ihr neugierig und musste lächeln bei dem Bild, das sich ihr bot: Ron und Harry waren eingeschlafen. Cathy saß zwischen ihnen und war auch ins Land der Träume entschwunden. Einzig und allein Diane war noch putzmunter. Sie saß auf dem Schoss ihres Vaters und spielte mit ihrem Beißring.

"Was für Weicheier.", murmelte Ginny schließlich. "Meine einjährige Tochter bleibt länger wach als diese zwei Helden. Wirklich unglaublich!"

**TBC...**


	23. Dezember: Kinderliebe

**23. Dezember: Kinderliebe**

"Hey, aufwachen, du Schlafmütze!", hörte Hermine eine sanfte Stimme nahe an ihrem Ohr. Verschlafen öffnete sie ihre Augen. Sie blickte direkt in ein paar strahlend blaue Augen, die sie auffordernd anstarrten. "Du musst aufstehen, Mine.", erklärte die Stimme, die zu den Augen gehörte.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken. Ron hatte damit nicht gerechnet und verlor fast sein Gleichgewicht. Er musste sich mit beiden Armen abstützen, um nicht auf sie zu fallen.

"Nein, du musst dich hinlegen.", erwiderte Hermine und küsste ihn auf die Lippen.

Ron löste sich bald wieder von ihr. Leicht außer Atem schüttelte er den Kopf. "Du musst aufstehen, Hermine, wir kommen sonst zu spät.", sagte er, obwohl er sehr viel lieber ihrem Vorschlag nachgekommen wäre. "Und du willst dir doch nicht wieder die schlechten Witze von Fred und George darüber anhören, warum wir zu spät kommen, oder?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schulter und zog ihn wieder näher zu sich. "Die machen sie doch so oder so, Ron.", widersprach sie und küsste ihn erneut. "Komm schon, Ron, es ist doch fast Weihnachten.", bettelte sie beinahe und lächelte, als sie sah, wie Ron mit sich rang.

Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf. "Was ist nur los mit dir, Mine?", fragte er schließlich. "Hast du gestern Abend irgendwelches merkwürdiges Zeug getrunken? Stehst du etwa unter dem Imperius?"

Sie lachte. "Ich bin nur in Ferienstimmung. Aber bitte...", seufzte sie und setzte sich plötzlich auf. Ron hatte damit nicht gerechnet, verlor endgültig sein Gleichgewicht und fiel auf sie drauf. "Ach, hast du deine Meinung geändert.", grinste sie.

Ron musste lachen und stemmte sich wieder hoch. "Du spielst alles andere als fair, Mine. Du weißt genau, dass ich auch lieber das machen möchte, was du willst, aber wir haben Mum versprochen, pünktlich zu sein. Außerdem, Cathy würde uns diesmal schneller stören, als uns lieb wäre. Sie kann es nicht mehr erwarten, zum Fuchsbau zu kommen, besonders, weil Nathalie morgen dort sein wird und du weißt, wie scharf sie auf die Geschichten über Hogwarts ist."

Hermine lächelte. "In Ordnung, in Ordnung, wenn du unbedingt pünktlich sein willst..." Sie seufzte enttäuscht und stand auf. "Aber ich will noch duschen, also solltest du schon mal mit Koffer packen anfangen, wenn du es so eilig hast." Sie lachte angesichts Rons entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck.

/-/

"Cathy, du hast alles?", fragte Hermine eine Stunde später und schaute noch einmal prüfend in den Kleiderschrank ihrer Tochter. Sie hatte sich dazu entschlossen, Cathy ihre Sachen selbst packen zu lassen, schließlich würde sie das später noch oft genug machen, aber alles zu überprüfen, schadete nicht.

"Ja, Mum", erwiderte Cathy aufgeregt und machte sich daran, ihren großen Koffer aus dem Kinderzimmer zu zerren.

"Und du bist sicher, dass du nicht zu wenig eingepackt hast?", fragte Hermine lachend. Cathy schüttelte den Kopf. "Okay, gut. Dann bleibt deine Plüscheule zu Hause. Nach Hogwarts wirst du sie ohnehin-"

"Was?!", rief Cathy erschrocken und rannte sofort zurück zu ihrem Bett wo, oben auf ihrem Kissen, die Eule friedlich trohnte. Sofort griff sie nach ihr. "Mum, du hast doch hoffentlich nicht ernst gemeint, dass ich sie nicht mit in die Schule nehmen darf, oder?", fragte sie dann besorgt.

"Naja, das kommt darauf an, Schatz, ob du lieber als selbstständige Hexe oder kleines Baby in Hogwarts bekannt werden möchtest.", erwiderte Hermine schulterzuckend und nahm sich dem Koffer ihrer Tochter an.

"Aber Mum!", protestierte Cathy laut und eilte ihr hinterher. "Sie wird mich vermissen, wenn ich in Hogwarts bin. Sie braucht mich!" Cathy sah wirklich sehr erschrocken bei dem Gedanken aus, ihre geliebte Eule zurücklassen zu müssen. "Ich kann sie doch nicht alleine lassen."

Hermine lächelte und strich ihrem Kind sanft über die lockigen braunen Haare. "Ich bin mir sicher, wenn du es unbedingt willst, wird sie später bestimmt ein kleines Plätzchen in deinem Koffer finden." Hermine konnte sich noch daran erinnern, dass sie beinahe ihr Lieblingsbuch _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts _zu Hause gelassen hätte, weil sie ihren Teddy fast nicht in den Koffer gekriegt hatte. Schließlich hatte sie am letzten Tag so lange geübt, bis sie ihn endlich kleinzaubern konnte.

"Gott sei Dank", seufzte Cathy erleichtert und umarmte ihre Mutter. "Ich dachte wirklich schon, ich müsste sie hier lassen. Ich brauch doch was, das mich an Zuhause erinnert." Hermine schaute zu ihr runter und musste plötzlich Tränen zurückhalten. Ihr war klar, dass Cathy weder sie noch ihre Eule sehr lange vermissen würde, wenn sie erst einmal in Hogwarts wäre. Ihre guten Vorsätze in allen Ehren, aber Cathy würde dort gar keine Zeit mehr haben, ihre Familie zu vermissen. Hermine machte sich da keine Illusionen. Sie wusste noch, wie sie selbst ihren Eltern versprochen hatte, mindestens einmal die Woche zu schreiben. Aber seit ihrer Freundschaft mit Harry und Ron hatte sie Mühe gehabt, einmal im Monat die Zeit dafür aufzubringen. Im nächsten Jahr hatte sie ihren Teddy zu Hause vergessen und das erst gemerkt, als sie ihn bei ihrer Rückkehr nach ihrem zweiten Schuljahr auf dem Bett gefunden hatte.

"Vertrau mir, Liebes, wenn du erstmal in Hogwarts bist, dann wird das dein Zuhause sein."

"Aber ich werde euch doch vermissen.", erwiderte Cathy mit großen Augen.

"Natürlich wirst du das, mein Schatz.", erwiderte Hermine und versuchte nicht allzu traurig zu klingen. "Aber es wird anders sein. Du wirst deine Welt haben und wir unsere. Du wirst erwachsen." Hermine legte einen Arm um ihre Tochter und zog sie näher zu sich. "Glaub mir, so wird es sein, Cathy. Frag deine Cousine, wenn du sie morgen siehst. Sie wird es dir bestätigen. Es geht allen so."

"Dir auch?", fragte das Mädchen gespannt.

Hermine nickte. "Mir auch. Und bei mir war es noch schlimmer, weil deine Großeltern Muggel sind und nicht wirklich verstanden haben, was ich ihnen zu erzählen hatte. Sie konnten es gar nicht verstehen. Aber keine Sorge, Schatz, bei uns wird das anders sein, schließlich haben Dad und ich das auch alles erlebt und können uns noch ziemlich gut daran erinnern."

Cathy umarmte ihre Mutter plötzlich. "Ich werde euch immer lieb haben, Mum, und ich werde euch immer vermissen und ich werde euch immer alles erzählen und meine Eule werde ich immer mit nach Hogwarts nehmen. Versprochen.", flüsterte das Mädchen überzeugt. Hermine lächelte und hatte nun wirklich Mühe, ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken. Sie wünschte sich so sehr, dass es wahr wäre.

"Das hoffe ich doch.", erwiderte Hermine und drückte Cathy einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Aber das dauert noch zwei Jahre, also müssen wir uns noch keine Gedanken darüber machen.", fügte sie als tröstlichen Gedanken hinzu.

Cathy schmollte. "Ich will aber jetzt gehen!", sagte sie stur. Für einen Moment schien sie vergessen zu haben, dass sie noch so lange warten musste.

"Du wirst noch früh genug gehen, Prinzessin, keine Sorge."

/-/

"Mum, wir sind da!", rief Ron laut, als wir durch die Tür die Küche des Fuchsbaus betraten. Sie hatten beschlossen, zu apparieren und zu diesem Zweck alle Koffer und Matts Tragesitz kleingezaubert.

Im nächsten Moment wurde ihm die Sicht geraubt als seine Mutter sich mit einem Freudenschrei auf ihn stürzte und ihn fest umarmte. "Oh Ron, es ist so schön, dass ihr da seid!", rief sie glücklich und drückte ihm einen feuchten Kuss auf die Wange.

"Ja, Mum, wir freuen uns auch.", erwiderte er und schob Mrs Weasley von sich. Dann wischte er sich mit dem Ärmel über die Wange. Er sah, wie Hermine das gleiche Schicksal wie er erdulden musste. Allerdings war Mrs Weasley bei ihr nicht ganz so stürmisch, da Hermine ihren Enkel auf dem Arm trug.

"Oh, er ist so groß geworden, seit ich ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen habe. Und er sieht so gut aus.", schwärmte Mrs Weasley und nahm Hermine das Bündel aus dem Arm. "Er sieht aus wie du, Ronnie.", sagte sie nach eingehender Betrachtung und fuhr dem Säugling über das lichte rote Haar.

"Mum, du weißt schon, dass er Hermines Augen hat, oder?", fragte Ron augenverdrehend und zog Cathy näher heran, die bis jetzt mit traurigem Blick an der Tür stehen geblieben war. "Außerdem hast du vergessen, jemanden zu begrüßen.", fügte er hinzu. Er konnte sich noch vage daran erinnern, wie genervt er immer als kleiner Junge gewesen war, wenn sich jede Person immer nur auf Baby Ginny gestürzt und ihn völlig ignoriert hatte.

Mrs Weasley blickte von ihrem Enkel auf und schaute zu ihrer Enkelin. "Oh, es tut mir Leid, mein Schatz!", rief sie, übergab Ron seinen Sohn und umarmte ihre Enkelin fest, die gleich viel glücklicher aussah. "Es ist schön, dich zu sehen, Prinzessin.", sagte sie strahlend. Es tat ihr sichtlich gut, Familie um sich zu haben. Sie ließ Cathy wieder los und richtete sich auf. "Arthur!", rief sie laut. "Die Kinder sind da!" Ron schüttelte den Kopf bei dem Gedanken, dass seine Mutter ihn immer noch als Kind bezeichnete, obwohl er schon über dreißig, verheiratet und obendrein selbst schon Vater war.

"Sind wir die ersten?", fragte Hermine und sah sich in der Küche um, als ob weitere Familienmitglieder plötzlich aus dunklen Ecken kriechen würden.

Mrs Weasley nickte. "Ja, seid ihr. Bill, Fleur und ihre Kinder kommen erst morgen, Nathalie ist ja noch nicht lange aus Hogwarts zurück und möchte noch etwas Zeit zu Hause verbringen. Harry, Ginny und Diane kommen später, Ginny meinte, sie müsse noch die Geschenke einpacken. Die Zwillinge kommen wer weiß wann und Percy ... nun ja, der kommt nicht." Mrs Weasley schluckte, verkniff sich aber jegliche Tränen.

Ron nickte erleichtert. "Die Zimmerverteilung ist wie letztes Weihnachten, oder?", versicherte er sich, damit er Cathy nicht versehentlich im falschen Zimmer einquartierte.

Mrs Weasley nickte zustimmen. "Ja. Ich hab euch eine alte Wiege in Rons Zimmer gestellt, dann kann Matt bei euch schlafen. Ein Bett für Diane ist auch schon in Ginnys altem Zimmer."

"Ach, da fällt mir ein, Molly, kann ich ein paar Flaschen Milch für Matt in euren Kühlschrank stellen?", fragte Hermine und fing an, in ihrer Tasche zu kramen.

"Natürlich, Liebes!", rief Mrs Weasley. "Ach, es ist so lange her, dass die ganze Familie hier war."

Ron nahm seine Tochter an der Hand und zog sie sanft aus der Küche. Er floh immer lieber, wenn seine Mutter so sentimental wurde, was besonders im letzten Jahr sehr oft der Fall gewesen war. Er konnte sich noch gut an den Tag erinnern, als sie im Januar aus Rumänien zurückgekommen waren und Diane kennen gelernt hatten. Was war das für ein Theater gewesen!

Flashback Anfang

_"Sie sieht so friedlich aus.", stellte Fred begeistert und fasziniert fest. "Ganz anders als du früher, Ginny."_

_"Vielen Dank auch, Fred.", erwiderte die Beleidigte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie kuschelte sich an ihren Mann, froh, wenigstens ein bisschen Ruhe zu bekommen._

_"Immer gerne doch, Schwesterchen.", grinste Fred und wandte seinen Blick nicht von seiner neuen Nichte ab. "Es ist bestimmt der Charakter ihres Vaters, der hier durchschlägt.", sagte er überzeugt._

_"Wenn du dich da nicht täuschst, Fred.", widersprach George, der seinem Zwilling über die Schulter schaute und nicht minder fasziniert wirkte. "Ihr Vater kann auch ganz schön temperamentvoll sein, wenn er will, nicht wahr, du kleine Weasley?" Er kitzelte das winzige Baby unter dem Kinn und grinste, als das Kind sich regte._

_"Potter", widersprach Ginny sofort. "Diane ist eine Potter."_

_"Bei den Haaren?", lachte Fred. "Wach auf, Gin, sie wird immer eine Weasley sein, egal, wie sie heißen mag. Diesen Namen wird man nicht los."_

_"Percy hat das aber ganz gut geschafft.", widersprach Harry erschöpft._

_"Besser wär's für dieses Arschloch!", murmelte George._

_"George!", beteiligte sich Hermine, die nicht minder erschöpft aussah wie Ginny, zum ersten Mal am Gespräch. Sie deutete auf Cathy, die mit Krumbein spielte, den sie heute wieder in den Fuchsbau gebracht hatten. "Würdest du bitte auf deine Wortwahl achten, hier sind noch mehr Kinder im Raum als nur du und Fred!" Sie ließ ihre Hand kurz auf ihrem flachen Bauch liegen und strich sich dann mit ihr einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht._

_"Woah, Hermine, ganz ruhig!", erwiderte George und hob abwehrend die Hände. "Cathy ist doch so interessiert an Krumbein, dass sie gar nicht zugehört hat.", verteidigte er sich._

_Hermine musterte ihn wütend. "Trotzdem! Es schadet nicht, wenigstens ein bisschen auf seine Sprache zu achten."_

_Fred schaute von seiner Nichte zu der Frau seines kleinen Bruders. "Was ist nur mit dir los, Granger? So launisch bist du doch sonst nicht."_

_"Ich muss mich auch sonst nicht mit euch zweien rumschlagen.", sagte Hermine und verdrehte die Augen. Sie lehnte sich an Ron, der neben ihr auf dem Sofa saß und im Tagesprophet die neuesten Quidditchergebnisse las. Er hatte die Erfahrung gemacht, dass es immer einfacher war, sich aus Streitgesprächen dieser Art herauszuhalten._

_"Du bist doch nur neidisch, weil wir sie halten dürfen, Hermine.", sagte Fred schließlich triumphierend und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder ganz auf das bezaubernde kleine Mädchen mit den intensiven grünen Augen._

_Hermine entschloss sich, nicht weiter auf dem Thema herumzureiten. Sie würde Diane noch oft genug in ihren Armen halten können und noch wichtiger, sie würde in einigen Monaten Rons und ihr eigenes Baby in den Armen halten können und das war das Wichtigste. Merlin, wie es sie nervte, so empfindlich auf Fred und George zu reagieren!_

_"Ihr könntet euch doch auch nützlich machen und das Willkommensbanner für Mum und Dad aufhängen.", schlug Ginny vor. Sie stand auf, ging zu ihren Brüdern und nahm ihnen ihre kleine Tochter ab. Liebevoll betrachtete sie das Baby und setzte sich wieder neben Harry, der einen Arm um sie legte._

_Maulig machten sich die Zwillinge ans Werk, aber nicht, ohne hin und wieder wütende Blicke in Richtung Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Harry zu werfen. Ron hatte schließlich genug davon (besonders allerdings von seiner Frau, die ihm immer wieder bedeutete, ihnen zu helfen) und stand auf, um seinen Brüdern zur Hand zu gehen._

_Eine halbe Stunde später fingen die Zwillinge an, sich zu langweilen. Alle anderen genossen die Ruhe, aber ihnen war es zu still, doch bevor sie irgendetwas dagegen tun konnten, hörten sie, wie die Haustür aufgeschlossen wurde._

_"Ist das schön, wieder zu Hause zu sein, Arthur!", hörten sie ihre Mutter sagen._

_"Und dabei wolltest du direkt zu Harry und Ginny, Schatz.", neckte ihr Mann sie. Harry und Ginny schauten sich verwundert an. Warum wollte Mrs Weasley zu ihnen?_

_"Aber Arthur! Sie kann das Baby jeden Moment bekommen!", widersprach Mrs Weasley aufgeregt. Harry und Ginny warfen einen Blick auf ihre schlafende Tochter und lächelten sich an. Es sah so aus, als ob Ginnys Eltern dafür schon zu spät kamen._

_"Molly, sie ist erwachsen. Sie braucht dich nicht mehr auf jedem Schritt und Tritt.", erwiderte Mr Weasley beruhigend und man hörte, wie einige Koffer auf dem Boden abgestellt wurden. "Außerdem hat sie Harry, der passt schon auf sie auf."_

_"Aber das ist ihr erstes Kind, Arthur!" Mrs Weasley schien die Ruhe ihres Mannes nicht verstehen zu können. "Und ich bin ihre Mutter! Natürlich braucht sie mich. Jeder braucht seine Mum bei seinem ersten Kind."_

_"Du bist aber ganz gut ohne deine Mutter klar gekommen." Man konnte genau hören, wie Mr Weasley schmunzelte. "Ich meine mich sogar zu erinnern, dass du sie während Bills Geburt angeschrieen und ihr befohlen hast, aus dem Kreisssaal zu verschwinden."_

_Ron musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Das hatte er gar nicht gewusst._

_"Ja, aber das ist doch was anderes. Mum hat mich nur genervt, während ich -"_

_"- So leise wie die Zwillinge bist, während sie vor der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft in ihrem Zimmer experimentiert hatten?"_

_Mrs Weasley seufzte. "Vielleicht hast du recht, Arthur, aber ich möchte heute trotzdem noch bei ihnen vorbeischauen. Nur um zu sehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist ... und vielleicht könnten wir dann auch gleich bei Ron und Hermine vorbeischauen. Die Gute sah so gestresst und erschöpft aus, als wir sie das letzte Mal gesehen haben."_

_"Warum schauen wir dann nicht auch gleich beim Rest der Familie vorbei, wenn wir schon dabei sind?", erwiderte Mr Weasley. "Molly, unsere Kinder sind erwachsen, lass ihnen den Freiraum, den sie brauchen. Sie haben ihr eigenes Leben und ihre eigenen Familien. Ich weiß, es ist schwer, aber du musst es akzeptieren, Schatz."_

_Mrs Weasley seufzte schwer. Sie öffnete die Wohnzimmertür und wollte etwas erwidern, aber die Worte blieben ihr im Hals stecken, als sie sah, wer sie alles erwartete._

_"Überraschung!", riefen alle gemeinsam. Mit Tränen in den Augen umarmte Mrs Weasley erst die Zwillinge, dann Ron, Hermine, Cathy und zuletzt Harry._

_"Oh wie schön, euch alle zu sehen!", rief sie glücklich und wuschelte Ron durch die Haare. "Wir wollten gerade zu euch kommen." Alle Anwesenden unterdrückten ein Grinsen. "Aber wo ist denn Ginny?", wollte sie dann wissen. Ginny war als einzige nicht aufgestanden, sie saß noch mit Diane auf dem Sofa und wurde von ihren Geschwistern verdeckt. "Geht es ihr nicht gut, ist sie etwa im Mungos?"_

_"Nein, Mum, mit mir ist alles in Ordnung.", sagte Ginny lächelnd. Sie konnte sehen, wie ihre Mutter die Zwillinge, aus dem Weg schob und sie erleichtert ansah. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die Körpermitte ihrer Tochter, die längst nicht mehr so füllig war wie bei ihrem letzten Treffen. Eine halbe Sekunde später fiel ihr das kleine Bündel in den Armen Ginnys auf. _

_"Oh mein Gott, du hast das Baby schon bekommen?", rief sie überrascht und umarmte ihr Kind sofort, allerdings sehr vorsichtig, mit Rücksicht auf den neuen Erdenbürger. "Wieso hast du uns nichts gesagt? Ist alles in Ordnung mit euch? Was ist es?"_

_"Ihr wart gerade ein paar Tage weg.", erklärte Harry, bevor er von seinem Schwiegervater umarmt wurde. Mr Weasley strahlte fast so glücklich wie seine Frau, als er sein neues Enkelkind sah. "Wir wollten nicht, dass ihr euren Urlaub unterbrecht. Ihr werdet noch genug Zeit haben, sie richtig kennen zu lernen."_

_Mrs Weasley starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, Freudentränen glitzerten in ihren Augen. "Sie?", fragte sie überrascht. "Noch eine Enkeltochter?"_

_Ginny nickte strahlend und reichte ihrer Mutter vorsichtig das Baby. "Das ist Diane Lily Potter.", stellte sie vor und beobachtete, ebenfalls mit Tränen in den Augen, wie gerührt ihre Mum war._

_"Noch ein Mädchen.", stellte Arthur kopfschüttelnd fest. "Ihr brecht wirklich alle die Tradition, Kinder, wisst ihr das? Erst Bill, dann Ron, jetzt du, Ginny."_

_"Ach komm, Dad, eigentlich habt ihr mit Gin die Tradition gebrochen.", erinnerte Fred seinen Vater grinsend. "Sie machen es nur alle nach."_

_"Und wann wirst du es deinen Geschwistern nachmachen?", fragte Molly, ohne die Augen von ihrem Enkelkind zu nehmen. _

_"Wenn Charlie sich von seinen Drachen losreißen kann.", erwiderte Fred und dachte sich, dass er so auf der sicheren Seite war. Sein Bruder hatte schon immer mehr für Drachen als Frauen übrig gehabt._

_"Na dann kann es ja nicht mehr allzu lange dauern.", sagte Mr Weasley grinsend._

_"Charlie hat eine Freundin?", fragte George überrascht._

_"Nie im Leben!", rief Fred kopfschüttelnd._

_"Eigentlich ist sie schon seine Verlobte.", erklärte Mrs Weasley und lächelte träumerisch. "Sie wollen im Sommer heiraten. Mitte August."_

_Ron, der die Szene stumm beobachtet hatte, warf Hermine einen traurigen Blick zu. Sie wusste sofort, warum. Sie würden nicht an der Hochzeit teilnehmen können._

_"Ihr seid natürlich alle eingeladen. Ach, es ist schon so lange her, seit die ganze Familie zusammen war.", schwärmte Molly._

_"Ähm, Mum", begann Ron langsam. Seine Ohren wurden rot. "Wir können leider nicht kommen."_

_"Was?" Enttäuscht wandte Mrs Weasley endlich den Blick von Diane ab. "Aber warum nicht? Ihr habt doch noch keine anderen Pläne gehabt und außerdem, was könnte denn wichtiger als die Hochzeit deines Bruders sein?"_

_"Nun ja, Mum" Ron griff hilfesuchend nach der Hand seiner Frau. "Weißt du, es ist so ..." Verdammt, das war schwieriger, als er gedacht hatte._

_"Ich werde im August nicht mehr reisen dürfen.", erklärte Hermine schließlich. Harry lächelte ihnen aufmunternd zu, er kannte die guten Neuigkeiten bereits._

_"Aber, warum denn nicht, Liebes? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung mit dir? Ich wusste die ganze Zeit, dass du zu blass aussiehst! Arthur, hab ich dir das nicht die ganze Zeit gesagt?" Sie stand vom Sofa auf, das Baby immer noch im Arm, und ging auf ihre Schwiegertochter zu. "Ist es etwas ernstes? Brauchst du Hilfe? Sollen wir bei dir einziehen, um -"_

_"Nein, Mum, es ist alles in Ordnung mit ihr!", unterbrach Ron seine Mutter, ehe die noch hysterischer werden konnte. "Es geht ihr gut."_

_"Auf jeden Fall besser als zu Weihnachten im Mungos, als sie umgekippt ist.", erklärte Ginny grinsend. Ron schaute sie wütend an. Das würde ihrer Mutter sicher nicht helfen, sich zu beruhigen._

_"Sie ist umgekippt? Hermine, was ist passiert? Und warum wart ihr an Weihnachten im Krankenhaus?" Mrs Weasley war vollends verwirrt._

_"Deine Enkelin hat entschieden, dass sie genau an dem Tag das Licht der Welt erblicken möchte.", erklärte Harry grinsend. Mr Weasley schaute ihn überrascht an._

_"Aber was ist denn mit dir?"_

_"Naja, Mum, es sieht so aus, als ob du bald einen Pullover mehr stricken musst.", sagte Ron schließlich. Ein Grinsen konnte er nicht zurückhalten. Ein Krachen war zu hören. Fred und George hatten die Koffer, die sie gerade hereingetragen hatten, fallen gelassen und starrten ihren kleinen Bruder und seine Frau mit offenem Mund an._

Flashback Ende

"Ron, wie schön, euch wiederzusehen!", rief Mr Weasley, dem Ron und Cathy auf der Treppe begegneten. Vater und Sohn umarmten sich, bevor Arthur seine Enkelin hochhob und sie auf die Wange küsste. "Meine Güte, bist du schon groß geworden, Prinzessin.", sagte er und lächelte das Mädchen an. "Ich könnte schwören, dass du letzten Monat noch fünf Zentimeter kleiner warst."

Cathy lächelte geschmeichelt und rückte ihrem Großvater die Brille zurecht, die er seit einigen Jahren tragen musste. "Vielleicht zwei, Grandpa."

Arthur lachte und setzte sie wieder auf dem Boden ab. "Meine bezaubernde Schwiegertochter und mein Enkelsohn sind noch bei Molly, oder?", fragte er und fuhr Cathy zärtlich über die dunklen Locken.

Ron grinste und nickte. "Oh ja. Und ich glaube, Mum wird sie für die nächsten zehn Minuten noch in Beschlag nehmen."

"Mach dreißig draus, Ron.", erwiderte Mr Weasley lachend, schlug seinem Sohn auf die Schulter und ging dann die Treppe weiter nach oben, um Cathys Sachen in Charlies altem Zimmer zu verstauen.

"Grandma liebt Babys wohl über alles, was?", fragte Cathy schließlich ihren Vater. Auch wenn sie nicht wollte, sie war doch etwas traurig, dass ihre Großmutter sich weitaus mehr für ihren kleinen Bruder interessierte als für sie.

"Deine Großmutter liebt alle Kinder über alles.", erwiderte Ron und drückte die Hand seiner Tochter aufmunternd. "Was glaubst du, warum sie sieben bekommen hat? Bestimmt nicht, weil sie keine Kinder mag. Und sie liebt dich genauso sehr wie Matt, nur kennt sie ihn noch sehr viel weniger als dich. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie in den nächsten Tagen noch genug Zeit für dich haben wird, Schatz." Cathy nickte. "Und wenn du dich mit dem Auspacken beeilst, wirst du sicher bald Krumbein suchen und mit ihm spielen können.", fügte er noch hinzu. Cathys Augen fingen augenblicklich an zu leuchten und sie wäre beinahe hingefallen, weil sie ihren Vater so stürmisch die Treppe hochzerrte.

**TBC...**


	24. Dezember: Geburtstag und Geschenke

**24. Dezember: Geburtstag und Geschenke**

Cathy gähnte laut und streckte sich, bevor sie sich auf die Seite drehte und ihr Blick aus dem Fenster fiel. Reflexartig kniff sie die Augen zusammen, so geblendet war sie von dem weiß. Cathy runzelte die Stirn. So verschlafen sie auch war, sie wusste, dass ihre Wand nie im Leben so strahlte. Und wenn sie aus dem Fenster sah, dann sah sie das graue Nachbarhaus und nicht nur weiß. Sehr merkwürdig. Hatte ihr Dad sich etwa einen Scherz mit ihr erlaubt und das Fenster verzaubert?

Sie überlegte noch, als sie plötzlich spürte, wie etwas schweres auf ihr Bett hopste. Erschrocken setzte sie sich auf und starrte auf den Kater, der sie anschaute. "Krumbein", murmelte sie verwirrt und strich dem Tier über den Kopf. "Was machst du hier? Du solltest doch bei Grandma und Grandpa -" Sie brach ab und fing an zu strahlen. Jetzt fiel ihr ein, warum ihr der Ausblick nicht bekannt vorgekommen war. Sie war gar nicht Zuhause! Sie war bei ihren Großeltern und es war der 24. Dezember! Es war Weihnachten!

Sofort schlug sie die Decke zurück und sprang aus dem Bett. Dabei fegte sie unabsichtlich Krumbein von ihrem Schlafplatz. Er blickte sie anklagend an und trottete dann aus dem Zimmer ihres Onkels Charlie. Cathy kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum, sondern eilte so schnell sie konnte die Treppe hinauf, um zu dem Zimmer ihrer Eltern zu kommen. Sie klopfte kurz an, wartete aber nicht auf Antwort sondern platze einfach herein.

Hermine hob erschrocken den Kopf, aber Ron schnarchte seelenruhig weiter.

"Cathy, Schatz, ist etwas passiert?", fragte Hermine ihre Tochter, die jetzt zu ihnen auf das Bett gehüpft kam. Das Orange des Zimmers war fast so unangenehm wie das Weiß vor dem Fenster im ersten Moment, aber man gewöhnte sich schnell daran.

"Mum, es ist Weihnachten!", rief das Mädchen aufgeregt und wollte anfangen, auf und ab zu hopsen, aber Hermine hinderte sie im letzten Moment daran.

"Du weißt doch noch, was letztes Jahr passiert ist, als du uns so geweckt hast, oder?", erinnerte sie ihre Tochter schmunzelnd.

Cathy schaute sie einen Moment lang fragend an, aber dann ging ihr ein Licht auf. "Ach ja, richtig. Euer Bett ist zusammengekracht.", fiel es ihr wieder ein.

"Was hören wir da?", kam eine Stimme von der Tür. "Klein Ronnie hat es geschafft, mit seiner Frau ein Bett zum Einsturz zu bringen? Was habt ihr denn da veranstaltet, Hermine?" Hermine schaute zur Tür und erkannte Fred und George, die ihn Schlafanzügen und mit erhobenen Zauberstäben in der Tür standen und von einem Ohr zum anderen grinsten. Sie waren gestern recht spät im Fuchsbau aufgetaucht.

Hermine konnte nicht verhindern, rot zu werden, warf ihren Schwagern aber den entrüstetesten Blick zu, zudem sie fähig war. "Cathy hat angefangen, vor Freude auf dem Bett auf und ab zu hüpfen, wenn ihr es unbedingt wissen wollt."

Weiterhin breit grinsend nickten die Zwillinge. "Natürlich, Hermine, wenn du das sagst."

"Mum?", fragte Cathy verwirrt. Sie wunderte sich, worauf ihre beiden Onkel jetzt schon wieder anspielten.

"Nichts weiter, Liebes, deine Onkel halten sich nur mal wieder für witzig.", erwiderte Hermine und warf den Zwillingen weiterhin wütende Blicke zu. Die hatten doch wohl nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank!

"Durchaus, meine Liebe, durchaus.", erwiderte Fred und betrat das Zimmer. "Du solltest uns lieber dankbar sein, wir sind nämlich zu eurer Rettung hier hoch gekommen.", erklärte er mit stolz geschwellter Brust.

"Rettung?", murmelte Ron verschlafen und schlug die Augen auf. "Was wird hier von Rettung gefaselt?" Er rieb sich die Augen und setzte sich langsam auf. Erstaunt blickte er auf all die Leute in seinem Schlafzimmer. "Was macht ihr alle hier?"

"Wir wohnen hier, Ronnie.", erwiderte George augenverdrehend. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, was sagt man dazu, Fred, kaum ist ihm Damenbesuch auf seinem Zimmer erlaubt, vergisst er seine nächsten Verwandten.", fügte er kopfschüttelnd hinzu.

Ron sah einen Moment so aus, als würde er sie anschreien wollen, ließ es dann aber doch bleiben und sank zurück in die weichen Kissen.

"Die Ehe hat dich weich gekocht, was?", sagte Fred und betrachtete seinen kleinen Bruder fachmännisch. "Erst Bill, dann du, von Harry ganz zu schweigen und nun auch noch Charlie..." Er seufzte. "George und ich scheinen die einzigen Weasleys zu sein, die noch bei Verstand sind."

"Und was ist mit Onkel Percy?", fragte Cathy, die ihren Onkeln gespannt zugehört hatte.

"Der hatte noch nie welchen, Cath.", erwiderte George grinsend.

"Was macht ihr in meinem Zimmer?", wiederholte Ron seine Frage etwas präziser und hoffte, dieses Mal auch wirklich eine Antwort zu bekommen.

"Wir wollten euch retten.", erwiderte Fred. "Wir hörten laute Schritte auf der Treppe und dachten uns, das kann nur Gefahr bedeuten, also dachten wir, blasen wir zum Angriff und helfen unserem kleinen Bruder! Woher sollten wir wissen, dass es nur unsere bezaubernde Nichte war?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und öffnete schon ihren Mund, um zu antworten, als es an der Tür klopfte und Harry den Kopf zur Tür hereinsteckte. "Alles in Ordnung mit euch?", fragte er besorgt und schaute sich schnell im Zimmer um. "Wir haben Lärm gehört und -"

"Alles in Ordnung, Mann.", winkte Ron ab. So viel zum Thema entspanntes Weihnachten! Nicht mal ausschlafen konnte man hier!

"Da siehste mal, Ron!", rief George laut. Cathy zuckte erschrocken zusammen und Matt fing an zu weinen. Hermine warf ihrem Schwager nun wirklich einen wütenden Blick zu und stand auf. "Wir sind nicht die einzigen, die das so interpretieren! Selbst der Auserwählte hat sich irreführen lassen."

Harry schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und schloss die Tür wieder, während Hermine ihren Sohn aus der Wiege hob, die in einer Ecke des Zimmers stand, und ihm beruhigend über den Rücken streichelte. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die Zwillinge und ihr kam eine Idee. Sie fing an zu grinsen.

"Hermine, was ...?", wollte Ron wissen, der den Blick seiner Frau kannte.

Sie ging zu George und reichte ihm Matt. Der Zwilling schaute mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf den Säugling.

"Du hast ihn aufgeweckt, dann wirst du dich jetzt auch gefälligst um ihn kümmern. Seine Windel müsste voll sein. In der Tasche dort", sie wies auf die große Tasche, in der sie Matts Babysachen aufbewahrten, wenn sie in den Fuchsbau kamen, "sind frische Windeln. Viel Spaß, Onkel George."

Sie ging zurück ins Bett, legte sich hin und schloss die Augen. George schaute seine Schwägerin entsetzt an. "Hermine, das kann doch unmöglich dein Ernst..."

"Ich fürchte doch.", erwiderte Ron triumphierend und legte sich ebenfalls wieder hin. "Wenn du nicht weiter weißt, frag Mum, vielleicht wird sie dir helfen."

Georges Blick wanderte zu seiner Nichte. "Cathy, kannst du uns..."

Aber das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf und sprang aus dem Bett, weil sie ihren Eltern ansah, dass sie noch Ruhe haben wollten. "Nie im Leben! Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie das geht. Außerdem ist es eure Schuld. Ihr hättet Mum nicht nerven sollen." Sie küsste ihre Mutter auf die Wange und ging dann zur Tür. George folgte ihr, Matt weit von sich gestreckt. Er liebte Babys, aber sicher nicht dann, wenn sie eine frische Windel brauchten.

"Komm schon, Cath, du kriegst auch ganz viele Süßigkeiten von uns!", versuchte er sie zu bestechen, aber das Mädchen blieb standhaft.

"Du hast viel zu viel von deiner Mutter geerbt.", murmelte Fred kopfschüttelnd, der seinem Bruder in sicherem Abstand folgte.

Ron lächelte stolz, bevor er wieder einschlief. Ja, das war seine Tochter!

/-/

"Na wie schön, dass du uns auch endlich mit deiner Anwesenheit belästigst!", rief George und sprang sofort auf, als er seinen kleinen Bruder die Treppe herunter kommen sah. Er legte ihm dessen Sohn in die Arme und trat rasch einige Schritte zurück. "Dieses Kind ist ein Monster!", stellte er fest.

Ron grinste amüsiert und schaute auf seinen unschuldig dreinblickenden Sohn. "Du hast es Onkel George gezeigt, was?", fragte er ihn und strich ihm über die Wange.

"Du hast ja keine Ahnung!", rief George dramatisch. "Zuerst hat dieser kleine Quälgeist nicht aufgehört zu schreien und dann hat er mich auch noch vollgesabbert! Von den vollen und extrem übel riechenden Windeln will ich gar nicht erst anfangen!"

Ron lachte. "Sowas machen Babys nun mal, George."

"Man könnte doch erwarten, dass die nach vier Monaten stubenrein sind!"

"George, jetzt übertreib nicht!", wies ihn seine Mutter zurecht, die gerade aus der Küche auftauchte und ihrem jüngsten Sohn einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. Sie strahlte voller Freude. "Matt ist sehr viel leichter zu handhaben als du es warst." Liebevoll schaute sie auf ihren jüngsten Enkel. "Es ist wirklich schön, dass ihr alle da seid.", sagte sie zu Ron. Er nickte. Er freute sich auch, dass die ganze Familie mal wieder zusammen war, auch wenn er das nie im Leben zugegeben hätte. "Wo ist Hermine?"

Ron sah sich im Wohnzimmer um, ob Cathy in der Nähe war. "Die hatte noch was zu erledigen, Mum, aber in spätestens einer halben Stunde ist sie wieder da.", versicherte er seiner Mutter.

Mrs Weasley nickte. "Worum geht es denn?", fragte sie interessiert.

Ron sah sich erneut aufmerksam um. "Es geht um ein bestimmtes Geschenk.", flüsterte er. Molly nickte verstehend und eilte wieder in die Küche, wobei sie laut zu summen anfing. Ron grinste und setzte sich auf das Sofa neben George, der dem Baby einen panischen Blick zuwarf und so weit wie möglich von Ron wegrückte. "Er beißt nicht, George!", sagte Ron kopfschüttelnd.

"Man kann nie wissen.", erwiderte George zweifelnd.

"Dein Onkel spinnt etwas.", flüsterte Ron seinem Sohn zu, der zustimmende Geräusche von sich gab. "Wo ist eigentlich Fred?"

"Der hatte auch noch etwas wichtiges zu erledigen.", erwiderte George und sah plötzlich sehr geheimnisvoll aus. "Aber du kannst mich so viel quälen wie du willst, lieber Bruder, verraten werde ich dir nichts."

Ron schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Morgen Ginny!", rief er seiner kleinen Schwester zu, die eben mit ihrer Tochter auf dem Arm ins Wohnzimmer gekommen war. Sie ließ sich in einen Sessel sinken und setzte Diane auf den Boden, wo diese sofort auf den Wohnzimmertisch zukrabbelte und sich daran hochzog.

"Sie kann noch nicht laufen, oder, Gin?", wollte George wissen, der seine Nichte wesentlich freundlicher anblickte als vorher seinen Neffen.

"Nein, noch nicht, aber es kann nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie es schafft.", erwiderte Ginny und strich ihrem Kind eine rötliche Locke aus der Stirn. "Sie versucht es immer und immer wieder, aber leider verliert sie immer das Gleichgewicht, sobald sie fünf Sekunden ohne Halt dasteht."

"Sie wird den Dreh bald raushaben, Ginny.", meinte Molly, die diesmal mit einem Teller voller Brote auftauchte, den sie Ron reichte, der ihr am nächsten saß. "Du warst genauso, als du klein warst. Ron konnte dich so oft umschubsen, wie er wollte, du hast es immer wieder versucht." Ginny grinste und angelte sich ein Brot von dem Teller. "Du hast dich nie unterkriegen lasen."

"Das hast du auch ganz richtig so gemacht, Schwesterherz.", meinte George und nahm sich ebenfalls ein Brot. "Sonst hättest du Harry nie rumgekriegt."

Ginny lachte. "Ich weiß." Dann drehte sie sich zu ihrer Mutter um. "Mum, kann ich später in der Küche einen Kuchen für Diane backen?", wollte sie wissen, aber Molly winkte ab.

"Schon erledigt, Schatz, alles schon erledigt. Er wird ihr bestimmt gefallen.", sagte sie fröhlich.

"Okay", sagte Ginny und wirkte traurig. "Das ist wirklich lieb von dir, Mum, aber ich bin ihre Mutter, ich hätte das auch selbst -"

"Ach Papperlapapp, Schatz!", widersprach Molly und kitzelte ihren Enkel unter dem Kinn. "Du wirst ihr noch oft genug einen Kuchen backen können, Liebes, und ich war sowieso in der Küche."

Ginny sah aus, als ob sie etwas erwidern wollte, schien sich dann aber doch anders zu entscheiden. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie an Weihnachten keinen Streit. "Danke, Mum.", sagte sie schließlich. Mrs Weasley nickte und verzog sich wieder in die Küche.

"Mum hat es bestimmt nur gut gemeint, Gin.", versuchte Ron sie zu beschwichtigen. "Du kennst sie doch."

Die rothaarige Hexe nickte. "Ich weiß. Aber trotzdem, Diane ist meine Tochter."

George sah verwirrt von einem zum anderen. "Wovon redet ihr denn überhaupt? Wozu braucht Diane einen Kuchen?" War es plötzlich Tradition, dass alle Kinder zu Weihnachten einen Kuchen bekamen?

Ginny schaute ihren großen Bruder mordlustig an. "Ein schöner Onkel bist du! Heute hat deine Nichte Geburtstag!"

Georges Augen wurden riesengroß und Ron verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Der Zwilling sprang eilig vom Sofa auf und stürzte zur Tür. Er murmelte etwas von "Ich muss noch etwas erledigen!" und war kurz darauf mit einem lauten Knall verschwunden.

Ron fing an zu lachen. "Da hat er doch wirklich Dianes Geburtstag vergessen, ich glaub es nicht!", rief er. "Apropos Geburtstag" Er stand auf, beugte sich nach unten und küsste seine Nichte auf die Stirn. "Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Diane.", beglückwünschte er die Kleine. "Aber für dich gilt das gleiche wie für Matt, bloß nicht zu schnell erwachsen werden!", fügte er noch hinzu.

Ginny beobachtete ihren Bruder und lächelte. Wenigstens einer ihrer Brüder dachte an den Geburtstag ihrer Tochter. Aber von Fred und George hätte sie eigentlich nicht viel erwarten dürfen.

/-/

"Dad, wann kommt Mum denn endlich?", wollte Cathy einige Stunden später wissen. Hermine, die Zwillinge und, wie Ron festgestellt hatte, auch Harry waren immer noch nicht mit ihren Erledigungen fertig. Mrs Weasley hatte das Mittagessen schon fertig zubereitet, bestand aber darauf, dass die ganze Familie zusammen aß. Wenigstens Bill, Fleur und deren Kinder waren vor einer Stunde gekommen.

Cathy hatte ihre Cousine Nathalie bereits wegen Hogwarts gelöchert. Das elfjährige Mädchen hatte bereitwillig alle Fragen beantwortet und schwärmte gerade vom Festessen am ersten Abend, das besonders toll gewesen war.

"Cathy wird sich nicht von Hogwarts losreißen können, wenn sie erst einmal dort ist.", stellte Bill fest, der die beiden Mädchen grinsend beobachtete. "Ron, du wirst deine Tochter nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen."

Ron schaute seinen großen Bruder erschrocken an. "Sag sowas nicht, Bill! Hermine ist jetzt schon völlig am Ende, wenn sie sich vorstellt, dass Cathy in zwei Jahren nur noch selten Zuhause ist."

Bill nickte wissend und warf seiner wunderhübschen Frau Fleur, die ihrem Sohn Julien gerade einen Saftfleck von dessen Pullover zauberte, einen Blick zu. "Ich weiß ganz genau, wovon du sprichst, Brüderchen. Fleur war nicht anders. Sie hatte einen Tobsuchtsanfall, als Nathalie in einem Brief geschrieben hat, dass sie überlegt, zu Weihnachten in Hogwarts zu bleiben."

Ron lachte. "Wenn Cathy sowas einfiele, würde Hermine persönlich in die Schule gehen und sie nach Hause schleifen." Es war eine angenehme Vorstellung. Und selbst wenn Hermine es nicht tun würde, Ron würde nicht zögern.

"Es ist anders ohne sie zu Hause.", sagte Bill nach einer Weile, in der er in Gedanken versunken gewesen war. "So still. Julien ist auch nicht mehr derselbe ohne sie. Und sie ist auch anders geworden, so erwachsen, so unabhängig." Er seufzte. "Früher war ich immer ihr Held, derjenige, der alle schlimmen Probleme für sie lösen konnte. Als ich ihren Koffer tragen wollte, als wir sie vom Bahnhof abgeholt hatten, meinte sie nur, 'Dad, ich bin schon groß, ich kann das alleine'." Traurig schaute er auf das Mädchen, das Cathy gerade etwas zuflüsterte, rot anlief und dann zu kichern anfing. "Ich hab mir nie irgendwelche Sorgen darüber gemacht, dass sie mich eines Tages nicht mehr brauchen würde. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das mal passiert. Aber es ist so, sie braucht mich nicht mehr."

Ron starrte seinen Bruder sprachlos an. Bis jetzt hatte er immer versucht, sich einzureden, dass diese Befürchtungen nicht wahr werden würde, dass er sich einfach nur bescheuert verhielt und immer die wichtigste Person im Leben seiner Tochter bleiben würde, aber jetzt, wo er Bill hörte, wurde ihm klar, dass er völlig recht hatte mit seinen Ängsten.

Aber in diesem Moment drehte sich Nathalie um, lief zu Bill, sprang hoch und umarmte ihn. Überrascht nahm Rons großer Bruder sein Kind auf den Arm und hielt es fest. "Dad, zeigst du mir später nochmal diesen Schwebezauber? Ich weiß, ich darf nicht zaubern, aber vielleicht schaffe ich ihn eher, wenn du ihn mir zeigst." Sie strahlte ihren Vater an. "Und erzählst du mir später noch eine Geschichte aus Ägypten? Vor dem Schlafengehen? Das hab ich in Hogwarts immer vermisst.", sagte sie. Ron konnte sehen, wie sich ein breites Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seines großen Bruders ausbreitete und er glücklich nickte. "Sicher, Prinzessin."

Ron legte einen Arm um Cathy, die zu ihm gekommen war und sich an ihn kuschelte. Vielleicht waren seine Sorgen doch nicht so begründet, wie er dachte.

/-/

"Dad, wann kommt Mum?", fragte Cathy eine halbe Stunde später erneut. Mittlerweile sehnte Ron die Ankunft seiner Frau auch herbei, was aber nicht nur an dem lauten Magenknurren lag, das ihn quälte. Harry und die Zwillinge waren mittlerweile wieder da und strahlten über das ganze Gesicht. George hatte Diane einen Partyhut besorgt, auf dem ein tanzender Clown zusehen war. Diane war begeistert.

"Ich hab keine Ahnung, Prinzessin.", erwiderte Ron und strich Cathy eine Locke aus der Stirn. "Sie hat gemeint, es würde nicht länger als eine halbe Stunde dauern." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte sich nicht zu viele Sorgen zu machen. Er warf einen Blick auf die große Uhr im Wohnzimmer. Während die meisten Zeiger auf _Zuhause _deuteten, zeigte Hermines auf _Arbeit_, was Ron wunderte, denn soweit sie ihm gesagt hatte, war ihr Ziel nicht die Arbeit gewesen. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte Hermine einfach die Gelegenheit genutzt, einmal ohne Kinder unterwegs zu sein und hatte im Ministerium vorbeigeschaut. Langsam verstand er immer besser, warum sie darauf bestand, dass er sich meldete, wenn es später werden würde.

"Na hoffentlich kommt sie bald.", murmelte George missmutig und rieb sich den Bauch. "Bald ist es schon Mitternacht und wir warten immer noch."

"Jetzt übertreib mal nicht!", ermahnte ihn Mrs Weasley, die Matt auf dem Arm hatte und ihn fasziniert beobachtete. Egal, wie viele Babys sie schon auf dem Arm hatte, es war doch immer ein Wunder, so ein kleines, perfektes Wesen, das aus der Liebe zweier Menschen entstanden war.

"Mum, wir warten schon seit Stunden! Ich finde langsam reicht es wirklich mit der verdammten Höflichkeit!", widersprach er aufgebracht und warf Ron einen verwünschenden Blick zu. Es war nur die Schuld seines kleinen Bruders, dass sie nicht essen konnten. Hätte er diese unpünktliche Frau nie geheiratet, dann müssten sie jetzt nicht warten!

"George!" Mrs Weasley starrte ihn entrüstet an.

"Mum, ich bin mir sicher, Hermine hat nichts dagegen, wenn wir schon anfangen.", schaltete Ron sich vorsichtig in das Gespräch ein. "Wirklich." Cathy nickte zustimmend. Auch sie hatte schon großen Hunger.

Mrs Weasley schaute ihren jüngsten Sohn unentschlossen an. Sie wollte eigentlich mit der ganzen Familie essen, zu so einem feierlichen Anlass, aber auch sie bekam langsam Hunger und sie wollte nicht, dass ihre Familie schlecht gelaunt war. Schließlich nickte sie ergeben. "Also schön. Fangen wir an.", seufzte sie.

"Heurika!", rief George und sprang glücklich auf. "Endlich! Ich dachte schon, ich muss verhungern!"

Cathy, Nathalie und Julien lachten, während Mrs Weasley missbilligend den Kopf schüttelte. Gerade als alle begannen, den Tisch zu decken, hörten sie, wie die Haustür geöffnet wurde. "Ich bin wieder da!", rief Hermine und man hörte, wie sie etwas schweres irgendwo im Flur abstellte. "Und ich habe jemanden mitgebracht."

"Na hoffentlich diese tolle Mathelehrerin.", flüsterte Fred George zu. Ginny schnaubte empört.

Hermine erschien im Wohnzimmer. In ihren Haaren hatten sich einige Schneeflocken verfangen und ihre Wangen von der Kälte gerötet. Ron schaute sie lächelnd an. Was hatte er nur für eine wunderschöne Frau! Er hatte großes Glück, dass sie ihn liebte. Ron war so gefangen von seiner Frau, dass er die Person, die hinter Hermine ins Wohnzimmer gekommen war, erst bemerkte, als Fred laut keuchte und George empört "DU!" rief.

Überrascht riss er die Augen auf, als er erkannte, wer da im Wohnzimmer stand. "Percy!", rief er.

"Was machst du hier?", fragte Ginny kühl und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Hast du wieder mal einen Minister mitgebracht, der Harry zum Maskottchen machen will?"

Percy schaute seine kleine Schwester stumm an und schüttelte den Kopf. Er schluckte, schien unfähig, etwas zu sagen.

"Ich habe nur kurz im Ministerium vorbeigeschaut, um noch einige Akten abzuliefern, die ich Zuhause hatte.", erklärte Hermine, ging zu Ron und küsste ihn kurz zur Begrüßung. Ihre Lippen waren kalt. "Und auf dem Weg ins Atrium habe ich Percy getroffen. Ich dachte, ich könnte -"

"Ihn mitbringen und unser Weihnachten komplett ruinieren?", fuhr George sie an. Hermine zuckte zusammen und Ron stellte sich schützend vor sie.

"Hey, lass meine Frau in Ruhe!", sagte er scharf zu seinem Bruder, der tatsächlich zurückwich. "Sie meint es nur gut, klar?!"

"Hört zu", sagte Percy plötzlich leise und unter größter Anstrengung. "Es ... es tut mir wirklich Leid, wie ich mich verhalten habe. Ich war ein Idiot, ein Blödmann, völlig karrieresüchtig und bescheuert, meine Arbeit wichtiger als meine Familie zu nehmen! Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen und ich weiß, dass ich euch sehr weh getan habe und ich weiß, dass eine Entschuldigung das wahrscheinlich nicht alles ungeschehen machen kann, aber ... bitte. Ich vermisse euch und ..." Er schluckte erneut und brach ab.

Fred starrte ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Er ging auf seinen älteren Bruder zu, der ihn ängstlich anblickte, aber nicht zurückwich. Schließlich hob Fred seine Hand. Einen Moment dachte Ron, Fred würde Percy schlagen, aber dann hielt er sie ihm versöhnlich hin.

"Einsicht ist der erste Schritt zur Besserung, Perce.", grinste er. "Aber ich muss sagen, du warst auch schon mal schneller."

Erleichtert grinste Percy und schlug ein. Ron hörte ein Schluchzen und konnte gerade noch aus dem Weg springen, bevor er von seiner Mutter angerempelt werden konnte, die auf ihren Sohn zustürzte und ihm um den Hals fiel. "Oh Percy, endlich!", rief sie und Tränen liefen ihr über die Augen. Die Kinder schauten verwirrt zu, sie kannten alle die Geschichte über Percy nicht, was auch besser war.

"Mein Verhalten ist wirklich nicht zu entschuldigen.", sagte Percy schließlich zehn Minuten später, nachdem er alle seine Geschwister umarmt hatte. "Ich hätte mich schon viel früher entschuldigen sollen, ich weiß, schon damals, nach diesem Vorfall im Ministerium, aber, ich konnte einfach nicht. Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich hab euch über die Jahre so vermisst und dann bin ich diesen Monat so oft mit euch zusammengestoßen ..."

"Es ist in Ordnung, Percy.", erwiderte Mr Weasley. Auch er wirkte sehr glücklich. "Es ist in Ordnung. Jetzt ist wieder alles gut."

"Ich wäre heute nicht gekommen, aber Hermine hat mich überredet und gemeint, ihr würdet euch freuen.", gab Percy zu und lächelte seine Schwägerin an.

Mrs Weasley schluchzte erneut und stürzte zu ihrer Schwiegertochter, um diesmal sie zu umarmen. "Oh, Hermine! Dich zu heiraten war die beste Entscheidung, die Ron je getroffen hat." Hermine tätschelte Mrs Weasley hilflos den Rücken und warf Ron einen liebevollen Blick zu, den dieser erwiderte.

Percy seufzte und sah sich um. "Ich hab viel verpasst, was?", fragte er und schaute zu Cathy, Nathalie und Julien. "Eure Hochzeiten, die Geburten von meinen Nichten und Neffen ..."

"Aber eins hast du nicht verpasst, Perce.", erwiderte George grinsend und schlug seinem Bruder auf die Schulter. "Und zwar das Mittagessen. Können wir jetzt endlich anfangen, Mum?!"

/-/

Zwei Stunden später saßen alle im Wohnzimmer und lachten über alte Geschichten. Vor allem an Hogwarts wurde sich viel erinnert und die Kinder staunten nicht schlecht, als sie hörten, was ihre Eltern in ihrer Jugend alles angestellt hatten. Dazu aßen sie Dianes Geburtstagskuchen, eine herrliche Schokoladentorte. Matt war von dem ganzen Rummel viel zu müde geworden und schlief in dem alten Zimmer seines Dads friedlich. Diane saß auf einer Decke neben dem Weihnachtsbaum und spielte mit ihren vielen Geschenken. Das meiste waren Kuscheltiere, von denen die Einjährige sehr begeistert war.

"Eure Streits waren wirklich legendär.", sagte Fred gerade zu Ron und Hermine. "Die beste Unterhaltung, die man sich wünschen konnte. So gut wie deine Eltern kann wirklich niemand schreien, Cathy, außer vielleicht deine Großeltern.", erklärte er seiner Nichte, die grinsend nickte,

"Ich weiß. Das können sie immer noch.", antwortete sie.

Ron und Hermine liefen rot an. "Von ihnen konnte man wirklich noch was lernen.", fügte George anerkennend hinzu und prostete ihnen mit seinem Butterbier zu. "Wenn du das von ihnen gelernt hast, Cathy, wird es später im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum sicher nicht langweilig werden."

"Es ist doch noch gar nicht sicher, in welches Haus sie kommt!", widersprach Hermine.

"Ich bitte dich, Granger, sie ist eine Weasley!", lachte Fred und duckte sich, als Hermine ein Kissen nach ihm warf, weil er ihren altern Nachnamen benutzt hatte. "Wenn jemand Weasleyblut in sich hat, dann ist es Cathy. Wenn sie nicht nach Gryffindor kommt, wer dann?"

"Du siehst, kein Leistungsdruck, Cathy.", lachte Harry und zwinkerte dem Mädchen zu. "Mach dir keinen Kopf drüber, du wirst schon in das richtige Haus kommen."

Cathy nickte halbherzig. Wenn sie das so hörte, wurde sie schon recht nervös. Alle aus ihrer Familie waren in Gryffindor gewesen, was wäre, wenn sie es nicht schaffte? Würde sie alle enttäuschen?

"Wir sind stolz auf dich, egal in welches Haus du kommen wirst.", flüsterte ihr Hermine in einer unbeobachteten Sekunde zu. "Egal was passiert, dein Vater und ich werden dich immer lieben, mein Schatz, versprochen."

Erleichtert atmete das kleine Mädchen auf und kuschelte sich näher an ihre Mutter.

Es wurden andere Geschichten erzählt, Mr und Mrs Weasley berichteten davon, wie sie zusammen gekommen waren, Fleur erzählte von ihrer Schule und dem Schulsystem dort und Bill erinnerte sich daran, wie es war, als er und Charlie die einzigen Weasleys in Hogwarts waren.

Es war sehr schön und friedlich, bis Ginny schließlich einen überraschten Schrei ausstieß und die ganze Familie erschrocken und meist auch mit gezückten Zauberstäben aufsprang. "Oh mein Gott! Sie kann laufen, sie kann laufen!"

"Was?", fragte Fred und starrte seine kleine Schwester an, als ob sie verrückt geworden wäre. Harry jedoch verstand sofort und sein Blick wanderte zum Weihnachtsbaum, bei dem seine Tochter gesessen hatte. Sie saß nicht mehr dort, stattdessen wankte sie vorsichtig auf ihn zu. Sie war noch recht unsicher auf ihren Beinchen, aber sie schaffte es, das Gleichgewicht zu halten und lief direkt in Harrys wartende Arme. Er hob sie stolz hoch und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Du hast es geschafft, Schatz!", sagte er glücklich. Gleich darauf nahm Ginny ihm das Kind ab, um es nun ihrerseits strahlend zu umarmen.

"Das hast du wirklich super gemacht, du kleines Geburtstagskind." Sie drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und drückte sie fest an sich. "Ein tolles Weihnachtsgeschenk."

"Wenn du dich so über das freust, Gin, dann kann ich dir auch gleich mein Geschenk geben.", verkündete Fred, stand auf und ging auf seine Schwester zu. Kurz vor ihr machte er Halt und sah sich beifallheischend um. "Na, hab ich das nicht toll gemacht?", fragte er und grinste.

Julien fing an zu lachen, hörte aber auf, als er den missbilligenden Blick seiner Mutter sah.

"Naja, Spaß beiseite", murmelte Fred leicht verstimmt. "Mein Geschenk kriegt ihr morgen. Aber ich finde, da wir uns alle so viel Mühe gemacht haben, könnten wir Ronnie und dem Rest seiner Familie sein Geschenk schon geben, oder?", schlug er vor.

Ron richtete sich überrascht auf. "Heute schon? Aber Geschenke gibt es doch immer erst morgen."

"Na und?", winkte sein Bruder ab. "Du bist doch schon immer aus der Reihe getanzt, Ronnie." Ron verdrehte die Augen, war jetzt aber gespannt auf dieses Geschenk, an dem sich wohl die ganze Familie beteiligt hatte.

"Moment!", rief Hermine und sprang auf. "Ich glaube, Cathy sollte zuerst unser Geschenk bekommen." Cathy schaute ihre Mutter überrascht an. Es war doch noch viel zu früh für Geschenke! "Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lange mein Zauber noch wirkt." Sie eilte aus dem Wohnzimmer. Cathy warf ihrem Vater einen fragenden Blick zu, aber der lächelte nur wissend. Hermine kam wieder ins Wohnzimmer, diesmal trug sie einen großen Korb auf dem Arm, der Cathy sehr bekannt vorkam. Aber das konnte doch gar nicht sein! Ihre Eltern hatten doch gesagt...

Hermine lächelte, als sie Cathy den Korb in die Hände drückte. "Frohe Weihnachten, Liebes.", sagte sie und küsste sie auf die lockigen Haare. Cathy schaute ehrfürchtig auf den Korb und begann, den Deckel zu heben. Gespannt hielt sie die Luft an. "Mum!", quietschte sie, überrascht, obwohl sie es schon vermutet hatte. Mitten im Korb lag auf einer Decke ein schlafender Cosmo. "Du hast doch gesagt, dass ich erst eine Katze kriege, wenn ich nach Hogwarts komme."

Hermine nickte. "Das stimmt auch. Aber da Cosmo ein Kater ist und du ihn so sehr ins Herz geschlossen hast, ja sogar eine ganze Nacht mit ihm verbracht hast, haben wir uns dazu entschieden, dass du Cosmo bekommen darfst. Er ist die Stadt gewöhnt, ich glaube, ihn wird die kleine Wohnung am allerwenigsten stören und er streicht sowieso nicht mehr so viel in der Gegend herum." Krumbein hatte der wenige Platz in der Wohnung und das Kindergeschrei von Cathy früher zu sehr gestört, weshalb er nun im Fuchsbau lebte. "Ich habe ihn mit einem Schlafzauber belegt, damit ihm der Transport nichts ausmacht, aber er müsste bald aufwachen."

Cathy nickte freudestrahlend, stellte den Korb vorsichtig auf den Boden, sprang dann auf und fiel ihrer Mutter glücklich in die Arme. "Dane, Mum. Danke, danke, danke, danke." Dann drehte sie sich zu ihrem Vater um und umarmte ihn ebenfalls. Hermine und Ron schauten sich an. Sie wussten, dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, Cathy Cosmo zu schenken. Jetzt hatte sie noch viel mehr Zeit, sich um ihn zu kümmern als in Hogwarts und sie hatte in den letzten Wochen und Monaten oft genug bewiesen, dass sie verantwortungsbewusst war. Die Zeit war perfekt.

"Okay, da wir unsere Nichte jetzt abgehakt haben, können wir dann endlich zu unserem Geschenk an die beiden kommen?", quengelte Fred. Ginny verdrehte grinsend die Augen.

"Na, wenn du meinst.", erwiderte Harry und zog einen Briefumschlag aus seiner Hosentasche. Er übergab ihn Ron, der ihn erstaunt entgegennahm. "Frohe Weihnachten, Mann.", wünschte er.

Ron warf Hermine einen unsicheren Blick zu. Sie nickte ihm auffordernd zu und so öffnete er den Umschlag. Ein Schlüssel kam zum Vorschein. "Wow, danke, Leute.", sagte Ron und hielt ihn nach oben. "Ähm ... wo für ist der?"

"Der ist für eure Wohnung.", erklärte Fred und wirkte enttäuscht, weil das Geschenk seinen Bruder nicht so vom Hocker haute, wie erwartet.

"Äh, vielen Dank, aber ... ich glaube, wir haben schon genug Schlüssel für unsere Wohnung.", begann Ron zaghaft.

George verdrehte die Augen. "Ich wette, für _diese _Wohnung habt ihr noch keinen."

Ron warf Hermine einen weiteren Blick zu. Sie wirkte so verwirrt wie er. "Ihr wisst aber schon, dass wir schon eine Wohnung haben, oder?"

Mrs Weasley seufzte. "Jungs, jetzt ist Schluss mit diesem Drumherumgerede.", sagte sie entschlossen, stand auf und ging zu ihrem Sohn. "Es ist so, Ron, Hermines Mutter hat uns vor einer Woche angerufen und gemeint, dass sie euch vor kurzem besucht hat und dass ihr viel zu wenig Platz in eurer Wohnung habt, besonders, wenn Matt älter wird. Deshalb haben wir uns entschlossen euch etwas Größeres zu suchen. Wir wollten erst ein Haus, aber dann dachten wir, dass es doch besser wäre, wenn ihr in der gleichen Gegend wohnen bleibt, damit Cathy nicht die Schule wechseln muss. Wir haben Harry losgeschickt, sich mal etwas umzuhören, weil er doch die meiste Erfahrung mit Muggeln hat", Mr Weasley zog bei dieser Erwähnung ein enttäuschtes Gesicht, "und er hat herausgefunden, dass die Wohnung neben euch frei wird und da hat die ganze Familie sich entschlossen, zusammen zu legen und euch die Wohnung zu kaufen. Wir haben den Besitzer erst heute erreichen können, aber die Kinder haben es geschafft und jetzt gehört euch die zweite Wohnung. Harry hat sich schon erkundigt, ihr könnt die eine Wand einreißen, die die Wohnungen voneinander trennen und habt somit eine Wohnung, die doppelt so groß ist wie vorher."

Sprachlos starrte Ron erst seine Mutter, dann den Schlüssel und schließlich seine Frau an, die plötzlich Tränen in den Augen hatte. Sie stand auf und fiel Mrs Weasley um den Hals. "Vielen Dank, Molly.", murmelte sie und küsste sie auf die Wange. Danach umarmte sie Harry, dann Fred, George, Ginny, Mr Weasley und schließlich Ron, der immer noch nicht ganz begriffen hatte, was ihnen da gerade geschenkt worden war.

Ihm war klar gewesen, dass es irgendwann ein Problem mit dem Platz geben würde und er hatte das auch eines Nachts mit Hermine diskutiert, als diese kurz vor ihrem Geburtstermin gestanden hatte und nicht schlafen konnte, aber sie hatten entschieden, dass er dringlichere Probleme gab und sie sich damit befassen würden, wenn ihr Baby älter war und der fehlende Platz wirklich zu einem Problem wurde.

"Das ... also ... ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll.", murmelte Ron überwältigt und schaute erneut auf den Schlüssel, bevor er wieder in die strahlenden Gesichter seiner Familie blickte. "Vielen Dank. Das ist wirklich ein tolles Geschenk." Hermine nickte zustimmend und drückte sich noch etwas näher an ihn. Und als Ron so dastand, mit seiner Frau neben ihm, seiner Tochter lächelnd auf dem Sofa sitzend, seinem Sohn schlafend in seinem Bett oben und von seiner zufriedenen Familie umgeben, die ihm gerade ein Wahnsinnsgeschenk gemacht hatte, da wusste er, dass es keinen Mann auf der Welt geben konnte, der glücklicher war als er.

**The End**


End file.
